Ne réponds pas à ton père, et autres turpitudes
by La Halfeline
Summary: Michael Scofield avait prévu beaucoup de choses, mais il n'avait pas prévu celle-là.
1. Ne réponds pas à ton père

_Voici ma petite contribution personnelle à la mode des slashs incluant des moutards pour donner de la consistance au couple qu'on a déjà fait coucher et dont on ne sait plus quoi faire d'autre. Ce craquage m'est venu en faisant la cuisine. _

_Il prend place quelques années après l'évasion, et si les scénaristes peuvent recoller la tête de Sara avec du scotch, je peux bien inventer un gilet pare-balles qui aura sauvé la peau de notre cher John Abruzzi..._

**Ne réponds pas à ton père**

« A TAAABLE ! » tonna la voix de John à travers la maison.  
Aussitôt, une joyeuse cavalcade se mit en branle à travers les couloirs et deux petites têtes-brunes déboulèrent dans la cuisine.  
- Papa, Dino y veut pas m'rendre mon pistolet d'cowboy ! geignit le premier bambin.  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur l'importance de ne jamais laisser son arme accessible, mon p'tit gars ? répondit Abruzzi en posant une casserole de spaghetti sur la table.  
- Oui mais y m'la piquée pendant qu'j'allais faire pipi !  
- Un bon malfrat ne se sépare jamais de son arme.  
- Mais c'est d'la triche ça joue p'us quand on va au p'tit coin !  
- Ne réponds pas à ton père, trancha Theodore en arrivant dans la cuisine, assortissant sa directive d'une calotte machinale sur la tête du gamin.  
Il était suivi d'un troisième garnement et tous deux avaient les mains maculées de rouge.  
- D'où vous venez, comme ça ? lança Abruzzi avec une mimique agacée.  
Bagwell jeta un coup d'œil à ses paumes puis répondit d'un ton dégagé :  
- Oh, rien, je montrais à Jimmy Junior comment ouvrir un chat.  
- Theodore, tu n'as pas encore occis le matou de l'étudiante d'en face ? Ca va faire le quatrième cette année… soupira-t-il avec résignation. Elle va finir par flairer quelque chose et attends-toi à ce qu'elle ne soit pas ravie-ravie quand elle découvrira qu'égorger les chats est l'un de tes nombreux passe-temps cruels et infantiles. Il ne faut jamais énerver une femme, ce sont des créatures instables et c'est pour ça que, Dieu nous garde, on n'en a pas à la maison.  
Il se signa tout en remuant sa bolognaise bien chaude.  
- Ouais, si tu veux mon avis celle-ci a surtout besoin d'un bon coup d'b…  
T-bag fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée d'une planche à découper en travers de sa figure.  
- Ouch ! s'exclama-t-il volontairement avec un air presque choqué.  
- Pas de mots grossiers devant les enfants. On est pas chez les ploucs d'Alabama, ici, grogna le parrain avec une certaine hargne.  
- John, tu me blesses… Allez, les mômes, on va se laver les pognes. Toi aussi, Gugul, précisa-t-il en tirant affectueusement sur les courtes boucles du pauvre petit qui boudait toujours à propos de son revolver volé.  
- Mais je viens d'me les laver, j'revenais du petit coin !  
- Ne réponds pas à ton père, répliqua Abruzzi en posant sa sauce sur la table.  
Le moutard se mit alors à pleurnicher capricieusement sur l'injustice, l'immoralité et l'incohérence du monde.  
- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'çui-là n'était pas de moi… lança T-bag en s'approchant de l'évier, saisissant au passage l'une des fesses du mafioso à travers son pantalon.  
En un tournemain, il se retrouva cogné avec la dernière violence contre le placard à couverts, le visage mauvais de John à quelques millimètres du sien.  
- _Primo_, Theodore, je t'ai déjà dit « pas devant les _bambini_ » ! Et _secundo_, il serait en effet étonnant que la moindre oncette d'honneur ressorte de tes gênes bousillés par la consanguinité, mais ta fâcheuse tendance à décliner la paternité de ce gosse chaque fois qu'il se comporte comme un minable commence à me courir sérieusement.

Bagwell et Abruzzi s'étaient en effet mis d'accord pour laisser jouer le hasard lors de la dernière insémination artificielle illégale qu'ils avaient fait pratiquer pour leur compte. Cette décision découlait évidemment d'un unanime refus catégorique de céder l'honneur à l'autre, mais elle engendrait tout de même quelques prises de bec à l'occasion. Le prénom avait tout d'abord fait l'objet de nombreuses querelles et projections d'objets divers à travers la baraque. John, toujours fier de ses origines, voulait un héros de la mythologie gréco-romaine, afin de donner une trempe noble et puissante au petit dernier.  
- Pourquoi pas Jason ? avait suggéré innocemment Theodore.  
- Non, avait répondu le mafieux sans même prendre la peine de s'énerver. Il est hors de question que je donne le nom de l'un de tes anciens greluchons à mon fils, n'y pense même pas.  
- Qui te dit que ce sera ton lardon ? Et puis Jason _est _un héros gréco-romain : c'est lui qui a mis la main sur la toison d'or, pour ta chétive culture personnelle.  
- Tu parles, je vois l'genre de toison.  
- Tu es abject, John, avait maugréé T-bag en se renfrognant.  
- Je veux que ce garçon porte le nom d'un homme un vrai, pas d'une petite tafiole avec sa peau de mouton. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de quelque chose comme Achille ou Hercule ?  
- Je jure devant Dieu que si tu donnes un nom de corniaud à cet enfant, tu ne me baiseras plus pendant deux mois, avait raillé l'Alabamien, boudeur.  
Après moult arguments rhétoriques, de nombreux affronts personnels, beaucoup de chantage pendant le sexe et quelques menaces à l'arme blanche, en désespoir de cause, on l'avait baptisé Caligula, le diminutif réducteur et dérisoire de Gugul étant bientôt adopté par T-bag. Cet empereur romain adepte de l'éloquence et de toutes les débauches cristallisait finalement assez bien les âmes de nos deux larrons, et préservait le bénéfice du doute.

Bagwell tortilla un peu des épaules pour tenter de se libérer de sa position inconfortable.  
- Ca va, John, ça va… Je suppose qu'on saura jamais d'où vient ce petit bout.  
Il tenta d'attendrir le parrain avec un sourire innocent et ce dernier l'envoya bouler sur le côté avec un grognement contrarié.  
- Tout le monde à table avant que je sorte mon Beretta, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
Chacun s'activa pour lui obéir et T-bag se dévoua pour nourrir la nichée.  
- Papa t'as mis plus de pâtes à Dino ! râla Jimmy, la mine acrimonieuse sous ses cheveux châtain hirsutes.  
- C'est parce que Dino est l'aîné, mon biquet, il a le droit d'en avoir plus que les autres, répondit Theodore sur un ton anodin.  
- C'est vraiment des conneries… grommela le bambin avant de se prendre une calotte attendue de la part d'Abruzzi.  
- Si tu penses que ça te revient essaie donc de les lui prendre… glissa le sociopathe du coin des lèvres, l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
Le conseil ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et James plongea férocement sa fourchette dans l'assiette voisine, défendue par un Dino qui avait anticipé l'attaque. Les moutards ne tardèrent pas à croiser le fer avec leurs ustensiles et à éprouver leurs forces et leurs dextérités avec une sauvagerie qui faisait plaisir à voir. Même John, d'humeur un peu irritée, en retrouva le sourire.  
- Ces p'tits gars vont devenir de vrais caïds, prédit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit air fiérot.  
- Et tu verras, ce sera encore plus divertissant quand on leur retirera les couverts à bouts ronds… ajouta T-bag en couvant la lutte d'un regard attentif et appréciateur.  
- Teddy… enfoiré d'malade, lança tendrement Abruzzi en lui servant un verre d'Asti.  
Bagwell tourna vers lui un regard dangereux et enjôleur, levant son verre :  
- A la Beauté, à notre coup bas au monde… et à la relève ?  
- _Salute_, conclut le parrain en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.


	2. Au parc

**Au parc**

14/07/08

Toute la petite famille avait profité d'un beau samedi après-midi ensoleillé pour aller prendre un peu de bon temps au parc. Caligula, son petit derrière posé dans le bac à sable, raclait tranquillement le sol à l'aide d'un râteau fuchsia, afin de rassembler les déjections canines qu'il débusquait en un petit tas bien propret. Jimmy junior, accroupi à l'écart de l'aire de jeu, faisait flamber une colonie de fourmi à l'aide d'allumettes qu'il avait obtenues Dieu sait comment. Dino, posté au sommet du toboggan, briefait une bande de quatre ou cinq filous sur l'importance de détester les filles et de protéger les plus faibles contre rémunération en confiseries. Les heureux papas étaient assis sur un banc non loin de là, appréciant un peu d'oisiveté bien méritée après une dure semaine de labeur. John, presque intégralement caché par les pages du journal déployées devant lui, s'entretenait des nouvelles du pays. Theodore, lascivement vautré, les bras passés derrière le dossier, la casquette savamment inclinée sur le côté, suivait du regard les jeunes parents et leurs progénitures se promenant sur le petit chemin goudronné. Le mafieux leva les yeux en l'entendant émettre un petit son de volupté retenue, pour voir passer une jeune femme tenant la main de sa petite fille qu'elle avait habillée en tous points comme elle.

- Je me ferais bien volontiers le lot d'une traite, déclara le pédophile en regardant s'éloigner les deux jolies jupes à volants bleues et blanches identiques.

Abruzzi secoua la tête en défroissant à nouveau son journal pour reprendre sa lecture. Après quelques instants, il rapporta à haute voix :

- « Fait divers : deux prostituées assassinées dans le quartier Saint-Andrew. Les victimes ont été retrouvées étouffées dans un squat connu des services de police. »

- _Amateur_… commenta Bagwell avec un dédain affiché.

- Y a plus d'respect, grogna le parrain. Du temps où j'étais dans les affaires, on ne descendait pas les filles comme des chiens. C'est un gagne-pain comme un autre et on en a besoin !

- Je t'en prie ! Comme si tu ne trempais plus dans « les affaires », John…

- On en a déjà parlé. Je suis rangé, maintenant. Je sais bien que faire partie d'un réseau risquerait de ramener les fédéraux jusqu'à nous.

- Courtier en assurances ? Laisse-moi rire…

- C'est un métier très comme il faut, et un emploi vraiment stable, affirma Abruzzi d'un ton docte.

- Sans compter que tu as l'expérience et l'entregent dans ce domaine.

La parrain se contenta d'un léger grondement irrité.

- Oh tu fais comme tu le sens, reprit T-bag, mais sache que si les flics fourrent leurs nez là où il ne fallait pas et cherchent à toucher à un seul cheveu de mes garçons, je les plombe moi-même, bien que ce ne soit pas mon style, et tu auras droit à quelques balles dans le genou en sus.

- En parlant des condés, remarqua le mafioso sans sourciller, voilà encore de beaux jean-foutre. Ils connaissaient le coin où ces pauvres filles se sont fait refroidir. Jésus-Christ ils connaissaient probablement les petits enfoirés de dealers qui ont fait ça ! Les argousins ne sont vraiment bons qu'à contrarier le commerce des honnêtes gens !

A cet instant, une dame d'allure plutôt moderne, une queue de cheval à l'arrière de la tête, des sacs en plastique dans les mains et un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'année sur les talons, se retourna pour lancer à Theodore :

- Vous devriez avoir honte de venir ici pour lorgner les fesses des jeunes mamans ! Pervers !

- Oh je suis confus, Madame, vous vous méprenez : ce n'étaient pas les vôtres que je lorgnais.

Abruzzi donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes du fat personnage, qui se plia en deux.

- C'est rien, il cherche juste à attirer votre attention… précisa le mafioso avec un sourire dégagé à l'adresse de la mère.

Cette dernière dressa le nez et tourna les talons, sur lesquels se trouvait toujours son garçonnet. Abruzzi quitta son expression dédramatisante et se pencha sur T-bag, un avant-bras appuyé sur le dossier du banc.

- Tu veux qu'elle appelle les condés ? T'es pas malade ?

- Allons, John, c'est le week-end ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu…

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que les bovins qui sont assez diminués pour s'amuser en regardant simplement passer les trains toute la sainte journée ?

- Ouch, répondit le sociopathe en portant la main à son cœur, l'air faussement blessé.

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne passais pas déjà toute la semaine à « t'amuser »…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

- Ca veut dire que diriger un vaste lupanar de mode ne doit pas être une tâche trop éprouvante pour quelqu'un comme toi.

- Ce n'est pas un lupanar, Johnny-boy, c'est une boîte de vêtements masculins pour ados très cotée ! récita Theodore avec un certain orgueil.

- Un endroit où tu photographies des éphèbes de quinze ans se roulant langoureusement par terre dans des tenues débraillées et avec des cravates mal nouées, j'appelle ça un lupanar, décréta le parrain mafieux.

- Bien sûr que les cravates sont mal nouées, je ne fais pas du prêt-à-porter pour jeunes cadres dynamiques ! Il faut prouver aux gens que les vêtements sont là pour rendre aussi les garçons sexy, sans avoir besoin de verser dans le vulgaire pour autant, tu vois ? La suggestion, John, il n'y a que la suggestion qui vaille…

Abruzzi se gaussa.

- De qui tu te fous, Theodore ? Bientôt tu voudras me faire croire que tu apprécies tout ça pour l'esthétique de la chose.

Face à son sourire goguenard à pleines dents et sa moquerie ostensible, T-bag croisa les bras et détourna à nouveau le regard en direction de l'aire de jeu.

- Sache que c'est un travail très sérieux. Il y a un _style_ Teddy-boy, même les gros-bonnets de la mode commencent à le reconnaître. C'est à force d'inspiration et d'abnégation que maintenant mes garçons se mettent à faire les grands défilés jet-setteux, et c'est un honneur pour eux !

- Si tu le dis… Moi tout c'que j'sais d' « expérience », mon gars, c'est qu'à faire bosser des gosses dans ce commerce douteux, tu vas pas tarder à te retrouver avec la brigade des mineurs au cul. Et là on verra qui se prendra une balle dans les articulations…

- Ahn-ahn, Johnny-boy. Un homme comme toi, qui a passé sa vie à gagner sa croûte en détournant les lois… j'aurais pensé que tu la connaissais, celle-là : « Il existe des dérogations pour l'embauche des jeunes _de moins de 16 ans_dans les cas suivants : alinéa 5 : jeunes employés dans le secteur du spectacle, cinéma, radio et télévision,dans le secteur de la publicité ou de la mode pour des emplois de _mannequin_, sur autorisation individuelle d'un parent et avis favorable écrit du jeune d'au moins 13 ans. »

Il rit avec délice.

- J'adore ce job… « un avis favorable écrit du jeune », s'ils savaient ce que ces mômes sont prêts à faire pour accéder aux flashs et au podium… glissa T-bag sur un ton très légèrement salace, retournant rêveusement sa langue entre ses dents, avant de daigner à nouveau adresser au parrain une œillade provocatrice.

- J'admets… lâcha alors Abruzzi. Ta marque doit vraiment être classieuse pour que des minets de cet âge se tapent ta tronche de bouseux dégénéré.

Furibond, Bagwell s'approcha du visage de John, le défiant d'un air menaçant sous sa casquette inclinée, et siffla :

- Ce qui te met hors de toi c'est que je suis parti de rien et que j'ai fait mon trou en trois ans alors que ta famille de métèques a mis trois générations à s'implanter dans ce pays et à s'attirer le respect !

A ces mots, le mafioso le saisit brutalement par son tee-shirt.

- Tu viens d'insulter ma famille, là, j'ai pas rêvé ?

Le sociopathe se débattit et ils se harpaillèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'Abruzzi ne colle l'Alabamien sur le banc, l'écrasant de tout son poids, et le transperçant d'un regard absolument glacial. Il articula alors lentement :

- Si tu profères encore une seule injure à l'encontre de la famille Abruzzi… je te colle dans deux sacs poubelle avec quelques parpaings pour un aller simple au fond du fleuve, tu piges ?

T-bag, les bras immobilisés sur le bois du banc, se contenta d'un ronronnement d'excitation narquois.

L'italien s'apprêtait à reprendre sa semonce quand une voix féminine les interrompit :

- Excusez-moi.

Les deux tueurs tournèrent sur le côté des visages interrogateurs. Une grande nénette, la trentaine assumée, et apparemment enceinte de quelques mois, tenait le petit Caligula par la peau du cou.

- Auquel d'entre vous est ce gamin ?

Abruzzi et Bagwell se dévisagèrent un instant, un peu interdits, sans avoir la présence d'esprit de modifier leur position quelque peu baroque, puis le pédophile répondit sincèrement :

- Heum… On sait pas. On a fait un cock-tail avant l'insémination.

Le visage de la jeune mère se décomposa. Elle tenait toujours le bambin qui croisait les bras, l'air renfrogné, son petit râteau fushia apparemment ensanglanté toujours à la main.

- Cette petite peste a écorché mon enfant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, vraiment ? répondit T-bag, un sourire réjoui dans la voix.

- Il a shooté dans mon tas d'ecr… d'ex… d'essécréments ! s'insurgea le cher ange.

- On dit « excréments », bout d'chou, corrigea le sociopathe en repoussant tranquillement Abruzzi pour aller récupérer sa progéniture.

- Mais enfin, faites quelque chose ! reprit la mère, avec tout le poids que lui conférait son ventre imposant. Ce gniard est un danger public pour les autres enfants ! Si vous ne le calmez pas, je ferai une pétition pour qu'il soit exclus du square de ce quartier !

- Eh, n'injuriez pas ce p'tit, intervint le parrain mafieux. Si votre gamin perturbait ses affaires, c'était légitime qu'il se défende.

- Il empilait des crottes de chiens ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Mon fils venait l'en empêcher en lui expliquant que c'était sale, parce que personne d'autre ne s'en était chargé avant. C'est inadmissible. Votre gamin a des problèmes. Il faut que vous l'emmeniez voir d'urgence un pédopsychiatre !

- Aucun psy à la con ne gâtera la tête de cet enfant ! décréta le mafioso en se levant et en pointant Caligula du doigt.

Ce dernier, fort du soutien de ses papas, se remettait petit à petit de sa bouderie dans les bras de T-bag, qui écrasait sur sa tignasse légèrement bouclée une grande main appréciatrice en susurrant d'une voix attendrie que « Aww, on pourrait peut-être finalement faire quelque chose de lui ».

- Eh bien voilà le résultat d'une pareille éducation ! répliqua la maman lésée en désignant à quelques pas de là un petit gras-du-bide en baskets à scratch croisés, la larme à l'œil et le visage balafré de quatre plaies irrégulièrement ouvertes mais tout de même sanglantes.

- Jeez, on dirait que la ventripotence est de famille… commenta Bagwell en fronçant brièvement les sourcils.

- Vous devriez faire attention. Si vous ramenez ce petit monstre ici, il va finir par se faire des ennemis à force de se montrer aussi asocial. Vous voulez qu'il finisse persécuté par ses semblables et mal dans sa peau pour le restant de sa vie ?

Theodore, un peu blessé, rétorqua dignement :

- C'est de cette étoffe-là dont on fait les êtres capables de s'élever au-dessus de la masse, Mademoiselle.

- Madame, siffla-t-elle.

- Par ailleurs, ne vous en faites pas pour lui, son grand frère contrôle cette aire de jeu… l'informa le suprémaciste.

Il désigna du menton Dino qui plongeait sauvagement la tête d'un autre petit garçon dans le sable, un genou pressé sur son dos, quelques autres marmots en profitant pour faire les poches de l'intéressé avec une subreption aguerrie. La jeune dame se retourna avec un air bouleversé, d'autant plus outrée en voyant Abruzzi contempler béatement la scène.

- Si vous êtes inquiète, vous devriez lui demander de protéger votre lardon… suggéra nonchalamment T-bag. Il se paie en sucreries et en pains au lait ce qui, entre nous soit dit, aurait également l'avantage d'offrir au vôtre une petite diète indiquée. Vous voyez : tout le monde y gagne et vous faites d'une pierre deux coups.

- Espèce de sauvages ! glapit-elle en s'éloignant vivement, saisissant son patapouf amoché au passage. Vous aurez d'mes nouvelles !

- Vous savez quel est votre problème, vous les gonzesses avec vos histoires d'éducation non-violente à la mords-moi-l'nœud ? lui lança John d'une voix forte tandis qu'elle s'en allait. Vous croyez que ces p'tits peuvent grandir en harmonie, et à cause de vous on se retrouve avec une génération de tafioles pour prendre la relève de c'pays !

Sur ce, il entoura d'un bras les épaules de son partenaire de crime et grogna avec irritation :

- Viens, Theodore, on rentre.

- Déjà ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en tripoter un derrière la petite tour d'escalade !

Abruzzi se tourna simplement vers l'aire de jeu pour appeler :

- Les garçons, on y va ! Dino, demande à la maman de Gregory s'il peut venir dormir à la maison, ce soir.

L'aîné hocha une tête aux beaux cheveux aile de corbeau et acheva de remplir les poches de son pantalon avec sa part de butin.


	3. La nouvelle voiture

Alors, voilà une nouvelle vignette, qui sera très bientôt suivie d'une autre, qui sera en fait la suite directe. Hé oui, dans celle-ci, les bambini vous manqueront probablement. Mais il seront plus que jamais présents dans la deuxième partie.

J'utilise le rap latino "Si Señor" de Control Machete, ainsi que le sur-merveilleusement-1er-degré "Fly with the eagle" de Michael Anthony.  
Mes excuses d'avance... pour les deux.

**La nouvelle voiture**

Ce jour-là, Bagwell et Abruzzi étaient censés choisir la nouvelle voiture qu'ils projetaient d'acquérir en remplacement de la vieille Ford volée qu'ils se traînaient depuis près d'une décennie, et qui devenait un peu étroite pour la petite famille. John les avait emmené chez un concessionnaire de sa connaissance, un certain Tony Calieri, et Theodore n'avait évidemment pas retenu un commentaire sur le fait que ses accointances avaient au moins l'avantage de pouvoir leur faire des prix. Après quelques essais, le parrain semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur un bel espace noir chromé.

- Tiens, jette un œil, tu vois toute la place que les petits auront, là-dedans ? Ca nous changera de devoir coincer le rehausseur de Caligula entre les épaules des deux autres.

T-bag examina l'intérieur avec une moue peu enthousiaste.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Abruzzi en sortant du véhicule, regarde un peu ça !

Sur ce, il ouvrit sous le nez de Theodore un coffre hyper-spacieux en le considérant avec un sourire à pleines dents que le sociopathe aurait osé qualifier de vaguement niais.

- C'est sûr, c'est un assez beau coffre… commenta-t-il platement face à l'emballement presque enfantin du mafieux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien convaincu. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, encore ?

- C'est que… j'aimais bien le pick-up rouge, là-bas…

- Cette espèce de veau tape-à-l'œil ? Pourquoi diable ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être que ça me rappelle celui de mon père… en plus rouge et en moins vétuste.

- Ton père était un péquenaud qui devait affronter les chemins à peine carrossables de la cambrousse alabamienne, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on foute d'un machin pareil ?

- Embarquer de jeunes auto-stoppeurs à l'arrière et aller partouzer dans les champs ?

Abruzzi lança un grognement de mépris résigné.

- Sache que tout le monde ici n'est pas pédéraste. On prend celle-là, trancha le gangster.

- Mais il avait six vitesses ! lâcha alors très vite le pédophile.

- Et alors, « il avait six vitesses » ?! interrogea John, un peu agacé.

T-bag se remémora cette petite habitude puérile qu'il avait lorsqu'il conduisait la vieille Ford sur l'autoroute, seul ou avec les enfants. « Et la p'tite première ! » annonçait-il en redémarrant après le péage, se figurant joyeusement une jolie jeune jouvencelle gémissant sous ses jeux de couteau. « Et la p'tite seconde ! » poursuivait-il en passant la vitesse, et en diminuant encore un peu l'âge de l'écolière qu'il avait entre les mains. Il continuait ainsi de suite, de plus en plus extatique, empoignant sauvagement le passage de vitesse, et lorsqu'il atteignait enfin « la p'tite cinquième », il jubilait à la perspective de libérer enfin sa main du grand levier qui vibrait… enfin, si l'on peut dire. Cette euphorie ne pouvait cependant se départir totalement de la frustration de ne pouvoir achever toutes les classes de collège, jusqu'aux gamines prépubères qui y entraient le pouce dans la bouche.

- Et alors c'est plus puissant et moins polluant. Il faut vivre avec ton temps, John, tu ne voudrais pas contribuer plus que nécessaire à l'extinction des phoques ?

Abruzzi paraissait sceptique.

- … Bon, si ce n'est qu'une question de vitesses, on va tâcher de faire un compromis : va pour six, mais pas dans une voiture de beauf blanc, concéda-t-il en croyant contrarier Theodore et ses mauvaises excuses.

- Aw, John, tu devais faire un mari merveilleux…

- La ferme.

Quelques heures plus tard, et après un bref entretien privé duquel Bagwell avait été honteusement tenu à l'écart, ils se voyaient remettre la clé d'un rutilant break noir par le concessionnaire. Ce faisant, Tony Calieri saisit Abruzzi dans une embrasse aussi impromptue que résolue, lui collant quatre bises sur les deux joues en proclamant d'une voix étouffée avec des traces d'accent italien :

- Dieu te bénisse pour être venu t'installer chez nous, John. Ma sœur passera te voir bientôt concernant l'assurance vie de son mari, tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé avec lequel on a quelques problèmes. D'ici là profite bien de la voiture, avec tes enfants. C'est important de prendre soin de la faMIlla.

Abruzzi rendit les effusions par des tapotements dans le dos un peu gênés, sans avoir besoin de regarder T-bag pour se figurer parfaitement le spasme imperceptible de ses lèvres serrées et ses yeux bruns apparemment impassibles et pourtant ô combien explicites. Sans doute par culpabilité, il lui laissa le volant du bolide. Theodore cachait à peine le fait qu'il était excité comme une puce à l'idée d'étrenner le véhicule. Il installa ses bon vieux CDs de country dans la boîte à gants, glissa celui de Michael Anthony dans le lecteur – luxe dont ils ne jouissaient pas jusque là, avec leur autoradio capricieux – et ils mirent le cap sur l'école primaire, où ils devaient récupérer les mômes.

- Non, Theodore, nous sommes dans une agglomération, tu n'iras pas plus loin que la quatrième.

- Mais John, il faut bien que je teste l'engin !

- On l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure.

- Non, _tu_ l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure. Moi j'ai pas encore essayé.

- J'ai dit non. Si tu y tiens tant que ça tu attendras qu'on ait ramené les gosses et tu iras te payer ton petit frisson d'Américain moyen sur le périph.

- …

- …

- Tu dis de mes manières, parfois, mais vous autres siciliens vous semblez quand même bien enclins aux p'tits bisous pour les machos men que vous êtes.

- Bordel, T-bag, il s'agit d'une marque de respect traditionnelle ! éclata alors Abruzzi. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait de dévorer la p'tite gueule d'un éphèbe de la moitié de son âge.

- Je dis juste que c'est symptomatique d'un certain manque dans votre façon de vivre… ou alors la trace d'un besoin de compenser à l'origine de tout ça, va savoir.

- Va te faire foutre, grogna-t-il dignement.

Bagwell, les mains sur le volant, répondit en lui envoyant un baiser narquois.

Ils arrivèrent à un feu rouge et T-bag esquissa un rictus grinçant à la vue d'une voiture de chicanos qui faisaient du tunning sur la file d'à-côté. Un rap gras et archétypique se répandait en espagnol sur un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres.

- Tiens, on va s'égayer un peu… suggéra Theodore avec un air de mesquinerie amusée, sélectionnant la première chanson de l'album et en tournant la molette du volume.

Abruzzi se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Bientôt, les consonances agressives du texte latino eurent à subir l'interférence de féroces violons et autres banjos, bientôt accompagnés de la purée langagière de Michael Anthony.

_America's seen the wayward hearts_

_And opened up her sho-o-ores…_

Said if you live by the law o' the land

_You could not ask for more…_

Deux chicanos tournèrent la tête vers la vitre grande ouverte, et dévisagèrent Bagwell de leurs lunettes noires qui puaient le marché de la même couleur. Sans mot dire, celui qui était coiffé d'un bandana mauve remonta le volume de la sono, surmontant cette perturbation en faisant profiter de Control Machete à ceux qui badaudaient à deux rues de là. Mais bientôt la country engloutit à nouveau le rappeur.

… _res__sources __are fading_

_She's on the verge of going bust _

_From those that we left cross her lines…_

Un petit tour de molette et les latinos, dont les airs commençaient à se faire raisonnablement hostiles, furent appuyés par la refrain du rap à grands renforts de :

_**SI SEÑOOOR … SI SEÑOOOR… !**_

A peine les rugissements espagnols avaient-ils cessés que les meuglements sudistes s'élevaient au-delà dans cette atmosphère tendue.

_**Hey if you're legaaaaaaaaal…**_

_**You can fly with the eagle…**_

_**Enjoy the dream,**_

**And make yourself a naaame…**

T-bag soutenait l'intimidation muette des chicanos à travers leurs lunettes noires, le coude passé à la portière, un sourire à pleines dents illuminant son visage. Il poussa la provocation jusqu'à accompagner la deuxième partie du refrain en play-back, tout en les considérant avec un air faussement peiné.

_**But if you ain't legaaaaaaaal…**_

_**You can't ! fly with the eagle…**_

_**You better leave here**_

_**And go back from where you caaame…**_

Les latinos s'extirpèrent de leur véhicule, à quatre. Bagwell ne fit ni une ni deux et sortit à son tour, laissant un John soupirant dans la voiture. Il n'entendit pas le bref dialogue qui ouvrit la rencontre, mais vit bientôt le suprémaciste bloquer une droite et en allonger une en retour. Devant, le feu passa enfin au vert et les automobilistes contrariés entonnèrent un concert de klaxons. Lorsque T-bag fut mis à terre, Abruzzi ouvrit sa portière en pestant un peu et fit le tour du break en sortant son beretta de sa poche intérieure.

- Allez les mecs, tout le monde se calme et rentre dans sa tire, énonça-t-il tranquillement.

Deux des chicanos cessèrent de bourrer le sociopathe de coups de pied contre la roue de sa voiture toute neuve. Le mafioso nota tout de même avec un certain respect que les deux autres gisaient hors d'état de nuire sur le pavé. A la vue du gros calibre pointé avec la nonchalance un peu lasse de l'habitude, les amateurs de tunning se replièrent sans demander leur reste et tout le monde ramassa son compère dans une relative bonne humeur. Theodore fut balancé sur la banquette arrière tandis qu'Abruzzi reprenait la place du chauffeur et baissait le son jusqu'à un vague fond à peine audible. Comme ils se remettaient en route, Bagwell regagna tant bien que mal le siège du passager, le nez dégouttant du sang sur sa chemise.

- Les immondes, ils avaient des poings américains. C'est vraiment pour les fillettes.

- Tu l'as bien cherché, déclara l'italien.

Il jeta un œil au psychopathe et esquissa son sourire de requin en ricanant légèrement.

- On dirait qu'tu pisses un peu l'sang !

- Ca te fait rire ? demanda T-bag, la manche figée contre une narine.

- Oui, tant que tu n'en mets pas sur les sièges tout neufs, évidemment, précisa le parrain avec une soudaine froideur qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Bagwell.


	4. Dino est amoureux

**Dino est amoureux**

**25/09/08**

_A GredW ;)_

Ils se garèrent fièrement sur le parking de la petite école et sortirent pour récupérer leur progéniture. Caligula accourut à leur rencontre, son cartable plus gros que lui cahotant sur son dos. Abruzzi l'attrapa d'un bras et le souleva dans les airs, le carrant sous son aisselle, et le petit garçon gloussa en battant des pieds. Jimmy Jr était assis tranquillement à-côté du modeste parterre de fleurs de l'entrée, occupé à découper soigneusement les pétales d'une pensée à l'aide de ses ciseaux à bouts ronds.

- Où est Dino ? demanda T-bag au benjamin qui gazouillait toujours sous le bras de son père.

- Heu, Dino il est avec la maîtresse, répondit-il sur un ton un peu ennuyé.

- Ouais, il a fait l'con, ajouta Jimmy avec une certaine gourmandise.

- Hé ! le reprit sèchement Abruzzi.

- Tu peux dire, c'est de toi qu'il tient ce genre de langage…

- C'est ça, sape mon autorité devant le p'tit !

James et Caligula les observait, leurs yeux passant de l'un à l'autre des papas absorbés par l'une des joutes verbales auxquelles ils étaient habitués et qui avaient conféré à leurs marmots une répartie de qualité pour leur jeune âge… parfois à leur damn. Au terme des débats, le parrain excédé lança finalement :

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce petit con, de toute manière ?

- Il a molesté Larry, des CM2, et le reste de la bande s'y est mis.

Theodore se tourna vers John et constata :

- Tu vois : « molester », c'est moi.

- Faut dire que ton père à toi t'a appris le sens de ce mot encore plus tôt…

- Ah, attention aux faux-amis, John !

- Bon, on va aller voir l'instit', déclara le mafieux en passant le portail de l'école, Caligula sous le bras.

Bagwell le suivit, Jimmy Jr sur ses talons.

Ils aperçurent bien vite leur rejeton consigné auprès de la petite institutrice responsable de sa classe. Melle Henriques semblait quelqu'un de très correct, selon Abruzzi, et T-bag avait déclaré après la première réunion de parents d'élèves que si les maîtresses avaient ressemblé à ça de son temps, il n'en serait jamais arrivé à foutre le feu à la baraque de l'une de ces vieilles mal-baisées avant d'être envoyé en maison de correction – ndla : véridique ! On pouvait donc considérer leur appréciation du professeur comme plutôt positive. Il y avait simplement certaines choses que Melle Henriques ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas grandi à la dure, comme eux, et avait donc parfois du mal à accepter certains éléments de l'éducation qu'ils donnaient à leurs chers petits. Pour cela Theodore la prenait un peu de haut. John ne lui en voulait pas… Il estimait néanmoins que l'institution scolaire se devait de reconnaître les habitudes culturelles des familles. Cela avait déjà donné lieu à quelques discussions un peu crispées, mais toujours cordiales.

- Melle Henriques, la salua le gangster courtois.

La brunette leur offrit un sourire un peu pincé en les voyant arriver.

- Bonjour Messieurs, dit-elle en serrant tout d'abord la main de l'italien.

Bagwell, de son côté, prit l'initiative de porter la sienne à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baise-main des plus élégants. Elle détestait quand il se livrait à ce genre de jeux de charme.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en soulignant d'un geste sa chemise légèrement ensanglantée.

- Aaahn, oui, j'ai une vie pleine de rebondissements, mais rassurez-vous j'en ai vu d'autres, sourit-il.

- Bon.

- On a un p'tit problème avec notre ami Dino ? demanda Abruzzi en considérant la mine boudeuse du gamin.

- Oui, il s'est battu cet après-midi, et j'aurais aimé avoir une petite conversation avec vous à ce sujet.

- C'est Larry qu'a commencé à embêter Becky ! protesta alors Dino.

- Et Larry a été puni aussi, Dino. Maintenant il faut me laisser discuter un peu avec tes papas.

- Attendez, si je comprends bien il défendait une fillette ? interrogea Theodore.

A ces mots les deux frères se mirent à huer l'aîné avec enthousiasme, lequel leur renvoya un regard noir. Le pédophile croisa les bras et considéra le mafieux avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et une lueur énamourée dans l'œil :

- Aaaaaawww, si c'est pas mignon : notre Dino est amoureux !

- Chuis pas amoureux !

- Melle Henriques, vous n'allez quand même pas chercher des noises à ce lascar alors qu'il secourait une petite demoiselle ? Je trouve ça très comme-il-faut, pour une fois qu'il donne l'impression d'avoir le sens des valeurs ! déclara le parrain.

Le sourire de Melle Henriques s'élargit en même temps qu'il se crispa davantage.

- Puis-je vous demander de me suivre dans la salle de classe ? Nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Ils laissèrent les garçons en étude pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers et se rendaient dans ladite salle. L'institutrice prit place derrière son bureau et invita les heureux parents à s'asseoir. Les deux meurtriers avaient l'air un peu ridicules sur les petites chaises d'enfants.

- Ecoutez, je comprends que le comportement de votre fils puisse vous apparaître comme légitime, voire chevaleresque, mais on ne peut tout simplement pas laisser les enfants faire justice eux-mêmes.

- Il aurait donc dû attendre sagement que sa copine se prenne quelques baffes pour que l'un des gardes-chiourmes daigne intervenir ? résuma T-bag.

Melle Henriques prit une grande inspiration.

- Non, il aurait tout simplement dû venir prévenir lesdits « gardes-chiourmes » sans s'en mêler lui-même.

Abruzzi émit un bref souffle dédaigneux.

- Chez nous, Mademoiselle, on n'encourage pas à la délation.

- Le lynchage personnel est tellement plus noble, c'est ça ? grinça-t-elle.

- Le problème n'est pas seulement là, intervint Bagwell. Vous vous rendez compte à quel point adopter ce genre de comportement devant la personne qu'il convoite mettrait à mal la virilité naissante du garnement ? C'est comme… je sais pas, mettons que je sois en prison, d'accord ?

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Eh bien c'est comme si je laissais mon giton se faire agresser sans rien dire, je perdrais toute ma crédibilité. Et comment pourrais-je le baiser correctement après une telle disgrâce ?

Melle Henriques ne répondit pas. Elle semblait silencieusement consternée.

- Vous êtes instit', non ? Vous devriez savoir comment ça fonctionne.

- Comprenez bien que je n'en ferais pas toute une histoire s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite bagarre commune entre gamins. Mais là trois ou quatre copains de Dino l'ont assuré dans la curée, Larry n'aura pas qu'un bleu en se réveillant demain matin.

Le mafioso ravala un léger coin de sourire pour adopter une moue un peu désapprobatrice.

- … et lorsque moi et un autre professeur sommes arrivés pour les séparer… Dino était assis sur Larry et… frottait l'entrejambe de son pantalon sur le visage de son camarade, dit l'institutrice, l'air embarrassée.

Abruzzi tourna immédiatement un regard noir vers T-bag. Le sociopathe, affalé comme il le pouvait sur la petite chaise, souriait à pleines dents, sans même se donner la moindre peine pour cacher qu'il trouvait l'incident particulièrement cocasse.

- … Ce n'est pas bien du tout, s'empressa de commenter le gangster avant que Melle Henriques ne note la tête de Theodore.

- Non… Vous savez, ce genre d'agissements chez un enfant de cet âge est vraiment perturbant, poursuivit la brunette, les yeux inquiets perdus dans le vague. Aurait-il pu avoir accès à des films pornographiques à la maison ?

Les deux hommes se glacèrent.

- Je ne vous juge pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, dit-elle. Je voudrais juste savoir si Dino a pu visionner des contenus explicites ou violents qui l'auraient traumatisés.

Les deux hommes restèrent figés et muets. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à avoir besoin d'un porno pour se mettre en train, mais tous deux ressassaient alors le cuisant souvenir de ce dimanche matin, après le petit-dèj, alors que tous les mômes avaient été envoyés jouer au-dehors parce que « nom de Dieu, il fait un temps superbe, vous n'allez pas rester enfermés ! ». Eux-mêmes s'étaient aussitôt précipités pour aller profiter du soleil en retournant derrière leurs volets baissés. Le lit cognait le mur avec plus de détermination qu'un bélier, T-bag s'agitait vainement, sa poitrine contre le matelas et ses poignets attachés au montant par une lanière de cuir, et Abruzzi passait un moment particulièrement jubilatoire. « Supplie. » « J'supplierai pas. » « C'est ça, rêve mon vieux… » « AAH ! Oh bon sang, fais-moi mal, Johnny, la taule t'a rien appris ?! » « Supplie et je te ferai gémir comme une fillette de douze ans. » « OH, FOUTRE OUAIS ! PITIE VAS-Y ! » « Papa, j'peux avoir de l'argent pour aller aux jeux d'arcade ? » Oh nom de Dieu… Theodore l'avait souligné, ils auraient pu lui offrir un missionnaire tendre et aimant comme scène primitive… Le pauvre garçon avait hélas statistiquement peu de chances de tomber là-dessus.

- Uh, certainement pas, on n'a pas de ça chez nous, finit par répondre Bagwell sur le ton du péquenot que de telles marchandises urbaines et diaboliques outragent sur les bords.

- Bon… Je vais devoir l'inscrire pour quelques séances avec notre psychologue scolaire. D'autre part, je suis désolée mais cette fois il va devoir passer par le conseil de discipline.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Abruzzi.

- Il ne s'agit pas de le renvoyer, rassurez-vous, mais il est possible que votre fils ait droit à un avertissement.

- Pour avoir défendu une camarade ?!

- Pour en avoir passé un à tabac, et je vous épargne l'attouchement à connotation sexuelle, corrigea-t-elle.

- Mais enfin, c'est de la folie ! se récria le parrain.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois, messieurs. Je pense que vous devriez sérieusement reconsidérer l'éthique de vie que vous inculquez à vos rejetons. L'institutrice de CP dit que Caligula est un petit garçon brillant, mais qui refuse catégoriquement d'être contredit, ce qui fait partie de la vie sociale d'un enfant. Quant à James il fait pipi sur les souliers des petites filles…

John resta muet, un peu effondré par la décision du professeur. T-bag, lui, était resté calme. Après une grimace spasmodique de ses babines, il finit par se lever pour s'approcher de la jeune femme, tout en hanches qui roulent et en sourire pervers caressé par un bout de langue suggestif. Il se pencha sur elle par-dessus le bureau, appuyé sur les coudes, creusant les reins et susurra tout contre son visage :

- Et si on vous offre le meilleur porno live de votre vie ?

- Theodore !

Melle Henriques prit le parti d'un rire gêné :

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, parce que je vous assure que je n'aurais pas souvent l'occasion d'en tirer profit !

Bagwell lui offrit son plus beau sourire nonchalant :

- Oh avec Papa Gras-du-bide et Maman Gras-du-cul, je comprends. Mais nous, est-ce qu'on n'est pas une paire d'étalons toute indiquée pour assouvir les fantasmes pervers d'une fille comme vous ?

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? protesta l'institutrice en rajustant ses lunettes, la voix un peu vacillante.

- Oh je sais reconnaître les gonzesses avec un penchant dans vot'genre… glissa le sociopathe d'une voix veloutée, avant de claquer trois fois sa langue contre son palais d'une manière particulièrement obscène. Je le vois dans votre œil quand vous nous regardez, même si vous essayez de le dissimuler derrière vos petites leçons de morale désapprobatrices, vilaine…

T-bag la fixait comme un serpent refermant lentement ses anneaux. Il entendit le mafieux lancer, alarmé :

- Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses garçons.

- Je le sens à des kilomètres, pour tout dire… dit-il en prenant une inspiration sèche, son nez froncé par un spasme lubrique. Alors qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'assister à une petite séance de sexe débridé là, dans cette classe… sur votre beau bureau, peut-être ?

Il accompagna sa suggestion d'une moue. Melle Henriques ne répondit rien. Ce fut au tour d'Abruzzi d'être consterné par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Mais enfin, vous n'y songez quand même pas ?

L'instit'resta muette. Bagwell lui adressa un sourire crocodilien.

- Alors ? Qui endossera pour Dino le rôle du méchant élève qui a fait une bêtise et qui le corrigera pour Mademoiselle ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils redescendaient les escaliers.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait faire ça.

- Dans ce monde, mon frère, nous sommes tous des prostitués. Toi et moi, nous sommes les rois.

- … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me réconforte beaucoup, Theodore.

- Allez… ça t'a pas un peu chatouillé quelque part qu'une bachelette de vingt ans nous matte pendant cette fine activité ?

- Peut-être un peu, j'admets… Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois ! Dino est assez grand pour comprendre que ses papas ne peuvent pas vendre leurs fesses chaque fois qu'il faut nettoyer sa merde.

- On sent le mafioso qui parle… probablement pour la première fois au sens presque propre !

- Comment as-tu su qu'elle donnait là-dedans ?

- Ah la la, mon bon John, les femmes… C'est simple, il y a deux catégories : celles qui pensent très fort à ce que pourraient leur faire des types comme Gueule-d'Ange quand elles ont la main dans le pyjama – jusqu'à ce qu'elles apprennent qu'ils sont pédés – et celles qui pensent très fort à ce que donneraient deux mâles aussi charismatiques que nous dans les violentes affres d'un coït commun.

- Ah bon ?

- La deuxième catégorie, tu la trouveras à l'heure actuelle surtout chez les 15-30 ans. La révolution hippie a foutu en l'air les codes libidinaux de ces donzelles.

- De mon temps, les jeunes filles se contentaient de rêver au prince charmant…

- Le prince charmant a foutu le camp avec le grand méchant loup, mon vieux…

- … Mais quand même, parmi les jeunes femmes de cet âge, celles qui ont ce penchant restent tout de même une minorité ! Alors comment as-tu deviné ?

- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'instinct avec les femmes, Johnny-boy… et puis, j'ai aussi vu un porte-clé avec deux symboles masculins entrelacés quand elle a ouvert la porte de la classe.

Le parrain et le pédophile récupérèrent leurs bambini blanchis, qui poussèrent des exclamations enthousiastes à la vue du nouveau bolide que leur ramenaient leurs pères. Ces derniers étaient friands d'entendre tout de la petite conquête en socquettes potentielle de leur aîné – pour de plus ou moins bonnes raisons. Le trajet de retour à la maison se fit cette fois dans le calme, Abruzzi fumant paisiblement son cigare au volant tout en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur tout neuf.


	5. Une soirée en famille

**Une soirée en famille**

**12/11/08**

- Alors, à quoi elle ressemble ?

Dino considéra d'un œil méfiant et légèrement affligé ses deux papas pendus à ses lèvres tels une paire de groupies gauchistes à la conférence de presse d'Obama. Sitôt de retour à la maison, et alors que ses frangins allaient paisiblement sauter sur le canapé pour le South Park rituel d'après-école, il avait été escamoté par la peau du col et entraîné à la cuisine. Ses criminels de pères l'avaient fait asseoir et le dévisageaient à présent avec de grands yeux curieux, et Dino n'était pas certain de comprendre l'intérêt de tout ça.

- Elle est chouette…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, « chouette » ? Est-ce qu'on t'a appris à t'exprimer avec des mots aussi pauvres ?

- Il a raison, Dino, ça te donne l'air d'un gamin indigent. Alors raconte-nous tout par le menu. Est-ce qu'elle a des origines italiennes ?

- Oh, John, toi et ton terroir sicilien, les mains dans la pâte à pizza…

- Je t'invite cordialement à aller te faire voir, Monsieur le leader de l'Alliance pour la Pureté. J'aimerais voir ta tête si notre petit gars fricotait avec une descendante du grand peuple africain.

T-bag ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis se figea soudain.

- … Elle est pas noire, au moins ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Dino, qui lut sur son visage tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour lui masquer son anxiété.

- … Nan, dit-il en prenant un malin plaisir discret à le faire attendre quelques instants de plus. Dites, est-ce que j'peux aller r'garder la télé avec les autres pendant que vous vous chamaillez ?

- Plus tard, la télé, Dino ! Tu es en train de devenir un homme, bordel, c'est quand même une étape importante de ta vie ! déclara le parrain en donnant un petit coup de poing résolu sur la table.

- C'est vrai ça, c'est quelque chose que tu dois partager avec nous, et dans laquelle il faut qu'on s'implique, l'appuya Bagwell. On la voit quand, cette petite ?

Le garçon sentit les racines de ses longs cheveux tressaillir.

- « La voir » ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de supplication qui passa totalement au-dessus de la tête des deux repris de justice.

- Oui, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? s'enquit John.

- Becky… ?

- Eh bien invite Becky à venir dîner à la maison après-demain soir, décréta-t-il.

Dino ouvrait déjà la bouche pour balbutier une objection quelconque, mais T-bag ne lui en laissa pas le temps, y allant de son petit grain sel :

- Tu pourrais même l'inviter à dormir, c'est tellement plus convivial d'avoir une vraie soirée en famille…

Abruzzi jeta aussitôt à son endroit un regard suspicieux.

- Non, vraiment ! John, tu lui dis toujours de faire rester ses acolytes pour la nuit, et le dernier auquel on a eu droit était ce petit gros plein de soupe aboulique… Je suis sûr qu'on s'amuserait bien mieux avec une présence féminine au milieu de nos habitudes de mâles fermentant dans le bien-être sûr de leur propre crudité du premier jour.

L'italien se figura le tableau de la veille au soir : toute la petite famille étalée sur le canapé devant un vieux Clint Eastwood, lui dans un élégant ensemble caleçon-marcel-crucifix, T-bag baillant comme un tigre tout en caressant distraitement la tignasse de Caligula, bavant de sommeil la tête sur ses genoux, Dino assis par terre grattant nonchalamment l'entrejambe de son pyjama à nounours, et Jimmy entre ses papas soufflant des bulles dans son mug de lait chaud qu'il voulait mordicus boire à la paille.

- Tu as probablement raison… concéda-t-il en se promettant de verrouiller la porte de leur chambre et d'en garder la clé en lieu sûr toute la nuit durant. Alors tu as compris, p'tit gars, on veut la voir à la maison vendredi soir.

Mû par de vieilles habitudes de grand patron de la _Cosa Nostra_, Abruzzi se leva sans attendre qu'un commentaire suive sa directive.

- Alors, Theodore, on va s'le faire, ce petit poker ?

- Ah tout de suite, Johnny-boy, acquiesça le psychopathe en se munissant discrètement du tablier pendu à-côté de lui.

- Ca ne comptera pas, Teddy, lança le mafioso sans se retourner, en quittant la cuisine.

Le surlendemain, et après un coup de fil passé la veille par la maman de Becky et auquel T-bag avait répondu – ce qui avait catastrophé John jusqu'à ce qu'il ne constate une fois de plus à quel point ce dernier savait bonimenter les femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui donnent sans confession bon Dieu, rejetons et vertu – la petite merveille arriva. Elle sortit de l'école en compagnie de leur plus grande tête-brune et tous deux furent bientôt rejoints par les cadets qui se donnaient des coups de coudes goguenards.

- Bonjour Messieurs les papas de Dino ! déclara-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant eux, s'élevant sur la pointe des pieds pour leur tendre une menotte résolue.

Becky était une adorable blondinette aux longs cheveux et aux grands yeux marrons derrière ses lunettes rondes à monture plastique rouge. Elle portait un petit polo vert pâle à col dentelé et une jupe-culotte zinzolin à pois blancs.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit Theodore avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, serrant délicatement la petite main. Tu peux m'appeler Teddy.

- Et moi c'est John, se présenta gentiment le mafieux en lui donnant à son tour une poignée de main, plus franche. Mais tu peux m'appeler Oncle Johnny maintenant que tu fais pratiquement partie de la famille.

- Papa est italien… expliqua un Dino embarrassé.

- Oh, je connais ! le rassura Becky d'un ton docte. Mon arrière-grand-mère venait de La Maddalena, et elle voulait que même le facteur l'appelle Mama.

A cet instant et sans le vouloir, Becky venait de conquérir John Abruzzi.

Les enfants avaient passé la fin d'après-midi à jouer dans le jardin tandis que les pères dévoués s'appliquaient à confectionner tendrement un bon dîner :

- …….. Tu vas t'ajuster, saloperie de balance ? gronda le gangster d'une voix menaçante.

Il fixait d'un regard froid et acéré la pauvre balance digitale censée lui donner le poids exact de farine qu'il avait versé dans le récipient. Les chiffres ne cessaient pourtant pas de tergiverser sur l'écran, passant sans crier gare de 147 à 152, et John avait suspendu son geste, la mesurette à la main, ses nerfs de tueur soudain renfloués par cette insubordination matérielle. T-bag s'était même interrompu dans la confection de son fameux « poulet vagabond », un plat hérité de sa grand-mère composé d'un poulet fermier qu'il achetait vivant au marché (et prenait un plaisir sadique à passer sur le billot à domicile, laissant les enfants courir après le corps décapité – celui qui l'attrapait s'attitrait le sot-l'y-laisse) ainsi que d'une farce de… vagabond (le plus souvent ceux qui venaient sonner à la porte pour lui parler de l'amour du christ, d'électroménager ou de petits enfants opprimés à travers le monde – parfois aussi les scouts qui voulaient lui vendre des biscuits en l'absence de John et qui ne se laissaient pas dépuceler de manière consentante après deux ou trois chocolats chauds au schnaps). Comme vous le voyez il s'agit d'une recette passablement compliquée. Il s'interrompit pourtant pour considérer tour à tour Abruzzi et la balance. De la sueur perlait sur le front du parrain tandis que l'appareil semblait se décider pour 150 grammes tout rond… Cela faisait trois fois qu'il ôtait ou rajoutait une pincée farine dans l'optique de parvenir à un résultat bien exact et bien propret – son grand-père insistait sur la minutie que requérait la cuisine. Bagwell se surprit à retenir son souffle face à la tension du moment. En définitive, le mafioso se détendit, satisfait. C'est ce moment précis que choisit la malheureuse balance pour craquer et laisser échapper un « 1 » au chiffre des unités. En un éclair, Abruzzi avait sortit son beretta de sa poche intérieure, et défonçait l'appareil à l'aide de trois coups de feu rageurs, envoyant de la farine gicler un peu partout dans la cuisine.

- … C'est malin, commenta T-bag – qui avait reçu son lot de poudre blanche – en constatant les dégâts.

- Dans la famille, on ne fait pas de quartier aux balances… déclara solennellement l'ancien mafieux.

Ils étaient finalement tous attablés autour du somptueux repas qui avait résulté de tout ça et les deux paternels écoutaient avec intérêt la petite Becky, qui s'avérait par bonheur être une fillette des plus loquaces, avec ce penchant occasionnel pour les mots savants qu'ont parfois certains enfants – la plupart comprenant plus tard qu'on ne parle pas de manière aussi juste et élégante dans les rapports civils de la vraie vie.

- Alors, j'ai dit à Mademoiselle Henriquès que si elle considérait Puka comme le panage de la culture nippone en matière de dessin zanimé, eh bien excusez-moi mais c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un épisode de Tao Tao !

- Ouais ben toutes ces niaiseries ça vaut pas un bon Naruto.

- La ferme, Gugul, dit simplement Bagwell sans cesser de dévisager l'éloquente petite fille avec un grand sourire amène.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes en-dehors de l'école, à part Tao Tao ? demanda John entre deux bouchées avides sur sa cuisse de poulet.

- Oh, quantité de choses ! J'aime beaucoup lire sous la couette les jours de pluie, aller cueillir des chenilles au printemps pour faire des élevages de papillons, je collectionne des images de la Guerre Civile, je m'entraîne à fabriquer des ours en peluche – oh j'adore les ours en peluches, mais Papa m'a dit que ça coûtait de l'argent et que si j'en voulais plus il fallait que je les fabrique moi-même alors j'apprends – et je pratique l'escrime pour la première fois cette année. Maman voulait m'inscrire à des cours de danse classique, mais je lui ai expliqué que ce n'est pas avec ça que j'occirai les vilains messieurs qui pourraient m'offrir des bonbons à la sortie de l'école pour m'entraîner chez eux et m'obliger à faire leurs devoirs.

T-bag éclata d'un rire sincère et absolument fondu. A côté de lui, Caligula avait monté en catimini une cuillère-catapulte qu'il avait chargée d'un peu de farce au vagabond et axée dans la direction de Becky. De l'autre côté de la table Dino, le voyant faire, lui fit les gros yeux et le menaça en passant son pouce en travers de sa gorge d'un geste sec.

- En tout cas ce que vous cuisinez c'est vraiment exquis, Teddy, déclara la blondinette en retrouvant ce ton docte avec lequel elle semblait aimer établir des réalités.

- Aaaww, comme c'est mignon… dégoulina le gentleman pervers. Je suis vraiment très flatté que tu me dises ça, ma chérie, car on dit que la cuisine est le second chemin le plus court jusqu'au cœur d'une femme.

La fillette gloussa de bon cœur, les joues un peu rougies mais un grand sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Et quel est le plus court ?

T-bag s'apprêta à lancer ce qu'il répondait toujours dans ces cas-là pour jeter un froid aux pique-niques de voisinage : « Droit dans la poitrine, avec un grand couteau ! ». Puis il songea au dernier moment que cela pourrait ne pas s'avérer un bon calcul. Son esprit commuta alors sur la réponse, un peu moins hardcore, réservée aux dîners d'affaire entre grands couturiers : « Entre les cuisses, bien en profondeur ! ». Il dut bien admettre que cette option n'était pas des plus appropriées non-plus. Il balbutia alors sur le tas :

- … Se montrer chevaleresque, je suppose.

Sur ce, il lança un grand sourire entendu à l'adresse de Dino, qui rougit considérablement.

- Je ne connais pas ce mot. Ca veut dire quoi ?

A ce moment-là, Gugul commença à jouer avec les nerfs de son frère en faisant mine d'abattre son index sur la cuillère-catapulte, tandis que Jimmy Jr lui adressait un rictus tout à fait amusé. Theodore était bien trop occupée à s'extasier sur la petite merveille pour remarquer la moindre chose, absorbé dans son mielleux babillage explicatif, aussi John dut-il se jeter brusquement par-dessus une bonne partie de la table pour stopper l'enfant, essayant de rester le plus discret possible en ne détournant pas son attention de la conversation.


	6. Père indigne

**Père indigne**

**06/12/08  
**

Tout drame ayant été évité pendant le dîner, la tribu de bambins se préparait pour la fin de soirée. Les garnements venaient collecter en une sage file indienne leurs pyjamas respectifs, qu'Abruzzi sortait du placard de la salle de bain. Dino eut cependant l'air très ennuyé quand il lui tendit le sien.

- Papa, pas celui avec les nounours ! le pressa-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Enfin, John… pas celui avec les nounours… reprit Bagwell avec un sourire ironique, après avoir craché le dernier rinçage de ses dents.

- Ah bon, d'accord… se rendit le mafioso en levant une main impuissante, avant de fourrager dans le placard pour en sortir un pyjama vert bouteille beaucoup plus crédible.

Dino alla se changer dans la chambre de la fratrie et, au même moment, Becky surgit des toilettes et courut à travers tout le couloir dans sa petite chemise de nuit Pierre Lapin en s'exclamant :

- Hé vous savez quoi ? Y a le Roi Lion à la télé ce soir !

Jimmy Junior et Caligula, qui jouaient à Guantanamo sur le carrelage du corridor, furent amenés de concert à lever un instant les yeux de leurs playmobiles sur le passage en coup de vent d'un petit coin de culotte blanche. Après un instant d'embarras, ils reprirent la torture du capitaine Barbigère tandis que la fillette entrait dans le salon et s'installait en plein milieu du vaste canapé familial. Abruzzi la suivit pour allumer le gigantesque téléviseur-écran-plat-tombé-d'un-camion qui trônait dans la pièce, gratifiant la blondinette d'un grand sourire paternel et approbateur.

- Les garçons ! appela-t-il en baissant le son de la pub. Affolez-vous un peu, le film va bientôt commencer !

Les deux cadets se décidèrent finalement à les rejoindre, mais lorsque Jimmy entra dans le salon, il marqua un arrêt : Becky avait pris sa place de canapé. Le petit, interloqué, fronça les sourcils et gratta sa joue ornée d'une ou deux cicatrices récentes. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu prendre sa place de canapé. Becky, en retour, le considérait avec de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes. Abruzzi prit aussitôt la situation en main avant qu'elle ne dégénère :

- Hey, Jimmy.

Le garçonnet lui adressa un air contrarié et accusateur tout à fait expressif.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu nous bassinais, ton père et moi, pour t'asseoir sur le dossier du sofa ?

L'expression de James s'alluma soudain sous sa bataille de cheveux châtains.

- Eh bien exceptionnellement pour ce soir, comme il y a Becky, tu as le droit, soupira le mafieux en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait strictement aucun moyen de revenir en arrière après avoir accordé une fois la permission – à moins que T-bag n'accepte de maîtriser lui-même la chair de sa chair une fois de plus, en l'étouffant sous une peluche de crocodile géante jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, ou tout du moins n'ait plus la force suffisante pour hurler et donner des coups de pieds.

Jimmy lui adressa le plus beau sourire qui soit sur le visage d'un enfant, avant d'aller se percher avec recueillement sur le dossier, les jambes pendantes, heureux comme un roi. Caligula, lui, s'était installé à la franche extrémité du canapé parce que, en dépit de la récente traîtrise de son grand frère, on ne s'assoit pas à-côté d'une fille. L'aîné apparut enfin, les mains derrière le dos, et considéra attentivement la configuration de l'espace. Il s'avança enfin vers le divan et se plaça à une distance respectueuse de sa petite amoureuse, qui impliquait cependant qu'il fût auprès d'elle.

- Désires-tu quelque chose à boire, Becky ? demanda-t-il.

- Non merci, mais c'est très chevaleresque de ta part, répondit la fillette en lui souriant.

Après un bref sourire en retour, Dino se retourna vers le poste de télévision. Il rougissait.

- … T'as jamais vu l'Roi Lion ?

- Si ! Pas toi ?

- Si… mais c'est pas grave, c'est un super film.

- Oh à qui le dis-tu ! Mais c'est tellement triste quand le papa meurt ! s'exclama Becky.

- Oui… acquiesça Dino en se remémorant les hourrahs de Jimmy lorsque Scar jette Mufasa de la falaise.

- Je pleure à chaque fois si ma maman ou mon papa ne me tient pas la main ! Tu voudras bien me tenir la main, Dino ?

A l'autre bout du canapé, Caligula mimait des mignardises larmoyantes à l'adresse de James, qui s'étouffait de rire silencieusement. Inconscient de tout cela, l'aîné acquiesça courtoisement, puis rejeta d'un petit coup de tête les mèches de ses cheveux pour se donner un peu contenance.

- Ca y est, ça commence, annonça John en rétablissant le son de la féérique musique d'introduction de Walt Disney. Amusez-vous bien, les petits gars… et la petite demoiselle également.

Il gratifia cette dernière d'une discrète salutation de la tête et s'en fut dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compère criminel. Il s'installa au bureau et commença à sortir les feuilles de comptes de sa compagnie d'assurance afin de leur faire une beauté en vue du bal avec les charmants inspecteurs du fisc.

Le film avait commencé et Dino se demandait s'il aurait été de bon ton de se rapprocher un peu de sa camarade. Après tout, elle était son invitée ! Ca voulait dire quelque chose. Et ses imbéciles de frères étaient tellement asociaux… Becky allait finir par ne pas se sentir la bienvenue, abandonnée à la dérive au beau milieu de ce vaste canapé ! Il se préparait psychologiquement à faire en sorte de regarder davantage le film « avec elle ». Se lever pour aller tirer le rideau pourrait être un bon stratagème de transition. … Il évalua d'un coup d'œil discret la distance de décalage qu'il pouvait se permettre, déglutissant un peu à la vue du mollet nu qui oscillait gentiment sur le bord du canapé, sous la chemise de nuit Pierre Lapin.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? lança soudainement dans les environs un accent cavalier et fortement country.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un déhanché nonchalant habillé d'un caleçon bleu marine brodé d'un petit nounours stylisé en feutrine gris perle, assorti du mot « Teddy », annonçait tout en subtilité l'identité de ce spectateur de dernière minute. Un long tee-shirt de la même facture exposait sur sa poitrine la même silhouette d'ours en peluche et le même petit nom en lettres douces et nacrées. Une absence de manches mettait tout à fait fortuitement en valeur quelques muscles fins et nerveux – quoique n'ayant jamais eu de quoi faire grimper aux rideaux la première midinette venue… – présentement appuyés contre le chambranle. Deux yeux marrons s'enquéraient de l'action à l'écran tandis qu'une imperceptible moue spasmodique traversait des lèvres sèches.

- Wouah ! Vous avez un pyjama avec des nounours dessus ?! s'écria Becky en se redressant vivement.

Dino sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui, ainsi qu'une haine absolument définitive à l'égard de son ignoble papa bouillonner quelque part dans la région de l'estomac. T-bag baissa les yeux sur son tee-shirt.

- Il se trouve que j'en ai un, en effet, répondit-il avec un sourire radieux qui plissa le coin de ses yeux.

- Ah, trop bien ! déclara la blondinette en claquant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre de ravissement.

Bagwell se décida à venir prendre place, se laissant tomber entre Gugul et Becky, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'adorable ourson de tissu.

- C'est splendide. En plus il y a votre nom dessus, c'est drôlement bien fait !

- Oui, c'est Johnny-boy qui me l'a déniché pour la dernière Saint-Valentin… non pas que nous fêtions la Saint-Valentin au sens outrageusement chochotte du terme, ne te méprends pas, mais il s'agit d'une commémoration importante dans sa… culture, résuma l'Alabamien en songeant à leurs éclats de rire entremêlés au son des pistolets mitrailleurs de vieux film en noir et blanc, John chantant les louanges de la Sulfateuse et lui-même applaudissant Joe la Pétoire… forcément.

- Comme ça y a que vous qui pouvez le porter ! Ca mont'e que vous êtes unique dans son cœur.

A cela T-bag ne sut trop que répondre. Un sourire ironique ne suffit pas à masquer sa perte momentanée de contenance. En un instant, une fillette de huit ans avait fait mieux que tout un gang d'aryens endurcis en l'espace de plusieurs années… Quelle tristesse. Le pédophile se racla la gorge.

- Et alors toi, comment s'appelle ton ours en peluche préféré ?

- Etoupe. Ca veut dire cannabis peigné, j'ai lu dans le dictionnaire.

Bagwell eut un rire badin.

- Eh bien assure-toi de ne pas fumer celui-là quand tu seras plus grande !

- … Quoi ?

- Oublie ça, ma puce.

Theodore chassa la remarque d'un geste vague et sans énergie qui se termina sur les longues mèches blondes de la petite.

- Je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que c'est le plus doux, et il paraît que l'étoupe c'est super doux, expliqua-t-elle. « Coton » c'est nul pour un nounours.

- Oh je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi doux que celui qui est sur mon tee-shirt, ma p'tite demoiselle.

- Ca se peut pas ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un chantonnement de défi.

- Tu crois ça ? Touche, tu verras par toi-même…

Dino considérait la scène avec une affliction grandissante. Lui qui voulait faire les choses tellement bien, se montrer galant dans la dignité comme on le lui avait appris… A quoi bon dans de telles conditions ?

- Et… hop ! Cinq mille dollars dédiés à la rénovation de l'église de San Antonio.

John s'amusait assez follement lorsqu'il s'agissait de déclarations d'impôts, il fallait le dire. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'en penser autant ! Il évitait de s'acquitter de la tâche sous le nez de Bagwell, cela dit. C'était bien là la moindre de ses entorses légales, mais il planait dans l'air l'idée que chacun avait intérêt à être discret sur ses grenouillages professionnels s'il ne voulait pas se mettre dans une position blâmable par rapport à l'autre… Le Sergent Sodomie en chef fermait pourtant volontiers les yeux si cela pouvait leur apporter un peu plus de confort dans l'entretien de toute la nichée – et de faux papiers pour le plus jeune des greluchons qu'il faisait bosser dans son lupanar de mode. Avec un air satisfait, Abruzzi ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau pour en sortir un bon petit cigare qu'il savourerait tout en attaquant la dernière partie de la besogne. Qu'il était bon d'être un citoyen libre !

- Vous savez, Teddy, les gens qu'ont fait le Roi Lion en fait ils ont un peu copié ceux qu'ont fait le Roi Léo. Au départ c'est un dessin zanimé nippon, avec un lion albinos qui protège la savane. Et quand on regarde y a plein de choses pareilles.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Y a le même genre de personnages, la tata de Léo trahi la famille, et puis quand vous regardez les dessins, franchement… On se demande bien où ils sont allés chercher que les lions avaient le bout des oreilles noires.

- Elle en sait des choses, cette petite ! Et elle a le sens critique, avec ça ! Tu as de la chance, Dino, tu vas finir époux d'ambassadrice si ça continue comme ça.

Dino le fusilla simplement du regard. A présent qu'il était à-côté d'elle, Becky lui adressait tous ses commentaires sur le film, ce que Theodore entretenait avec zèle, usant de ce bagou qui lui était propre. Ca aurait pu être pire, songeait Dino pour atténuer un peu son amertume. Il avait une fois ramené Tomy Parker à la maison ; la moitié des filles de la classe était ensorcelée par ses beaux yeux bleus et son adorable frange, mais le gosse n'était pas particulièrement futé. Il avait suffit d'un Tim Burton et d'un pot de confiture de lait pour qu'il finisse dans le giron de Bagwell à lui sucer les doigts toute la soirée. Dieu merci sa petite dulcinée n'était pas aussi maniable. Le garçon fut sorti de ses pensées par les percussions annonçant le début de la chanson du méchant.

_« D'accord, vos pouvoirs de réflexion_

_Volent plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon._

_Mais bêtes comme vous êtes, faites attention !_

_Rebelle, et Lion, font Rébellion… »_

T-bag partit dans un ricanement bon enfant.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué cette façon dont Walt Disney tend à systématiquement stigmatiser LE personnage intellectualisant de l'histoire ?

- Stigmatiser ?

- Condamner, autrement dit.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, chaque fois que j'ai l'occasion de voir l'une de leurs productions avec les chenapans, c'est ce qui me saute aux yeux. Shere Khan, Frolo, Jafar… Ce Scar est probablement le meilleur exemple de ce que Disney veut faire désapprouver aux enfants : la supériorité intellectuelle, la rhétorique, la maigreur… – je te passe la différence de couleur parce que c'est à peu près le seul élément sain qu'ils font passer aux générations futures – et l'élégance homosexuelle.

- Oooh… ! s'exclama Becky, stupéfiée.

_« Soyez prêtes pour la chance de votre vie…_

_Car enfin va venir le grand jour ! »_

- … Mais c'est vrai c'que vous dites ! clama la petite fille outrée en voyant Scar se recoiffer avec panache et lancer une œillade provocante au spectateur par-dessus son épaule désarticulée.

- Tu vois ?

- Vous êtes tellement intelligent, Teddy ! Heureusement que vous êtes là pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

- Oh mais je t'en prie, ma toute belle, il faut bien que je te retourne tes lumières, ronronna Bagwell.

C'en était trop. Dino se leva, et quitta le salon pour aller frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre parentale. Après le borborygme distrait qui l'autorisa à entrer, il vint tout doucement tirer sur la veste de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dino ? Papa est occupé, l'informa Abruzzi, les lèvres pincées autour de son cigare, sans quitter sa feuille de compte des yeux.

L'enfant se contenta de tirer à nouveau sur le pan de veste avec une précaution légèrement insistante. Quand le parrain daigna enfin lui jeter un regard, il rencontra deux yeux gris-bleu empreints de détresse levés vers lui. Son fiston lui prit alors simplement la main et John se leva en posant son clopeau sur le cendrier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le séjour, T-bag et Becky étaient en train de se chamailler au sujet de l'utilité de Nala dans le scénario. Le débat avait visiblement dégénéré si l'on en jugeait par les coups de patte hilares que lui donnait la fillette, tandis que le sociopathe la tenait en respect en chatouillant simplement son ventre d'une seule main.

- C'est elle qui le ramène pour qu'y devienne le roi !

- Foutaise : ce couillon de lion croit voir son paternel dans le ciel, je m'en souviens bien.

- Oui ben c'est pasque Nala l'a fait réfléchir ! hoqueta la blondinette en écrasant une petite main sur le visage de Theodore pour tenter de se libérer.

- Tu parles ! C'est parce que le vieux singe lui a refilé un peu de la dope qu'il a dans ses calebasses, parce que politiquement ça l'arrangeait bien.

- C'est pas vrai ! protesta Becky en se tordant de rire.

T-bag attrapa le bras qui le gênait de sa main libre et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose avec un sourire enthousiaste, quand il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Il leva la tête pour voir le père et le fils se tenant à l'entrée du salon, l'exacte même expression de reproche sur le visage.

- Tiens, John, dis-nous un peu ce que tu penses ça :

- J'en pense que nous allons en discuter tous les deux en privé, mon gars.

- Mais Johnny-boy, je suis au milieu d'une merveilleuse conversation. Becky est une petite fille très intéressante !

- Theodore. Immédiatement.

Bagwell leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'extirpa du canapé.

- Je reviens tout de suite, ma chérie…

A peine furent-ils hors de la pièce qu'Abruzzi le saisit de manière particulièrement brutale par la nuque et le poussa ainsi en direction de la porte. T-bag aspira douloureusement entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Johnny-boy ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ?

Le mafioso ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, et l'entraîna sur la pelouse humide.

- John, certains d'entre nous sont pieds nus… Où on va, comme ça ? Faire une balade de minuit ?

Le psychopathe aperçut alors l'imposant véhicule flambant neuf… sagement garé devant le portail.

- Ooooh… non !

Il donna une vive secousse et parvint à se libérer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée encore ouverte, le gangster lui avait coincé la tête au creux de son bras d'un geste véloce et le transbahutait de plus belle à travers le jardin, ses pieds frottant vainement sur les brins d'herbe détrempés.

- Non non-non non-non non-non, pas de ça…

Il entendit retentir le petit bruitage du déverrouillage.

- John, tu vas quand même pas… ?

Abruzzi ouvrit la portière et, malgré les vaillantes protestations de T-bag qui frétillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, réussit finalement à balancer ce dernier sur la banquette arrière. Il verrouilla aussitôt la voiture et s'en fut, serein justicier, tandis que le sociopathe tambourinait comme un beau diable contre la vitre en vociférant suppliques et menaces… qui ne lui parvenaient que lointainement.

John referma la porte et s'en retourna à son bureau, avec sur le visage l'air satisfait qui découlait du travail bien fait. A peine s'était-il installé que son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche intérieure. Il fronça les sourcils avec un petit sourire narquois en voyant le nom indiqué sur l'écran.

- Oui… ? décrocha-t-il sur un ton mielleux.

- J'avais oublié mon téléphone cellulaire dans un des vide-poches… Une chance que je ne pense jamais à trimballer ce petit gadget partout avec moi, huh ?

- Si tu le dis…

- … John ? Fais-moi sortir.

- Oh je suis désolé cette option est indisponible pour le moment. Au revoir… !

- IL FAIT TRES FROID LA-DEDANS !

- Ouais, eh ben… ça te fera pas de mal après t'être échauffé comme un fou sur cette gamine devant le putain de Roi Lion.

- Jo-ooohn ! Je ne me suis pas échauffé, je badinais.

- Eh bien on ne badine pas avec la poule d'un membre de la famille ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Theodore, comment ai-je pu espérer que tu n'aurais pas l'indécence d'essayer de te faire la petite fiancée de ton propre fils ?! Je dois vraiment être innocent… soupira-t-il en se signant.

- … Techniquement, ce n'est pas mon propre fils, négocia l'Alabamien.

- Bon ! Tu vas me dire que le jour où Jimmy nous ramènera une jeune fille… pardon, le jour où Jimmy nous ramènera un garçonnet en jupe qu'il aura embrassé alors qu'ils jetaient ensemble des fourmis dans une toile d'araignée, celui-là tu n'essaieras pas de te l'envoyer ?

- … Ca dépend s'il a un visage qui s'harmonise avec les jupes.

L'Italien eut un grognement railleur :

- De toute façon ton taré de rejeton t'aura déjà sauté dessus avec un compas, lui, s'il te voit l'accaparer à ses dépends.

- Eh bien… c'est peut-être justement quelque chose dans ce goût-là qu'il faudrait apprendre à Dino, tu ne crois pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ?

- Je veux dire… je n'essayais pas de me glisser sous la nuisette de la gosse – très mignonne au demeurant. Je pensais seulement qu'il pourrait être utile à Dino d'apprendre à se montrer un peu plus agressif dans le jeu de séduction.

- Ben tiens !

- Non vraiment, John. Il faut qu'il voie comment sa marche. Qu'il apprenne par mimétisme. C'est comme ça que font les louveteaux.

Au bout du fil, Abruzzi se passa la main sur le visage.

- …Quel merveilleux père tu fais.

- Merci. Ca veut dire que je peux sortir ?

- Non.

- Mais John, j'ai vraiment froid, moi ! Je te rappelle que je suis en sous-vêtements !

- Dommage. Ca t'apprendra à faire ton coq.

- Je vais choper une pneumonie si tu me laisses là-dedans. Et après c'est toi qui devras rester à mon chevet pour m'apporter du bouillon, prendre ma température anale, et recueillir mes dernières volontés en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps. Avoue que c'est un fastidieux programme.

- Surtout sachant que tu affolerais le thermomètre et que je n'ai aucune expérience en tant que pleureuse professionnelle.

- Tout à fait. Aussi laisse-moi sortir.

- T'as qu'à profiter de ce système de chauffage dont Tony nous a vanté les mérites.

- … J'ai besoin de la clé pour ça.

- Oh, suis-je bête, j'avais oublié ce détail ! répondit le mafieux sur un ton goguenard.

- … T'es vraiment un fumier, tu sais ça ? T'as pas idée de ce que je vais te faire subir si je reste dans cette tire réfrigérée plus longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui des deux qui va trembler le plus. Bonne nuit, Theodore.

- Non ! Att…

John referma le clapet de son portable. T-bag était tellement plus commode à gérer par téléphone…

Au même moment, dans le salon, Becky se rapprochait un peu de Dino en fixant d'un air navré le lionceau qui essayait de réveiller son papa. Le petit garçon lui prit galamment la main et la serra juste assez pour lui prodiguer le réconfort promis, sans passer pour un godelureau. L'adorable tête-blonde lui sourit, ses grands yeux bruns reconnaissants derrière ses lunettes rouges.

Le vibreur se manifesta à nouveau. Abruzzi sourit derrière son cigare et reposa son stylo.

- Allô ? répondit-il avec une allégresse infantile.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu portes en ce moment, Johnny-boy ? interrogea une voix terriblement sérieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

Le mafioso retira le cigare de ses lèvres pour sourire un peu plus largement, laissant voir ses dents de requin.

- Là ? Une chemise et un futal Gucci. Faut-il que je te décrive la veste qui va avec ?

- Et sous cet accoutrement de raclure ritale bon chic bon genre, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Oh, une petite frivolité pure soie ma foi bien confortable. Ca garde le tout bien au chaud !

Un léger gémissement de frustration aigre fut perceptible dans le récepteur.

- Couleur ?

- Noir. Celui avec le flingue.

Un soupir calme mais un peu trop audible finit par lui répondre.

- … Theodore, tu es en train de te toucher ? s'enquit Abruzzi, faussement choqué.

- Je suis en train de lutter contre l'hypothermie. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de conservation, particulièrement développé chez l'ex-taulard moyen, comme tu dois le savoir.

John claqua sa langue contre son palais, désapprobateur :

- Vilain Teddy…

- Mhhrr, redis-le.

Dino souriait aux anges alors que la course-poursuite entre les hyènes et Simba atteignait son pinacle dramatique : Becky n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer sa main. Ses deux frères semblaient tout aussi ébaudis au même moment, mais c'était parce que les hyènes en chasse les mettaient dans un état d'euphorie étourdissante.

Les pieds sur son bureau, Abruzzi y allait d'un léger rire suffisant après avoir perçu une crispation presque silencieuse mais trop familière se nouer au bout du fil.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu avais besoin de la verbalisation davantage que du sexe.

- … Nom de Dieu ce que j'aime ta voix, se répandit T-bag dans un soupir anéanti.

- … Theodore ?

- Mh ?

- Tu es venu sur la banquette en cuir toute neuve ?

- … Non… ?

Le parrain raccrocha sèchement. Puis il sortit l'autre main de sa braguette en bataille et se leva sur le champ, rajusta un bouton à la va-vite, et attrapa les clés sur le bureau avec le geste décidé du héros de film d'action après le moment psychologique de l'histoire.

T-bag se redressa tout à coup de sa léthargie post-orgastique déprimée et frileuse lorsqu'il vit la haute silhouette de son confrère criminel s'approcher dans le noir, derrière la vitre. Une vague d'espoir le submergea, ainsi qu'une recrudescence drastique de son besoin de chaleur. Abruzzi ne déverrouilla le véhicule que lorsqu'il fut devant la portière, qu'il claqua rapidement derrière lui.

- Tu es prêt à expier tes fautes, Te… ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'achever ses menaces, car T-bag lui avait déjà sauté sur le poil et lui arrachait tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos avec une frénésie qui témoignait d'une recherche primaire de contact chaud.

- Attends seulement que je te fasse payer ce coup-là et on verra si tu es encore d'attaque pour dispenser quelque rédemption que ce soit après… siffla l'Alabamien sur un ton qui grelottait de froid.

- Je devrais t'enfermer en petite tenue dans la voiture plus souvent, j'ai l'impression ! déclara John en contre-attaquant.

Bagwell lui écrasa violemment le poignet sous son genou pour défendre le nounours de son caleçon. Apparemment le sociopathe n'était pas très content…

Si les bambins n'avaient pas été si absorbés par le bonheur coloré et partouzard de la philosophie Hakuna Mattata, ils auraient pu apercevoir par la fenêtre l'imposant break noir être agité de chaos brutaux, et une paume s'écraser désespérément contre une vitre qui s'était soudainement embuée.

Theodore se laissa retomber sur Abruzzi, la joue aplatie sur son épaule humide, les yeux mi-clos par la satisfaction. Les deux meurtriers calmaient progressivement leurs respirations, et appréciaient en silence la température à présent tout à fait chrétienne de l'habitacle. T-bag souriait niaisement en mordillant d'un coin de dent la peau du mafioso.

- C'est fou ce que ça va mieux, maintenant, déclara-t-il.

John émit un vague rire rauque amusé.

- Et ces pauvres gamins qui sont assis sagement à regarder le Roi Lion... T'es quand même un foutu père indigne, tu sais ça ? Et en plus tu m'entraînes dans tes conneries !

- Oh mais les petits anges ne sont pas en reste, rassure-toi. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où l'on peut lire le mot « SEX » en filigrane dans les images du Roi Lion... glissa T-bag en levant les yeux.

- Tu déconnes ? Lança Abruzzi, bluffé.

- Ahn-ahn. C'est Jimmy Junior qui me les a montrés. Il s'agit censément de messages subliminaux, tu sais, le genre qui te passe au-dessus de la conscience. Mais va savoir comment, la crapule les avait tous repérés au premier visionnage.

- Mais c'est scandaleux, enfin !

- Pourquoi ? Ca montre qu'on ne pourra jamais abuser de la crédulité de ce môme. C'est formidable, affirma Bagwell avant de se mettre à lui lécher tendrement l'omoplate.

- T'es en train de me dire que Disney s'amuse à foutre des saloperies dans des dessins animés faits pour les gosses ? s'outragea le parrain en se redressant.

- Le monde est glauque, hein, Johnny-boy ? lança un pédophile espiègle. Et si on rentrait finir le film avec eux ?

- Toi, mon petit gars, j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas tout à fait calmé, affirma Abruzzi en le plaquant de tout son poids contre le dossier d'un siège avant.

- John, si je dois jouir encore une fois ce soir, je vais probablement passer l'arme à gauche, rétorqua T-bag en le considérant, l'air désabusé.

- C'est fait pour. Principe de précaution, se justifia le gangster en lui soulevant les jarrets.

Sur l'écran de télévision, Simba s'affaissait à terre, l'air exténué, faisant voltiger de la poussière en volutes suspectes. Becky s'assoupissait doucement sur l'épaule de Dino, muettement béat. James esquissait un rictus salace...


	7. A l'origine partie 1

**A l'origine**

_Première partie d'une vignette en deux morceaux. ;)_**  
**

- Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois : signe… l'assurance.

John considérait son « client » de toute l'aigue-marine glaciale de ses yeux écarquillés, un peu par en-dessous, la main serrant son épaule d'une manière qui dérivait progressivement de la cordialité compatissante à l'intimidation impitoyable.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre, vous m'aurez pas comme ça ! se rebiffa l'homme en se dégageant sèchement de l'emprise pour se diriger vers la porte par laquelle on l'avait fait entrer, et qui affichait le panonceau « privé » au reste de la compagnie d'assurance. Celui qu'il avait pris pour un agent d'entretien patibulaire lui barra le chemin de son manche à balais, flegmatique.

- Allons, Rocco, je sais que ça doit te coûter, mais c'est toujours la meilleure solution ! Que ferait ta tendre épouse si tu venais à disparaître, Dieu t'en préserve ? émit Abruzzi, majestueux dans son beau costume de chez Valentino.

- Vous croyez qu'j'ai pas compris c'que vous magouillez ? Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de pourri, vous pourrez m'crever tant qu'vous voudrez, mais cette garce n'aura pas un centime, tu m'entends ?

John soupira, passa ses deux mains sur ses cheveux, puis adressa un petit geste las au concierge qui se saisit sans ménagement de la clientèle récalcitrante.

- Mais enfin, lâchez-moi !

Il fut assis de force sur une table basse miteuse abandonnée là, et l'affolement du pauvre bougre ne fut que renforcé à la vue de John Abruzzi sortant d'un recoin une grosse paire de pinces coupantes.

- AU SECOU… brailla-t-il avant d'être bâillonné par ce qui était, définitivement, un homme de main.

Le parrain se rapprocha, d'autant plus imposant à présent que pendait au bout de son bras un objet massif et tranchant. Il considérait l'homme avec gravité, quand son téléphone portable sonna les Noces de Figaro. Il s'interrompit en soupirant à nouveau.

- Oui ? répondit-il sur un ton un peu cassant.

- Bonjour, c'est l'agence de babysitting « Bouille à bisous » à l'appareil. Je vous appelle car il y a un contretemps en ce qui concerne la garde de vos fils, ce soir.

Abruzzi se massa le bas du front. Toujours des problèmes…

- Comment ça se fait ?

- La dernière demoiselle susceptible de s'en charger aujourd'hui s'est récusée. Vous savez, les maux de gorge circulent vite… suggéra la voix désagréable de l'employée.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas dégoter quelqu'un d'autre à mettre sur le coup ? C'est votre boulot, quand même. Si on ne peut même plus compter sur vos services…

- Eh bien sachant que votre… « ami » nous a spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas d'une afro-américaine pour garder ses enfants…

- Encore heureux, grogna le mafioso en s'affaissant sur la table basse à-côté de son pigeon, toujours tenu en respect.

- … vous comprendrez que ça ne nous facilite pas la tâche, en dehors du fait que c'est illégal et que nous vous faisons une faveur d'habitués en y cédant.

- Mademoiselle, vous savez très bien comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez envoyé une jeune fille noire. Ca ne peut pas marcher, c'est tout. Nous vous en informons pour le bien de votre main-d'œuvre.

Lorsque T-bag était allé ouvrir la porte, le sourire déjà prêt au cas où la petite baby-sitter s'avère consommable, son visage s'était teinté d'effroi tandis qu'il avait passé en revue la couleur de chaque parcelle de peau visible. Caligula était venu s'accrocher à sa jambe et s'était exclamé, tout excité : « Oh, mon papa ! Tu nous as ramené une esclave ? ». Theodore avait été chiffonné mais, sur un regard de sa part enjoignant de laisser couler, il avait fini par balancer : « C'est ça, papa vous a ramené une esclave, faites-en ce que vous voulez » avant de franchir le seuil.

- Si vous le dites. En ce cas, nous sommes navrés mais nous serons dans l'impossibilité de vous fournir un service ce soir et… l'honnêteté me pousse à ajouter que cette occurrence sera probablement de plus en plus fréquente à mesure que vous faites le tour des différents membres du personnel.

Abruzzi raccrocha, et saisit le pied de son client pour retirer sa chaussure.

- Maintenant mon gars, si tu refuses de signer le contrat, ça risque vraiment de pas faire du joli… récita-t-il machinalement.

- Laissez-moi ! s'écria-t-il, étouffé par une grosse paluche. C'est moi qui me suis tapé tout le boulot et maintenant vous voudriez qu'je donne tout à cette conne ? Vous êtes dégueulasses !

- Ce qui est dégueulasse c'est de battre sa femme, _stronzo_, aboya vaguement le père de famille pour le faire taire, afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur la résolution du problème.

On ne pouvait jamais compter sur les gens et leurs jérémiades…

- JE VAIS LE DIRE A MON PERE ! glapit Lincoln Junior en faisant irruption hors du bureau de Theodore.

Il rajustait l'un des boutons rouges de son sweat blanc qui, en fait d'être alignés en fermeture, ouvraient ça et là des échancrures et marquaient censément tous un point vital du corps humain.

- C'EST CA, ET PENDANT QU'T'Y ES ENVOIE-MOI AUSSI TON BEL ONCLE, QU'IL PUISSE ME L…

T-bag qui était sorti en trombe à sa suite, envoyant voltiger son joli chapeau à la The Mask, trébucha sur un trépied d'appareil photo et atterrit directement sur le lino du studio. Jeremy et Octavian, qui sortaient prendre leur déjeuner « en civils », sac au dos ou en bandoulière, le ramassèrent aimablement. « VA T'FAIRE FOUTRE ! » retentit la voix de LJ depuis les vestiaires.

- MOI MA CARRIERE EST FAITE, PETIT ! TOI EN REVANCHE TU COMMENCES A TE FAIRE VIEUX POUR CE METIER, ET TU RISQUES DE DEVOIR TE RECONVERTIR PLUS VITE QUE TU NE LE PENSES SI TU PERSEVERES DANS CETTE MAUVAISE VOLONTE ! vociféra-t-il tout en se redressant.

Le grand couturier envoya valdinguer ce qu'il appelait le « parapluie à lumière » avant de s'en retourner à ses quartiers d'un pas furibond. Un bon sandwich au rosbif et des arachides caramélisées le calmeraient sans l'ombre d'un doute… un peu. Hélas, alors qu'il rentrait dans son bureau, il entendit sur le seuil un ton qu'il connaissait bien et qui n'augurait jamais que d'interminables argumentations :

- Teddyy… ?

- Pas maintenant, Morten, grinça-t-il sans se retourner.

- Il faut absolument que je te parle.

Celui qui avait émit cette déclaration si docte et autoritaire n'était autre que son benjamin, qui sortait tout juste de sa douzième année et qui savait déjà mieux mener sa barque que certains aînés, semblait-il. La pauvre petite chose était orpheline, et avait donc acquis un art consommé de la débrouillardise par la force des choses. Theodore avait été séduit par cette note dramatique dans le Curriculum Vitae du garçon, toujours friand d'histoires sordides. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil a roulettes et soupira avec un petit geste agacé qu'Abruzzi aurait sans doute qualifié d'efféminé :

- C'est pas le moment. Je vous jure, je n'en peux plus vous entendre geindre à tout propos : vous les jeunes vous n'êtes jamais contents de ce qu'on vous donne. Moi à votre âge je gagnais ma croûte comme garçon-boucher, et je peux vous dire que c'était un sale boulot, et que ce n'était pas payé la même chose !

Morten, un sourire complaisant aux lèvres, le laissa radoter sur le temps où il devait patauger dans le sang en tablier dans d'horribles chambres froides, et porter des carcasses de veaux qui faisaient deux fois son chétif poids d'enfant malnutri. Il leva au ciel des yeux noisettes cernés de noir et secoua discrètement l'ébouriffage étudié de ses cheveux teints en brun-roux sombre.

- A chaque métier ses règles du jeu, hein ? conclut le frivole enfant. Moi je dois prendre garde à ne pas te laisser rater les bonnes occasions, c'est une sacrée responsabilité pour mon jeune âge !

Goguenard, Bagwell répondit :

- Si c'est à propos de New York…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas ?! le coupa Morten en tapant du plat de la main sur le bureau pour appuyer sa demande.

Ses deux bagouzes de gothique manqué donnèrent un poids supplémentaire à l'éclat recherché. Trop de breloques sur ce môme… Son oreille gauche elle-même semblait une manifestation de la crise du logement, le lobule percé d'une petite toile d'araignée, et le haut du lobe mordu par deux fins anneaux d'acier. Son poignet droit, lui, était cerclé de cuir noir où deux boucles argentées retenaient des sangles par un trou supplémentaire percé au ciseau, témoignant de l'inadéquation du porteur. Theodore lui faisait parfois enlever toute cette quincaillerie lorsqu'il était au boulot mais, de temps en temps, elle lui inspirait des tenues dans la ligne de ce look hybride et artificiel. En l'occurrence, une interminable fermeture-éclair noire s'enroulait autour de son tee-shirt gris perle sans manche pour finir au-bas de son dos.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à ce sujet il me semble. Maintenant déguerpis. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas syndiqué que je n'ai pas droit à ma pause comme tout honnête travailleur, déclara T-bag avant de se pencher sur son sac, ignorant volontairement un Morten contrarié, pour y farfouiller à la recherche de son casse-croûte.

Il entendit le bruit d'un coup et, lorsqu'il sorti le nez de ses affaires, il ne put que constater que le garnement avait grimpé à genoux sur son bureau et lui tournait le dos, le considérant par-dessus son épaule en fronçant le nez, résolu.

- Foutre-Dieu Morten, tout ce que je veux c'est bouffer mon déjeuner tranquille ! protesta un Bagwell véhément.

- Tu veux que je te l'ouvre ? proposa le garçon en abaissant légèrement la fermeture métallique qui prenait le relais à l'arrière de son futal noir.

T-bag poussa un lourd soupir résigné et jeta son sandwich sur un coin de table, avant de croiser les bras en plissant des yeux vaincus.

- Je veux en être pour New York, reprit Morten en amorçant un gentil petit roulement du bassin machinal.

- Impossible. Je ne peux en prendre que deux pour cet événement-là, ce n'est pas moi qui l'organise.

- Mais pourquoi Samuel et LJ ? râla le gosse.

- Tu le sais très bien, petit. Ils sont majeurs, voilà pourquoi.

- Foutaises, y a pas besoin d'avoir dix-huit ans pour participer à un défilé.

- Non, mais il faut treize printemps révolus, en revanche, et ces petites festivités vont être du genre grand format et grand public, ce qui signifie grandement réglementées. Ca ferait déjà mauvais effet d'amener des mineurs, mais un morveux qui vient tout juste d'être régularisé alors qu'on a vu sa photo sur des abris-bus il y a plusieurs mois serait définitivement la dernière personne à laquelle je penserais, railla Theodore sans quitter des yeux les mouvements du petit derrière.

- Ca n'est que ça ? Tout ça parce que je suis un pauvre tendron qui n'a pas… définitivement pas l'âge légal ? interrogea Morten en abaissant un peu plus la fermeture-éclair, révélant un fragment de shorty noir sur lequel T-bag reconnut le « k » blanc de « Slipknot », encore qu'il ignorât tout de ce sombre groupe qui excitait la jeunesse actuelle.

Il décroisa les bras et se renfonça un peu dans son siège avant d'objecter, très concentré :

- Ecoute, mon bonhomme, je suis le premier à réprouver l'hypocrisie d'une société qui s'acharne à vous infantiliser en dépit du bon sens, mais hélas ce n'est pas moi qui dicte les lois de ce pays, entendu ?

- Mais tu y as déjà fait une petite entorse. Alors que là tu ne ferais rien de mal en me prenant avec toi.

La fermeture avait atteint le coude que formait la glissière en partant sur la cuisse, avant de s'enrouler lâchement autour de la jambe. Le pédophile resta stoïque, absorbant petit à petit sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche.

- J'ai dit non.

- Siteuplait, Teddy… ?

Alors que la sueur commençait à perler à la tempe de T-bag, le menton dramatiquement appuyé sur son pouce, les lèvres pressées contre son majeur replié, une petite sonnerie simpliste et stridente retentit de sa poche intérieure. Il eut un soubresaut suivi d'un mouvement paniqué pour décrocher et plaquer dans le même temps son autre main sur celle de Morten pour stopper la progression fatale du petit morceau de ferraille.

- Oui ? répondit-il en tentant de ne pas paraître trop aux abois.

- Theodore ? On a un problème, l'informa la voix de son cher partenaire de crime.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, au comble de la tension nerveuse.

- Cette garce de baby-sitter s'est décommandée. On est dans la mouise. Il fallait vraiment qu'on voie Sylvio et Bevelaqua ce soir, cette histoire commence à traîner un peu trop à mon goût.

- Ah, répondit le sociopathe, soulagé d'apprendre que les fédéraux n'étaient pas déjà en train d'assiéger l'école primaire de leur quartier. Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir…

Après quelques instants, il couvrit de ses doigts le bas du téléphone et leva les yeux vers Morten, qui le considérait sagement depuis le début. Bagwell lui adressa un petit coup de tête.

- Ca te dirait d'te faire de l'argent facile ?

- J'ose à peine demander comment.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné mon garçon, affirma T-bag qui, depuis quelques instants, avait la main pressée contre l'une de ses fesses. Ce serait seulement pour garder mes gosses ce soir.

- Oh, tu sors avec ton macho italien ? sourit le préado en levant un sourcil.

- Ta gueule, oui ou non ?

Morten hocha la tête, tout sourire.

- C'est bon, Johnny-boy, j'ai trouvé un remplacement, annonça fièrement Theodore.

- Ah bon, déjà ? s'étonna le parrain à l'autre bout du fil, le téléphone coincé dans l'épaule, et la pince coupante autour du gros orteil de son contrat. Eh ben, t'es vraiment un chef !

- Hmm, j'aime te l'entendre dire… ronronna le sudiste.

- T'y habitues pas trop.

Un hurlement retentit dans le fond, à tel point que même le mannequin en culottes courtes le perçut et fronça les sourcils.

- Tout va bien, John ?

Après une brève confusion, Abruzzi répondit :

- Oui oui, un secrétaire a renversé le café brûlant sur les genoux de Calzone. C'est vraiment un bras-cassé celui-là… Bon, je te dis à ce soir, alors ? Merci d'avoir arrangé le coup !

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

- Ca veut dire que je vais à New York ? demanda Morten.

- Non, ça veut dire que tu vas te faire 50 dollars en une soirée. Pour le reste je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu… rectifia T-bag en relâchant doucement la main du garçonnet avec une petite caresse.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir à la fois résigné et optimiste, et se remit à faire ronronner lentement la fermeture-éclair.

Caligula se mit à hurler de tout son cœur ; un cri de détresse absolue éclata d'abord dans les aigus puis résonna dans toute la maison. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des pas excédés accompagnés de jurons grommelés se dirigèrent vivement vers la chambre des enfants.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QU'CE TOHU-BOHU, LES MÔMES ? tonna Theodore, en train de refaire le nœud de sa cravate rouge, un costume à fines rayures sur le dos.

Le benjamin serrait dans ses bras une malheureuse peluche de cheval en deux morceaux.

- Y zont décapitulé Incitatus ! sanglota désespérément Caligula, le visage baigné de larmes.

Bagwell soupira.

- JIMMY ! DINO ! appela-t-il dans le couloir.

Les deux aînés finirent par se montrer, l'air déjà penauds.

- Bon, lequel d'entre vous a occis le canasson du petit frère ?

- Ils l'ont fait tous les deeeeux, affirma l'intéressé, toujours secoué par les pleurs. Y m'embêtent tout le temps depuis trois jours je sais même pas pourquoa…

Là-dessus, il se replia misérablement sur sa peluche défunte pour continuer à pleurer. Les deux aînés ne disaient rien, les mains derrière le dos, la mine renfrognée et récalcitrante. T-bag les calotta durement l'un après l'autre, d'un bon coup dans l'occipital.

- Dino, je comprends que tu aies pu déduire que mettre la tête d'un cheval dans le lit d'un homme soit le meilleur moyen de se venger de lui, mais pas quand il s'agit d'un membre de la famille, d'accord ? Quant à toi triple-idiot si tu veux aller charcuter des poneys, y en a plein au parc où je vous emmène le mercredi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de t'en prendre aux jouets de ton frangin ?

Jimmy Junior le défia du regard.

- Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Comme vous voudrez !

L'Alabamien s'avança alors dans la chambre et s'empara du cochon-tirelire de Dino, ainsi que du chiffon informe avec lequel James dormait depuis qu'il était né. Les deux bambins se mirent alors à protester, stupéfaits et anéantis.

- P'pa ! J'devais m'acheter une voiture télécommandée !

- Eh ben comme ça vous comprendrez un peu ce que ça fait.

- C'est pas pareil. Incitatus est mort ! Qui va payer pour lui ? se lamenta Gugul, étreignant toujours son cheval.

- Oh toi la ferme, hein, répliqua Bagwell. Ca va t'endurcir un peu, ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

Sur ce, il consigna les deux objets tout en haut d'un placard, et s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour se coiffer d'un feutre gris qui lui allait ma foi fort bien. John secoua un peu la tête en bouclant sa montre en or. Il savait que Theodore se vêtait en mafioso de la vieille école chaque fois qu'ils devaient rencontrer ses amis par pure provocation, mais lui prétendait évidemment que ce n'était qu'un amusement bon-enfant.

On sonna à la porte et ils allèrent ouvrir au jeunot. Celui-ci était chargé comme un baudet, un sac sur le dos, un étui de guitare en bandoulière, et à la main ce qui ressemblait à un grand sac à surgelés.

- Salut ! lança-t-il en utilisant sa main libre pour serrer celle de John Abruzzi. Enchanté de vous connaître !

- De même, … ?

- Oh, suis-je bête, Teddy n'a pas pris la peine de me présenter. Morten Bjørksen, mais je ne vous demanderai pas de le prononcer à la norvégienne.

Le parrain mafieux sembla demeurer un peu perplexe, mais déjà le garçon déposait tout son barda dans l'entrée. Les deux aînés se pointèrent pour jauger la nouvelle baby-sitter et eurent la bonne surprise de constater que l'individu semblait partager avec eux le sexe fort, ou du moins quelque chose d'approchant. Ils se promirent pourtant tacitement de ne pas se laisser amadouer pour si peu.

- Ah, voilà à quoi ressemble ta progéniture ? demanda le jouvenceau.

- Oui, Jimmy Junior et Dino. Ils sont grognons ce soir alors je te préviens, tu risques de pas rigoler. Les garçons, voici Morten, ce sera votre garde-chiourme ce soir. Il travaille avec papa alors soyez très gentil avec lui, sinon il aura les traits tirés et les nerfs à fleur de peau demain, et papa ne pourra rien en faire, indiqua Bagwell en s'emparant des clés de voiture.

Il ajouta ensuite à l'adresse du petit mannequin :

- S'ils font la foire tu les colles au pieu. Et tu leur fais c'que tu veux à grailler, y a ce qui faut dans le frigo.

- Et pas de télé toute la soirée, précisa Abruzzi.

- Compris, acquiesça Morten en faisant un salut militaire de sa main pleine de bagouzes en ferraille.

Les deux meurtriers quittèrent la maison, et l'italien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer au bout de quelques instants :

- Il a l'air un peu chochotte, ton gamin…

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a un petit cul plus beau que le tien, c'est tout.

T-bag se fit méchamment coller la tête contre la vitre du conducteur, son chapeau de gangster voltigeant par terre. Il se releva en se massant le front et suivit d'un regard torve le parrain, qui faisait le tour du véhicule pour s'installer dignement à la place du passager.

Morten se retrouva face aux deux petits caïds aux mines volontairement renfermées et hostiles. Il prit l'un de ses sacs et se dirigea dans le couloir sans leur prêter plus ample attention, lançant simplement au passage :

- Vous en faites une tête ! Une fille vous a tiré les cheveux cet après-midi ?

- Nan ! s'empressa de répondre Jimmy. Papa y nous a pris nos affaires.

- Vous pouvez me montrer la cuisine, les gars ? demanda le préado avant de poursuivre la conversation. Quel papa ?

- Papa Teddy, l'informa le cadet tandis que Dino, prenant tout de même au sérieux son rôle de chef de la maison, ouvrait le chemin.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a confisqué ?

- Ma tirelire et le doudou de Jimmy, râla l'aîné.

- C'est pas un doudou, siffla l'intéressé.

- Vraiment ? Il les a mis où ? interrogea Morten en sortant une grande boîte plate et carrée de son sac pour la mettre dans le congélateur.

- En haut du placard, on peut pas les attraper…

- Faites voir.

Les deux mioches échangèrent un regard un peu étonné, puis allèrent indiquer l'endroit au baby-sitter. Ce dernier, après avoir constaté la chose, se mit à sauter plusieurs fois de suite pour attraper les deux objets. Lorsqu'il les eut dans les mains, il parut satisfait et déclara :

- Tu parles.

Là-dessus, il retourna à la cuisine et ouvrir les placards sous l'évier à la recherche de chiffons. Après avoir fouillé un peu, il finit par trouver son bonheur, et noua le morceau de tissu défraîchi de la même manière que le doudou-qui-n'en-était-pas-un. Il revint ensuite et jeta l'original dans les mains de James.

- J'imagine qu'il n'y a que toi qui fait la différence entre cette nippe et une autre, pas vrai ?

Il ouvrit ensuite le cochon de porcelaine et le vida de son contenu, ne laissant que trois piécettes pour tromper l'ennemi.

- Tiens, et tâche de bien les cacher jusqu'à ce qui te la rende, conseilla-t-il à Dino en lui faisant passer ses économies.

- Heu… je suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire ça… émit l'enfant.

Les deux bambins étaient en effet légèrement glacés par la désinvolture avec laquelle ce soudain allié sapait l'autorité de leur paternel. La restitution de leurs biens les en rendaient presque mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Oh, vous en faites pas… les rassura Morten en remettant tout en place en haut du placard. Votre papou joue les gros psychopathes, mais je sais comment le prendre.

Jimmy et Dino échangèrent une nouvelle œillade. De toute évidence, le baby-sitter ne croyait absolument pas si bien dire…

Abruzzi et Bagwell arrivèrent enfin dans un petit resto à l'ambiance jazzy, où ils rejoignirent deux individus bien mis mais aux allures finalement peu recommandables. Tous deux saluèrent John par une bonne accolade des deux côtés, et Theodore par un hochement de tête. Tous prirent place à une table ronde réservée à l'écart, sous une grande photo en noir et blanc d'Orson Wells, et commencèrent par les palabres d'usage qui consistaient principalement à s'enquérir de la santé de tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à manger ? demanda Dino.

- Ah ça, mon ami, moi je vais pas vous faire de purée au jambon ou des conneries comme ça. Je m'en suis assez tapé dans mes familles d'accueil pour savoir qu'on en a vite marre. Je vais vous faire goûter au plat national norvégien !

- Eeew, je veux pas manger de la baleine ou des trucs comme ça…

- Mais non, rien à voir. Le plat national norvégien c'est la pizza Grandiosa ! annonça-t-il fièrement en ouvrant le tiroir à couverts.

Les deux garçons restèrent circonspects.

- Mais n'importe quoi, la pizza ça vient d'Italie, proclama Dino.

- Oui, bon, à la base, peut-être… mais cette variété-là, mon gars, elle n'existe que là d'où je viens !

- C'est cool, c'est bon la pizza ! approuva Jimmy en montant sur sa chaise.

- Ouaip', admit l'aîné en disposant les assiettes et les ustensiles que Morten lui faisait passer. Papa nous en fait des fois, le week-end.

- L'autre, j'imagine ?

- Oui.

- Elle sera sûrement pas aussi bonne que les siennes, c'est sûr… Vous la voulez quand même où vous préférez autre chose ?

- Nan, c'est bon la pizza ! réitéra Junior. Y a tellement de pauv' filles qui ont tenu à nous faire des légumes verts avec de la viande…

- Y manque un couvert, signala Dino.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Ben y en faut un pour Gugul aussi, on lui donne plus la cuillère depuis quatre ans déjà. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il était drôlement chiant. Ca finissait par les rendre fous, tous les deux.

La plupart du temps, John déployait des trésors d'inventivité pour élaborer des scénarios assez évolués pour convaincre le mini-Caligula que, oui, il était de toute première instance que la cuillère lui arrive dans le bec. Theodore, de son côté, répétait en général obstinément l'injonction « ouvre la bouche » sur tous les tons possibles et imaginables, et finissait une fois sur deux par craquer et éclater le petit pot contre un mur en déroulant toute une série de jurons du Sud profond, et en hurlant que même les jeunes bagnards qu'il fallait remettre à leur place faisaient moins leurs mijaurées que cette damnée petite peste.

- Ah mais parce que y en a un troisième ? s'exclama le baby-sitter.

- Ben oui, mais y boude dans la chambre, là, comme d'habitude…

- Ouais, c'est un gros bébé, celui-là… ajouta Jimmy en commençant à jouer avec son couteau.

- 'Tain mais c'est qu'il a été productif, ce con ! déclara Morten en se pressant dans le couloir avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors, et pour ce qui est des gamins ? interrogea Abruzzi par-dessus de savoureux cannellonis à la viande et au fromage.

- J'y viens, répondit le chef de leurs deux comparses qui parlait avec une voix très étouffée. A ce qu'on en sait… le Bureau a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, avec Al Caida et… tous ces bougnoules qui en veulent au pays. Donc, apparemment, vous avez pas trop de souci à vous faire dans l'immédiat, du moment, bien sûr, que vous vous faites… discrets.

Le courtier en assurance acquiesça.

- Le problème, c'est qu'ça va peut-être pas durer éternellement… reprit l'homme aux cheveux gominés avec une moue d'incertitude. Il faut dans tous les cas envisager… une petite mise au vert hors du pays, à terme.

T-bag grimaça un peu à cette idée.

- Tony veut que tu saches… qu'il a contacté la Famille à Avellino, pour que tu sois accueilli comme il se doit s'il s'avérait que… tu décides de retrouver tes racines.

- C'est gentil, Sylvio, et dis-lui bien que je le remercie de tout mon cœur. Chicago et le New Jersey ont toujours entretenu un bon commerce, et je le remercie d'honorer cette tradition. Il n'était pas tenu de le faire.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête un moment, toujours avec cette moue qui lui semblait naturelle.

- Il le saura. Tu sais, il te citait souvent en exemple quand il avait ses… ses p'tits coups de gueule contre le système, tu vois ? Il disait que John Abruzzi était l'un des derniers mecs dignes du métier, qui ne parlait pas à tort et à travers et qui savait protéger les siens, en plus d'être assez rusé pour baiser la cabane.

- C'est gentil de sa part, sourit l'ancien détenu. Quant à sa proposition j'y réfléchirai… mais il va nous falloir un peu de temps. Ton mec de l'ambassade, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

Ledit Sylvio dodelina de la tête.

- C'est compliqué… On peut vous faire disparaître en jet privé mais, même comme ça, y a des conneries de paperasses à régler même dans les petits aérodromes. En ce qui te concerne, on peut te fabriquer des faux papiers sans problème, mais pour tes enfants…

Bagwell eut un sourire aigre, son verre à la main. Cette façon dont le rital ignorait systématiquement son statut à l'égard de John l'amusait et lui mettait les nerfs en pelote tout en même temps. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui rouler un gros palot entre la poire et le fromage, juste pour voir leurs têtes ?

- … pour tes enfants, ce sera un peu plus coton. Il faudrait… il faudrait que leur mère fasse le voyage avec eux.

Abruzzi s'étouffa avec ses cannellonis et T-bag se redressa sur sa chaise au quart de tour, apparemment prêt à sauter à la gorge du mafioso.


	8. A l'origine partie 2

Morten ouvrit la porte de la chambre des enfants pour trouver un petit Caligula portant toujours le deuil de son cheval coupé en deux. Il entra et s'accroupit auprès du bambin.

- Ben alors, petit gars, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- C'est Dino et Jimmy qui l'ont tué, gémit le benjamin.

- C'est pas très sympa, ça, admit le préado. Ils savaient que ça allait te faire de la peine comme ça ?

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont fait, affirma-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence, avec force reniflements.

- Oh, pauv'tit bonhomme… Allez viens, c'est fini.

Là-dessus, le garçon éloigna la dépouille de l'équidé et fit un gros câlin à Caligula avant de lui dire :

- Tiens, pour ce soir, ce sera moi ton cheval.

Il installa alors le gosse sur ses épaules et se releva pour le ramener à la cuisine avec les autres, sans voir que Gugul avait cessé de pleurer et avait à présent les yeux remplis de félicité adoratrice.

- Ahn-ahn. Hors-de-question, décréta T-bag alors qu'ils venaient tous deux de rentrer dans la voiture.

- Sylvio dit que c'est le seul moyen fiable de les faire sortir tranquillement, Theodore.

- Eh bien dans ce cas on leur fera une sortie fracassante. Plutôt prendre en otage deux pauv' douaniers d'un aérodrome paumé que de l'approcher des mômes !

- Ca ne me réjouis pas non-plus… mais soyons réalistes : si on veut se casser d'ce pays un jour, il faudra l'emmener.

- Mais comment tu veux qu'on s'y prenne : on peut quand même pas dire aux mioches qu'ils ont une mère !

- … Ils finiront bien par le comprendre un jour tous seuls, émit sombrement Abruzzi.

- Foutaises, ça ne leur a jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à présent, pourquoi ça devrait arriver ?

- Au hasard, les cours d'éducation sexuelle qu'on leur donnera au collège ?

Bagwell maugréa :

- Au moins chez moi on ne dénaturait pas cette étape aux pauvres gamins. Un petit tour dans les champs avec une cousine et c'était torché, on en faisait pas toute une histoire.

- Oui, ou avec un cousin pour certains…

- … C'est vrai, reconnut Theodore avec un sourire bête et nostalgique au souvenir de Jimmy Sr et lui fretin-fretaillant désespérément dans les graminées après une bagarre qui leur avait appris combien il était agréable d'être l'un contre l'autre quand le hasard faisait bien les choses. En tout cas, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas de savoir par cœur le cycle menstruel qui leur donnera une idée de ce qu'est un bon orgasme tout neuf.

- Probablement, mais je doute que cet argument-massue suffise à convaincre les ministères concernés de supprimer ça des programmes scolaires.

T-bag resta muet, l'air malheureux.

- Je sais que ce sera pas évident, reprit Abruzzi. Les gosses vont poser des tas d'questions, ils vont vouloir en savoir plus sur la nana qui les a hébergés pendant neuf mois, et toutes ces conneries d'enfants adoptés. Mais je crains que nous ne puissions pas faire autrement.

- Ca se limitera pas à ça, soupira le pédophile. On va avoir droit à une jolie petite crise identitaire générale. Ils vont nous remettre en question en tant que modèles, découvrir qu'ils ont soudain besoin de la démagogie sirupeuse d'une paire de mamelles, considérer qu'ils ne sont plus frères que par le lien maternel… ça va pas être une partie de plaisir, crois-moi, Johnny-boy.

- Je sais… c'est ce que j'aurais voulu éviter aussi.

Les deux meurtriers restèrent désemparés un moment, malheureux comme les pierres. Bagwell lança un regard en coin à John, et l'air soucieux qu'il tentait d'atténuer le décida :

- On leur dit rien.

- Mais, Theodore, si un jour…

- On l'emmènera avec nous. Mais ils ne sauront pas qui elle est, point final. Les bouts d'chou n'ont pas besoin d'être perturbés comme ça. J'ai grandi sans identité maternelle valable, et aujourd'hui regarde-moi.

Abruzzi jeta un œil à T-bag tandis que celui-ci mettait le contact d'un geste déterminé… mais il ne dit rien.

- Alors, c'est bon ? demanda le petit norvégien aux trois bouilles pleines.

- Délequetable, asserta James Junior en mordant dans l'extrémité large de sa part.

- Ah ouais ! Pas tout à fait autant que celle de P'pa mais bien meilleur que celles que je mange chez les copains, apprécia Dino.

Caligula n'osa rien dire, se contentant de garder ses grands yeux sur Morten tandis qu'il enfournait précautionneusement une grande fourchetée de pizza – il était encore à l'âge où l'on était trop fier de savoir se servir de couverts pour manger avec les doigts quand on en avait la possibilité.

- Ah vous voyez ? dit fièrement le baby-sitter en mangeant lui aussi à belles dents. Au fait, je suis curieux : vos papas y se sont rencontrés comment ?

Junior ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

- En pri…

L'aîné le fit cependant taire aussitôt, lui faisant les gros yeux :

- Shh ! Jimmy !

S'adressant ensuite à Morten, il affecta un ton ouvertement dégagé pour dire :

- Ils se sont connus en faisant du striptise ensemble.

Ce fut au tour du petit mannequin de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Pendant qu'il se débattait pour faire revenir un morceau de sa pizza Grandiosa dans le droit chemin, Jimmy Jr glissa à son frère :

- T'es sûr qu'on est censés la donner à des étrangers, cette version-là ?

- Papa T a dit : « si la maîtresse vous demande d'écrire une rédaction là-dessus, dites ça, et arrangez-vous pour la lire devant la classe ».

Seul Gugul semblait se soucier de la toux viscérale de leur baby-sitter, qui finit pourtant par passer, lui permettant de demander en toute hâte :

- Tu rigoles ? T'es sûr que tu sais bien ce que c'est, au juste ?

Dino haussa les épaules.

- Oui, c'est quand t'enlèves tes habits et que les gens te donnent plein de fric. D'ailleurs, franchement, je me demande bien pourquoi. Tout le monde peut le faire, déclara-t-il d'un air blasé tout aussi exagéré que le précédent.

Morten fronça les sourcils, bouche bée, un sourire incrédule aux coins des lèvres.

- Papa Teddy dit qu'il a dû chasser Papa Johnny pendant « un sacré bout de temps » comme il dit. Mais il dit que personne ne peut lui résister éternellement, même en étant comme il dit « un latin attardé englué dans le catholisme », et en général quand il dit ça Papa Johnny l'attrape par la nuque et serre jusqu'à ce qu'il retire.

- C'est pas vrai… lâcha lentement le jeunot, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- Enfin bon… un jour : tadaaaam ! Et puis ils ont récupéré plein d'argent et sont restés ensemble.

- Et puis y a eu nous, conclut Jimmy, tout sourire.

- Justement, je me demandais aussi un truc : comment ils se sont débrouillés pour vous avoir.

James lui pouffa allègrement au nez, envoyant quelques miettes de pizza sur la table.

- Quoi, tu sais même pas comment on fait les bébés ?

- Heu ben… balbutia Morten, ne sachant pas lequel du chou ou de la cigogne avait été élu par les paternels, et ne souhaitant pas faire de gaffe.

- Ben faut qu'le pénis aille dans le vagin, tiens !

Il y eut un silence.

- Mais… enfin _a priori…_ aucun de vos papas n'a de vagin.

Les frangins se regardèrent un moment.

- Hé mais c'est vrai, ça ! s'exclama finalement Caligula avec un air de profonde perplexité.

Morten eut soudain envie de fondre sur sa chaise. Il devait définitivement apprendre à tourner sept fois sa langue…

Bagwell frappa vigoureusement à la porte d'une jolie maison devant laquelle lui et son partenaire de crime s'étaient garés aux côtés d'une lanborghini métallisée rutilante et d'une ford plus commune. Devant l'absence de réponse, John suggéra :

- Elle est peut-être sortie…

Le sociopathe inclina son chapeau et colla son oreille contre la porte.

- Non, conclut-il, ça s'enguirlande là-dedans.

Il se remit à frapper avec insistance, avant d'émettre un bref sifflement strident pour se faire reconnaître.

- Ouvre, ma belle, sinon je vais souffler et souffler jusqu'à ce que ta maison s'effondre ! railla-t-il.

Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrait sur une beauté italienne à l'air contrarié. Elle les considéra l'un et l'autre par en-dessous, très digne, la lèvre inférieure légèrement gonflée par une moue dérangée, son nez pointu les accusant à lui seul de leur présence sur son pallier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lança-t-elle finalement.

- On vient rendre visite à notre chatte préférée, répondit T-bag en passant le seuil.

Il n'alla pas bien loin, fauché en plein élan par une gifle comme il n'en avait pas reçue depuis sa dernière collégienne coincée dans une ruelle un peu avant la sortie de l'école primaire.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je suis chez moi, ici ! Et c'est avec plaisir que je vous inviterais à prendre une eau au miel à l'occasion, mais pour l'heure je suis occupée !

L'Alabamien refoulé, elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais Abruzzi la coinça avec son pied.

- N'oublie pas qui a payé ce chez-toi, _cara mia_, rappela-t-il sur un ton poli, mais menaçant.

- Et il fut durement gagné, répliqua la maîtresse des lieux. John, je sais qu'il était convenu que je me tienne à votre disposition, mais bon sang ne pouvez-vous pas prendre la peine de téléphoner au moins, avant de débarquer comme la paire de truands que vous êtes ?

- Un petit imprévu s'est présenté, expliqua le mafioso avec un sourire d'excuse crispé.

Elle le défia un moment du regard perçant de ses grands yeux absinthe puis, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre option, lâcha la porte et tourna les talons dans un geste dramatique, faisant voleter les longues manches de sa robe.

- Eh bien entrez ! Mais ne marchez pas partout, Ernesto vient juste de récurer cet après-midi. MON CHERI ! appela-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

On entendit des pas dans l'escalier et un homme les rejoignit bientôt dans l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bazar ?

- Des amis sont venus me rendre une visite surprise, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant en venant lui prendre les mains. Sois mignon, reviens quand tu seras libre et nous nous expliquerons à ce moment-là.

- Quoi ?! Non mais tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?

- On n'en a pas pour très longtemps, s'il veut attendre dans sa voiture… glissa John, avec toute la superbe généreuse du parrain en costume.

- Non non non, dehors, dehors… décréta leur hôtesse en le congédiant d'une main, la lassitude peinte sur son visage.

- Mais va te faire voir ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant…

- Allez arrête de pleurnicher, elle te baisera une autre fois, trancha T-bag en saisissant l'homme le col de sa veste pour le reconduire vers la sortie manu militari.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière l'importun, le pédophile s'y appuya avec sa nonchalance habituelle et s'assura que les pas rageurs s'éloignaient dans le gravier de l'allée. Sous le bord de son feutre, il offrit un sourire lascif à la femme qui se tenait en face d'eux. Aucun doute, ils l'avaient bien choisie…

- On est venu te voir à propos des gosses, annonça Abruzzi.

Morten, assis en tailleur sur le couvercle des toilettes, ouvrit le clapet de son portable. Il avait envoyé les trois garnements bien repus se laver les dents et sorti leurs pyjamas. Profitant de ce bref instant de pause, il chercha le numéro de Jeremy dans le répertoire.

- Allô ? finit par lui répondre une voix légèrement essoufflée.

- Salut mec. T'es assis ?

- Pas exactement. A vrai dire je suis la tête en bas, actuellement.

- Ben qu'est-ce tu fous ? sourit le préado.

- J'ai ambitionné de retenir les dates d'Histoire tout en faisant des abdos, et je peux te dire que ça a un côté spartiate tout à fait sympathique.

Morten se mit à rire.

- Y a que toi pour imaginer des trucs comme ça.

- Tu devrais essayer, on se prend au jeu.

- Pourquoi pas. Bon enfin, je te suggère de descendre de ton perchoir, parce que j'en ai des vertes et des pas mûres à te raconter.

A l'autre bout du fil, Jeremy se redressa pour s'accrocher à sa barre d'exercice de sa main libre, et atterrit finalement sur le sol après une petite galipette.

- Okay, je t'écoute.

- Par le passé Teddy s'est produit dans un bar à stripteases.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama l'ado en s'affalant dans son fauteuil à roulettes et en interrogeant du regard la photo de Himmler sur son livre d'Histoire.

- Comme j'te l'dis. Faut croire qu'il a fait aut'chose que découper des carcasses de veau, durant sa vie.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je garde ses mômes ce soir. Y sont géniaux, ces petits mecs, mais ils l'ouvrent un peu trop pour le bien de leur père…

- Salaud, tu cuisines des gamins ? demanda son interlocuteur avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Non ! J't'assure ! Je voulais juste apprendre à connaître un peu toute la petite famille, j'étais curieux ! Si je m'étais attendu à ça…

- Mon-Dieu, je _dois_ faire face aux images mentales dans la dignité.

- … Ou alors lui en faire part à l'occasion, et lui demander si tu peux les partager autour de toi ?

- Salaud ! répéta Jeremy en riant. T'es vraiment un pote…

- Je t'en devais une depuis le coup du fétiche des baskets à scratchs sur socquettes blanches.

- Merci, mec. On verra bien qui fera trotter l'autre sur ses genoux dans des habits de cowboy, la prochaine fois !

- Tâche de t'en servir au bon moment !

- Ouais, et toi amuse-toi bien avec la descendance.

Morten raccrocha en souriant encore, puis sortit du petit coin. Il alla ensuite extraire sa guitare électrique de son étui pour la brancher dans la chambre des gamins, où Caligula était déjà prêt et essayait de ne pas regarder Incitatus dont les morceaux gisaient toujours dans un coin. La vue du bel instrument bleu électrique détourna son attention.

- Wouah, cool ! s'écria-t-il en la regardant avec envie.

- Tu veux essayer ? proposa le baby-sitter.

Gugul le considéra d'abord avec une légère suspicion, habitué à ce que ses aînés, parents y compris, se moquent de lui en lui offrant de participer à une activité de grand. Morten s'installa dans un petit fauteuil bas et large et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à venir. N'osant encore pas y croire, il s'approcha de quelques pas hésitants, puis fut soulevé et installé sur les genoux du jeunot, qui lui mit aussitôt la guitare en mains malgré la disproportion de l'instrument. C'est à cet instant que les deux plus âgés débarquèrent, et s'enthousiasmèrent tout autant pour le bel objet cornu et flashy, se ruant dessus pour le voir de plus près.

- Du calme, les gars, laissez Caligula en jouer un peu, et après ce sera votre tour.

Le droit d'ainesse avait toujours été une valeur non-négligeable au sein de la famille, aussi le benjamin se trouva-t-il aux anges, ainsi en position de priorité face à ses deux frères éconduits par Morten et forcés d'attendre en le regardant faire. Ce dernier, stabilisant l'instrument pour lui, l'aida à placer ses petits doigts sur les cordes, et Caligula fut fasciné par toutes ses bagues aux formes agressives et cabalistiques. Plus tard il deviendrait comme lui, songea-t-il avant d'avoir, pour une fois, le plaisir d'égorger le chat en premier.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il avec eux ? demanda la belle italienne .

- Comme tu le sais notre situation dans ce pays est un petit peu… précaire, d'un point de vue juridique, commença le mafieux. Enfin bref, il se pourrait… ce n'est pas certain mais il se pourrait que nous soyons amenés à quitter le pays dans quelques temps.

- Mon cœur saigne.

- J'en suis sûr. Toujours est-il qu'évidemment, il faudra qu'on emmène les petits avec nous.

- Oh ! s'exclama leur hôtesse en abaissant vivement la main pour écarter d'avance toute difficulté. Vous en faites bien ce que vous en voulez, ce sont les vôtres.

- On le sait, ça, mon cœur, précisa T-bag avec une certaine crispation.

- Le problème, expliqua John, c'est que pour la justice ces gamins sont tes fils. Et, techniquement, pour qu'ils sortent du territoire, il faut qu'ils le fassent avec toi.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel la maîtresse des lieux les jaugea l'un et l'autre.

- Il est hors de question que j'émigre au Mexique ! C'est rempli de pauvres ! En plus c'est tellement pollué que la dysenterie et les cancers de la peau déciment les trois quarts de la sur-population. Non-non-non…

- Qui a parlé du Mexique ? s'empressa de corriger Abruzzi. Nooon, ma chérie, on parle de la terre de nos ancêtres, là ! L'Italie ! Le soleil, l'odeur des olives à l'heure de la sieste, les ruines des grandes civilisations !

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel. Il en passait décidément trop à John. Il comprenait qu'en cas de repli, la patrie des siciliens s'avérait de loin le choix de l'évidence pragmatique, avec toutes les connections que l'ex-parrain y trouverait. Mais tout de même… il avait été bien bon en acceptant cette mère biologique moitié ricaine moitié ritale. Dans l'idéal, il aurait fallu une vraie fille de la country pour qu'il puisse mixer ses gènes en y perdant le moins possible de pureté WASP, mais force avait été d'admettre que la majorité des drôlesses 100% terroir était un ramassis de sottes, chose qu'il avait déjà dû constater dès son plus jeune âge, et jamais il n'aurait souhaité à la chair de sa chair d'être engendrée par ce genre d'oies analphabètes dont la vocation existentielle s'arrêtait à peu près à la bénédiction du révérend du coin. Et puis, de toute façon, elle les avait toutes balayées, c'était un fait.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je vous signale que j'ai une vie ici, moi. Je ne peux pas être déracinée et replantée à l'infini comme une plante en pot ! Et puis, comment comptez-vous nous faire voyager ? Il est hors de question que ces mômes s'accrochent à mes jupes. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Non, je regrette, tout cela est un vaste manquement à notre contrat.

- Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord, dit Bagwell. Les gamins ne s'approcheront pas de toi. Tu seras la femme d'un sombre ami de John en visite à son grand-oncle grabataire, l'hôtesse de l'air privée, ou mieux : la porteuse de bagages ! Tu te contentes d'embarquer avec nous et _basta_.

- Mais j'ai une maison, une voiture ! Vous croyez que je vais tout abandonner pour vos beaux yeux ?

La maison représentaient l'équivalent de Dino et Jimmy ; la lanborghini, c'était Caligula qui avait suivi après coup.

- On les vendra et on t'en paiera des autres, encore plus belles Là-bas il y a la vraie vie, _bellissima _! Si tu ne te soucie donc que des plaisirs matériels pense au vin, à la _pizza_, aux authentiques garçons italiens ! Tu sais qu'ils sont les meilleurs amants au monde, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, près du cou, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une information capitale.

T-bag pouffa de rire dans sa gorge, comme il savait si bien le faire pour agacer les gens.

- Tu as quelque chose à redire, Teddy ? demanda le mafioso sur le ton de l'avertissement.

- Toi tu l'es, ça ne veut certainement pas dire que les autres ritals le sont.

- Oh, comme il est mignon, déclara John en prenant à témoin leur associée – qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée – avec un grand sourire à pleines dents niaisement suffisant. Cela dit, même si ça me va droit au cœur, je doute que tu parles d'expérience.

- J'me suis fait quelques mini-machos qui se la racontaient un peu trop, en taule, se vanta-t-il.

- … Theodore, ce n'étaient pas des amants, c'étaient des victimes de viol.

- Quand bien même… Rigolos une fois à quatre pattes mais… certainement pas aussi doués que les garçons américains quand il s'agit d'y mettre du sien. Et puis parfois leur grain de peau est un peu trop brun, le sang tranche moins bien dessus. Jolis cheveux, cela dit…

- Et dire que je ne peux même pas t'apporter la preuve de tes conneries…

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été que ton unique homme… oh, quand j'y pense, je trouve ça tout simplement a-do-rable, déclara Theodore en venant s'accrocher tendrement à lui par derrière, un sourire salace par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse de la mère de leurs enfants, à qui Abruzzi était lui-même toujours accroché et qui les considérait avec un sourire snob et connivent à la fois.

Bagwell avança une main charmeuse pour entortiller l'une de ses interminables boucles brunes autour de son long doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, mon cœur, tu veux nous départager ?

- Je n'ai pas subi trois inséminations pour finir avec vos verges respectives au fond de ma délicate intimité, merci bien ! répliqua la maîtresse de maison avec une crudité suffisante pour renvoyer la balle au pédophile sans sombrer dans la vulgarité. Et je suis navrée mais c'est non pour la grande migration à venir.

- Ce serait provisoire ! argua John. Juste le temps que les _bambini_ soient majeurs, et après tu seras libre de rentrer – même si de toute façon tu n'auras plus aucune envie de le faire.

- Ah ! « Le temps qu'ils soient majeurs » ? Je ne sais pas dans combien d'années vous comptez plier bagages, mais vos lardons ne doivent pas être bien hauts si mes calculs sont corrects.

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. … S'il te plaît, _cara mia_. Je te promets qu'on te confectionnera des faux-papiers si tu as trop le mal du pays… pays qui n'est pas celui qui coule dans tes veines, d'ailleurs, mais passons.

La brune fit quelques pas dans sa salle à manger… se servit de l'eau dans un gobelet en verre bleu… les jaugea à nouveau de ses yeux perçants avec une légère moue… but une gorgée… reprit sa promenade autour du mobilier… puis revint vers eux.

- Je veux une villa, déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda T-bag.

- Vous revendez la maison… mais je veux une villa en Italie.

- Super, Jimmy. Tiens, maintenant, essaie ça…

Morten avait réussi à faire sortir leurs premiers accords aux garçons – souvent avec un peu d'aide… - et leur faisait quelques démonstrations. Voyant Dino battre distraitement la mesure de son bref morceau sur un coffre à jouets, il s'enthousiasma aussitôt :

- Oh, super idée ! Vous avez pas un tam-tam quelque part ou que'que chose dans l'genre ?

Les bambins lui renvoyèrent un air quelque peu choqué.

- C'est un instrument de musique de hérisson, ça !

- …

- Mais regarde : ça va aussi bien sur notre baril à dinosaures, l'informa l'aîné en tapotant sur le couvercle pour illustrer son propos.

- Eh, moi j'ai un zyglophone, aussi, annonça Caligula en disparaissant presque en entier dans le coffre à jouets.

- Oh c'est trop génial, venez, installez-vous !

Morten laissa James descendre de ses genoux et reprit sa guitare bien en mains, pendant que Gugul émergeait à nouveau avec un xylophone aux notes arc-en-ciel. Il passa l'une des petites baguettes éboulées à Jimmy, qui s'employa à la tester sur différents objets qui lui tombaient sous la main – et se décidant pour un ballon-sauteur.

- Okay, alors quand j'vous ferai signe ce sera à vous. Et vous répéterez après moi.

Theodore ricanait encore en sortant de la voiture.

- Cette garce sait rondement mener son affaire !

- Oui… Si ça continue il lui faudra un palais ! Heureusement qu'on aura probablement pas à se soucier de notre propre logement, si jamais on décanille là-bas.

- T'inquiète pas, mes petits chapons s'activent assez dru pour qu'on puisse entretenir not'poule sans souci… poule qui a l'originalité d'être pondeuse, comme c'est plaisamment singulier ! remarqua T-bag, tout sourire.

Abruzzi s'autorisa un rire à sa suite.

- C'est ça. En attendant voyons si les terreurs n'ont pas mis en pièces celui-là.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et furent accueillis pas une cacophonie de sons et de voix aigües qui s'égosillaient en chœur dans la chambre des enfants.

"_**HE'S MY TOOOYBOY!**_

_**TOYBOY!**_

_**I'M OUT WITH MY TOOOYBOY,**_

**TOYBOY…"**

D'abord un peu glacés par la surprise, ils se hâtèrent vers la pièce pour découvrir les gosses se défoulant çà et là sur des instruments de fortune – voire un oreiller pour Jimmy, qui avait expérimenté entre temps plusieurs percussions sourdes différentes – autour de Morten, à fond sur sa guitare, entraînant le tout comme jamais les moniteurs de colos n'arrivent à le faire avec leurs comptines.

MONDAY-TUESDAY-WEDNESDAY-THURSDAY-FRIDAY-SATURDAY-SUNDAY NIIIGHT!

Les deux meurtriers ouvrirent des yeux un peu effarés devant le tableau, bientôt accueillis par le grand sourire peut-être un brin tendu du baby-sitter, mais eurent la délicatesse – ou le désarroi – de ne pas les interrompre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait fini de brailler la chanson à forte tendance disco. En entendant les paroles, Bagwell finit par esquisser un rictus des plus amusé.

- Papas ! s'exclama le premier Dino lorsqu'ils les remarquèrent.

- Salut les mômes, lança le sociopathe, jovial.

- 'Soir ! salua à son tour le mafieux, un peu plus circonspect mais toujours tendre, en ébouriffant la tête de Jimmy Junior. Vous en faites, un beau charivari !

- Ouais, Morten y nous a appris à jouer d'la guitare électrique ! On pourra en avoir une, nous aussi ? s'enthousiasma aussitôt Caligula.

Bjørksen leur offrit cette fois un sourire franchement gêné, auquel T-bag répondit en crispant son rictus vers un sarcasme un peu plus crocodilien.

- On verra… peut-être à l'anniversaire de la mort d'Oncle Jimmy, mais il faudra vous mettre d'accord tous les trois : ce serait votre seul cadeau, négocia d'office l'Alabamien.

Abruzzi n'émit pas de commentaire. Cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise que Theodore ait érigé en commémoration festive la mort de son cousin. « C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu s'il avait su que je serais amené à avoir des lardons. » prétendait-il, mais il était tout de même allé jusqu'à avoir le tact de ne pas informer les enfants du fait que c'était leur père qui avait commandité le meurtre de leur défunt « Oncle Jimmy » comme ils l'appelaient lorsqu'ils l'évoquaient, incorrection qui n'avait finalement que peu de pertinence dans la famille Bagwell. John faisait profil bas ce jour-là et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, bon an mal an, de céder à tous les caprices du sociopathe. Et il se chargeait de pourrir les gosses à Noël.

- Trop bien, merci mon papa ! bondit Caligula en venant faire un câlin à sa jambe, suivi par les deux autres.

- Bien… Je vois que vous avez bien fait la bombe, mais il va falloir laisser Morten rentrer à l'orphelinat, maintenant ! annonça allègrement T-bag.

- « L'orphelinat » ? demanda James, un peu catastrophé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea alors Gugul, inquiet.

Le baby-sitter secoua la tête pour les rassurer tout en débranchant sa guitare.

- Y dit ça parce qu'il aime le côté vieille école et mauvais traitements. En fait c'est juste un foyer pour ceux qui doivent se débrouiller sans leurs parents.

Dino, stupéfait, n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

- T'as pas de maman ?

- Eh, toi non-plus, gros malin ! répliqua Morten en lui faisant un clin d'œil goguenard, qui ne masquait pas tout à fait l'air un peu sombre que l'incompréhension des enfants avait fait tomber sur son visage.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Papas, comment vous avez fait pour nous avoir ?

Abruzzi se glaça, les yeux grands ouverts, et Theodore, qui s'était coulé contre le chambranle avec sa nonchalance moqueuse habituelle, se crispa instantanément. Le jeunot, lui, en était au stade où il n'affrontait même plus leurs regards et s'affairait avec l'étui pour ranger son instrument. Le sociopathe se reprit le premier, gagnant du temps avec ses grivoiseries habituelles qui amusaient toujours les enfants… les rares fois où ils les comprenaient.

- Oh c'est pas bien compliqué. Si Morten veut bien se donner la peine, je vais tout de suite vous montrer l'idée dans les grandes lignes…

Il avait grincé un peu sur la fin de la phrase, pour signaler au préado qu'il allait lui payer ce coup-là. Les enfants, au lieu de glousser, le relancèrent :

- Oui mais pour devenir tout gros et faire pousser un bébé dans son bide, faut être une femme, non ?

L'italien demeurant muet, Bagwell poursuivit avec son culot au mensonge monumental :

- Faux, mon garçon !

- Ah bon ?

- N'importe quelle femelle fait bien l'affaire. Vous vous rappelez de la portée de la chienne des Porte-à-côté ?

- Celle qu'ils nous ont invités à venir voir et qu'après Jimmy il en a étouffé un et qu'il l'a reposé sous la chienne pour faire croire que c'était un accident ?

Le petit mannequin fronça de grands yeux un peu traumatisés mais continua à remonter péniblement la fermeture-éclair de l'étui à guitare sans mot dire.

- Celle-là même, répondit leur père avec un sourire connivent.

Ils acquiescèrent, perplexes.

- Eh bien c'est tout simple : Papa Teddy et Papa Johnny ont pris leurs petites graines et les ont injectées dans le ventre d'une femelle chacal. Et neuf mois plus tard : ta-daaam ! Elle nous lâchait d'abord un p'tit Dino, puis plus tard un p'tit Jimmy, puis enfin un p'tit Gugul ! expliqua-t-il, tout sourire, en hissant le premier sur ses épaules, puis en soulevant les deux autres dans ses bras.

- Wouaaah coool ! C'est vrai ?

- Evidemment, que c'est vrai. Vous douteriez de la parole de votre père ?

- C'est génial, on pourra aller la voir ? demanda James, tout excité.

- Voir qui ?

- Ben la femelle chacal, au zoo.

- Aaaahn…

T-bag glissa un regard à John, hélas les yeux enfouis dans une main.

- … Yep, on ira voir ça mercredi prochain, acquiesça-t-il.

Les frangins éclatèrent de joie et Bagwell dut retenir le flot d'hilarité qui l'assaillait à la pensée de ses gosses jetant de la viande de bison séchée à une bande de coyotes à travers un grillage en criant « Maman ! Maman, viens voir, on t'a apporté des bonnes choses ! ».

Morten le sauva du faux pas en déclarant, sa guitare en bandoulière :

- Bon ben je vais y aller…

- Je te ramène, mon trésor, dit Theodore en reposant ses mômes un à un.

- Oh non ! Moi j'veux pas qu'y retourne tout seul à l'orphelinat, décréta Caligula. Y peut pas rester dormir, papa, dis ?

Ce dernier consulta le jeune garçon du regard, qui se contenta de lui sourire en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- S'il en a envie, c'est d'accord…

- Super ! s'exclama le benjamin en courant lui chercher une peluche.

Bagwell fit signe au baby-sitter de les suivre dans le corridor et l'ex-parrain le gratifia de deux petites tapes amicales assorties d'un « Bon boulot, personne n'avait réussi avant toi, gamin ». Il sortit 60 dollars de son portefeuille et les lui colla dans la pogne tout en lui donnant une poignée de main.

- On avait dit 50… précisa Morten, un peu gêné.

Abruzzi ne lui lâcha pas la main, continuant de la serrer chaleureusement, et lui dicta avec un sourire de requin affectueux :

- Quand t'auras ta propre famille, mon p'tit gars… c'est toi qui donnera des coups de pouce aux gens qui en ont besoin autour de toi.

Sur ce, il le relâcha et, après une dernière salutation de la tête, se retira dans leurs appartements. Le garçon sentit plus que jamais son côté emo prendre le pas sur tout le reste face à cet encouragement et cette promesse qui, à n'en pas douter, n'avaient pas été formulés au hasard. Il songea que ce John était quelqu'un de très élégant avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la chambre des enfants.

Comme il aurait dû le prévoir, il se cogna dans son cher employeur, resté en plein milieu du couloir.

- Alors comme ça tu restes faire dodo avec nous, ce soir ?

Morten releva la tête vers Theodore avec un sourire patient.

- On dirait.

- Mmh, sage décision, déclara-t-il, les prunelles brunes charmeuses sous son feutre gris. Pauvre, pauvre petit chaton abandonné dans un panier, Gugul avait raison : on ne va pas te renvoyer tout seul à la froideur d'un étroit lit de pension.

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite les petits échafaudages sous ton chapeau, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ça plairait à ton macho italien, lança le préado pour lui mettre à nouveau les nerfs en pelote.

Le sudiste ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter, se rapprochant encore un peu plus pour lui susurrer à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ce serait encore plus douillet. On te tiendrait bien chaud, à deux… ses mains sur ton ventre et mes mains sur ces belles petites fesses que tu m'as montrées ce matin... Deux hommes d'expérience pour toi tout s…

- Allez viens Morten, on va se coucher ! claironna soudain Caligula qui s'était faufilé dans les jambes de Bagwell pour venir saisir fermement la main de son baby-sitter, un nounours dans l'autre.  
Le jouvenceau, dont les oreilles avaient commencé à prendre une température anormalement élevée malgré son sang-froid habituel, se laissa entraîner de bonne grâce vers la chambre des enfants, tournant la tête pour lui adresser un radieux sourire d'excuse. T-bag était vert. … Il finit néanmoins par secouer la tête, amusé, et rentra à son tour au bercail, où il se fit violer contre le mur le plus proche, parce que c'est ce qui arrive quand on s'habille en gangster des années 30 et qu'Abruzzi se sent d'humeur « massacre de la Saint-Valentin ».


	9. Foyer doux foyer partie 1

**Foyer, doux foyer**

_Partie 1_**  
**

John était venu les chercher à la sortie de l'école. Il avait ramené tout le petit monde à la baraque et, après leur South Park, avait cloîtré comme d'habitude James et Dino pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Caligula, lui, était retourné au trou qu'il s'était mis en tête de creuser dans le jardin. Ce n'était pour l'instant pas très profond, et le gosse se lasserait probablement avant d'avoir atteint le vieux Calderoni qui reposait en paix sous les herbes appropriées. Son papa, cependant, le surveillait de temps à autres par la fenêtre, étonné de cette soudaine envie de creuser qui avait saisi le petit dernier. « Eh ben, si on t'avait eu en cabane, on n'aurait certainement pas eu besoin du Bleu », avait-il déclaré dernièrement en voyant le trou atteindre un pied de profondeur. Quand les aînés eurent terminé leur besogne, ils s'attelèrent tous ensemble à confectionner de délicieux gnocchis au parmesan, sous la tendre mais tatillonne férule de John, qui se résolut cependant à laisser les commandes de la nouvelle balance à Dino. A présent, les petits avaient la panse bien tendue et une délicieuse tiédeur paisible les avaient envahis. Abruzzi les avaient collés au bain et observait, les bras croisés sur le rebord de la baignoire, le drame qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux entre les jouets rondouillards et colorés.

- Ah, vous ne voulez pas parler, l'otarie ? lança férocement l'aîné en sortant de l'eau la tête d'un mammifère marin turquoise aux yeux hébétés.

- Pourtant GI Joe, votre complice, a avoué : nous savons que vous êtes responsab du coulage de notre bateau à voiles, ajouta Caligula en agitant un hippocampe rouge sous le nez de l'otarie.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, vous irez le rejoindre au fond des mers ! déclara solennellement Jimmy Junior en lui accrochant une petite bourse de billes au cou.

L'infortuné jouet de bain piqua du nez sous les quatre paires d'yeux… avant de refaire brusquement surface avec effronterie, le déséquilibre l'ayant libéré de son collier lesté. Ce fut un grand « Ooooooh. » de déception qui s'éleva à l'unisson. Gugul, l'extrémité bouclée de ses mèches collée sur son front, semblait catastrophé.

- Tiens, enroule ça autour de sa queue en même temps, ça devrait faire l'affaire, intervint John en donnant à Jimmy la chaîne de son crucifix.

On refit une tentative, et l'otarie traîtresse sombra cette fois corps et biens. Les enfants triomphèrent et Abruzzi s'autorisa un rire sardonique et infantile dans sa cruauté.

- Et maintenant, si on déshonorait GI Joe ? lança joyeusement Dino.

- Oh ouiii ! approuva Junior.

John leva un sourcil circonspect.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement, pour vous, « déshonorer GI Joe » ?

- Ben… le faire piétiner par les autres, répondit naïvement le cadet.

- J'imagine que c'est Theodore qui vous a encore appris ce genre de chose… présuma le mafioso d'un ton réprobateur.

- Oui. Pourquoi, c'est embêtant ? demanda l'aîné.

Lui, ça l'avait beaucoup amusé lorsque son papa avait fait couiner un canard en plastique comme un klaxon de tricycle en l'appuyant sur le pauvre militaire miniature étalé à plat ventre sur le coin de la baignoire, le tout en lançant : « Allez, les mômes, chacun son coin-coin, et on déshonore ce félon de GI Joe ! ».

- Oui, parce qu'il est l'heure de sortir du bain, maintenant, répondit simplement Abruzzi en saisissant Dino sous les aisselles pour le tirer de l'eau et le faire égoutter quelques instants avant de le reposer sur la terre ferme.

Le garçon attrapa sa serviette et s'en enveloppa pour rejoindre leur chambre afin de se mettre en pyjama. Jimmy fit de même, non sans s'être préalablement essuyé consciencieusement entre les orteils. John finit par sortir le benjamin sans effort et, tandis qu'il le laissait dégoutter au-dessus du bain le considéra un instant d'un œil perplexe, essayant de détecter une marque physique quelconque qui aurait pu rallier le bambin à sa paternité. Hélas, le gosse n'avait ni ses beaux yeux bleu-vert glacé ni son long nez viril et volontaire. Il réprima un soupir, et se consola en songeant qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à T-bag non-plus. Ses yeux étaient bien marrons eux aussi, comme le sociopathe s'était empressé de l'exulter lorsqu'ils s'étaient poussés comme des malpropres pour voir le lardon à peine expulsé des entrailles de leur mère, qu'ils avaient encouragée comme les experts en accouchement qu'ils étaient en lui tenant chacun une main, et en se faisant agonir d'injures en retour par l'Italienne qui endurait mille morts. Néanmoins, ça ne prouvait absolument rien : sa grand-mère, la mère Abruzzi, avait les mêmes iris et aussi ces cheveux qui avaient tendance à frisotter aux extrémités, d'ailleurs. Sans compter qu'on ne retrouvait chez cet enfant aucun des traits singuliers de Theodore. Le parrain se résigna.

- Allez, on va te sécher et on va tous aller se coller devant une vidéo. Mais juste une demi-heure, et après au pieu ! dit-il en emmitouflant Caligula dans son linge.

Le môme sourit et entoura son cou de ses petits bras pour lui faire un câlin. Cela consola le pauvre mafioso et l'échec de sa quête généalogique. … Après tout, ça avait bien le temps de devenir plus clair avec l'âge.

Alors que les gamins venaient de décider qu'ils voulaient revoir des cassettes « de quand ils étaient petits » après avoir fouillé dans les enregistrements familiaux, le téléphone portable d'Abruzzi sonna, et il sortit dans le couloir d'à-côté pour décrocher.

- Bonsoir Mister Mafia ! lança jovialement un accent du sud à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ah, Teddy. Enfin à New York ? Ca va, ça ne te terrorise pas trop tous ces gratte-ciels et ces grandes avenues ?

- C'est d'une rare laideur mais tu sais, en dépit de mes origines assez exiguës à tous points de vue, je suis quelqu'un de très adaptable.

- Oui, remercions Dieu pour ça. Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

- Bieeen, très bien. Jeremy a vomi tripes et boyaux sur le bas-côté quand on a traversé les Appalaches avec la camionnette mais à part ça, tout s'est déroulé pour le mieux.

- Tiens donc, tu avais prévu d'emmener celui-là ?

- … Pas exactement, mais c'est une longue histoire. Comment vont mes chenapans ?

- Ca va, répondit John en leur jetant un coup d'œil. Francesca viendra les garder samedi.

- Encore ? Elle est de plus en plus souvent fourrée chez nous, celle-là. Et elle bourre le crâne des gamins de bondieuseries. Tiens, avant-hier encore Gugul a partagé sa brique de lait avec un avorton qui se l'était fait piquer.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle la Famille, Theodore. La solidarité veut que les mères au foyer désœuvrées après le départ de leur progéniture puissent venir passer leurs pulsions poussinières auprès des gamins de l'entourage…

A l'autre bout du fil, T-bag ricana.

- Donc en définitive c'est toi qui lui fait une fleur, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, sourit Abruzzi. Dieu sait que ça va être difficile d'aller barboter dans l'eau chaude et me faire masser toute la journée avec les copains.

- … Garce.

- Oh-hô ! Dit le péquenot qui se paye une virée à New York City et qui, à l'heure qu'il est, est sûrement vautré sur le plumard d'un grand hôtel avec deux éphèbes à peine décents.

- Oh j'aimerais beaucoup, crois-moi Johnny-boy, mais ces petites oies préfèrent rester comme deux ilotes devant leur film. Et puis, quoi qu'il en soit, ces jouvenceaux sont vierges et il faut impérativement qu'ils marchent droit sur le podium demain.

John renâcla brièvement, railleur. Il entendit un discret grincement de porte puis Theodore qui lançait : « VOUS ÊTES BIEN VIERGES, LES GARCONS ? ». « DANS TES RÊVES ! » répondit une voix dans le fond. « NON, JE VEUX DIRE… » s'apprêta-t-il à préciser. « C'EST CE QUE J'AI DIT : DANS TES RÊVES ! ». Il y eut un instant de silence interloqué, puis Bagwell reprit la parole dans le combiné :

- Bon ben t'as raison, je pourrai peut-être me faire le petit Jeremy.

- J'ai bien peur que la réponse ne soit la même, mon pauvre Theodore.

- Qui ne tente rien…

A ce moment, Abruzzi sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa jambe de pantalon. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir Caligula, qui lui demanda :

- C'est Papa ?

- C'est lui, gamin. Pourquoi, tu veux lui dire quelque chose ?

Le petit hocha la tête et John lui tendit le récepteur.

- Allô ? demanda-t-il, tenant le téléphone à deux mains.

- Salut, terreur ! Comme c'est mignon de faire coucou à Papa, lança un T-bag attendri.

- Yep. T'es avec Morten, là, hein ?

- … En effet, répondit-il, un peu étonné.

- Tu pourrais le ramener pour samedi ? Pasque sinon on aura encore Francesca et elle est pas du tout aussi fantatisque que lui.

- Ca tu l'as dit, bonhomme. Malheureusement nous ne serons rentrés que dimanche matin. Il faudra vous coltiner la tantine et ne pas lui dire qu'elle est une rombière, elle le prendrait mal.

- Ah… répondit Caligula, tristounet.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le passer en attendant, puisque manifestement ce n'est pas à moi que tu voulais rendre tes hommages vespéraux, déclara Theodore.

- NAN ATTENDS ! s'étrangla le garçonnet.

Abruzzi fronça un sourcil. A l'autre bout du fil, Bagwell s'approchait d'un grand lit sur lequel Morten et Jeremy étaient étalés, les yeux rivés sur la grande télévision de la chambre.

- Tu crois qu'elle a tué cette Diane Selwin ? demandait le premier.

- J'en sais rien. En tout cas ce qu'il en restait n'était pas très joli, grimaça le second.

- Mon gamin s'ennuie de toi, intervint le couturier en tendant son téléphone portable au cadet. C'est un comble…

Morten attrapa allègrement l'appareil et se leva pour répondre. T-bag prit sa place.

- Allô ?

- … Bonsoir, finit par répondre une petite voix dans le combiné.

- Caligula ? Comment tu vas, bonhomme ? demanda Borksen, amusé.

De son côté, le bambin avait un sourire timide et la main plongée dans son short de pyjama, essayant de surmonter sa réserve pour tenir une conversation téléphonique cohérente.

- Bien. … Quand est-ce tu reviens nous garder ?

Son père leva au ciel des yeux complaisants.

- Dès qu'on rentre et que tes papas ont envie de se faire la valise pour un moment. Si ça prend trop de temps, essayez d'être insupportables et ça devrait marcher sans tarder, lui conseilla Morten en s'asseyant sur un rebord de fenêtre – Theodore exagérait : New-York n'était pas si abominable la nuit.

- D'accord, acquiesça sérieusement le petit sans cesser ses investigations inconscientes dans son bas de pyjama. Bon alors bonne chance demain.

- Merci beaucoup, petit gars ! Allez… je vais repasser le téléphone à ton papa. Passe une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Caligula avant de rendre le combiné à John et de s'enfuir.

De son côté, le pré-ado tendit l'appareil à T-bag, qui leva une main comme pour l'arrêter.

- Attends, laisse-moi juste finir la scène, je suis bien dedans, là…

Morten tourna la tête vers le téléviseur avant de considérer à nouveau Bagwell, sarcastique.

- Tu as déserté en décrétant que tu ne comprenais rien à l'histoire et dès qu'il y a des lesbiennes qui se tripotent, ça t'intéresse à nouveau ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir un sens nuancé de la critique, répliqua le sociopathe avec un sourire gourmand, mais sans détourner les yeux.

Le garçon lui balança le téléphone portable sur la poitrine.

- Ton John doit avoir autre chose à faire, figure-toi.

- Jeezo, avec toi il pourrait se passer de ces avocats hors de prix qu'il entretient.

Theodore saisit néanmoins nonchalamment le téléphone et Morten entreprit de regagner toute sa place en le poussant au bas du lit.

- Allô Johnny-boy ? reprit-il en se levant. Dis, quelque chose me turlupine : tu ne pourras pas avoir ton colt sur toi après-demain, si tu vas déambuler à poil dans ces lieux de perdition.

- C'est à ça que servent ceux qu'on appelle les porte-flingues, Teddy, expliqua posément le mafioso.

- Et on les laisse vraiment rester près de vous ?

- Tu es bien naïf, sourit-il. Ces types avec lesquels je serai, ne t'en déplaise, on leur laisse faire beaucoup de choses… surtout dans des établissements qu'ils contrôlent. Les seuls incidents qui s'y produisent, ce sont des assassinats prémédités. Et aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas sur la liste.

- Hm-hm.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je dirais que tu t'en fais.

- Non, j'me bile pas. Mais une descente d'argousins est si vite arrivée dans vos petites réunions de plaisance… et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à convaincre la Beauté de se refaire enfermer pour te sortir de taule, surtout après le coup de fil enflammé auquel j'ai eu droit l'autre jour au sujet de son idiot de neveu dont j'abuserais prétendument…

- Tu t'amollis, Theodore, l'avertit Abruzzi. Enfin, cela dit, ça aurait presque quelque chose de touchant.

- Hé, va au diable, je dis ça dans ton propre intérêt ! Si ça peut m'éviter d'être enfermé chaque fois qu'un môme ramène une copine ou de me faire piquer les couvertures, c'est tout bénèf ' pour moi, grommela le pédophile.

- C'est ça. Et qui d'autre te ferait gueuler sous lesdites couvertures, hein ? Cite-moi une seule personne.

- … … La Beauté pourrait, mais pas de la même façon, finit-il par répondre avec mauvaise foi.

- Ah ! Tu te voiles la face, T-bag, affirma fièrement John en employant consciemment son surnom carcéral. Si le petit génie n'était pas dégoûté, je le mettrais au défi pour voir.

- Arrête de m'infliger toutes ces images, je vais sauter sur les petits.

- Hé hé… bonne nuit, Theodore.

- Oui, et moi je te conseille de ne dormir que d'un œil dimanche matin.

- C'est une menace ? demanda sérieusement Abruzzi.

- Une mise en garde, corrigea le sudiste. Fais de beaux rêves.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Puis il s'alloua quelques secondes pour disperser toutes les évagations où ses deux compagnons de cabane s'employaient à le transporter aux plus hauts sommets de la volupté. Ce fut relativement peu efficace. Il ressortit de sa salle de bain et rejoignit les deux garçons, qui ouvraient sur leur film de grands yeux interloqués. Se ménageant une place entre les deux, il lorgna les gambettes qui dépassaient de l'immense tee-shirt de base-ball informe de Jeremy et tenta :

- Personne n'a envie de faire autre chose ?

- Nan, répondirent-ils en chœur sans quitter l'écran du regard.

T-bag soupira, penaud.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Teddy : c'est moi qui ai quinze ans, ici… rappela Jeremy en l'ignorant toujours.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu avoir quinze ans, moi. Aucune nana ne voulait de moi, à l'époque. Du coup, je suis condamné à rattraper le temps perdu.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas encore un expert mais je pense que le fait d'estropier les petits chiens, comme tu l'as raconté, n'incite pas beaucoup la gent féminine à confier son petit corps fragile à tes bons soins, émit Morten.

- Oh, tu vas chercher trop loin pour ces petites écervelées, mon garçon. J'avais juste la peau labourée comme un champ de taupinières à l'époque, et personne ne voulait d'un petit corniaud galeux comme moi.

- Oh, pauvre Teddy. Tu sais, on peut pas savoir ce que ça fait, nous, dit le plus jeune comme pour s'excuser, sans pour autant lui accorder un coup d'œil, mais en se serrant un peu contre lui par solidarité.

- C'est très dur, affirma le sociopathe en passant un bras autour des épaules du pré-ado, toujours très absorbé par ce qui se déroulait à l'écran.

Bagwell suivit son regard et consentit à s'intéresser à nouveau au film pour un moment. Au bout de quelques instants, il éleva à nouveau la voix pour demander :

- Mais… elle s'appelait pas Rita, cette fille ?

* * *

John, de son côté, rejoignit la fratrie qui s'était déjà installée devant les indispensables enregistrements post-natals familiaux. Les deux meurtriers avaient pris soin d'immortaliser les moments mémorables de la croissance de leur descendance et ladite descendance tirait une certaine satisfaction de les visionner de temps en temps, comme confortée dans le fait qu'elle grandissait petit à petit.

- Oh, un de mes passages préférés, déclara l'italien avec un sourire sardonique en s'asseyant à-côté du canapé.

Sur l'écran, les chiffres de l'enregistrement indiquaient 06h54 et le plan se rapprochait prudemment d'un fauteuil tandis que la voix étouffée d'Abruzzi déclarait :

« Visez-moi un peu ce merveilleux tableau d'amour paternel… »

T-bag, torse nu, affaissé en travers du fauteuil, la tête et les jambes renversées sur les accoudoirs, ronflait avec un bruissement sourd en tenant vaguement contre lui un mini-Dino et un biberon vide dont tout le contenu n'avait manifestement pas atteint l'orifice buccal du mioche…

« Pauvre vieux T-bag, va… continuait le malfrat à voix basse. Si on t'avait dit à Fox River que tu finirais comme ça. »

La caméra zooma avec complaisance sur le filet de bave qui s'échappait de la bouche de l'Alabamien, tandis qu'on percevait les hoquets de rire de John hilares mais étouffés au mieux.

- Papa t'en a voulu pour ça ? demanda Jimmy, assis sur le dossier.

- Oh ça oui, j'ai payé. Le pauvre était sur les genoux et un petit peu à cran après quelques semaines à s'occuper de ton frangin. Au bout d'un moment, je devais le pousser du plumard à coups de pied au cul quand c'était son tour, et parfois il finissait ses nuits dans le salon, avec des résultats plus ou moins gracieux, comme tu le constates. Enfin… ça ne l'a pas empêché de trépigner pour qu'on t'ait tout de suite après. En fait, je crois qu'il attendait surtout de s'occuper d'une petite réplique de lui-même, répondit-il en pinçant affectueusement le gros orteil du cadet près de son épaule.

Le plan suivant montrait également Theodore mais avec l'air plus réveillé, et tenant entre ses mains un nourrisson encore plus petit, posé sur une table, fixant l'objectif de ses grands yeux marrons avec une grimace méfiante. Les ex-taulards s'étaient épargnés pour de nombreuses raisons l'épopée à la clinique pour la mise bas du second, la perte des eaux étant survenue lors du visionnage de _Rosemary's baby_ avec l'heureuse génitrice, ce que T-bag avait évidemment trouvé d'une classe extrême.

« Alors ce petit lardon que vous voyez-là, c'est ce qui va permettre à la lignée Bagwell de se perpétuer, ce en dépit de tous les efforts passés de Mister Mafia ici présent. »

Un grognement réprobateur lui répondit.

« Ca n'a l'air de rien, pour l'instant, je suis bien d'accord, mais ça constitue déjà une bonne raison d'aller se faire foutre pour toutes les mauvaises gens qui condamnaient d'avance le sang corrompu de ma chère famille. »

Il offrit à la caméra un sourire rayonnant jusqu'à l'insupportable, la lueur suffisante de ses yeux bordée de ridules jubilatoires.

« Et petit lardon deviendra grand. Jimmy Junior sera choyé et chéri jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il puisse baiser vos fils et vos filles par paniers entiers, vous le croyez, ça ? » lança-t-il en tournant légèrement le marmot pour le regarder en haussant les sourcils, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« … Enfin sauf les tiens Bellick, évidemment, puisque tu ne dégoteras jamais quelqu'un qui voudra en faire avec toi. » ajouta-t-il en adressant à la caméra une moue faussement apitoyée. Les ricanements pleins de méchanceté d'Abruzzi se firent à nouveau entendre en fond.

Les enfants riochèrent eux aussi, ayant depuis longtemps assimilé le capitaine des matons comme la figure du méchant tartuffe dont leurs pères devaient se jouer lors des rocambolesques aventures carcérales qu'ils leur relataient le soir en les prenant sur leurs genoux. Le mafieux, pour sa part, esquissait encore un sourire de requin attendri en revoyant cela. Finalement, il était le seul à être tordu assez fermement pour aménager un nouveau foyer à ce cher Theodore, qui avait tenté toute sa vie de s'en bâtir des succédanés à la force du poignet. Après son accession au titre de parrain et son évasion de Fox River, c'était en quelque sorte le dernier tour de force que John Abruzzi avait sorti de son chapeau pour le jeter à la face de la réalité.


	10. Foyer doux foyer partie 2

**Foyer doux foyer**

_Partie 2_

_Note: Désolée pour cette longue période de vaches maigres due à une rentrée un peu particulière, très enrichissante, mais très accaparante. Me voilà remise en selle (sur la vache grasse, haha...). La 3ème et dernière partie de ce chapitre arrivera bientôt, en particulier, j'enchaîne direct dessus comme je vous parle. ... Oui, je sais, au départ cette fic était censée être un ensemble de vignettes, et la voilà qui vire en ensemble de super-chapitres divisés en trois. De qui se moque-t-on ? Je sais pas, ça c'est fait à mon corps défendant ! -______-'  
_

Theodore sirotait une coupe de champagne avec quelques discrets claquements de papilles concupiscents en observant la salle. Un large pan de la mode masculine grouillait là : génies, cuistres, mirliflores, représentants de grandes enseignes, amateurs, apollons de tous poils et égéries qui pétaient plus haut que leur petit cul. Il se demandait parfois comment diable il était arrivé jusque là. Ce monde était aux antipodes de tout ce qu'il avait connu et pratiqué dans sa vie. Quand il avait fallu réfléchir à un métier dans lequel se lancer, à 40 piges et sans le moindre diplôme, l'horizon avait été plutôt sombre pour Bagwell. Abruzzi avait balayé le problème en disant qu'il pouvait lui fournir un emploi fictif fort bien payé, et peut-être à la maison, ce qui lui permettrait du même coup de s'occuper des mômes, mais l'Alabamien avait rétorqué qu'il préfèrerait crever plutôt que d'être entretenu comme la dernière des bonnes femmes. John avait grogné qu'il attendait de voir combien de temps T-bag tiendrait comme caissier au Prisunic du coin et qu'il ne fallait pas s'imaginer qu'on pouvait gagner son pain en restant assis à peloter des petits enfants, si ce n'était peut-être une fois l'an à l'occasion de Noël. Il avait ajouté que, pour sa part, il préférait largement se remettre à fréquenter les boîtes de strip-tease en bas de l'estrade avec des enveloppes pécuniaires bien proprettes, mais que Bagwell pouvait tout à fait proposer au Bleu de reprendre du service s'ils n'en avaient pas marre d'avoir de l'oseille plein le calebar. Cette tirade avait donné à Theodore une sacrée idée et, dès le lendemain, il s'était rendu dans cette rase campagne de la lointaine périphérie où s'étaient établis les deux frangins miraculés ainsi que le cher rejeton, et leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il allait enfin réaliser le seul boulot honnête pour lequel il était fait : mener à lui tout seul la révolution du comportement vestimentaire adolescent. S'il le désirait, LJ pouvait avoir la chance d'être le premier dépositaire des œuvres qui jailliraient de sa créativité débordante, et il se gagnerait du même coup un peu d'argent de poche, en attendant la notoriété. Tout d'abord, Burrows lui avait mis son poing dans la gueule. Pourtant Junior, en bon jeunot en pleine révolte contre la figure paternelle qui avait détruit sa vie, n'avait pas tardé à venir sonner à sa porte, se réjouissant à l'idée d'être payé pour emmerder son daron. Et la petite entreprise avait été mise en branle, avec le gracieux investissement d'Abruzzi qui prenait la chose avec le sérieux d'une mère de famille qui achète un joujou coûteux à son gamin en se persuadant que cela l'occupera à autre chose que traîner les rues en blouson noir et faire des graffitis sur les murs municipaux. Ah ! Ca avait pris un peu de temps, mais il avait fini par lui en mettre plein la vue ! Le jour où le budget était passé aux bénéfices, il avait jubilé sans retenue, mais de là à imaginer qu'il se retrouverait un jour en train de partager les ergoteries salonnardes du « monde », en smoking et chapeau classieux… Il fallait croire qu'il était bel et bien fait pour ça, et ses garçons également… Il leur devait sans doute une petite partie de son succès. Il avait trouvé Jeremy sur un marché au puces… enfin, il l'y avait repéré en tant que badaud, bien sûr, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à un stand de couteaux, qui pour dénicher un canif pratique, qui pour trouver de quoi dépecer les petits lapins et autres louveteaux en culottes courtes. A sa vue, il s'était figé un instant, puis s'était précipité sur Caligula, qui chahutait avec ses frères non loin des jupes de John, et l'avait prélevé dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès afin d'aller filer sa carte au beau brin de jeune homme en ayant l'air le plus éloigné possible d'un vieux pervers sociopathe. Morten avait été le seul à avoir le culot de venir se présenter de lui-même.

Avec un peu d'entraînement, eux aussi savaient à présent très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils avaient rencontré un succès tout à fait honnête ce soir. Il les aperçut, à présent en train de se faire courtiser par d'autres gens du métier. Jeremy avait choisi de rester assez classique, scolaire en fait, veste, chemise blanche et casquette à la française. Seule sa cravate, fine, rouge et lâche sur sa poitrine, donnait un peu de fantaisie à sa tenue. Morten, pourtant moins coloré encore, détonnait déjà plus. Son tee-shirt à manches longues noir, épais et près du corps, était divisé en quatre de chaque côté par une croix de boutons-pressions blancs irisés qui se prolongeait devant sur le pantalon et dont la branche horizontale faisait le tour de son torse. Il l'avait autorisé à garder à l'oreille une petite croix de Néron. Le petit gars avait adoré cet ensemble et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait décidé de garder celui-là pour la soirée. T-bag crut bon de venir superviser un peu les mondanités.

- Oui, je sais que je pourrai faire un choix bientôt mais je pense que c'est important que je continue mes études. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir quand j'aurai votre âge, voyez ? expliquait l'aîné à une quadra tirée à quatre épingles dont le sourire fut légèrement ironique.

- C'est vrai, et en attendant, tu n'as pas encore droit à l'alcool, intervint Theodore en lui soulevant sa coupe.

- Oh Teddy, c'est qu'un peu de champagne ! Les boutonneux de mon lycée se cuitent au ratafia presque toutes les semaines ! protesta Jeremy en essayant de la récupérer.

- C'est ça, et tu voudrais finir rougeaud et boursoufflé comme eux, à clopiner cahin-caha en vomissant ta connerie sur le bas-côté ?

- Oh, tu dramatises… lança avec désinvolture un autre couturier aux courts cheveux bouclés.

- Je sais bien que ça t'arrangerait de saouler cet enfant afin de le persuader de venir grossir tes rangs dans un an ou deux, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, répliqua-t-il.

L'intéressé eut un sourire jovial.

- Je m'incline, j'avoue que ce que tu fais lui correspond probablement mieux que ma tonalité personnelle.

- Je pense surtout qu'il aurait comme tendance à flotter dedans, glissa Morten, narquois.

- Oh ça va hein, je te verrais mal faire de la pub pour un gel douche de ton côté…

- C'est le problème avec les ados, déclara la nénette qui détonait au milieu de cette omniprésence masculine. On ne sait jamais comment leur couper quelque chose de parfait. Il y a toujours un bout qui manque ou qui part de travers question proportions. C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté.

- Ah oui mais… c'est là que réside tout le défi du métier, ma chère ! Il n'y a pas deux formes adolescentes pareilles, et il faut pourtant trouver ce qui va les rassembler dans une sorte d'adéquation spécifique, songea Bagwell.

- Comme c'est poétique, sourit-elle, un peu condescendante, avant de se tourner vers Morten. Tout de même, vous n'êtes pas bien grand. Heureusement que Rory et Luke ont amené un exemple de ce qu'ils font pour les 15-16 ans mais même comme ça… Ca ne vous complexe pas de vous trouver là, d'égal à égal avec tous ces hommes bien développés ?

T-bag réprima un sourire en décelant la vexation dans l'étonnement dégagé que le petit emo manqué affecta.

- Non…

- Tu baiseras probablement des hommes avant que ce garçon soit complexé, ma pauvre Loren, c'est cette inconscience qui le rend crédible. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il devrait surjouer pour arriver à la même présence, l'animal, et c'est pour ça que ça marche, affirma Theodore, venant à son secours.

- Teddy, superbe mouture, mon gars ! s'exclama soudain un trentenaire à longue queue de cheval en les rejoignant.

Il portait lui aussi un costume et avait l'oreille percée d'une petite bille semblable à un œil. Le sudiste l'accueillit d'un sourire radieux. On ne gardait pas les vaches ensemble, dans ce milieu, mais ce mec-là lui était plutôt sympathique. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de flagorner en retour.

- Merci Connor, j'ai moi-même beaucoup apprécié ce que t'avais en magasin… encore que je n'aventurerais pas mes bonbons dans cette chose parfaitement indescriptible que portait ton frisé vers la fin. Cela dit tes vestes avaient beaucoup de classe, surtout les boutons de manchette, comme d'habitude…

- Que veux-tu, c'est devenu ma marque de fabrique, maintenant il faut que je m'y tienne… En tout cas tu prends soin des gamins. Intéressant concept d'étudiant, vous êtes fait pour porter des casquettes, jeune homme, affirma-t-il à Jeremy.

- Merci.

- Oh eh puis j'ai adoré le pantalon ! ajouta-t-il en étudiant la fermeture qui, en fait d'être coupée en braguette, se prolongeait entre les jambes jusqu'au bord opposé. Mais où Diable es-tu allé dégoté cette merveilleuse idée ?

- Ah, la tragédie des futals… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rencontré ce genre de problème ! Imagine : tu viens rendre visite à ton petit au… à la fac, disons, histoire de le dépraver un bon coup au milieu de sa dure journée de labeur, narra T-bag. C'est la pause, vous devez faire ça à la sauvette et vous prenez le premier placard à balais venu pour vous entredévorer. Il te presse, gémit déjà un peu quand tu dégrafes son pantalon d'écolier, et se retrouve contre un rebord quelconque. Et là, vous vous débattez tellement avec cette satanée pourriture de futal, toi tirant comme un cheval de laboure, lui se contorsionnant comme un ver, qu'au moment où tu as enfin fait passer les souliers la porte s'ouvre, exposant vos petites affaires aux regards bouffis de la femme de ménage portoricaine, et faisant dramatiquement retomber le soufflé sans espoir de retour.

- Dramatique, répéta l'autre couturier dans un frémissement.

- Il est temps que les fabricants de vêtements prennent conscience de ça : il faut prolonger les braguettes pour pouvoir démantibuler les pantalons dans l'urgence, il en va de la santé sexuelle des populations !

- Amen !

Jeremy, qui avait appris à ne plus être gêné par grand-chose, regardait tout ça avec un sarcasme amusé ; il s'attendait presque à voir les deux artistes s'attraper les avant-bras et sauter de concert sur place.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je savoir votre nom ?

Le jeunot tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux à la vue de celui qui l'avait abordé. Little faisait partie des hautes pointures ; c'était un couturier qui ne faisait pas tellement dans l'originalité, mais dont les productions avaient beaucoup de cachet. Ce n'était pas forcément son style de prédilection mais il avait toujours beaucoup admiré leur élégance. Il se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Oui, Jeremy Downs, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Eh bien que diriez-vous de discuter un peu de votre avenir, Mr Downs, si cela vous intéresse ?

- Bien sûr.

Little salua Theodore d'un signe de tête, auquel celui-ci répondit, et Jeremy fut presque surpris en voyant qu'il les laissait filer sans faire montre d'un quelconque besoin de s'immiscer dans le débat. Il s'empara d'une nouvelle coupe de champagne, pour la contenance.

* * *

John reposa sa tasse de déca dans un grand éclat de rire. Il avait invité un ami de son club de tir à venir se faire une bouffe à la maison. Simon était l'archétype du vieux célibataire affairé qui marchait aux surgelés, excepté lors des quelques occasions où il emmenait une poule de passage au resto. L'Italien avait senti qu'il était de son devoir de lui changer un peu son vendredi soir, pour une fois qu'il ne risquait pas de le passer à patauger dans le stupre avec un Alabamien sociopathe. Après avoir débarrassé leur assiette, les mômes étaient partis se laver les dents et se mettre en pyjama, et les deux hommes en étaient au moment où ils refaisaient le monde en s'attaquant à quelques points clés du déclin de la civilisation. Finalement, Simon acheva à son tour de vider sa tasse et déclara :

- Bon, je vais peut-être pas tarder à y aller. Merci pour l'invitation, John, ça m'a fait plaisir de rencontrer tes gamins. On voit qu'ils ont de qui tenir !

- He he… Faut pas que je m'attire tout le mérite pour ça… mais merci quand même !

- La prochaine fois vous viendrez à la maison, et t'amèneras ton… ton… comment vous vous désignez exactement ?

- Le déchet blanc avec qui je couche, indiqua le mafioso.

- D'accord, acquiesça Simon, amusé. Par contre, je vous préviens, je vous ferai des pâtes… non, du riz, j'aurais honte de te faire des pâtes, à toi.

- Ca fait partie des choses que les gosses préfèrent, de toute façon. Tu verras, si un jour t'en fais.

- Oh j'ai bien peur qu'il soit un peu tard pour ça. Si Dieu n'a pas voulu que j'en aie, c'est qu'il y a sans doute une bonne raison…

- …

- Je disais pas ça pour toi, John ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Tu sais que je suis pas un fanatique ni rien…

- Je sais. Mais te donne pas Dieu comme excuse tout le temps ; j'ai eu trop tendance à faire ça à une époque, et voilà ce que ça m'a rapporté, dit Abruzzi en massant pensivement la grosse cicatrice sur son cou.

Simon fronça les sourcils et aspira douloureusement entre ses dents.

- Qui c'est qui t'as fait ça, mec ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, une longue histoire… Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Enfin… en tout cas, sache que j'étais pas plus jeune que toi quand j'ai eu ces crapules-là. Souviens t'en !

L'intéressé se contenta de sourire et les deux hommes se levèrent pour gagner l'entrée. Les garçons se joignirent aux salutations, puis John les mit au pieu avec une petite histoire. Après qu'il leur ait dit bonne nuit en caressant leurs petites têtes de ses grandes pognes de gangster, il s'apprêta à reprendre sa propre lecture de Machiavel. C'était là une activité de dernier recours qu'il avait fort peu l'occasion de concrétiser le soir, Theodore ne semblant pas souffrir sa présence éveillée dans son lit autrement qu'en tant que cible de sa perverse libido. Alors qu'il avait à peine achevé une double-page, cependant, son téléphone portable se manifesta.

- Oui ?

- John, c'est Matt.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais juste t'informer à l'avance d'un détail : demain, on aura sans doute un petit quelque chose à régler, mais rien qui te concerne.

- Le paquet, c'est pour quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Seulement de vue, c'est pour ça qu'on va s'arranger nous-mêmes pour une expédition discrète. Je voulais juste te mettre au parfum.

- Entendu, mais essayez de faire vite, les gars, je pensais que demain on était censés prendre du bon temps.

- Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, t'inquiète pas !

- Bien. Bonsoir, Matteo.

- Bonne soirée, John.

Abruzzi raccrocha avec un léger soupir. Parfois, il enviait le métier que s'était trouvé Bagwell. Enfin… il aurait été lui-même bien incapable de dessiner des frusques. Néanmoins, quand on avait le tour de main, ce devait être un boulot autrement plus confortable que travailler sous le manteau comme il le faisait…

* * *

A peine avaient-ils passé le seuil de leur chambre d'hôtel que Jeremy bondit littéralement sur l'Alabamien en clamant :

- TEDDY, DANS MES BRAS !

Surpris, le sociopathe le réceptionna à la hâte contre sa hanche en titubant sur le côté, avant d'être déséquilibré par le sommier du lit.

- Si c'est là la réaction que ça devait engendrer, je te félicite pour ton stoïcisme exemplaire en public, se contenta-t-il de déclarer avec le peu d'air que le poids du jeune homme avait laissé dans ses poumons en atterrissant dessus.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de son petit entretien et que T-bag lui avait demandé discrètement si tout allait bien, il avait répondu très, voire trop posément « à merveille », avant d'aller se servir un autre champagne, lequel aidait probablement un peu la présente excitation que le garçon déversait en bloc.

- Si tout va bien, l'an prochain, je fais partie de son nouveau projet ! annonça-t-il en se redressant, le poing levé.

- Dis m'en plus, Jeremy-boy, dis m'en plus… comme disait l'autre, l'encouragea Bagwell qui, ayant récupérer ses capacités respiratoires, venait de réaliser qu'un adolescent était plus ou moins assis sur sa personne.

- Little a dit qu'une partie de ce qu'il avait en préparation m'irait comme un gant, qu'il avait cherché une tranche plus jeune pour ça mais que peu de modèles de cet âge étaient vraiment convaincants. Paraît-il en particulier qu'il faut absolument que je porte ses akubras !

- Des akubras ? Pour qui y te prend, un genre d'aventurier australien à la mords-moi-l'nœud ? Et dire qu'après il faut te courtiser pour te faire porter un bon vieux Stetson…

- J'ai peur de ce que les Stetson produisent dans les circonvolutions tortueuses de ton cerveau malade, figure-toi, répliqua Jeremy, les bras croisés, laissant retomber sur lui un regard accusateur – et légèrement embrumé.

- Dit le môme présentement en train de me chevaucher, glissa T-bag en regardant ailleurs.

- Et alors, quoi d'autre ? les interrompit Morten, assis en tailleur près d'eux.

- Ah, il m'a aussi dit que je donnais une sorte de « fraîcheur authentique » au classique, et c'est pour ça que je devais te remercier, Teddy ! C'est en partie grâce à toi si Little m'a proposé de bosser sur ce projet. Tu te rends comptes ? Depuis le temps que j'admire ce qu'il fait !

- Oui, au moins quelques mois, sourit Bjørksen.

- Eh bien ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne minimalises pas mon rôle dans ton existence… persiffla Theodore, juste avant de se fondre entièrement en ronrons intérieurs comme Jeremy le gratifiait d'un câlin sincère et assoupli par la griserie.

Il y répondit en caressant le dos de l'éphèbe là où il lui semblait opportun. Lorsque ce dernier finit par se redresser, il sembla un instant à Bagwell que son regard était voilé par une sorte de langueur… puis il réalisa bien vite qu'il la devait encore au champagne lorsque le jeunot s'exclama :

- Oh merde, faut que je dise ça à ma mère !!

Aussitôt, Jeremy fila sans autre forme de procès pour se mettre en quête de son téléphone.

- Il est trois heures du matin, mon garçon ! tenta le meurtrier sans succès.

Il soupira.

- Bon… J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin d'un Teddy à câliner, de ton côté ? demanda-t-il à Morten.

- Pas vraiment, en tout cas pas maintenant… Je garde la proposition en tête au cas où.

- Je suis vraiment considéré comme un homme-objet dans cette compagnie.

- Dis, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas allé voir ce qui se tramait avec Little comme tu l'as fait avec les autres ? interrogea le benjamin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse contre un type comme ça ? J'ai rien à lui reprocher… Jeremy le méritait. Les autres n'étaient tout simplement pas assez bien pour vous, y compris ce pauvre Connor, aussi bon gars soit-il. Mais je suis pas en position de le dissuader de participer à ça, c'est la chance de son éphémère carrière. Qui sait, s'il se débrouille vraiment bien par la suite, peut-être qu'il accumulera suffisamment de blé pour pouvoir vivre tranquille le restant de ses jours !

- C'est chouette pour lui, approuva-t-il.

T-bag roula sur le côté et inclina la tête.

- Tu serais pas dépité que la même providence ne te soit pas tombé dessus, quand même ?

Morten haussa les épaules.

- Un peu… c'est normal. Ca m'empêche pas d'être ravi pour lui, hein !

- Aw, ma puce, mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu as voulu venir à cet événement, et en plus tu as fomenté un complot avec notre ami pour qu'il soit également de la partie, mais ces gens-là ils ne bossent pas avec les jouvenceaux. Jeremy peut déjà s'estimer heureux, et il te doit une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là…

- Ouaip', t'as raison. Faudra que je m'en serve à l'avenir !

- Et moi aussi par la même occasion, ajouta Bagwell en se redressant en position assise.

Morten se mit à rire.

- Le pauvre, on va vraiment lui faire payer !

- Que ça te fasse réfléchir à deux fois le jour où tu voudras aller jouer dans la cour des grands. En attendant, je te garde tout à moi, laisse-moi au moins ce plaisir, lança le couturier en l'attirant à lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Allez, il est temps de se pieuter, on a de la route à faire demain.

- J'ai réveillé ma mère mais elle était super contente, déclara Jeremy en revenant de la salle de bain tout en achevant de défaire sa fine cravate lâche.

- Ouais ben fais pas le fier trop vite, Teddy et moi étions en train de nous mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait juste que tu sois notre esclave personnel pour la fin du week-end afin de nous revaloir ça, répliqua Morten.

- Ah ! Tu ne saurais même pas quoi faire de tout ça, railla l'aîné en enlevant fièrement sa chemise pour passer son énorme tee-shirt de baseball informe.

- Faire les sandwichs et me masser les pieds sur la banquette arrière pendant le trajet me paraît un bon début, dit le préado sans se laisser impressionner.

- En ce qui me concerne…

- Toi, je ne veux pas savoir, coupa Jeremy alors qu'il achevait de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Allez, bonne nuit les gars !

* * *

John était plongé dans un état de parfaite béatitude sous les mains expertes de Kasuko. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui remettait petit à petit en place tous les os et les muscles du dos. Ralphi était allongé à-côté, mais ils avaient tous deux cessé de tailler la bavette depuis un moment, trop occupés à savourer l'intime jubilation que procurait un bon massage. Le grand Joe, qui assurait la sécurité, montait la garde à la porte. Les autres étaient répartis dans les pièces alentours. Il lâcha un profond soupir, pleinement détendu. Cette petite chinetoque avait le coup de main ; chaque pression sonnait dans sa chair comme une réponse à une démangeaison inconsciente. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la sérénité dans laquelle il baignait.

Excepté peut-être un coup de feu. Ce coup de feu qui retentit juste à-côté et les fit tous sursauter vivement. En cas de meurtre prémédité, les gars n'étaient pas idiots et se munissaient de silencieux ! Abruzzi se redressa brusquement. Quelque chose avait foiré. Il vit

le Grand Joe ouvrir la porte, puis ouvrir le feu dans le couloir. Et le pauvre ne fit pas long feu. Une balle l'étala bientôt au travers du seuil de la porte entrouverte, sous les cris terrorisés des masseuses.

- Oh bordel de merde ! jura laborieusement l'ex-parrain en allant se jeter dans l'embrasure pour récupérer le flingue aussi vivement que possible.

C'était ça ou finir crevés comme des rats dans cette pièce, mais les fouteurs de merde ne le ratèrent pas. Il sentit un coup de feu siffler tout contre son oreille et lui vriller le tympan, puis une sensation de brûlure aigüe éclater dans la même région pour envahir tout le côté droit de sa tête. Du sang gicla sur le linoléum ; il poussa un cri largement relayé à l'intérieur par l'affolement des trois autres personnes présentes. Dans le feu de l'action, il se replia pourtant derrière la porte, puis à l'abri contre le mur. En dépit de sa nudité totale et parfaitement ridicule en pareille situation, Abruzzi avait beaucoup moins l'impression d'être à poil à présent qu'il tenait lui-même un Beretta M92. A croupetons dans son coin, il mit son arme en joue et abattit le premier larron qui pénétra dans la salle, hélas sans l'empêcher de faire sauter la cervelle à l'une des masseuses. Ralphi, lui, avait eu le réflexe de se planquer derrière le pied de la table.

- Venez derrière moi, Miss ! aboya-t-il à Kasuko, paralysée par la peur.

La petite Asiatique se précipita dans son coin, juste à temps pour éviter une deuxième balle, et John descendit un autre gangster. Rien ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Les coups de feu avaient paru cesser. Il attendit quelques instants de plus… Puis une main se profila derrière la porte entrouverte, tenant le canon d'un revolver braqué sur eux. Abruzzi tira immédiatement avant de se jeter sur le côté, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Le tir leur frôla l'échine mais manqua sa cible ; hélas l'impact de sa propre balle se contenta également d'atteindre le bois de la porte tout près du poignet. Le mec eut tout de même le réflexe de retirer sa main un instant, et c'est à ce moment-là que le bruissement sec d'un silencieux se fit entendre tout près, la chute du corps annonçant qu'il venait de se faire prendre à bout portant.

- John ! Oh, Dieu merci… dit un mafieux grassouillet en serviette tout en se signant à la vue de l'ex-parrain apparemment sain et sauf.

Abruzzi, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre, tempêta :

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE TOUT CE BORDEL ?!

- Il faut croire que l'doulos avait flairé quelque chose… Quelle merde… dit l'autre en poussant tristement le cadavre du Grand Joe du bout du pied. Enfin on les a eu, mais ils nous auront pris trois porte-flingues, ces cons. Sans parler de Peter qui est blessé à la cuisse.

- Je suis vivant, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ! signala Ralphi en se relevant péniblement sur des jambes flageolantes.

La petite Chinetoque éclata en sanglots nerveux. Le mafioso poussa lui-même un soupir éprouvé et l'entoura presque machinalement d'un bras rassurant.

- Merci infiniment pour ce merveilleux moment, Matteo, grinça-t-il en levant un regard glacial vers l'autre truand.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, John, répondit celui-ci sincèrement.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille s'étranglèrent un peu plus dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut avec horreur ce qu'il restait du visage de sa consœur.

- Allez allez, c'est fini maintenant… tenta Abruzzi en posant sa tête aux beaux cheveux noirs dans le creux de son épaule et en lui tapotant le dos.

- Hé mais tu saignes ! T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Matteo, inquiet.

- J'en sais rien, à toi de me dire…

Le mafieux se pencha du mieux que le permettait ses tissus adipeux pour l'examiner.

- _Merda_, je crois qu'ils t'auront aussi emporté un bout d'oreille.

- Oh, splendide…

- Pas grand chose, un tout petit bout sur le bord… mais t'as eu de la chance ! Jésus veille sur toi, y a pas à dire.

- Oui, je me suis déjà fait la même réflexion… soupira John.

- Faut y aller, maintenant, les poulets vont pas tarder à se pointer.

Abruzzi acquiesça vivement et aida la petite masseuse chancelante à se relever aussi courtoisement que le permettait la situation.

- Ca va aller, maintenant, ne restez pas là… Les secours ne vont pas tarder, lui dit-il en l'empêchant de regarder à nouveau le cadavre de sa copine.

Matt reparut avec leurs effets personnels et ils se rhabillèrent en hâte avant de filer par derrière avec le reste de l'équipe, se sentant un peu coupable de laisser la pauvre demoiselle à elle-même au milieu de ce charnier. Une fois dans l'une des voitures, alors qu'un de ses compères lui offrait son mouchoir en tissu pour stopper l'hémorragie, il ne put réprimer une grimace anxieuse en songeant qu'il aurait aisément pu gésir à la place de cet employée, une balle dans la tête, refroidi pour le compte. Ca n'avait tenu qu'à quelques centimètres et la douleur avait à présent tout le loisir de cogner dans sa tête pour le lui rappeler. Il imaginait Matteo se rendre à la maison pour annoncer la nouvelle à Francesca, l'incompréhension des gamins face à ses petits contes maternels pour tenter de leur faire avaler le fait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, le coup de téléphone à Theodore dont ils se fendraient pour l'occasion. Comment réagirait-il ? Refuserait-il de comprendre, lui aussi ? Se pourrait-il qu'il sache pleurer autre chose que des larmes de crocodile ? John n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte et n'en était pas convaincu. Est-ce qu'il vitupérerait contre sa stupidité d'être resté dans le milieu ? … Finalement, le plus probable était qu'il se mette à traquer les responsables pour les prendre au piège chez eux, violer leurs enfants sous leurs yeux et les torturer eux avec toutes la finesse qu'il avait accumulée dans ce domaine depuis sa tendre enfance, avant de terminer le tout en boucherie générale. … Oui, ce serait probablement comme ça qu'il réagirait. Il n'était pas du genre à accepter les règles du jeu.

Il fut sorti de sa songerie un peu morbide par le claquement d'une portière. Comme il était convenu dans ces cas-là, on se dispersait le plus vite possible et chacun se dépêchait de rentrer chez soi, au cas où il prenne aux Fédéraux l'envie de venir fouiner. Abruzzi s'empara de son portable.

- Allô ?

- Francesca, tout va bien avec les gosses ?

- Oh, oui, on est dans le salon en train de jouer aux mimes… et il y a des biscuits en jeu, ça rigole pas, répondit l'Italienne.

- Bien, sourit le truand. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service et les garder dans le salon un moment ? Je serai rentré dans cinq minutes, mais je préférerais faire un tour par la salle de bain en arrivant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la mère de famille, inquiète.

- Ca va… Je t'expliquerai.

- Entendu. A plus tard, alors.

Il raccrocha. Peu après, le chauffeur le déposait chez lui et Matteo lui présentait une fois de plus toutes ses excuses pour l'incident. John hocha la tête, résigné.

- Je te renvoie ta femme dans une petite heure.

- Quand tu veux, du moment que c'est avant demain matin ! répondit l'intéressé, goguenard.

Il ne daigna pas se forcer à sourire ; il n'était pas d'humeur. Matt était bien gentil mais il lui faudrait un certain temps pour lui pardonner cette bévue-là. Il se dirigea vers la maison et pénétra discrètement à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il s'appuya sur le lavabo pour examiner son oreille, le sourcil froncé et une grimace au bord de la babine. Après l'avoir rincée à grande eau, elle faisait un peu moins peur à voir. Seul l'arrière du lobule avait été arraché, mais la plaie avait produit beaucoup de sang, qui n'avait pas tout à fait fini de coaguler. Le gros de l'hémorragie s'était cependant calmé. Il s'occupa de la blessure puis se mit torse nu pour faire un brin de toilette, afin de faire disparaître toute l'hémoglobine qui avait maculé son cou et ses cheveux. Ceci fait, il enfila une chemise propre et se rendit enfin dans le salon.

Les garçons étaient contents de le voir, comme à l'accoutumée. Ils le saluèrent en souriant puis l'attention générale se reporta sur Caligula, en train de mimer un personnage. Les deux aînés rugirent alors de concert :

- JULES CESAR !

- ADOLPH HITLER !

- Mais noooon, c'était l'pape quand il s'est montré pour la première fois !

- Oh… acquiescèrent Dino et Jimmy, déçus.

- Hé hé, j'avais deviné, gloussa Francesca. C'était très fidèle, bout d'chou, bravo.

Abruzzi ricana en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Allez, venez faire un câlin à papa.

Dino se serra contre lui, Caligula lui grimpa sur les genoux et James Jr se hissa jusqu'à son épaule à l'aide du dossier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à l'oreille ? demanda-t-il en saisissant le lobe, curieux.

John grimaça et retira la patte du garçonnet.

- Touche pas, bonhomme, j'ai eu un petit accident cet après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- C'est pour ça que t'es rentré si tôt ? demanda Dino.

- C'est pas grave, au moins ? s'enquit le benjamin.

- Nooon, rien de grave.

Aussi habitués qu'ils étaient à la vue du sang, les petits n'en auraient pas moins été perturbés de voir leur père rentrer mal en point…

- Vous en faites pas, reprit-il, je me laisse pas faire. C'est moi qui ai eu tous les méchants, aujourd'hui !

- C'est vrai ? Combien y en avait, Papa ? demanda Gugul.

- Oh ils étaient au moins trois contre moi, et ils m'ont pris en traître, les canailles. Je n'étais même pas armé quand ils m'ont attaqué !

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? interrogea Jimmy.

- J'ai sauté sur le pistolet le plus proche et je les ai descendus un par un, mes cocos ! raconta John en croisant fièrement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Hé hé, t'es le plus fort, déclara Dino, jovial, en lui donnant un coup de poing décidé sur la cuisse.

- Ouaip', à trois contre un c'était bien joué, approuva le cadet.

- C'est pour ça que j'm'en suis tiré avec une égratignure mais, vraiment, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, si vous voulez mon avis… poursuivit John en entourant Dino et Caligula de ses bras.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire fouetter un chat, par exemple ? demanda Junior, une étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux.

- Rien, Terreur, c'est une expression, s'empressa d'expliquer le malfrat. L'idée c'est qu'on ne fouette pas un chat si ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ca en vaut toujours la peine, rétorqua innocemment le petit châtain.

- Non, seulement quand il met la patte dans le fromage, tu sais, comme dans la comptine, intervint Francesca.

- En tout cas bravo, Papa, le complimenta Gugul en se blottissant contre lui – il avait toujours été le plus câlin des trois, peut-être parce qu'il était arrivé en dernier…

- Ca me rappelle la foi où tu as arraché l'œil à ce gros-plein-de-soupe qui voulait prendre ta place en prison, et où tu as remis à leur place tous les idiots qui l'avaient suivi, juste à toi tout seul, se remémora Jimmy.

- Hé oui, il faut pas s'en prendre à votre père, c'est tout, conclut Abruzzi en attrapant Junior pour le faire basculer dans son giron et lui faire une bise sur le front.

Le marmot fronça un peu les sourcils mais sourit. Le gangster reposa les enfants sur le sofa pour se lever et lança :

- Allez, reprenez où vous en étiez, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Il fit signe à Francesca et celle-ci le rejoignit près de la porte du salon.

- Comme t'as dû le comprendre tout ne s'est pas exactement passé comme Matt le prévoyait, aujourd'hui… Joe et deux autres gardes-du-corps y sont restés.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama la femme au foyer en portant une main à son poitrail.

- J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Ca ne te dérange pas de les surveiller encore un moment ?

- Oh nooon, tu parles, je les adore ! Tes garçons ont… beaucoup de caractère, sourit-elle gracieusement.

- Merci, je te retrouve dans un moment.

- J'ai fait du gâteau, avec un peu de chance tu arriveras juste à temps pour en goûter, lança-t-elle en repliant la main dans un petit geste complice.

Abruzzi hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu tendu et se replia dans sa chambre. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'aller vanter ses exploits à ses petits, ceux pour qui il resterait un vrai héros. Leur conter la mésaventure passablement enjolivée en les tenant près de lui était la meilleure façon de se rassurer… A présent, cependant, il était pris d'un besoin assez insistant d'entendre T-bag. Il ne savait pas bien s'il voulait entendre la voix charmeuse anticiper son retour, un silence inquiet lui remettre les pieds sur terre ou l'accent macho lui assurer que plus personne ne s'en prendrait à ses oreilles une fois qu'il serait de retour. C'était un peu comme si sa réaction était susceptible de remettre le coup de sang de cet après-midi en contexte et de le tasser dans le passé tel quel, en conjurant les réécritures de scénario éventuelles. C'était sans doute illusoire, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir plus avant.


	11. Foyer doux foyer partie 3

Foyer, doux foyer

_Partie 3_

_Voilà la dernière partie du chapitre... Le prochain reprendra en fait très peu après. Néanmoins avant je vais m'en retourner un peu à "Entre" pour faire avancer aussi les choses sérieuses. ;)_

_Ah, la fin est dédiée à Psykedelikworld, toujours là pour me motiver quand il faut. ;)_

Ils venaient de passer les Appalaches et la camionnette filait à présent tout droit sur la route longiligne qui les ramenait chez eux. Une mélodie s'échappait de la vitre du passager entrouverte et la voix de Bagwell s'élevait, portant résolument les différentes intonations tout en coulant sur les mots avec la plaisante suavité qui faisait tout le charme des complaintes esclavagistes de l'ancien temps.

- _All I neeeeed is an open road and some  
Johnny Cash on the stereo…  
And thangs ain't 's baaad as they seem…_

Le sudiste tourna un sourire connivent vers Morten, alors à la place du mort, les yeux protégés du soleil qui battait la route par des lunettes noires et appréciant l'air qui lui cognait le front et ébouriffait ses cheveux brun-roux sombre. A l'arrière, Jeremy se remettait tout doucement des lacets de la montagne, le bas de sa chemise chic chiffonné entre ses doigts.

- _1970 Monte Carlo Chevrolet  
I swear sometimes… you were my only friend…_

Cette bonne vieille camionnette n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur du bolide dont la musique chantait les louanges mais, il n'y avait pas à tortiller, le tableau restait considérablement plus glamour que ses lointaines escapades dans le pick-up ruiné du paternel de son cousin, alors qu'il faisait cahoter l'engin de sa conduite toute virginale en poussant des jurons derrière le clopeau qu'il crapotait, sous les rires attendris de Jimmy qui, de fait, peinait à téter sa bière sans s'en mettre partout. … Ah, c'était sans doute le seul fragment de ses quatorze ans auquel il pouvait se référer comme étant « le bon temps »… Les grenouillages poisseux entre cousins que ce pick-up leur avait rendus encore plus aisés à sa sortie de la maison de correction était le seul abcès de chaleur qui avait sous-tendu son quotidien entre les pécores dégoûtées de son école et son père qu'il ne souffrait plus depuis qu'il s'était bâti une force nouvelle, un peu grâce aux hormones qui commençaient à faire leur office, beaucoup grâce à la vie en détention et à l'Alliance, qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Franchement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre toutes ses histoires d'amour entre des péquenots et leurs véhicules, déclara soudain Morten en le tirant de ses pensées. Je veux dire : tous ces pauvres gars, est-ce qu'ils subliment un manque en écrivant des odes country à leurs tas de ferraille ?

- Ah, si tu avais vécu là où j'ai vécu… tu saurais tout ce que signifie un tas de ferraille dans lequel tu peux te tirer, même pour un après-midi, et tout ce qu'il représente d'espoirs futurs… Enfin, comme disait un auteur français dont j'ai oublié le nom : tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de naître orphelin.

T-bag discerna le regard torve et blessé du petit mannequin même derrière ses verres teintés.

- Crois-moi, petit, je ne me permettrais pas de citer cet adage si je n'en étais pas intimement convaincu…

Morten ne dit rien, et tourna simplement la tête vers la vitre. Dans le rétroviseur, Jeremy lui adressait un air plein de réprobation.

- Oh allez, je ne voulais pas te froisser, petit trésor, c'était plutôt le contraire, tenta le sociopathe en caressant furtivement sa joue du dos d'un doigt. C'est entendu, si tu ne comprends pas toutes les subtilités de la musique country, on met ce que tu veux.

Le préado poussa un soupir de reddition.

- … mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que c'est de loin la meilleure musique à écouter sur la route…

- Très bien. Alors on met Mylène Farmer, décréta Morten en fouillant dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

- Une frenchie qui a une trop belle voix et qui écrit des textes très ésotériques sur l'identité, expliqua-t-il patiemment en remplaçant le CD de country par le sien dans le mange-disque.

Theodore écouta les premiers vers puis déclara au bout d'un moment :

- En effet, ça ne peut qu'être sibyllin… et pourtant, mon garçon, je me targue de connaître un peu de français.

- J'en ai fait deux ans et comprends pas tout moi non-plus, avoua le jeunot, mais certains mots se retrouvent ; et puis ses clips sont _si _expressifs !

- Vraiment ? ponctua l'Alabamien, désintéressé.

- Oui. Si je te dis qu'elle y est toujours ou toute nue ou habillée en garçon, je pique ta curiosité ?

- C'est incroyable de voir le statut de pervers de service auquel vous me reléguez avec une désinvolture désarmante, se récria Bagwell.

- Oui eh ben LJ aurait eu du mal à se mordre l'arrière de la cuisse tout seul… fit remarquer Jeremy depuis la banquette.

- Ca c'est pas pareil, ce gamin est presque aussi débauché que je ne le suis. Les chiens se mangent entre eux. Il joue les prudes avec vous mais si vous saviez, mes enfants, si vous saviez…

- Ca a encore un rapport avec cette histoire de bar à stripteases à la frontière ?

- Je croyais que le marché pour que je t'emmène, c'était que tu ne mentionnes plus jamais cette histoire, jeune homme…

- J'ai rien dit, se reprit prestement l'ado aux cheveux longs.

- Bref, alors : si elle n'est pas partisane de l'amour automobile, qu'est-ce qu'elle _exprime _si bien, ta bouffeuse de grenouilles ? reprit-il en s'adressant à Morten.

- Oh, tu sais… Le paradoxe qui lie innocence et perversion, les attraits des rapports contre-nature, la misère humaine en général, la confusion des genres…

- Ca a l'air pas mal, admit T-bag. Ah la la, ces frenchies… toujours aussi confus, mais souvent avec style.

- Ouais ben pourquoi tu crois que Jean-Paul Gaultier cartonne sur la scène internationale ?

- Parce que ça fascine les ilotes congestionnées que sont les Non-français ?

- Ben voilà.

Le couturier s'autorisa à ricaner de bon cœur. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna.

Il baissa le son de l'autoradio jusqu'au minimum puis, ayant repéré l'appel, répondit jovialement :

- Hey ! Est-ce que mon mafioso préféré s'est bien fait peloter ?

Un instant après, il ajouta :

- On se rapproche, t'inquiète pas, on se rapproche… On va bientôt s'arrêter pour faire une nouvelle sieste ; cette nuit, si tout va bien, on la passera dans un motel bien loin de là, et demain lever aux aurores ! Toi, en revanche, tu pourras t'offrir une grasse matinée. Et c'est moi qui viendrai te tirer du lit comme la princesse que tu es.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Bagwell répondit, dégagé :

- Ah oui, quoi donc ?

Son sourire auto-satisfait fondit progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'Abruzzi lui parlait.

- QUOI ? OU CA ?

Morten et Jeremy tournèrent soudain vers lui des mines inquiètes.

- QUOI ?! répéta le pédophile avec, cette fois, une note effarée et désemparée dans la voix. MAIS BON SANG DE MERDE, JOHN !

De sa main libre, T-bag donna un coup excédé sur le volant – c'était une chance que la route aille tout droit.

- Oui, merci, j'imagine ! Où est-ce que c'était, cette maison de passe ? … Rien à foutre, où est-ce que c'était ? … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? …… Qui ça « ils », mais t'étais mêlé à ce micmac ? …… Oui, forcément, c'est du pareil au même… Et ces… ces porte-flingues dont tu me parlais ? …… Mais alors comment t'as fait, bon sang ?! … FOUTRE-DIEU MAIS JE VAIS LES TUER, LES SALOPERIES ! déclara-t-il, bien plus sérieusement qu'on ne le fait d'habitude.

Le temps pour son interlocuteur de faire une remarque, il poursuivait :

- Ouais, et si le reste de la bande cherche à se venger, justement ? C'est bien toujours monnaie courante, ou mes notions en matière de gérance n'ont plus cours ? …… Hm-hm… Dans ce cas leurs familles, leurs frères, leurs fils, je sais pas… … T'es sûr de ça ? Ils ont pas moyen de retrouver ? …… D'accord.

Theodore poussa un lourd soupir, les yeux péniblement fermés, une crispation lui traversant la babine.

- … Oui, je sais, oui… Bon, je veux pas te savoir hors de la baraque tant que je suis pas de retour, tu m'entends ? …… Ah ! Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose, John, si t'es pas content, c'est le même prix !

Bagwell haussa soudain le ton.

- Je m'en contrefous, bon sang, mais tu réalises que t'as failli y avoir droit ?!

Un long silence suivi.

- J'espère bien, finit par reprendre T-bag plus calmement, presque pudiquement. Oui, je sais que tu sembles peiner à imprimer l'information mais je n'ai ni du vin sacramentel ni du plomb dans les veines. …… Ca c'était différent, tu avais essayé de m'intimider ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre… Et puis raison de plus : je n'ai pas pu t'avoir à ce moment-là et l'idée que ces petites garces aient été à deux doigts… à deux doigts de gâcher ça… Ca me rend ma-lade. …… Eh bien moi je ne plaisante pas, c'est ça le pire ; ça touche aux limites de mon humour, là tout de suite.

Le sociopathe écouta un moment, les yeux fixés sur la route, les sourcils froncés.

- D'accord. …… Je te retrouve demain matin, alors. Et surveille tes arrières. …… Non, cette fois, je parle sérieusement ! Sincèrement, John, t'es quelqu'un qui… eh bien qui vaut le coup ; alors fais attention à ta viande, c'est la moindre des choses.

Au milieu de son air sombre, ses lèvres se tordirent un instant en un rictus un peu forcé

- Non, je t'assure, inutile d'en faire une habitude. Allez… tu bouges pas, hein.

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone et le reposa dans la niche près du levier de vitesse d'un geste résolu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Morten.

- Il se passe que le gars avec qui je couche s'est pris une balle cet après-midi. C'est pas le genre de chose que je tolère, déclara T-bag en appuyant légèrement sur l'accélérateur.

- Il s'est pris une balle ?! Mais comment ?! interrogea Jeremy en mettant le nez entre les deux sièges avant.

- A vrai dire il ne se l'est pas vraiment « prise » à proprement parler, mais elle lui suffisamment rasé le cuir pour qu'il soit blessé.

Les garçons ouvraient de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Un malentendu… répondit laconiquement le meurtrier.

- Mais il va bien ? Il est où, à l'hôpital ? voulut tout de même s'assurer Morten.

- Non. Aller à l'hosto quand on n'en a pas vraiment besoin n'est pas trop le genre de la maison… Il a rien de grave, vraiment… mais ça s'est joué à peu.

- Woah… lâcha le préado, déconcerté.

- Pauvre Teddy… compatit Jeremy en lui frottant gentiment le bras.

Bagwell ne dit plus rien, et les garçons ne surent pas quoi ajouter.

Leur mutisme dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent un motel sur le bord de la route.

- Heu… Je croyais qu'on était censés s'arrêter au prochain pour faire une sieste, osa Morten.

- On continue, décréta simplement le couturier.

- Oh allez, on est tous fatigués, il faut qu'on s'arrête ! l'appuya Downs.

- Fais un somme sur la banquette arrière, la route va tout droit maintenant.

- Mais c'est surtout toi qui dois te reposer, ça fait trois heures depuis la dernière pause.

- Ca va, t'inquiète pas… dit Theodore sur un ton faussement léger.

- Oh mais Teddy, t'as oublié que Jeremy nous doit un massage de pieds ? Je veux le mien, affirma le cadet pour tenter de le convaincre.

L'Alabamien se contenta d'un sourire.

- Ecoute, tu peux pas conduire comme ça jusqu'à ce soir, insista l'aîné.

- J'ai dit « ça va » ! trancha T-bag sur un ton sans réplique.

- Eh ben moi ça me va pas ! Ecoute, j'imagine bien que tu dois te faire du souci, mais je tiens pas à me retrouver sous un camion ou dans un fossé pour autant ! Appelle-le le long du trajet si t'es pas tranquille.

- John va bien, Teddy… renchérit Morten sur un ton moins pressant. Ca sert à rien d'essayer de rentrer deux heures plus tôt en prenant des risques. Franchement, ça rimerait à quoi ?

- D'accord, d'accord ! grogna le sudiste. On fait une pause d'une heure au prochain.

- Merci, soupira Jeremy.

- Mais ôtez-moi cette musique vaginale pour le moment.

Ils garèrent la camionnette sur le parking du motel suivant – ils se ressemblaient tous dans le coin – et se rendirent à la réception pour réserver une chambre pour une heure. Assis sur l'un des sièges de l'entrée, un homme en costard attarda sur eux un regard discret mais insistant, et Jeremy ne trouva pas mieux que de lui offrir un sourire radieux en enfonçant nonchalamment la main dans la poche arrière de Theodore, qui se demanda un instant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Les jeunots se mirent immédiatement à l'aise et tirèrent les rideaux avant de sauter sur le lit pour profiter au maximum de leur temps de sieste. Bagwell tourna en rond un moment. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde sommeil et, en dépit du caprice des deux jouvenceau, cette halte allait être parfaitement inutile. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer et vérifier qu'il ne franchirait pas la porte d'entrée pour trouver des cadavres éparpillés un peu partout. Il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas… Au fond, ce qui venait d'arriver lui donnait surtout très très envie de rentrer posséder John Abruzzi pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien près de lui et ensuite jouer les chiens de garde tout autour. Il ne ressentait pas une nécessité de protection aussi impérative que dans le cas d'êtres aussi fragiles que ses codétenus, et pour cause, mais il était sûr d'une chose : si les deux rois de Fox River étaient ensemble, personne ne pouvait songer à les baiser.

- Allez, viens.

T-bag agrippa la main qui venait de saisir sa chemise et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, par pur réflexe semblait-il.

- Oh ! protesta Morten derrière lui.

Jeremy, la poigne serrée autour de sa paume, parut complètement pris au dépourvu, les yeux interrogateurs et un peu effrayés.

- Jeez, je voulais juste que tu viennes te coucher, dit-il d'un ton incertain.

- Désolé… répondit le pédophile en lâchant prise. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

- J'ai pas vu de chat errant dans le coin… glissa le plus jeune en baillant.

- Oh, eh puis au Diable tout ça ! se rendit-il en se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur le pucier. Je dormirai pas, mais je n'ai que ça à faire pour le moment, alors…

Jeremy s'y réinstalla à son tour sans mot dire, lui tournant le dos.

- Aw, excuse-moi, bonhomme. Je suis un peu tendu, c'est tout, expliqua Theodore en le cajolant avec quelques caresses.

- Pendant un instant tu faisais vraiment peur, tu sais… bouda l'adolescent.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi. Comment pourrais-je me rattraper ?

- Eh bien probablement pas en me tripotant le derrière, pour commencer.

- Tu viens de « tripoter » le mien…

- Oui mais moi je suis mineur.

- Ca signifie que tu peux abuser de moi de la manière la plus éhontée mais que je n'ai pas le droit de lever le petit doigt ?

- Précisément, alors tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau, le menaça Jeremy en se retournant, chassant par là-même la main qui s'était petit à petit enhardie sur l'arrière de son pantalon.

T-bag se contenta de lui rire au nez, avant de cesser brusquement.

- … Précisément, répéta Morten, un sourire machiavélique dans la voix. Et si tu te débats, on crie.

L'autre garçon éclata de rire.

Abruzzi haletait comme il courait de pièce en pièce, son flingue à la main. Il savait qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Il crut voir quelque chose bouger dans un coin, et fit un écart avant de tirer, sans succès. Il s'approcha très prudemment, et au moment de vérifier une présence éventuelle dans l'encoignure, il fut frappé et jeté à terre. Il sursauta vivement. Il vit un homme le mettre en joue et l'affolement le fit brusquement frissonner des pieds à la tête. Trop tard. Il n'eut même pas le temps de tendre la main vers son arme, le coup partait, résonnant sur les murs et l'envoyant dans un grand flou obscur.

Peu après, sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se réveilla dans un espace tout différent, sans horizon ni repère particulier. Il cligna des yeux et se releva, réalisant qu'il était à présent vêtu d'un costume blanc immaculé. Emu, il se demanda s'il avait finalement atteint le paradis.

- Heeey… Regardez qui voilà ! dit une voix juste à-côté de lui.

Il se retourna vivement. Assis sur une table, les jambes de son pantalon de cuir impudemment écartées, l'une gambillant sur le bord, l'autre repliée, un jeune homme fumait une cigarette en lui souriant avec nonchalance derrière la fumée. Ce fut sa coiffure qui rappela immédiatement à John de qui il s'agissait.

- T'étais le maytag de T-bag à Fox River, c'est ça ? Celui qui s'est fait planter et pour lequel il a fait tout un foin avec Scofield ?

- Eh oui ! lui répondit-il allègrement. Le Maytag, comme tu dis.

Alors non, songea l'Italien, je dois être en enfer…

- Je me demandais quand t'allais nous rejoindre, ajouta le jeune taulard en balançant toujours l'une de ses jambes terminée par une lourde botte de style un brin néonazi.

- « Vous » rejoindre ? interrogea le mafioso avant qu'une main ne le retourne brutalement et ne le pousse contre la table.

- Alors j'ai enfin l'honneur de rencontrer l'ordure qui a commandité l'assassinat de mon fils… postillonna un homme tout près de son visage.

Abuzzi le repoussa sèchement. Il était grand et maigre, mal rasé et aux cheveux longs comme lui. Ses vêtements de prolo étaient propres mais dégageaient malgré tout un air défraîchi. John ne l'avait jamais vu. L'enfant qu'il portait sous le bras, en revanche, lui disait quelque chose. Il devina sans plus tarder qu'il devait s'agir de James Bagwell.

- J'ai jamais fait ça ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était te mettre au frais pour quelques jours. C'est toi l'enfoiré qui a sorti ton arme et t'es servi de ton gamin comme putain de bouclier humain !

L'homme se mit à rire, d'un rire sec de hyène.

- Tout est de ta faute et on dirait que tu me fais des reproches… Parce que tu crois vraiment que Teddy réagirait autrement, lui ? Tu crois que si quelqu'un venait pointer un flingue sur vous il n'essaierait pas de s'en sortir à tout prix ? Tu crois que… James Junior Deuxième du nom n'y passerait pas, s'il le fallait ? railla-t-il en accentuant le dénominatif exact de Jimmy, après un coup d'œil complice à sa propre progéniture.

- Ta gueule, lui conseilla sérieusement le malfrat en envahissant à son tour ses frontières personnelles. Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose, et plus encore de prononcer le nom de mon fils.

- Eh ben crois ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-il, battant en retraite sa main libre levée. Mais tu sais comme moi que cette bonne vieille raclure est décidée à survivre à tout ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fout tous là sans lui ?

- Oh la ferme, Jimmy ! lança soudain une voix aigrie derrière le vaurien.

En un éclair, une bouteille de bière frôla l'oreille du cousin de T-bag et vint s'éclater contre le mur, non loin de Maytag qui constata les dégâts sans bouger un cil. James se retira pour de bon dans un fauteuil à bascule, posant sa tête-blonde sur ses genoux. Abruzzi eut enfin le loisir de voir d'où venait ce soudain accès d'agacement. Assis sur un canapé, un type aussi efflanqué que Jimmy et encore plus mal rasé que lui décapsulait une nouvelle bibine, les manches de sa chemises retroussées aux coudes. Il avait de courts cheveux brun sombre et des traits particulièrement anguleux. Ses yeux faisaient penser à ceux d'un clébard maladif, désespéré et donc dangereux.

- Teddy est un gosse malin, mais pas assez pour attraper indéfiniment la mort par les couilles, déclara-t-il.

Oui, définitivement l'enfer, songea John en réalisant avec effroi de qui il s'agissait. Ca m'apprendra, je suppose…

- Vous… gronda-t-il en chopant l'homme par le colbac à deux mains pour le soulever de son canapé.

Il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille.

- Oooh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on veut, l'rital ? Y a une embrouille ?

- Je vais vous tuer, lui assura-t-il en le fixant tout près d'un air furibond.

Le sudiste rit à gorge déployée d'aigres effluves de mauvais alcool.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis comme voilà, mon connard ?

La mafioso le manœuvra sans peine et vint lui fracasser le crâne contre la table de Maytag, qui le gratifia d'une ovation hilare tandis qu'il répétait les coups.

- C'est pour ce que j'ai fait à Theodore, c'est ça ? bafouilla l'homme qui avait à présent une plaie ouverte sur le front et le cuir chevelu.

Il se raccrocha péniblement à la table et Maytag écrasa vicieusement le talon de sa grosse botte aryenne sur ses longs doigts grêles. Le piteux individu cria et tira sur sa main pour la libérer avant de se recroqueviller au sol. Le jeune garçon eut un rire chatouillé, puis se mit à quatre pattes près du bord et, prenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts, lui cracha dessus sans remords apparent.

- Ce mec est un déchet, John. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas le finir… déplora-t-il.

- Oui, quel dommage… ajouta l'ex-parrain en vérifiant que son costume immaculé ne s'était pas taché de sang.

- C'est l'inconvénient du corps glorieux : d'ici quelques heures il sera revenu à la normal et on n'aura même pas le plaisir de voir sa gueule fendue en deux, expliqua Maytag en se rasseyant.

Abruzzi toisa l'homme défiguré qui gisait à terre. Tenant toujours sa main meurtrie, celui-ci émit un hoquet de dénigrement.

- Non mais tu penses vraiment que le fiston te laisserait le baiser à l'heure qu'il est si je ne lui avais pas fait sauter le loquet pour ses neuf ans ?

Le Sicilien se figea, horrifié, mais une nouvelle présence vint prendre le relais :

- Oh taisez-vous, Bagwell, vous êtes abject !

Etonnamment, il s'agissait d'une voix féminine, cette fois. Elle, il ne sut pas comment il la reconnut ; peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'elle était la seule femme au milieu de tous ces gars plus ou moins ravagés… Toujours est-il qu'au premier coup d'œil il s'exclama :

- Madame Hollander ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Accident de bus… annonça-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire résigné. Ce n'était pas joli à voir… enfin, ça arrive.

- Non, je veux dire… vous ne pouvez pas être en enfer, vous aussi ! Vous n'avez jamais rien fait de mal ! s'exclama le mafieux en la prenant par les épaules.

Il entendit Maytag pouffer.

- L'enfer… Non mais vous l'entendez ?

Abruzzi se retourna.

- Ca n'existe pas, le paradis et l'enfer, mon pauvre John. C'est un conte pour empêcher les petits garçons de voler et les petites filles de se frotter contre les bras de fauteuil. En réalité on va tous finir au même endroit.

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et se pencha sous la table, d'où il ressortit une fillette d'une douzaine d'années habillée d'une jolie robe de velours rouge avec des chatons brodés dessus.

- Voilà la petite Annie, expliqua-t-il en l'installant sur ses genoux malgré la réluctance apeurée de la gamine. Celle-là elle s'est bien battue, y a pas à dire. Elle a donné des coups de pieds, elle a griffé, elle a même essayé de mordre !

La petite essaya de s'échapper mais Maytag l'agrippa fermement par la taille et le menton.

- Celle-là T a dû la négocier avant de se la faire, c'était trop risqué. Tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est battue bec et ongles pour conserver sa petite fleur, à tel point qu'il a fallu la tuer pour lui passer sur le corps, si j'ose dire, sourit l'ancien mignon. Alors que moi j'ai chouiné un peu au début et puis, au bout de quelques semaines à peine, je creusais le dos sous T-bag pour qu'il me prenne complètement…

Un ravissement irrésistible était monté aux yeux bleus du garçon ; la môme, elle, gigotait toujours et s'était mise à pleurer. Un malaise grandissant envahissait Abruzzi.

- Et pourtant on se retrouve exactement au même endroit ! conclut finalement le jeune taulard avec enthousiasme. C'est pas le pied ?

- Relâche-la, lui demanda le mafioso qui se sentait à présent très mal.

- Oh, bien sûr, obtempéra-t-il avec désinvolture en laissant la fillette retourner se terrer sous sa table.

- John, tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, pense un peu aux enfants ! le rappela Madame Hollander. Les miens sont presque adultes, maintenant, mais les tiens… tu crois vraiment que Theodore saura s'en occuper ? Ce n'est peut-être pas de sa faute mais c'est un homme déséquilibré, John !

- C'est reparti… soupira l'ancien giton.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il soit plein de bonnes intentions, crois-moi ! poursuivit Susan en le fixant d'un air peiné. Mais c'est plus fort que lui : il a un problème avec les enfants. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il en élève de lui-même sans dérailler ?

- Theodore n'est pas aussi foncièrement tordu que ce mec, affirma John en donnant un coup de tête dans la direction de Bagwell père qui avait rampé jusqu'à son canapé. Jamais il n'a regardé ses gosses comme il regarde ceux des autres !

- Et donc tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

- Oooh mais ferme ton claque-merde, tu veux ? trancha Maytag. T'as raison sur un point : il faut qu'il y retourne. Mais laisse-les en paix. Ils se débrouillent très bien.

- N'empêche, John, faites attention à vous. C'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux que ça fonctionne, n'oubliez pas ça, le pria-t-elle.

Abruzzi hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour se retirer, comme on le lui disait.

- Merci, lança-t-il brièvement à Maytag au passage.

- Quand vous serez tous les deux morts… chacun pour soi, okay ?

- T'inquiète pas va, je suis sûr qu'il y en a bien assez pour nous deux.

- Eh attends, l'interpella-t-il en se laissant glisser de sa table pour atterrir à genoux. En attendant embrasse-le de ma part.

Sur ce, John entendit le zip de sa braguette qu'on abaissait et un sursaut le ramena brusquement dans son lit, en nage et haletant. Il avait envie de crier mais se réfréna. La chambre était bien insonorisée, Dieu merci, mais il ne savait pas quel genre de cri un rêve comme celui-là était susceptible de susciter. Il jeta de suite un œil à son réveil, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien revenu à lui : il était un peu plus de 6h du matin. Theodore devait être en train de se réveiller pour reprendre la route, et franchir les derniers kilomètres qui le séparaient encore de son mafioso. Abruzzi soupira. Il avait rarement fait pire cauchemar, si ce n'était peut-être justement celui où il voyait Jimmy Junior Premier du nom le regarder du fond de son cercueil. Quelle idée aussi, alors que tout était si simple, d'être tombé pour un sociopathe qui trimballait autant de merde dans ses bagages qu'il n'y avait de barreaux à Fox River ? John avait hâte qu'il soit là…

Il était à peu près 10h30 lorsque T-bag gara son véhicule de travail devant la maison. Il vit les petits en train de jouer dans le jardin et cela élargit encore le sourire qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait déposé Morten et Jeremy chez eux. En le voyant, ils accoururent pour l'accueillir.

- Salut les gars, lança-t-il en s'accroupissant pour être à hauteur des câlins, qu'il reçut à profusion.

- C'était bien, New-York, Papa ? interrogea Dino.

- Au poil. Pas très joli, mais on s'y est bien amusés.

- Et pour tes habits, c'est allé ? s'enquit Caligula.

- Mes habits… oh, oui, mes habits ont beaucoup plu. J'ai pris quelques contacts avec des magasins. Et j'ai vu de ces accoutrements, vous n'imagineriez même pas que ça existe !

- Ah oui, comme quoi ? demanda Jimmy.

- J'ai pris quelques photos, je vous en montrerai, promit-il en se relevant. Pour l'heure, est-ce que vous savez si votre père est debout ?

- Non. Il nous avait laissé notre petit dèj sur la table et il a demandé à ce qu'on ne le réveille pas, sauf raison de la plus haute importance, retransmit l'aîné.

- Par-fait, estima Theodore en se léchant la lippe.

Il prit sans plus attendre le chemin de la maison et ôta ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte pour s'introduire le plus furtivement possible dans la chambre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la clarté qui filtrait à travers les volets. Il esquissa un sourire à la fois attendri et un peu vicieux sur les bords en voyant John étalé en plein milieu du lit, ses robustes épaules nues annonçant qu'il ne s'était pas trop encombré de vêtements pour l'attendre. Il décida d'aller vérifier jusqu'à quel point. Sa langue crissant discrètement contre ses dents, et sans le quitter des yeux, il ôta sa veste et jeta vaguement sa cravate dans la direction du bureau ; puis il se glissa sous les couvertures et enfin, enfin il put le toucher. Pas de doute, il était bel et bien là... Abruzzi commença à donner des signes d'agitation et à lâcher quelques soupirs perturbés dans son sommeil. T-bag s'accorda un instant pour sourire fièrement ; pas de sous-vêtement… qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, franchement ? Il retourna consciencieusement à sa tâche. Il voulait entendre ces petits gémissements rugueux si mignons dans la gorge d'un parrain mafieux… Il adorait les lui soutirer comme autant d'aveux de faiblesse. Une esquisse s'exhala bientôt comme la bouche du truand s'ouvrait. Et puis soudain, un soupir plus intelligible que les autres :

- Mmmhh… Francesca…

Bagwell se glaça au beau milieu de son activité. Prestement, il releva la tête et surgit des couvertures… pour trouver Abruzzi en train de le dévisager, la figure mangée par ce sourire si horripilant qu'il déployait parfois.

- Hé hé… ricana-t-il du fond de la gorge avec la dernière mesquinerie.

- Oh l'enfoiré… lâcha T-bag à voix basse en guise de salutation. Non mais ça va pas ? Je vais te faire sentir la différence, moi, ça va pas traîner !!

Il se jeta sur le mafioso, qui se marra de plus belle, et entreprit de le retourner à plat ventre. Ce dernier résista un moment puis, la force du sudiste étant plus considérable qu'il ne le laissait supposer, suivit le mouvement plus vivement que prévu en accrochant Theodore au passage, si bien que ce fut lui qui se retrouva plaqué sur le matelas.

- Bonjour Teddy… ravi de te retrouver ! le cajola-t-il en s'appliquant à l'immobiliser de tout son poids.

- Va au Diable, John, se débattit le pédophile en lui claquant méchamment le derrière pour essayer de le déloger.

Le Sicilien sursauta légèrement et Bagwell le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Hé, ça fait mal !

- Oui eh bien pas autant que quand ma qu… commença T-bag avant d'être bâillonné par la grande paluche d'Abruzzi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu parles beaucoup trop… Et dans le cas présent tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, sinon c'est moi qui vais me mettre à parler et on sait tous que ça va te faire baisser ta culotte très vite.

Theodore pouffa de rire dans sa gorge, sardonique.

- Dit l'homme se trouvant complètement nu dans mon lit.

Sur ce, il s'attaqua férocement au cou de John et laissa sa main descendre le long de son flanc. Le malfrat ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier un moment les attentions, retirant à l'aveuglette la chemise de Bagwell de son pantalon. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'attaquer à sa ceinture de manière un peu expéditive, l'Alabamien l'envoya balader.

- Tu peux y aller, je suis bien harnaché… J'ai un certain sens de la décence, moi.

Abruzzi reporta alors ses efforts un peu en-deça. T-bag inspira un peu brusquement entre ses dents quand il sentit qu'on le caressait délicatement à travers son pantalon.

- Alors dans ce cas on va être un gentil Teddy et se laisser faire… lui susurra sa voix rauque légèrement étouffée. On va se laisser déshabiller et déshonorer bien sagement… Là… comme le petit Teddy sans défense qu'on est quand on sent ma main à cet endroit…

L'ancien leader aryen en aurait presque ronronné ; le creux bien chaud de la large paume l'épousait à merveille et le timbre rêche et profond de l'ex-parrain mafieux tout contre son oreille le faisait frémir d'une incoercible envie de se souiller jusqu'à la moelle. Et puis soudain, il réalisa que sa ceinture venait de disparaître.

- Hé, attends une m…

Le mafieux joignit alors brusquement ses poignets pour tenter de les lier avec la bande de cuir, mais Theodore se débattit à nouveau comme un beau diable.

- Jamais ! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui commande ! décréta-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as laissé les gosses pendant plusieurs jours pour aller batifoler à ce vaste rassemblement de pédés, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est m'offrir ça en rentrant.

- Moi qui avais prévu une jolie boule à neige avec les débris du World Trade Center, pour ça...

John éclata d'un rire franc – il ne serait jamais rassasié de l'humour foncièrement tordu du sociopathe – et Bagwell en profita pour lui mettre le nez dans le matelas.

- Le reste n'a rien à voir, affirma-t-il en s'empressant de le couvrir pour tenter de le maintenir dans sa position. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là, à présent, et que tu peux t'en remettre à moi et te laisser aller.

Le mafioso sourit, il aurait presque été tenté d'accepter… Même s'il était resté assez réservé à ce propos, il éprouvait un frisson inavouable à sentir Theodore sur lui, toujours allongé contre son dos, déracinant très consciencieusement tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué sur les responsabilités depuis sa plus tendre enfance au profit de ses mots à lui, toujours trop prétentieux dans leur forme comme dans leur contenu… jusqu'à ce que John ne les réduisent en bouillie grondante et essoufflée. … Néanmoins, pour le moment, il avait tout simplement trop envie de culbuter du T-bag et de l'entendre se répandre. Bon sang, c'est qu'il n'était plus habitué à la chasteté que la détention imposait ! … Enfin, une fois de plus, tout était relatif… raison de plus : Bagwell avait moins de temps à rattraper.

Il profita de ce que ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir sa braguette pour se retourner sans prévenir et le faire tomber juste au bord du plumard.

- Aha ! Tu vois qu'être tout habillé n'est pas forcément un avantage, affirma-t-il en l'attirant par le poignet pour le ramener sous lui.

Le sudiste résista avec véhémence, préférant se jeter en bas du lit plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu. Abruzzi le suivit de près, se cramponnant à son pantalon puis à sa chemise pour remonter le long de son corps en quelques secousses résolues ; puis il saisit le visage de Theodore à deux mains et, sans sommation, le gratifia d'une galoche dans la plus pure tradition italienne. Le sociopathe tressaillit, moins du fait de la barbe du matin plus trois jours que de la soudaineté de la sensation, dont il était étonné que les gens ordinaires fassent si peu cas. Pris de court, il leva les mains pour éloigner l'attaque… Elles restèrent suspendues en l'air bêtement pendant quelques secondes, avant de retomber sur le dos nu du mafioso ou de se crisper dans ses cheveux. L'assaut de John avait descendu son pantalon sur ses cuisses, et seul un pauvre bout de tissu le protégeait désormais de ses hanches qui se pressaient implacablement contre les siennes. D'accord, il n'avait jamais trop donné dans les baisers, mais Abruzzi ne pouvait pas se frotter de force contre lui et lui grogner dans la bouche de la sorte sans qu'il ne réagisse… et vivement. Il tâcha de ne pas faire mentir la réputation de sa langue souple et incisive en retour, même si ce n'était pas là ce qu'il en faisait de mieux, et cambra les reins pour tenter de rendre le contact plus cru encore. Le truand en profita pour accrocher le caleçon et le baisser à son tour.

- Laisse-moi t'avoir, Teddy, lui ordonna-t-il en mordillant sa mâchoire, près de l'oreille.

Il dut se redresser un instant pour retirer définitivement le pantalon. Honorant sa théorie, Theodore saisit cette chance pour contrarier ses plans et lui sauter dessus pour tenter de le coincer contre le lit. L'ex-parrain, cependant, était à bout. Il se mit debout et saisit l'Alabamien par la chemise pour le manœuvrer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils heurtèrent la fenêtre et Bagwell rua brutalement pour se libérer ; Abruzzi n'eut qu'à allonger le bras : il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'envoya bouler la tête la première sur le bureau. T-bag s'y étala lamentablement et John n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il coinça son bassin et rassembla ses poignets qu'il plaqua durement sur le bois.

- Ca fait trois jours que j'attends de te baiser, j'ai fait la cuisine tout seul, je me suis fait tirer dessus, et j'ai dû expliquer aux mômes comment les filles survivaient sans pénis. Alors pour l'instant tu la fermes et tu payes la note, déclara-t-il solennellement en glissant deux doigts sous la chemise.

- Un sacré mystère, s'il en est… émit Theodore d'une voix un peu étouffée, essayant de garder son quant-à-soi. Et ne t'imagine pas que tu vas passer la journée sans en tâter. Moi aussi j'ai des besoin vitaux.

- Ah ! Tous tes besoins vitaux s'apprêtent à être comblés.

- Oh-haw… railla cruellement T-bag, les poings toujours entravés. Quelle suffisance éhontée ! …

Ses paupières se crispèrent presque spasmodiquement sous ses yeux marrons.

- … … Oh… Oh, JOHN !


	12. Aléas illico

**Aléas illico**

_A quoi bon se voiler la face (dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs) ? Ce vaste délire a perdu toute prétention au statut d'ensemble de vignettes. N'ayons pas peur de l'avouer : ça s'est transformé en fic sans même que je m'en rende vraiment compte. -____-' J'abandonne la mascarade : j'ai renommé les chapitres qui devenaient à tiroirs au point d'en être ridicules, et je vous présente dans la dignité la suite de l'histoire ^^'._

_Si elle est arrivée si tôt (tout est relatif, je sais, mais je veux dire que j'avais dans l'idée de continuer d'autres fics avant celle-là), c'est en bonne partie grâce à Psykedelikworld et à ses encouragements, toujours très motivants. Encore merci à elle. ;)_

Abruzzi, qui avait eu son compte de sommeil, laissait T-bag rattraper la fatigue du voyage à-côté de lui. Après en avoir fait son affaire jusqu'au bout, il avait ramassé le sociopathe éreinté et bienheureux répandu sur le bureau, l'avait débarrassé de sa belle chemise à présent chiffonnée, et l'avait traîné jusqu'au lit pour l'y laisser tomber gentiment. A présent, Theodore s'était endormi en chien de fusil, et marmonnait de temps en temps quelques borborygmes grognons. L'ex-parrain ne le touchait que du bout des doigts, le long du crâne, comme quelqu'un qui hésite à caresser un animal ensommeillé. En dépit de leur rudesse habituelle, il s'était toujours montré délicat avec les cheveux de T-bag. Il préférait le saisir par le colbac ou par la nuque. Le panache qui triomphait sur son front aurait offert une bonne prise, mais Abruzzi avait eu l'occasion de constater qu'il était tout doux au point d'en être inattaquable. C'était là un attribut bien inattendu chez un ex-taulard pédophile et un peu nazi… Alors que le mafioso s'amusait pensivement à y chatouiller sa propre paume, cependant, un bruit suspect se fit entendre à l'extérieur, non loin de là… comme un bruit de chute ou de collision, suivi des protestations des enfants. Ce n'étaient pas des exclamations de gamins en train de gaminer. Il entendit des injonctions féroces et affolées en même temps. Aussitôt, il pensa à l'exécution de la veille et se leva sans plus attendre. Dans deux tiroirs différents, il s'empara à la hâte d'un caleçon et d'un révolver et sortit sur le champ.

Une fois dehors, il entendit à nouveau des cris mal étouffés et se précipita derrière la maison, l'arme au poing. Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle de mur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une femme assez forte, en costume, était accroupie sous leur fenêtre et se débattait pour maîtriser ses petits garçons. Elle avait les deux mains plaquées qui sur la bouche de Gugul, qui sur la bouche de Jimmy, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de neutraliser Dino en coinçant son visage contre sa poitrine à l'aide de son bras. Chacun tentait de se dégager avec une technique propre : le premier chouinait et bavait abondamment sur les doigts boudinés qui l'entravaient, le second essayait de saisir un petit bout de peau entre ses dents, mais se heurtait à la courbure experte de la paume, et le dernier donnait des coups de poing rageurs dans le ventre adipeux à sa portée. Dino était de loin celui qui s'en sortait le mieux, et parvenait à gigoter assez pour se mettre à appeler son père. Abruzzi se glaça et braqua immédiatement son flingue sur l'intruse en ordonnant :

- Lâche ces gosses ou je te colle deux balles dans la tête.

La brune en costard prit alors le parti de laisser filer les deux plus jeunes et de garder Dino contre elle. Elle dégaina à son tour un pistolet, qu'elle pointa sur le truand.

- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, John. Agent Eve Gisolfi, FBI. J'ai simplement quelques questions à te poser.

- Je te préviens, si tu comptais sur la galanterie italienne, elle t'est passée sous le nez à l'instant où tu as touché à un cheveu de mon fils. Et tu pourrais être le putain de Pape en personne, pour le moment, tu ôtes tes sales pattes tout de suite, _CAGNA_ ! réitéra le mafioso en haussant le ton.

- Je vais le faire, dès que tu auras baissé ton arme, lui assura calmement la robuste femme.

Abruzzi ne cilla pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Ce serait la fin de tout. James et Caligula s'étaient repliés derrière lui, effrayés malgré eux par les révolvers qu'ils savaient sans commune mesure avec leurs jouets. Leur père n'avait pas attendu que l'un d'eux essaie de lui voler son flingue pour les chapitrer très sévèrement là-dessus. Il fit cliqueter à nouveau le chien de son Beretta et maintint sa position, fermement.

- Papa… geignit Dino en essayant toujours de se libérer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, champion, Papa est là, fulmina John. Et si dans trois secondes elle ne t'a pas fichu la paix, Papa va réduire la cervelle de la méchante dame en pulpe.

- Voyons, Abruzzi, pourquoi voudrais-tu tout dramatiser comme ça ? Tout ce que je veux c'est te poser quelques questions, répéta l'agent.

- Ouais… et vous vous planquez souvent derrière la maison des gens avant de « leur poser quelques questions » ?

- On a ce qui s'appelle un protocole et ça consiste à sécuriser la zone.

- Sécuriser la zone, mon cul. Et s'en prendre à des gamins qui jouent dans leur jardin, ça en fait partie, c'est ça ?

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont sauté dessus…

- Tu aurais dû te méfier de ceux-là… Ils savaient très bien que tu n'avais rien à foutre ici. Maintenant lâche ce petit, t'as pas honte de le prendre en otage entre deux armes à feu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces méthodes de merde, on vous apprend ça au FBI, maintenant ?

Jimmy et Caligula éclatèrent soudain en sanglots bruyants.

- Papaaaaah… chouina à nouveau Dino, entraîné par l'affolement de ses frères.

L'agent éleva une voix autoritaire pour couvrir les pleurs des enfants, jouant sur la tension qui devait grandir dans l'esprit du criminel.

- Rends-toi, Abruzzi, et on en reste l…

Un fulgurant coup de batte de baseball s'abattit sur elle par derrière et lui dégomma la tête, la coupant net et l'assommant pour le compte. La grosse dame s'affaissa sur le sol, libérant sa prise. Derrière elle se dressait T-bag, l'air furibond. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit ; la batte lui était apparue comme le seul accessoire de première nécessité, en l'occurrence…

- C'est la dernière fois que tu touches à mon fils, vieille truie fédérale.

Sur ce, il l'attrapa péniblement par les aisselles et jeta un coup d'œil alentours.

- Allez, aide-moi, lança-t-il au mafieux qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds, son Beretta toujours inutilement braqué.

John s'empressa de venir saisir les jambes et ils ramenèrent prudemment leur gibier à l'intérieur, par la porte de derrière.

* * *

- Bien joué, les mômes, lança Bagwell à Gugul et à James, qui traînait la batte derrière lui.

Les deux cadets sourirent, fiers de leur rôle décisif dans la victoire finale contre l'intruse. Dino était encore tout retourné quand Abruzzi lui demanda :

- Tu peux amener une chaise à la salle de bain, s'il te plaît, mon bonhomme ?

C'est là qu'ils larguèrent et attachèrent leur chargement, sous les yeux intéressés des trois bambins. A présent débarrassé, l'Italien s'empressa de soulever son premier né dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Mon pauvre bouchon, t'as été très courageux, va. A ton âge, je ne m'étais encore jamais retrouvé au milieu d'une rixe. Tu peux être fier de toi. C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité… Papa et Papa vont prendre les choses en mains et couper les orteils de la vilaine dame qui t'a fait du mal.

Le garçonnet, une moue tremblotante aux lèvres, hochait la tête contre le front de son père, qui lui lançait par en-dessous un regard rassurant. Légèrement penché vers l'arrière pour soutenir le petit contre lui, le Beretta toujours coincé à la hâte dans le calebard, il aurait, de l'avis de T-bag, mérité un tableau. Personne d'autre que cet enfoiré de mafieux n'aurait pu être le père de ses enfants, songea-t-il en se complaisant un instant dans la poésie de la scène. Puis il se retourna et déclara :

- Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Sur ce, il se mit à allonger des volées de claques de la dernière violence à l'agent du Bureau.

- Ca, les enfants… c'est ce qu'on appelle… la réanimation… de la victime, expliquait-il tout en enchaînant les allers-et-retours.

- Va passer un slip, quand même, lui suggéra Abruzzi avec une mimique insistante, le sourcil froncé.

Theodore jeta un œil à sa nudité, comme surpris.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

Alors que le mafioso reposait Dino, le sudiste s'éclipsa, non sans passer une main lubrique sur son derrière, à laquelle le Sicilien n'eut pas le loisir de réagir à temps, ce qui le frustra au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'il revint, le costume L reprenait conscience petit à petit, la nuque encore inerte et l'œil vitreux.

- Alors maintenant tu vas remballer tes attrape-couillons et nous dire ce que tu fais ici, gronda John.

- Ne fais pas ça, Abruzzi… Ca ne peut que mal se terminer, balbutia l'intruse.

- LA FERME ! tonna soudain l'ex-parrain, faisant sursauter les mômes.

Il s'empara du badge dans la poche intérieure du costard.

- Gisolfi… C'est italien, ça, pas vrai ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, à t'en prendre aux tiens ? Tu crois pas qu'on a suffisamment été traînés dans la boue comme ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas les miens, vous autres… C'est à cause de vous si tout le monde déteste les Italiens, dans ce pays ! grogna la grosse dame.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux débiter comme conneries à la minute… déclara le mafieux en lui jetant négligemment le badge à la tête, après l'avoir bien étudié.

- Vous… ? interrogea la brune, incrédule, lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Bagwell.

- Moi-même, répliqua fièrement l'intéressé.

Il assortit sa réponse d'une langue obscène sur le sourire d'amusement maniaque qu'il étira, avant de la faire disparaître entre ses dents.

- Pauv' gamins… lâcha-t-elle sincèrement.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça, boule de suif ? siffla un Theodore revêche en s'approchant.

- Bon, temps-mort : je veux savoir quel vent mauvais t'a amenée jusqu'ici aujourd'hui, les reprit Abruzzi.

- Je t'emmerde, répondit-elle calmement.

- Bien, femelle ou pas, j'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps, je vais chercher les pinces.

- Je peux faire, Papa ? réclama aussitôt Jimmy en sautillant sur place, accroché au chambranle de la porte.

- Vaut mieux pas, mon p'tit gars, c'est un peu dur pour toi, expliqua le truand en lui tapotant les cheveux.

- Oh, s'il te plait !

- Laisse-le essayer, John, tu lui donneras un coup de main, suggéra le sociopathe avec un clin d'œil, se levant pour l'accompagner à la remise, non sans boucler la porte.

Le truand acquiesça d'un haussement d'épaules.

* * *

Après voir fouillé dans ses outils, il déclara en actionnant une paire de modestes cisailles :

- J'espère que ça va suffire, j'ai laissé la meilleure au boulot…

- Ca a intérêt ! Parce que je te préviens, il est hors de question que je viole un engin pareil… surtout de cet âge, décréta T-bag en tendant vers Abruzzi un doigt à la fois résolu et maniéré.

- Elle est plus jeune que je ne le suis, tu sais… fit observer le criminel, un peu gêné, faisant claquer les cisailles d'un geste assez évocateur de l'effet que venait de lui faire la remarque de Bagwell.

Le pédophile le considéra comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité.

- Quelles drôles d'inepties te passent par la tête, parfois, Johnny-boy. Toi tu es le charisme animal incarné !

Le naturel de cette affirmation fit pousser des ailes à l'ex-patron de la Cosa Nostra. Il adressa à son complice un lointain sourire connivent et le repoussa contre un établi.

- Toi, tu te trouves dans une remise et tu as envie que je te malmène à nouveau sur une table, c'est ça ?

Theodore soutint le sourire, par défi.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié de me faire cogner par tes ritals de sbires la dernière fois mais il est vrai que la suite aurait pu s'avérer très émoustillante, si je n'avais pas craint que ton petit accès de ferveur religieuse ne me coûte la vie.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est pour moi que ça s'est mal fini, non ? marmonna Abruzzi, enfouissant le nez dans son cou et mordillant l'endroit où lui-même avait à présent une cicatrice.

- Mon pauvre Johnny-boy… Tu m'as fait du chantage, aussi, lui reprocha T-bag en écartant légèrement les pattes pour presser son bas-ventre contre le sien. Pourquoi… ne m'as-tu pas plaqué sur ladite table et monté à cru comme tout taulard respectable l'aurait fait ?

- Parce que toi, tu aurais été le seul taulard assez taré pour aimer ça, et qu'on n'aurait été pas plus avancés, répliqua le mafieux contre son bouc.

- … Tu as sans doute raison.

Une légère secousse poussa davantage l'Alabamien sur l'établi, le privant de l'appui du sol et lui faisant agripper rudement la chaînette d'Abruzzi.

- C'est vrai ? Tu aurais voulu que je profite de tes entraves pour te forcer sur cette table, Theodore ? Tes poings de gros aryen scotchés, tes bottes de méchant nazi derrière mes oreilles, et de la pure marchandise ritale entre tes reins de WASP profond ?

Bagwell ne se laissa pas faire ; il tira un peu sur sa prise pour se redresser davantage et passa un bras derrière les épaules de son confrère criminel pour l'attirer contre lui. Le respectable malfrat entendit dans sa voix le sourire et l'élasticité caractéristiques du relâchement concupiscent d'un T-bag prêt à la débauche.

- Oh, « forcer » est un bien grand mot… C'est souvent un bien grand mot… La Sicile aurait conquis des territoires hostiles, tout au plus. … Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu aurais dit à tes lieutenants quand ils t'auraient vu ressortir, la chemise pleine de f…

Le sociopathe s'interrompit soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, là ? interrogea-t-il, tout interdit.

- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

- On n'avait pas un agent fédéral sur le feu ?

- Oui, et le poulet ne brûle que lors des ébats domestiques ridicules des traîne-patins.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller… conclut le pédophile.

- Hm, Theodore ?

- Quoi ?

- Va passer un futal, quand même, lui suggéra Abruzzi avec une mimique insistante.

- … … Non mais tu t'es vu ?

- Moi, avoir grandi dans le Milieu m'a pourvu de tout un bagage de souvenirs très efficaces pour faire retomber un soufflé en quelques secondes.

- Ah ! Je me gausse ! Si t'avais vu ce que j'ai fait à…

- Moi, ça ne m'excite pas, l'interrompit-il d'une voix forte.

En définitive, T-bag n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir en maugréant.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Jimmy Junior se retrouvait à tenir à deux mains le manche d'une pince coupante, son gangster de papa assurant l'instrument derrière lui.

- Fais très attention, Jimmy, c'est très dangereux… N'essaie jamais de faire ça sans Papa.

Sans se laisser démonter, le gosse tenta de mordre vivement l'orteil de leur captive avec les lames, mais n'entailla que la chair, lui arrachant un frémissement.

- Ah non, bonhomme, non non, le reprit T-bag, assis à-côté du lavabo, à présent vêtu d'un lourd pantalon de toile. D'abord il faut que tu poses la question avant de torturer quelqu'un que tu veux faire parler.

- Qu'est-ce tu f'sais ici, sale peste ? interrogea le petit châtain en fixant l'otage sous ses sourcils butés.

- Vous allez quand même pas laisser un gamin…

La suite se perdit dans un hurlement, tandis que Jimmy avait sauté sur l'absence de bonne réponse pour réessayer aussitôt. Il n'était pas parvenu à couper tout à fait l'os, cela dit.

Dix minutes et trois orteils plus tard, Dino ayant fini par manifester à son tour son intérêt pour la mutilation de doigts de pied… ainsi que Caligula, qui s'y était essayé sur les genoux de son père en ne faisant guère que poser ses petites menottes potelées sur les deux parties du manche… Dix minutes et trois orteils plus tard, dis-je, ils s'étaient vus confirmer la funeste nouvelle : Eve Gisolfi était bel et bien venue chercher John… dont le FBI pensait avoir retrouvé la trace. Il ne s'agissait que d'une piste, et ils avaient envoyé cet agent pour de la simple reconnaissance. Néanmoins, ils étaient au courant de l'opération et, en conséquence de quoi, savaient parfaitement où était censée se trouver leur chienne de déterrage ce jour-là…

- Quand est-ce que tu étais censée faire ton rapport ? demanda gravement Abruzzi, qui n'avait plus le cœur à la plaisanterie.

La robuste brune ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur le carrelage, où commençait à se former une marre de sang.

- Eve Gisolfi, quand est-ce que tu étais censée faire ton rapport ?

John savait donner le change, mais T-bag sentait bien la tension dans la raideur de son échine, l'affolement dans sa concentration sans relâche. Toutes ces charognes qui voulaient la peau de son mafioso commençaient à faire monter en lui une sourde colère. Lui-même avait conscience que quelque chose de dramatique était en train de se produire.

- Et si on lui brûlait les cils pour qu'elle parle, Papa ? suggéra gentiment Jimmy, trop jeune pour percevoir les conséquences de la situation.

Bagwell se leva et lui arracha sèchement des mains la boîte sur laquelle il tentait vainement de produire une étincelle.

- Junior, on t'a déjà dit de pas jouer avec les allumettes ! La dernière qui a fait ça a fini morte de froid dans la rue et profanée par les clochards. Et un jour tu vas foutre le feu à cette baraque ! prédit-il en réalisant tout en même temps que, non, il risquait en vérité de ne jamais en avoir l'occasion…

Jimmy se renfrogna, sa mine acrimonieuse typique vissée sur le visage. Theodore considéra l'allumette puis, dodelinant légèrement avec une brève contraction des lèvres, concéda :

- Bon, va chercher du vin dans le frigo, c'est toi qui le versera.

- Merci mon Papa ! bondit James Jr en entourant les jambes de son père avec une tendresse désarmante.

La voix de T-bag le poursuivit dans le couloir pour lui préciser :

- Et fais attention, hein ! Je ne veux pas que tu la casses et qu'on gâche le reste !

L'enfant fila à la cuisine.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient appris, entre les hoquets de rire ensanglantés de leur captive, qu'Eve Gisolfi était censée faire son rapport… le soir même. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la paire de meurtriers. Ils restèrent figés un moment, désemparés, tandis que le limier femelle continuait à se vider de son sang sur le sol de la salle de bain dans une sorte de délire pas bien joli à voir. Finalement, Bagwell se ressaisit devant l'urgence dramatique de la situation – il avait toujours été assez performant sur ce plan – et entraîna vivement Abruzzi à l'extérieur. Les enfants les regardèrent passer dans le couloir et rejoindre leur chambre sans un mot, curieux. Une fois la porte refermée, le sociopathe déclara :

- Il faut qu'tu tires d'ici.

- Toi aussi, je te signale. Imagine la gueule qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont te trouver. Tu peux me faire un rappel de ton casier ?

- Je crains qu'on n'ait pas le temps pour ça. Faut que t'aies quitté le pays d'ici ce soir.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu viens pas ? demanda le mafioso en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, et qui va s'occuper des gosses ?

- … On pourrait peut-être les laisser à leur mère, et les faire venir après.

- C'est ça, parce que tu crois qu'elle nous laisserait faire ? Ca va déjà lui retourner les ovaires dans tous les sens quand je vais lui annoncer que le grand voyage se fera dans quelques jours… Et puis ça ferait peur aux mômes. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se croient abandonnés comme une portée de chiots sur le bord de la route.

- Tu as raison… Mais tu vas aller où, toi, pendant ce temps-là, avec les bambini ? Tu peux pas rester ici !

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus. Ce sera pour à peu près une semaine, pas beaucoup plus. Le temps pour moi de régler mes affaires et… de convaincre notre utérus chéri.

- J'ai aucune envie de te laisser là, avoua simplement un Abruzzi contrarié.

- Aw, allez, te fais pas de mauvais sang, ils n'ont aucune idée d'où je me trouve, au Bureau. En fait, s'ils se doutaient que certains d'entre nous sont restés si proches, ils en feraient probablement une jaunisse carabinée…

- Je veillerai à ce qu'on vous fasse venir, et qu'on vous file des papiers.

- Très bien.

Tout à coup, l'Italien saisit l'Alabamien et l'attira contre lui pour l'étreindre fortement.

- T'as pas intérêt à te faire choper, espèce de bon à rien de bouseux, le prévint-il, le nez dans ses cheveux.

T-bag se laissa faire. Entre une mère attardée, un père taré et les établissements de détention, on lui avait rarement fait des câlins, et il ne savait pas trop qu'en faire. Certes, ils étaient tout le temps les uns sur les autres dans l'Alliance – … au sens tactile du terme, seulement – mais ce n'était définitivement pas le même type de contact. Les étreintes qu'il permettait à Maytag ne devaient viser qu'au sensuel ou à la franche luxure… et les quelques autres fois avaient eu lieu alors qu'il était terrassé par la maladie… par la maladie ou le sommeil. Et puis merde, pas à brûle-pourpoint de la sorte, en tout cas.

- Va faire tes valises, Johnny-boy, je vais préparer Miss FBI, lui assura-t-il du ton grave et chevaleresque de l'homme de la situation.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, répliqua le mafieux en le relâchant pour s'emparer d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Je crois qu'on peut se permettre d'employer les grands moyens, sur ce coup-là.

- Où tu vas ?

- Cabine, expliqua-t-il laconiquement. Laisse tomber le nettoyage, je vais faire venir des experts. Mets plutôt les gosses au parfum, et tâche de les rassurer, ça va être dur à comprendre pour eux.

Theodore passa un tee-shirt et s'en fut avec un veule simulacre à deux doigts de salut militaire.

* * *

Le malfrat composa un numéro et attendit un petit moment.

- Ouais ? décrocha une voix ferme et un brin vulgaire.

- Tony ? C'est John, à l'appareil. Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler d'une cabine, s'il te plait ? C'est en quelque sorte un cas de force majeur…

- John… _John _? T'es à quel numéro ?

Abruzzi lut la série de chiffres indiquée sur le poste téléphonique.

- Bouge pas, y en a une juste en bas du Bing, j'arrive tout de suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, le combiné sonnait.

- Allô.

- John Abruzzi ? Ca f'sait un moment, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Tony ! Ecoute, ça m'ennuie de te déranger, je sais ce que c'est de diriger une famille et le clan Soprano n'est pas des moindres… Crois-moi, je ne ferais pas appel à toi si je n'étais pas dans une situation d'urgence requérant ton aide personnelle…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ?

- Ca tient toujours, ta proposition pour Avellino ?

- Oui-oui, pourquoi, t'es dans le pétrin ? demanda le parrain des Soprano, inquiet.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Matteo a commandité un abattage hier, qui a attiré l'attention du FBI. C'était un vrai bordel, y avait de la viande partout, et moi au milieu, bien évidemment… Bref, ils m'ont remis la main dessus. Je viens de choper un agent en reconnaissance sur ma propriété ce matin. Je dois vider les lieux et me casser de ce pays ce soir. Tu peux arranger ça ?

- Oh, merde ! Bien sûr, John, bien sûr, je vais me mettre sur le coup. On va remuer ciel et terre s'il le faut mais on va te trouver un putain d'avion, promit-il avec feu, pointant résolument le vide du doigt. Ta famille part avec toi ?

- Non, on peut pas faire le voyage sans la mère de mes enfants et là on pare au plus pressé. Je vais les éloigner de la maison et je les ferai venir dans quelques jours.

- Très bien, ça rendra la tâche plus facile. Et ce… ce gars avec qui tu vis, il vient aussi ?

- Il garde les gosses, il viendra avec eux.

- Oh, leur mère peut pas s'en occuper ? demanda Tony, ses petits yeux plissés par la confusion.

- C'est une étrangère pour eux, tu vois ? Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je serai le seul du voyage, résuma Abruzzi sans attendre la réponse.

- Okay. Sylvio te conduira à l'aérodrome et veillera à ce que tout se passe bien. Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait, de cet agent ?

- Justement, si tu pouvais aussi nous filer un coup de main à ce sujet… Je l'ai gardée dans la salle de bain, y a plus qu'à la préparer. Mais c'est vraiment le boxon, là, des pros nous seraient vraiment utiles pour faire le boulot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- « La » préparer ? Ils envoient des gonzesses, maintenant ?

- Voilà notre époque. Mon gars s'en charge, ça lui fait pas peur de se salir les mains, mais je manque vraiment de temps pour emballer le paquet.

- Ecoute-moi, John : j'ai deux gars en balade pas loin de ton secteur. Des lieutenants. Je décommande leur commission et je te les envoie tout de suite. Y a de la famille proche, dedans, ils sont tout indiqués pour le boulot.

- Je te remercierai jamais assez, Tony. Je sais à quel point tu dois être occupé, et de répondre présent comme ça quand ça merde pour ton vieux frère de Chicago… ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. J'apprécie vraiment.

- John, tu es la personne qui a sans doute le moins chialé dans mes jupes ces vingt dernières années. Même quand ils t'ont envoyé en cabane, t'as pas donné, t'as pas _men_dié des faveurs auprès d'tout le monde, tu t'es pas répandu comme une lopette, glorifia la tête des Soprano en pesant ses mots presque hargneusement pour marquer les faits. T'es un _mec_ comme on n'en fait plus depuis RICO, John. Je les laisserai pas t'avoir.

- _Grazie, Tôny. Grazie…_

_

* * *

  
_

Lorsqu'Abruzzi rentra, il trouva Bagwell et les mioches assemblés dans la chambre d'enfants. Etonnamment, Jimmy Jr et Caligula étaient assis qui sur un coffre à jouets, qui sur un cheval à bascule – alors immobile – et c'était l'ainé qui était niché dans les bras du sociopathe, en larmes. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers John avec un sourire ennuyé.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Terreur ? s'enquit le Sicilien en venant s'accroupir à-côté d'eux. Tout va bien se passer, ce sera comme une grande aventure de hors-la-loi…

- Le petit gars veut pas laisser sa dulcinée, expliqua T-bag pour lui tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient. Allons, allons, tu te trouveras une autre copine, là-bas, beau comme t'es !

- J'en… j'en… j'en veux pas d'autre ! proclama le petit brun en hoquetant.

- Tu pourras lui écrire. Les filles adorent les jolies lettres qui viennent de l'autre côté de l'océan. Ca les met dans tous leurs états, tenta John.

- Et si tu ne t'es pas trouvé une autre amoureuse d'ici les prochaines vacances, tu pourras la faire venir. Imagine-toi : vous ferez des pâtés ensemble et des batailles de sable mouillé !

Le truand lui lança discrètement une œillade qui signifiait « cesse de fantasmer, Theodore » - à la plage, le pédophile était un véritable cauchemar ; Abruzzi y avait davantage peaufiné sa technique du plaquage de rugby que celle du beach volley… même s'il n'était pas exactement du genre à jouer au beach volley, du reste… Dino reniflait dans le tee-shirt de son papa. Les deux criminels échangèrent un regard désemparé. Ils n'avaient hélas pas le temps de s'occuper du désespoir amoureux bien réel de leur aîné. Comme mû d'une sagace intuition, Caligula descendit soudain de son cheval et s'accrocha à la taille de son grand frère pour prendre le relais du câlin.

- Moi non-p'us je reverrai jamais Morten, tu sais, déclara-t-il en jouant la voix de la raison, la joue mélancolique sur la fesse de son frangin.

Jimmy, les mains plantées entre ses jambes sur le coffre à jouets, le cou un peu tendu et la tête penchée, les considéraient avec curiosité. T-bag lui adressa une petite grimace du bout de la babine et l'enfant approcha.

- Allez, réconforte ton frérot, toi aussi, dit-il en lui faisant prendre tout de go la relève.

Junior plaça les bras autour de Dino et se mit à tapoter d'un geste quasi-médical, alors que le plus vieux semblait ne pas vraiment se soucier du changement de personne allouée à sa consolation.

Les deux compères sortirent et Abruzzi déclara :

- J'ai appelé Matt et on aura quatre mecs armés pour garder la maison d'une minute à l'autre. Ils amèneront deux camionnettes pour mettre les affaires en sûreté. Tony Soprano se charge de mon transfert pour ce soir, il me tient au courant. Il nous envoie gracieusement deux nettoyeurs mais si tu pouvais… tu vois… la négocier toi-même. Ces mecs-là sont assez mal à l'aise avec le fait de tuer une femme.

- Comme c'est sexiste !

- …

- Peut-être que ça remonterait le moral de Dino de regar…

- Theodore ? Non.

- Mais Joh…

- Attends au moins qu'ils aient du poil au cul.

* * *

Un imposant véhicule noir se gara dans l'allée et deux individus tirés à quatre épingles en sortirent. La maison se refléta dans les verres fumés du premier, qui finit par déclarer d'une voix traînante :

- Sylvio m'avait dit que John Abruzzi était devenu pédé et qu'il avait fondé une nouvelle famille… mais j'croyais qu'c'était du flan.

- J'complends pas comment un mec dé cette pointule a pu en alliver là… lâcha l'autre avec le dédain plein d'accent italien.

- Ouais, bon, on s'en fout, on fait l'boulot. J'suis quand même curieux de le rencontrer : ce mec, quand il était encore que g_iovane d'honore_, il a braqué le camion du traiteur de la mairie d'Chicago avant une livraison pour un gala, et y s'est barré avec du jambon fumé et des coquilles Saint-Jacques pour trois cent personnes, relata le premier larron avec dans son ton une insistance qui montrait à quel point le haut fait forçait le respect à ses yeux.

Son acolyte à queue de cheval ne répondit pas. Ils sortirent des bidons de liquide de la voiture et avancèrent tous deux vers la maison, notant les tireurs embusqués çà et là sur la toiture ou derrière un pilier. On avait donné leur plaque d'immatriculation et leur signalement à ces derniers, heureusement. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et patientèrent en croisant les mains sur leurs bas-ventres. Quelqu'un les observa par le judas puis un homme aux longs cheveux plaqués sur le crâne leur ouvrit avec prudence.

- John Abruzzi ? demanda le jeune homme en relevant ses lunettes noires.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, toute majesté.

- J'suis Christopher, le neveu d'Tony, se présenta-t-il.

- C'est un plaisir d'avoir de sa famille chez moi. Soyez les bienvenus.

On ne remerciait jamais les sous-fifres avant le boulot ; ceux-là étaient assez haut-placés pour recevoir sa gratitude après, mais c'était au boss qui les dépêchait qu'on était tenu de témoigner d'emblée sa reconnaissance, dans la position de John.

- Voilà Furio, tout droit débarqué d'Italie du Sud récemment.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête policé et Abruzzi referma la porte derrière eux. Theodore débarqua à son tour de son habituelle démarche décontractée, probablement étudiée au vu des circonstances, en train de déchirer du chatterton avec les dents.

- Bonjour Messieurs, lança-t-il, serrant la main des nouveaux venus en leur demandant à peine leur avis. Appelez-moi Teddy. Notre amie est déjà dans la baignoire. Je l'ai mise la tête vers le bas pour qu'elle commence à se vider tranquillement et je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est elle doit déjà être bien délestée. Donnez-moi une petite seconde, j'avais laissé son cœur battre pour pomper le sang à l'extérieur plus vite, donc techniquement elle n'est pas encore tout à fait occise…

Il ponctua par un discret rire embarrassé de maîtresse de maison qui doit aller ajouter la touche finale de dernière minute indispensable à son œuvre.

- … mais ce n'est que l'affaire d'un instant et elle est toute à vous ! annonça-t-il jovialement.

Les deux sbires du clan Soprano restèrent un moment pétrifiés, et on n'aurait su dire exactement lequel du laïus qu'ils venaient d'entendre ou du déhanché languide qui s'éloignait en était la cause majeure. John, pour sa part, décocha un regard de tueur au derrière fanfaron de Bagwell, assez vainement, il faut bien le dire.

* * *

- Salut, mon grand… dit tendrement Abruzzi en se penchant pour soulever Jimmy Junior dans ses bras.

Le garçonnet accrocha ses deux mains à ses cheveux, comme il aimait le faire.

- Au revoir, Papa. T'as pas oublié ton pistolet ?

Non loin de là, Christopher et Furio esquissèrent un sourire complaisant.

- J'en ai pas qu'un, si ça peut te rassurer, mon p'tit gars, répondit le gangster en exhibant l'intérieur gauche de sa veste.

- … Wouaaah ! admira spontanément l'enfant, bouche bée.

Son père ricana, attendri, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Allez, à bientôt mon Jimmy.

Dino se présenta, les yeux rougis et un air démoralisé de retour sur son visage, à présent que l'agitation des préparatifs était terminée et qu'il était temps de dire au revoir à son _padre_ pour un bout de temps.

- Oh, Dino, ne fais pas cette tête de chien battu, mon garçon, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre plus vite que tu ne le penses, tu verras ! lui assura John en le faisant décoller à son tour.

- Tu crois ? demanda le marmot sur son épaule.

- Je le sais. Moi aussi, dans la vie, j'ai connu des moments pas toujours faciles. Quand j'ai dû faire mes preuves et me taper des sales boulots, petit, dealer pour vendre des poppers dans la rue, des gens de couleur m'accompagnant au Sig Sauer… Quand les portes du pénitencier se sont refermées derrière moi… Et puis, il y a aussi la fois où ton père m'a jeté en pleine figure qu'une fois qu'on aurait récupéré le trésor de DB Cooper, il s'achèterait une p…etite mexicaine jolie et facile à vivre. Ce sont ses propres mots !

- Hey ! C'était parce que _toi_ tu voulais retourner en Sicile rejoindre ta f… ta foutue patrie de rital ! protesta vivement Theodore.

- Et alors, comment tu t'en es sorti ? voulut savoir le garçonnet.

- Dans le premier cas, j'ai fait preuve d'abnégation et d'opiniâtreté…

- Oh-hô, on dirait que mon contact commence à profiter à ta langue, Johnny-boy.

- ...Dans le second cas, le Seigneur m'a envoyé une Gueule-d'Ange providentielle. Et dans le troisième cas, j'ai fait cracher à ton père qu'il était fou de moi et…

- Oh !! Mais c'est un odieux mensonge !! s'étrangla Bagwell, outragé au plus haut point.

- … et j'ai avoué que j'avais pas bien envie de partir de mon côté…

- Je pourrais répéter tes mots exacts, mais je préfère garder les billes que tu as si courageusement mis sur la table ce jour-là bien au chaud dans ma poche.

- Et aujourd'hui, voilà ! Le _don _d'une des plus grandes familles du coin me rend service, je m'apprête à disparaître une fois de plus en pleine nature, et vous êtes là tous les trois, constata-t-il en souriant allègrement à la fratrie.

Le visage de Dino s'éclaira un peu. C'était qu'il disait vrai, le _padre_. Ses paroles lui firent reprendre un peu courage et il quitta ses bras en acceptant à nouveau l'improbable éventualité de jours meilleurs.

- Hééé, _Bambino _! salua Abruzzi en soulevant sans effort le petit dernier. Tu seras sage, hein ? Pas de folie pendant mon absence.

Caligula secoua la tête, les doigts anxieusement enfoncés dans le bec.

- On va te rewoir, Papa ?

- Mais bien sûr que vous allez m'revoir, les crapules ! Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, à peine. Vous viendrez tous me retrouver en Italie, et on mangera des super pizzas et des super pâtes ensemble, ça te va, camarade ?

Caligula parut considérer, puis hocha la tête avec une moue décidée.

- Parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit bonhomme, cette fois c'est à moi que tu parleras au téléphone, d'accord ? … D'accord.

L'ex-parrain frictionna son petit dos et posa son front contre ses mèches bouclées, avant de le reposer précautionneusement à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers T-bag et tous deux se saisir la main dans une sorte de parodie de bras-de-fer avant de s'attirer l'un contre l'autre.

- Ah… Theodore… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire, à toi ? Tu vas y arriver, tout seul ?

- Moi je sais ce que j'ai à te dire : tu t'es bien débrouillé.

- Hein ? A propos de… ?

Le sudiste se pencha tout près de son oreille.

- Il sera dit que je ne t'aurai pas coincé aujourd'hui, et que je ne risque pas de le faire avant un moment. T'es fier de toi ?

Le mafioso leva les yeux et un sourire rampa sur ses lèvres.

- En revanche, et j'aimerais que tu te le tiennes pour dit, John, quand j'arriverai dans ton pays de sauvages, la première chose que je ferai sera de te mettre le nez dans ta paillasse de sauvage et de t'_empoigner_ comme ta bonne famille de sauvages catholiques ne l'imagine même pas.

L'époque où Abruzzi blêmissait face aux provocations un peu poussées de T-bag était révolue, Dieu merci. L'idée que Theodore le profane délicatement, avec sa bénédiction, pratiquement sous le nez de la gente italienne traditionnelle qui, contrairement à lui, ne pratiquait pas la religion à la carte pour autre chose que la clause du « tu ne tueras point », lui donnait cependant des sueurs.

Satisfait par son mutisme, Bagwell s'éloigna un peu, mais John durcit son poignet pour maintenir sa prise et le garder tout près de lui.

- Après une mise en garde pareille, t'as intérêt à réussir ton coup.

- Oh mais je compte bien réussir. Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de très motivé, pas vrai ? Dis-moi franchement, tu croyais vraiment que j'en serais, de cette évasion ? Mieux : tu pensais qu'un jour tu te retrouverais à me rouler des galoches ? Quand j'ai très envie de quelque chose, John, je l'obtiens, et ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est à tes dépends que vous l'avez appris, parce que rien dans ce satané monde ne me motive autant que toi.

Abruzzi poussa lentement un lourd soupir. Puis il tourna la tête et trouva simplement la bouche du sociopathe pour lui rouler une galoche. Et comme à l'accoutumée, lors de ces occurrences rares, T-bag fut pris au dépourvu, à son propre jeu, et lutta contre le réflexe primaire de dégagement, aidé par le bras de fer qui n'avait pas fléchi entre leurs poitrines, avant de sentir ses jambes flageoler et son esprit tirer le rideau pour quelques secondes. Furio et Christopher détournèrent aussitôt les yeux de ce qui leur faisait l'effet d'une scène primitive. Jimmy, au contraire, croisa les bras et observa avec attention.

- Fais attention à toi, Theodore, l'avertit l'ancien patron de la mafia sur un ton qui était plus menaçant qu'autre chose. Fais _très_ attention.

- Entendu, haleta-t-il en dévorant son expression de ses yeux marron sale. Tu perds rien pour attendre.

- J'espère bien. A bientôt.

* * *

Après trois quarts d'heure de route, lors desquels il s'était mis à pleuvoir, Bagwell se gara sur le parking de gravier d'une petite propriété isolée. Lorsque le jour se lèverait à nouveau le lendemain, il ramènerait la voiture au concessionnaire d'Abruzzi. On n'était jamais trop prudent. James et Dino sortirent et il détacha Caligula de son rehausseur. Naturellement, les gosses se hâtèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, mais leur père les arrêta.

- Restez encore quelques instants sous la pluie, les mômes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'aîné.

- Parce que ça se passera plus facilement si vous êtes bien trempés, répondit simplement T-bag.

Curieux mais obéissants, les bambini suivirent ses recommandations – Caligula n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix, puisqu'il était dans ses bras. Il conduisit ensuite la nichée jusqu'à l'entrée et laissa le benjamin appuyer sur la sonnette. Ils entendirent bientôt des pas approcher sur du parquet pour venir leur ouvrir.

- ...... dit Michael Scofield en découvrant le spectacle sur le pas de sa porte.


	13. Entre évadés on se serre les poches, 1

_Hé hé, deux chapitres d'un coup aujourd'hui, "c'est-y pas folichon ?" nous dirait T-bag. Je ne voulais pas les poster séparément parce que l'action forme vraiment un ensemble... mais en même temps, j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence : c'était trop long pour être balancé d'un bloc. Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent ;) !_

Lorsque Lincoln Burrows et Lincoln Burrows Junior rentrèrent de leur petite virée père-fils moto-pique-nique ce dimanche soir-là, ils eurent la surprise d'être accueillis par un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes dans sa salopette, qui se planta devant eux dans l'entrée et leva allègrement les bras pour les gratifier d'un « bonjour ! » enthousiaste. Lincoln Sr cligna des yeux quelque peu perplexes mais bon-enfant et le salua à son tour, avant de lancer d'une voix plus forte :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Michael, tu m'as fait un enfant ?

A ces mots, un autre bambin passa la tête par la porte du salon. Il avait un air qui lui rappelait singulièrement quelque chose mais qui tout en même temps ne lui revenait pas du tout. Ho la… Un troisième se montra, lui faisant inexplicablement le même effet, mais d'une manière différente. Ho la la… Il avait à peine mis le doigt dessus que la dégaine émaciée et mielleuse de Bagwell apparaissait à son tour, le saluant tout naturellement d'un jovial :

- Hey, l'Déluge ! Ca fait une paye…

Un long silence interdit s'ensuivit. Les épaisses arcades sourcilières de Burrows étaient bloquées sur de gros yeux constipés de bête traquée, qui passaient fébrilement d'un nouveau venu à l'autre. Finalement, Michael les rejoignit, penaud, et son frère glissa entre ses dents, comme si cela avait eu le pouvoir de créer un aparté :

- Michael… Qu'est-ce… que c'est… que ça ?

Scofield poussa un soupir.

- Je vous conseille de venir vous asseoir et d'en discuter autour d'une tasse de thé…

Les deux Lincoln se posèrent sur le canapé en U très design dont s'enorgueillissait le séjour – Michael s'était bien évidemment chargé lui-même de toute la décoration de la maison. Junior paraissait plutôt prendre tout cela à la rigolade et observait les marmots l'un après l'autre avec une avide curiosité. Senior semblait pour sa part être le témoin d'un drame.

- J'ose à peine poser la question, déclara-t-il, un peu pâle.

- Moi je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer, gloussa LJ.

Scofield, lui, se contentait de verser le contenu d'une théière dans deux tasses assorties pour les Burrows, l'air passablement absorbé.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, on causera des détails techniques quand les mômes seront couchés, hm ? requerra T-bag d'un ton dégagé, chopant Caligula à la racines des bretelles de sa salopette, pour le hisser sur le canapé avant que ses coups de pieds affolés pour y grimper n'atteignent le petit service à thé très moderne de la Gueule-d'Ange.

- C'est bien vrai, alors ? demanda finalement Lincoln d'un air démoralisé.

- Aussi vrai que nature, mon vieux ! Tiens, vise-moi ça…

Sur ce, il se saisit de James, qui jouait avec des gouttelettes de thé tombées sur le plateau, et le brandit fièrement sous le nez de Burrows.

- Ma descendance ! annonça-t-il avec une béatitude toute virile.

Tous deux observèrent le gosse avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'appréhension. Jimmy, pour sa part, considéra les traits butés de Lincoln avec perplexité, et gigota un peu pour qu'on le repose sur le sol, dont il n'était séparé que par quelques centimètres.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'imaginer qu'un jour tu aies pu être petit et trognon mais ça me donne une idée, déclara LJ.

Jimmy lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il esquissait toujours sans découvrir les dents.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'étais une petite raclure maigrichonne, maussade et crasseuse. Tu me diras, celui-là n'est pas bien gros non-plus, mais il a la fringale de vivre. Quand il veut quelque chose, c'est une belle petite saloperie, pas vrai l'arsouille ? affirma-t-il en toute complaisance.

- Tu nous présentes ? demanda LJ.

- Voici Jimmy Junior, les gars, garanti 100% Bagwell !

- 50%, si je sais toujours comment ça fonctionne… marmotta Michael qui s'était rassit sur son canapé et contemplait son service d'un œil résigné.

- Jimmy, reprit T-bag en l'ignorant royalement, voici Le Déluge, un vieux compagnon de cabane et de cavale, qui a bien failli se faire griller les fesses par l'Etat. Et voici un Junior comme toi, Lincoln Junior, alias LJ. Un bien gentil garçon, s'il en est, sous ses dehors de sainte-nitouche.

Le jeune homme leva sur le pédophile un œil de léger reproche. Jimmy vint s'asseoir entre Michael et lui, se plongeant dans la contemplation du dessin sur l'épaule du blouson de cuir qu'LJ avait toujours sur le dos.

- Mon premier-né, enchaîna le meurtrier en leur présentant Dino.

Puis il ajouta comme s'ils se trouvaient à un concours canin :

- Il est beau, hein ?

- Sûr, acquiesça Lincoln en serrant vigoureusement la petite main dans l'une des énormes paluches qui faisaient fantasmer tant de monde. Comment tu t'appelles, l'ami ?

Dino se présenta poliment bien qu'un peu tristement, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Michael. Tandis qu'il serrait la main à LJ, Burrows demanda :

- Donc celui-là…

- Yep, Mister Mafia. Il a voulu commencer en arguant qu'il avait plus d'expérience. Des queues de cerises ! Après avoir passé des mois cloîtré avec Maytag, donner le biberon, c'est du gâteau ! renâcla T-bag, railleur.

- Mh-hm, acquiesça à nouveau Lincoln sans chercher à comprendre.

- Et enfin le petit dernier, avec qui le mystère reste entier… Voilà Caligula, acheva-t-il en ébouriffant les mèches du bambin, qui agita une main derrière la timbale de lait qu'il était en train de boire précautionneusement.

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous vous êtes débrouillés, conclut le Déluge.

Une discrète crispation de la babine de T-bag lui fit recadrer la conversation.

- Eh ben c'était bien gentil de venir nous présenter tout ce beau monde, depuis le temps ! Une question me met quand même la puce à l'oreille… … Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? acheva Burrows en laissant brusquement retomber son ton jovial de femme au foyer.

T-bag s'empara d'une tasse de thé en refermant ses doigts autour par le dessus, et relata à nouveau l'échauffourée où un pruneau avait éraflé John, puis l'incursion surprise du FBI dans leurs petites affaires. Pendant ce temps, Michael croisait les bras, bien enfoncé dans le canapé, et observait les réactions de son frère. LJ, la tasse à la main, avait suspendu son geste peu de temps après avoir entendu le début de leurs mésaventures et Jimmy Junior lui caressait à présent gentiment la veine du poignet, une attention dont l'intéressé n'aurait su dire s'il la trouvait mignonne ou un brin flippante. Dino et Caligula s'étaient mis à « faire les cakes » dans leur coin et étaient tombés du canapé sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ni que ça ne semble les déranger dans leurs jeux.

- Donc voilà le marché, conclut finalement Theodore. Vous nous offrez l'asile politique à moi et mes chérubins pour une petite semaine et en échange je serai votre cuisinier, blanchisseur, gardien anti-colporteurs _et_ masseur personnel… enfin sauf pour toi, le Déluge. Ca vaut le coup, non ?

Un épais silence s'étira quelques instants. Ce fut finalement LJ qui le brisa, quelque peu déçu :

- Mais alors… Comme voilà Abruzzi est parti de l'autre côté de la Terre et il n'a même pas pris la peine de nous dire au revoir ?

Un peu étonné, le sociopathe répondit :

- Ca s'est vraiment fait dans la dernière urgence, tu sais. C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas que tu y tiendrais de la sorte.

- Non, c'est juste que… on en a vécus, des trucs, quand on était tous planqués au Mexique… C'était quand même quelque chose… non ?

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles s'étira sur le visage chafouin de T-bag tandis qu'il considérait longuement le garçon.

-Oh ça oui…

- Si vous pouviez m'épargner la séquence-souvenirs dans un moment pareil, les pria Lincoln.

Lui-même se rappelait en particulier avoir littéralement repêché son fils de quinze ans par le pied alors que sa ronde de réveils matinaux avait conduit LJ à aventurer un peu plus que le museau dans la tente des deux meurtriers. « Tu n'entres pas là-dedans » avait tranché le Déluge en le traînant à nouveau près du feu de camp tandis que l'ado se débattait pour la forme : « c'que tu peux être néanderthalien, papou ! ». Là encore, Lincoln ne tenait aucunement à en savoir plus.

- Non, décida-t-il. Désolé mais on ne peut pas t'héberger sous notre toit, T-bag. Tes gosses sont très mignons mais c'est pas possible.

- Linc, leur maison va être investie, ils n'ont nulle part où aller, souleva alors Michael, enfin sorti de son mutisme.

- Nulle part où aller ? Avec le fric qu'ils se font, tu veux me faire croire qu'il peut pas se payer l'hôtel ?

- C'est toujours dangereux, les hôtels, glissa Bagwell. Avec trois mômes, comme ça, je passerai pas inaperçu… Imagine que ces argousins relèvent des empreintes et me retrouvent sur leurs maudits fichiers, ils n'ont qu'à diffuser mon signalement et je suis cuit.

Le sudiste rentra la lèvre inférieure d'un air ennuyé, considérant tour à tour les deux frères.

- Il s'agit pas que de moi… ajouta-t-il avec l'air de ne pas y toucher. Si je suis gaulé, les petits, c'est à l'orphelinat qu'ils finiront.

Dino et Caligula interrompirent leur simulacre de bagarre et James sa séance de petites caresses obsessives pour se mettre aux aguets, interdits.

- Comme Morten ? finit par demander Jimmy.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les gars, quoi qu'il arrive Papa sera là pour vous protéger, assura le sociopathe en quittant à peine les autres frangins des yeux, la langue intérieurement tordue.

- On ne peut pas les renvoyer, Lincoln, ce ne serait pas décent, décréta Scofield.

- Ouais, et ben on verra si tu parles toujours de décence quand tu te réveilleras un matin avec sa…

- LES ENFANTS, LINC ! s'empressa de le couper le cadet, catastrophé.

- Hm… Oui, pardon, marmonna un Burrows tout penaud. Enfin tu comprends l'idée…

- … Tu te sentirais menacé, le Déluge ? insinua perfidement T-bag.

- Bon sang, de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais qu'avec moi traînant dans les parages… le petit frère ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de s'abandonner à mes manières délicates et mon doigter chevronné… et ça remettrait en cause ta place. Tu ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille arriver, je comprends, tu sais, je comprends tout à fait ! lui assura-t-il sincèrement, les doigts cambrés dans sa direction comme pour déclarer d'avance inutile l'hypocrisie d'une objection.

- Non mais tu rêves tout éveillé ! s'étrangla Lincoln tandis que son fils se gaussait.

- C'est humain, on peut pas lui en vouloir, mon joli, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Michael, qui répondit à ces enfantillages par un sourire ironique mais indulgent, sachant bien que son aîné n'était que trop facile à mener en bateau dès qu'il s'agissait de ses proches.

- Fous-moi le camp ! Je n'ai rien à prouver à quelqu'un comme toi ! vociféra Burrows dans un sursaut de discernement.

- Tiens donc, tu ne relèves pas le défi, Linc ? Tu mûris… constata Gueule-d'Ange.

Lincoln fixa vivement son frère d'un air contrarié et soupçonneux, tandis que Theodore ramassait ses gosses.

- Allez Junior, lâche Junior, son papa ne veut pas faire entrer le loup et ses louveteaux dans la bergerie, disait-il avec résignation.

Après de longs instants à se demander ce que Michael entendait par sa remarque, sans que le visage parfait de l'intéressé ne lui donne le moindre indice, le Déluge finit par rugir :

- … Ca va, CA VA ! … C'est d'accord, on te planquera quelques jours, mais pas plus ! Tu fais ce qu'on te dit, tu files doux, tu ne ramènes pas de cadavre sur le tapis, entier ou non, et tu fais ta putain de lessive à part. Il est hors de question que tu touches aux caleçons de mon fils.

- Papa ! s'offusqua le jeunot.

- Je le lui fabrique, son petit linge, gros malin… lui rappela Bagwell du coin des lèvres.

- Je vais vous montrer la chambre d'amis, enchaîna Scofield en se levant sans tarder, passant devant un Lincoln fulminant avec une caresse sur son épais crâne rasé.

Il conduisit la petite famille jusqu'à une jolie pièce feutrée pourvue d'un grand lit à deux places.

- C'est-y pas gentil, ici ? ronronna T-bag. Merci infiniment, Beauté, je vais aller chercher les affaires.

- Installez-vous, les enfants, ça devrait être largement assez grand pour vous, lança Gueule-d'Ange en réponse.

Les petits s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et grimpèrent sur le vaste plumard moelleux à souhait, se vautrant dedans comme des petits cochons dans une mare de boue, sous les yeux légèrement déconfits de leur père. Ce dernier se redonna toutefois contenance comme Michael repartait dans le couloir.

- Ah, j'ai compris, pas folle la guêpe… On colle les enfants là-dedans et tu me gardes pour ton lit, c'est ça, mon joli… ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant par-derrière, enjôleur.

- BAS-LES-PATTES, LE PERVERS ! mugit brutalement Burrows en écrasant d'une seule main la tête du sociopathe contre le mur tout proche.

Scofield, une fois libéré, poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, comme rompu par l'habitude. Theodore le suivit, non sans darder sur Lincoln de petits yeux venimeux, la lèvre inférieure vindicativement rentrée, tandis que le grand frère maintenait la menace dans son regard furibond sur lequel étaient vissés ses puissants sourcils.

- Tu dormiras là, l'informa Michael.

La déception de l'Alabamien fut palpable lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient revenus au salon et que l'ingénieur lui désignait résolument le canapé design.

- Hhaw, allons, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Oh arrête de faire ta duchesse, on a tous dormi dans des fossés, ici, le morigéna Burrows.

- Ouais, et tu ne faisais pas autant de chichis quand on campait en pleine nature, avec les vaches qui menaçaient de brouter nos calecifs directement sur le fil à linge… rappela allègrement LJ.

- Il était lui-même trop occupé à brouter autre chose pour réaliser où il était…

T-bag considéra Gueule-d'Ange avec consternation.

- Beauté !

La petite famille lui rit au nez de bon cœur.

- Je te suggère d'aller chercher ton pyjama et ensuite de te mettre à la soupe, Sergent Sodomie. Y a un tablier à la cuisine ! lança Burrows en ôtant son blouson de moto pour se mettre à l'aise.

- Pendant ce temps je vais montrer à votre progéniture comment les grands jouent au LEGO, décréta Michael en entraînant la fratrie vers sa salle de modélisme.

- Et moi je vais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, insista LJ avec un sourire aussi angélique que narquois.

Theodore considéra la pluie qui battait toujours les carreaux du salon. Il commençait à se demander si son plan s'avérerait aussi folichon qu'il l'avait escompté…

* * *

- Y a de la bidoche et du poisson dans le frigo, indiqua obligeamment Lincoln, mais pour trois personnes seulement alors prends un peu de tout si y faut. Y doit y avoir un bout de laitue quelconque dans le bac à légumes, Michael insiste pour nous en faire bouffer de temps en temps, va savoir pourquoi… Y a des conserves et des féculents dans le placard… Les épices sont sur cette étagère… et on a aussi des surgelés, mais t'es pas là pour nous servir ça. C'est spécialement pour Michael et LJ quand ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes, étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux infoutus d'accoucher de quoi que ce soit d'à peu près comestible quand tu les mets dans une cuisine. Ah, ça, Mike pourra te faire des desserts très artistiques mais…pour ce qui est du reste… Enfin, je te passe les détails. Je crois que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je vais vérifier que le petit frère s'en sort avec ce que vous nous avez pondu. S'il te manque un ustensile appelle-moi, je serai sûrement dans le salon.

- Une dernière chose, le Déluge…

- Hm ?

- Ce tablier, c'est quand même pas Gueule-d'Ange qui te l'a offert ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- « Ne faites pas chier l'homme »… ? C'est d'un tel raffinement que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, et en même temps on sent que ça vient de quelqu'un qui te connaît intimement.

Burrows quitta la pièce avec, chose exceptionnelle, un petit sourire connivent à l'adresse de T-bag, et rejoignit les autres pour voir si les rejetons des deux pires crapules de Fox River n'avaient pas déjà mis la salle de maquettisme de Michael à feu et à sang. Il les trouva au contraire en train de jouer bien sagement à équilibrer un édifice d'éléments plastiques qui, à première vue, ne pouvait tenir que par opération du Saint-Esprit, le tout sous les explications nourries mais savamment simplifiées de l'ingénieur.

- Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à tes joujoux ? Tu dois plus en pouvoir ! lança Lincoln en constatant la chose.

- C'est ça, moque-toi… N'empêche que ces petits ont l'air plus matures qu'LJ et toi réunis, pour ce que ça vaut.

- J'en doute pas, répondit le plus vieux en les observant à nouveau curieusement. Ils ont dû grandir vite entre ces deux là…

- Oncle Micky ? demanda Dino qui, comme ses frères, avait pris l'habitude de désigner n'importe quel ami de la famille par la mention « oncle » suivie de son surnom si possible en « i ». C'est vrai que t'as fait évader nos papas grâce à une maquette du Tache Mâle ?

- Tout à fait, Dino, répondit fièrement Scofield avec une œillade à l'adresse de son frangin, comme pour lui rappeler par là que ses « joujoux » avaient contribué à lui sauver la vie. Cette maquette était en quelque sorte pour moi la clé du bureau du directeur… et du toit de la prison, par la même occasion…

- Tu peux nous raconter comment t'as fait et nous apprendre à faire la même chose ?

- Oh, je suis sûre que vos chers papas vous ont déjà raconté l'histoire des dizaines de fois…

- De leur côté, oui… mais eux y savent pas bien ce que tu fabriquais pendant tout ce temps, en fait. Peut-être que tu pourrais nous raconter ton côté de l'histoire et ce serait comme un puzzle ! expliqua l'aîné qui, comme les enfants en ont la chance, retrouvait un regain d'enthousiasme dans la nouveauté de la situation, après les funestes chamboulements de la journée.

- Allez, te fais pas prier, Mike… mais gare aux discordances de versions ! Les enfants, il faudra vous faire à l'idée qu'un même événement peut être interprété différemment. Le passage où vos papas souhaitent l'un après l'autre à Michael la bienvenue au pénitencier, par exemple, eh bien Oncle Micky vous racontera que le premier lui a cassé la gueule et que le deuxième a essayé de… de l'embrasser de force !

- Linc…

- Tu veux dire quand ils ont voulu faire connaissance, Papa Teddy et Oncle Micky, et que Papa Johnny les en a empêchés parce qu'il était vert de jalousie, même s'il voulait pas encore l'admettre ? demanda Jimmy.

- Hé, c'est pas ça, l'histoire ! s'indigna Gugul.

- Oui, c'était un plan très élaboré pour manipuler Michael, l'appuya Dino.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, rétorqua James en secouant la tête avec l'air entendu de ceux qui en savent plus.

Les autres frérots assistaient à tout cela, abasourdis, jusqu'à ce que Caligula ne réclame :

- Dis-nous ce qui s'est vraiment passé, Oncle Micky !

Il fut approuvé à grand bruit par les deux autres et Scofield chevrota un peu d'embarras avant d'être poussé à s'asseoir en tailleur par six petites menottes pendues à ses vêtements.

- Bon, je te laisse, amuse-toi bien… s'esquicha lâchement Lincoln en refermant la porte sur un Michael dont les genoux étaient pris d'assaut par Dino et Caligula.

Il alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon pour végéter devant un match de base-ball. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite tête se montra dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lincoln émergea momentanément à la vue de Jimmy et demanda gentiment :

- Hey p'tit pote, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

L'enfant secoua la tête avec un bref sourire en guise de remerciement.

- Ca t'a gonflé, tous ces bibelots de geeks, hein ? Si t'aimes le base-ball tu peux rester regarder avec moi, sinon ton papa est en train de faire la cuisine, si tu veux être près de lui.

Junior acquiesça et se retira aussi furtivement qu'il était venu, tandis que Lincoln s'était replongé dans son match.

LJ, pour sa part, était monté à l'étage pour prendre une douche, afin de se décrasser après cette journée passée le cul dans l'herbe ou les mains dans le cambouis avec papa. Il avait abandonné son blouson de cuir et son jean taché de vert et de brun dans un coin de la salle de bain et délassait son corps blanc sous le jet d'eau vaporeuse. La chaleur qui coulait dans son dos lui faisait du bien tandis qu'il se savonnait doucement. Il se retourna et cligna des yeux sous les gouttelettes en constatant que son tas de vêtements semblait avoir grandi de quelques centimètres derrière le rideau de douche translucide. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il tira prestement l'écran trouble de tissu pour constater que Jimmy Jr s'était acheminé jusqu'ici et s'était assis tranquillement sur le carrelage pour tripoter son cuir et détailler de près les coutures qui y formaient des dessins sur le dos et les épaules. Le bruissement sec des anneaux fit sursauter vivement le môme, qui se retourna pour rencontrer sans comprendre l'air parfaitement hagard qu'LJ arborait chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de plus ou moins épouvantable. Le regard du garçonnet retomba sans tarder sur la nudité qu'il avait soudainement devant lui. Il n'était pas du genre tatillon sur le sujet. Il avait déjà vu ses papas à poils, par chance dans des conditions moins traumatisantes que Dino, et lui-même avait été sifflé fermement un dimanche matin par Papa Teddy sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il était allé jouer dans le jardin. « Avec un slip ce serait pas mieux ? » avait-il lancé d'un air blasé en tenant un petit short au bout de son doigt. « Je vous jure, vous les gosses… vous êtes pas croyables » avait-il encore maugréé en refermant la porte d'entrée. En un mot ce n'était pas le genre de détail auquel le bambino avait porté beaucoup d'attention jusqu'ici… mais LJ se dressait brusquement là, diaphane, ruisselant de la tête aux pieds, les yeux braqués sur sa personne, un film oléagineux à moitié rincé dégoulinant de sa poitrine bourgeonnée par le froid pour couler sur ses cuisses… et la bouche de Jimmy s'entrouvrit toute seule tandis qu'il relevait sur LJ des yeux de petit garçon perdu qui trahissaient sa forte impression. Lincoln Junior prit une puissante inspiration.

« T-BAAAG !!! » fut le hurlement furibond qui retentit dans toute la maison. L'intéressé sursauta alors qu'il était en train de faire sauter un poisson dans une poêle. Il coupa aussitôt la plaque et se précipita dans l'escalier, suivi de près par Michael qui s'exclamait :

- NON, T-BAG, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ENTRER LA-DEDANS !

Lincoln, lui-même alerté par l'injonction de son cadet, se lança à son tour à leur poursuite.

- ON T'A DIT DE REVENIR ICI, PERVERS DE MES DEUX !

Theodore déboula ventre-à-terre dans la salle de bain de Junior, pour le trouver les hanches emberlificotées dans le rideau de douche comme un jeune patricien des temps modernes, selon Michael, et comme un bonbon acidulé à moitié déballé selon lui-même.

- Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda-t-il, aux abois.

- T-bag, sors de là, je m'en charge ! ordonna Michael en n'hésitant pas à le saisir manu militari pour tenter de le déloger.

- NE CRAINS RIEN, LJ, PAPA EST LA ! rugit pour finir Burrows en se ruant littéralement dans l'entrée, projetant du même coup Bagwell à plat ventre sur la descente de douche et Scofield avec, ses bras le ceinturant toujours.

Jimmy Jr regarda avec curiosité les adultes s'entasser brusquement sous son nez.

- Nous voilà dans une position bien compromettante, commenta T-bag en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif.

- LJ, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit anxieusement Michael avant même de songer à libérer le sudiste.

Toujours drapé dans sa toge de plastique, l'air intransigeant et le doigt tendu comme un petit empereur romain, le jouvenceau articula :

- T-bag… prends ton môme… et tire-toi !

Les regards convergèrent alors vers Jimmy Jr qui sourit innocemment à l'assemblée, toujours assis près de son tas de vêtements.

- Aaaaaww, c'est pour ça que tu sonnes un tel tocsin, mon garçon ? Pour un petit bout qui s'est fourré au mauvais endroit ? s'attendrit Theodore.

Sur lui, Michael cilla puis s'empressa de se relever.

- Ecoute, j'ai plus quinze ans, soit, mais là ça me perturbe ! répliqua LJ.

- Pauvre Jimmy-boy, tu excitais sa curiosité, c'est tout… cajola Bagwell en soulevant son gamin dans ses bras pour lui faire un bisou esquimau. Tu devrais être flatté !

- Débarrassez-moi tous le plancher ! les pressa le jeune homme.

Les deux frères se replièrent rapidement, entraînant T-bag derrière eux.

- Allez, on laisse Junior tranquille… Tu viens pétrir la pâte avec Papa ? mignotait-il encore en quittant la salle de bain, non sans se rincer l'œil une dernière fois dans du LJ tout mouillé.


	14. Entre évadés on se serre les poches, 2

_Je rappelle que je poste deux chapitres liés ce soir, et qu'il s'agit ici de la deuxième partie. Pour une fois, je vais continuer sur ma lancée sans alterner avec "Entre" car je suis bien dans l'action (et par "action" j'entends l'histoire, je ne prétends nullement enchaîner des rebondissements dignes d'un film américain ^^'). Dès dimanche, donc, je mets à la suite, lors de laquelle notre pauvre Teddy-bear devra gérer la perspective de son départ et en informer notamment les personnes concernées... ce qui ne s'annonce pas être du gâteau (ni des "pêches à la crème" comme il le dirait lui-même...)._

Ils avaient tous bien mangé grâce aux bons soins de l'Alabamien, qui était à présent au chevet de sa marmaille. Les trois galopins étaient bien installés dans le grand lit moelleux que la sollicitude de Michael leur avait alloué ; Caligula était au milieu, la présence de ses grands frères le rassurant dans la situation précaire et anxiogène où ils se trouvaient. Pour conforter leur sentiment de sécurité, Theodore leur racontait un conte de fées classique qu'ils avaient déjà entendu plusieurs fois.

- « Et en disant ces mots, ce méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon rouge, et la mangea », conclut-il en accélérant brusquement sa diction élastique et en pinçant subrepticement les flancs des bambins.

Ces derniers sursautèrent d'une surprise attendue et se trémoussèrent douillettement sous leur édredon, leurs doux visages illuminés par la jubilation d'une histoire qui se termine comme prévu.

- « Moralité », reprit leur père d'un ton docte et en faisant couler toutes les syllabes sur sa langue veloutée, « on voit ici que de jeunes enfants, surtout de jeunes filles, belles, bien faites, et gentilles, font très mal d'écouter toute sorte de gens, et que ce n'est pas chose étrange, s'il en est tant que le Loup mange. Je dis le Loup, car tous les Loups ne sont pas de la même sorte ; il en est d'une humeur accorte, sans bruit, sans fiel et sans courroux, qui privés, complaisants et doux, suivent les jeunes Demoiselles jusque dans les maisons, jusque dans les ruelles ; mais hélas ! qui ne sait que ces Loups doucereux, de tous les Loups sont les plus dangereux… »

Le pédophile tapota les fronts de ses rejetons avec un sourire espiègle, puis il éteignit la petite lampe de chevet design et se leva. Alors qu'il allait partir, Caligula lui demanda :

- Papa se fera pas manger par le loup avant d'arriver en Italie, hein Papa ?

- Naaan, lui assura-t-il aussitôt. Le loup, lui, ça lui fait pas peur, crois-moi.

- Bon, acquiesça le benjamin, la conscience tranquille.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, T-bag expliqua plus en détails à la famille ce qu'il en était de leur affaire. A voix basse, il leur expliqua tout sur les inséminations illégales, dont ils avaient vaguement entendu parler quand elles avaient porté leurs fruits, sur la génitrice que Theodore devrait aller voir dès le lendemain pour la convaincre de partir en catastrophe avec eux. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, vu son caractère, mais il espérait y parvenir en lui promettant qu'elle serait libre de repartir aussitôt le voyage accompli. Il se désola enfin de la perspective de fermer boutique, alors même que son entreprise commençait à prendre de la renommée, qui plus est. LJ compatissait ; pas trop de regrets, en ce qui le concernait, car il commençait à devenir peu ou prou un peu grand pour la tranche d'âge dans laquelle le couturier officiait, mais il savait que ses camarades risquaient d'être davantage déçus.

- Pour ce qui est de ton succès naissant, t'as pas à t'en faire. Y a pas de raison que ta réputation pâtisse d'une migration en Europe, au contraire, tu sais que c'est le continent des arts et du raffinement libertin, ça risque de t'inspirer, le réconforta-t-il avec un sourire mi-complice mi-affligé.

Une crispation spasmodique traversa le visage ennuyé de Bagwell, lui faisant claquer la langue.

- Sans doute, mais il va falloir que je me retrouve des égéries parfaitement adéquates, c'est moins facile que ça en a l'air… Tu es bien placé pour le savoir : ça a mis du temps avant que les autres ne te rejoignent au compte-goutte.

- Ca te laissera le temps de te retourner, remarqua LJ en haussant les épaules.

Michael prit à son tour la parole :

- J'imagine que John a un plan pour assurer vos arrières quand vous arriverez…

- J'imagine, on n'a pas vraiment encore eu le temps d'en discuter. Mais rassure-toi, mon joli : quand on n'est pas coupé de ses contacts, là-bas, pas besoin de se donner en spectacle de manière lucrative, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit T-bag en lui adressant un clin d'œil égrillard.

- Comme si ça t'effarouchait, espèce de malade… marmonna amèrement Lincoln.

- Je vais pas cracher dans la soupe : j'en ai pas mal tiré profit, à vrai dire… songea tout haut Theodore, d'abord en adressant à Gueule-d'Ange un sourire de prédateur assorti d'une caresse de la langue sur la lippe, puis en laissant son regard dériver plus lointainement tandis que ladite langue se tordait inconsciemment.

Le Grand Frère fulmina en silence tandis qu'LJ et Michael posaient d'autres questions sur l'endroit où ils vivraient et l'école où pourraient aller leurs petits anges anglophones, ce à quoi Bagwell était pour le moment bien en peine de répondre. Puis, alors que le silence s'était installé mais assez brusquement au milieu de cette ambiance nonchalante, Burrows se leva et déclara :

- Bon, ben j'espère que tu t'en sortiras avec tout ce bazar, en tout cas. Je vais me coucher, moi, on attaque la semaine demain… Tu viens, Mike ?

- Heu, oui… répondit l'intéressé, un peu confus. C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. LJ, tu voudras bien lui prêter ton sac de couchage ?

- Sans problème !

- Bon… bonne nuit, alors.

- Bonne nuit, Oncle Mike !

- Fais de beaux rêves, Beauté.

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça, bonne nuit.

Les deux frères regagnèrent leur chambre et un sourire badin se glissa sur les lèvres d'LJ.

- Je crois que Papa a assez mal vécu certains moments de votre cavale…

- Lui, il crache dans la soupe, assura T-bag en tendant un doigt veule vers LJ pour appuyer ses dires. C'est un peu grâce à moi si je les ai retrouvés un soir à se vautrer dans le tabou de l'inceste à même l'herbe tendre.

Le jeune homme rit et se leva du canapé :

- Allez, viens, je vais te filer ton sac de couchage, comme au bon vieux temps !

Ils montèrent tous deux à l'étage et Junior se rendit dans sa chambre pour aller fouiller en haut de son placard.

- C'est un sacré grand lit, que tu as… fit remarquer Theodore.

- C'est pour mieux y dormir, mon enfant, répliqua LJ sans se détourner de sa tâche.

Il avait lui aussi entendu des bribes de la petite histoire du soir.

- Besoin d'un coup de main avec ça, mon biquet ? proposa-t-il en lorgnant la cambrure pâle qui dépassait légèrement du tee-shirt tendu du garçon.

- Ne me la joue pas, on peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment plus grand que moi, maintenant, railla le jeunot en farfouillant toujours vainement, juste avant de se sentir brusquement soulevé du sol.

- Peut-être mais je peux toujours me rendre utile.

Le sociopathe levait vers lui un sourire auto-satisfait, les bras fermement serrés autour de ses cuisses. Passée la surprise, LJ eut enfin tout le loisir de débusquer son sac de couchage au fond de l'étagère du haut. Néanmoins, il se glaça alors qu'il avait à peine saisi ce qu'il cherchait.

- T-bag, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'Alabamien était en train de lécher amoureusement le creux de son dos, juste sur la colonne vertébrale, sans se gêner le moins du monde.

- Lâche-moi, protesta le jouvenceau en remuant.

Bagwell le laissa s'échapper en souriant à pleines dents de sa taquinerie.

- Tiens, prends ça et coucouche-canapé ! lui intima LJ en lui jetant le paquet à la figure.

- Merci tout plein, mon ange… répondit-il en attrapant vivement le sac avec un bruit de ballon qui éclate.

Puis il quitta la chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit. LJ le regarda descendre nonchalamment les escaliers en cassant la hanche, assez surpris, si ce n'est un brin vexé, de la docilité avec laquelle il s'était laissé mettre dehors…

De leur côté, Michael et Lincoln ne s'en tenaient guère à la courtoisie, puisque l'aîné avait plaqué son cadet contre le mur de la chambre et, perdu dans son cou, aventurait hardiment de larges paumes sous sa chemise.

- Linc… soupira sourdement Scofield en s'agrippant à ses larges épaules et sa nuque rasée.

Le frangin se contenta de le serrer un peu plus étroitement avec le poids de son corps. L'ingénieur sourit.

- Du calme, Linc, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

- Oh on ne sait jamais, avec toi… Le temps qu'on se retourne, Dieu sait par où tu as pu filer.

- Où que je file, ça ne peut être qu'avec toi, tu le sais bien… lui rappela Gueule-d'Ange à travers ses cils.

Lincoln l'étreignit, reconnaissant et possessif à la fois, plus que jamais conscient de sa chance unique d'avoir un frère pareil.

- Si c'est la présence de T-bag qui te rend aussi affamé, je ne peux que me féliciter de son séjour parmi nous, plaisanta Michael alors que son compère dégrafait avidement sa chemise.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as fait rester, hein Myke ? Tu savais qu'il allait te tourner autour comme une saleté de chacal et qu'il allait me mettre les nerfs en pelote…

- Si peu… ironisa l'intéressé en se laissant voluptueusement dévêtir.

- Vicieux, va, grommela Burrows avec connivence.

- Si je n'avais pas un petit penchant pour ce côté « je te jette sur mon épaule et je te ramène à ma caverne », on serait en train de boire un verre entre frangins en parlant de nos prêts épargne logement, à l'heure qu'il est, admit Michael en lui retirant son tee-shirt.

- Je t'avertis tout de suite : c'est pas une raison valable pour laisser le pédophile te tripoter, l'avertit Lincoln en lui tendant sous le nez un doigt sévère de grand frère.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait… glissa le cadet en s'attachant à déboucler la ceinture du Déluge, n'obtenant en réponse qu'un grognement irrité.

Il ajouta :

- Tu te souviens de la fois où… ?

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus, Lincoln ayant à nouveau plaqué son torse nu contre ses tatouages et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Arrivé dans son salon, T-bag commença par consulter son téléphone cellulaire, qu'il avait pour une fois rangé soigneusement dans un endroit à portée. Ses connaissances plus que limitées en technologie électronique lui apprirent que personne n'avait essayé de le contacter, et il déroula platement son sac de couchage sur le canapé après en avoir balancé les coussins sur le sol. Il s'allongea pour réfléchir un peu aux évènements de la journée. Il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant de recevoir le coup de fil que le mafioso était censé lui passer pour lui confirmer qu'il était dans un avion. Il n'avait pas le sommeil particulièrement facile, aussi lui fallait-il au moins avoir la conscience tranquille – ce qui d'ordinaire n'était pas un problème malgré sa condition de tueur pédophile aryen, nécrophile-et-bisexuel-de-surcroit. Au bout de quelques minutes de songeries, cependant, il commença à percevoir un bruit sourd discret mais répétitif ; il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait du vibreur de ce maudit appareil, puis il réalisa que cela venait de la pièce derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour coller son oreille contre le mur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité en percevant assez nettement un « oh, Michael… » abandonné.

- C'est pas vrai… lâcha-t-il tout haut, pour lui même par la force des choses.

Il se laissa retomber contre le mur, dépité et un peu outragé. Il soupçonnait cette enclume de Burrows d'en rajouter exprès pour l'emmerder… A vrai dire, en d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait davantage émoustillé qu'autre chose, mais pour l'heure il n'était tout simplement pas en conditions ; il faisait face à un drame existentiel, lui, nom de Dieu ! Tout à sa consternation, il sursauta lorsque le vibreur grésilla pour de bon sur son ventre. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

- John ?

- Teddy.

- Alors ? Ca s'est passé sans encombre ? s'enquit-il nerveusement.

- Comme une lettre à la poste, mon vieux. Je suis dans un petit jet privé bien cosy… fauteuil en cuir, minibar, hôtesse privée… une merveille, lui assura Abruzzi avec un sourire béat dans la voix.

- Enfoiré de veinard, lâcha T-bag.

- Et de ton côté, alors, les frangins ont marché ?

- Ils sont surtout en train de baiser à perdre haleine à moins d'un mètre, comme je te parle.

- … Vraiment ?

- Ouais, je suis sûr que si je collais cet engin de malheur contre le mur tu pourrais les entendre…

- Ca va aller, déclina le mafieux. Où sont les petits ? Ils ne sont pas exposés à toutes ces cochonneries, au moins ?

- Si on peut seulement qualifier leurs privautés de cochonneries… T'as vu comme moi à quoi ça ressemblait : un vrai documentaire animalier sur les mamans gorilles et leurs petits.

- Theodore…

- D'accord, la Beauté est plus jolie à regarder qu'un bébé singe… surtout quand elle prend son pied, ajouta-t-il la gorge serrée de dépit. Pour ce qui est des mômes, Dieu les préserve des échos compromettants, ces messieurs ont une très belle chambre rien que pour eux à l'autre bout du couloir, très classe et tout…

- Bien.

- …

- … Pauvre Teddy.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute !

- MA faute ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Je me suis retenu tout le temps où j'ai été à New-York, et Dieu sait que j'étais soumis à une grande promiscuité avec des ados de genre masculin qui bandent toutes les cinq minutes…

- Te fais pas d'illusion, c'est surtout eux qui t'auraient retenu, cow-boy…

- … et pendant ce temps toi tu nous rejouais OK Corral avec ta bande de guignols siciliens ! Et après quand je suis rentré il a fallu que tu fasses ta mijaurée et à cause de toi ça va faire cinq jours que ma queue est sans feu ni lieu ! vitupéra Bagwell.

- Et ce que j'avais sur les doigts, ce matin, c'était du petit-lait ? railla Abruzzi.

- C'est pas pareil… grognonna le maniaque sexuel, boudeur à présent qu'il avait comme laissé libre cours à la tension qui s'était insidieusement accumulée en lui depuis le départ du truand.

De son côté, John soupira, les lèvres serrées. Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à l'hôtesse qui se tenait toujours non-loin de là, en train de lui préparer un rafraîchissement. Elle lui sourit aimablement. Le gangster remua légèrement dans son costume, mal à l'aise.

- Bon, attends, grogna-t-il en se levant pour se replier dans les toilettes de l'appareil.

Ca restait des commodités d'avion, mais c'était tout de même beaucoup moins sordide que les goguenots de charters habituels. Au moins avait-il la place de se retourner. Il claqua la porte.

- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me les briser, Teddy. On sait tous quelle plaie tu peux être quand tu es frustré, alors cesse de geindre et débarrasse-toi de… ce que tu as sur le cul, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, avant d'aller violer le gamin Burrows dans son sommeil, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

T-bag se contenta de râler, sur un ton capricieux qu'il découvrit se rapprocher presque de celui de ce petit gros-plein-de-soupe impayable dans le cartoon de prédilection des gamins, qu'il regardait parfois avec eux en grignotant et en ricanant de bon cœur, les rares fois où il ne travaillait pas après l'heure de sortie des écoles.

- Mais JooOOHN… Je suis sur le canapé du Déluge et de la Gueule-d'Ange, je ne vais quand même pas…

- Ferme-la et baisse ton pantalon, T-bag.

- Mais si jamais…

- CUL NU TOUT DE SUITE, BORDEL DE DIEU ! aboya brutalement Abruzzi dans le récepteur.

Le sociopathe s'attela à la tâche sans demander son reste, un frisson d'excitation lui remontant le long de l'échine.

Le mafioso finit par émerger des lieux d'aisance, pas si à l'aise que ça. Il avait un sourire suffisant et niais répandu sur le visage, mais aussi une présence encombrante dans le futal. Il n'allait quand même pas mendier la pareille juste après avoir lubriquement savouré le fait d'avoir réduit Theodore à l'état de loque humaine moite et essoufflée ! Ce dernier devait rester persuadé qu'il savait se contrôler au besoin, lui…

- S'il vous plait ! appela-t-il poliment.

L'hôtesse toute menue s'approcha avec un sourire prude dont sa petite toque de traviole faisait mentir la droiture. Elle était très jeune et très proprette dans son uniforme strict, avec ses courts cheveux crantés et son grain de beauté au coin d'un sourcil mutin. Il se contenterait de batifoler, il l'aurait probablement brisée en mille morceaux avec les habitudes que son Alabamien ruant et jurant lui avaient données, et qui n'avaient fait que le conforter dans son idée que la plupart des femmes étaient des poupées à manier avec la plus extrême circonspection.

- Miss euh… Audrey, dit-il après avoir jeté un œil à son badge, j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se teintèrent d'espièglerie. Dieu bénisse la Cosa Nostra !


	15. Du fil à retordre pour nos tordus, 1

**Du fil à retordre pour nos tordus**

_Partie 1_

_A nouveau un double-chapitre pour voir comment notre paire de criminels préférés s'en sort. On ne voit pas les petits monstres dans cette suite et je m'en excuse auprès de leurs fans, s'ils en ont ^^'. John et (surtout) T-bag ont tellement de pain sur la planche, avec tous ces bouleversements, que ça en occulte un peu la petite vie de leurs bambini. Mais ils seront de retour dès la prochaine mouture, je m'y engage. _

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Les garçons mangeaient de bon cœur après avoir appris leur père ne s'était pas fait choper par le loup, ni par un quelconque chien de douane. Les deux frangins, soulagés eux aussi pour leur ancien compagnon de route, se laissaient aller à quelques discrets mamours matinaux, sous l'œil rancunier de T-bag qui beurrait ses tartines avec un peu plus de fermeté que de coutume. Il ne fit néanmoins pas de commentaire, étant donné qu'il avait un service à demander.

- Je dois rendre la voiture au concessionnaire, amener les mômes à l'école et aller voir la connaissance dont je vous ai parlé, expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'accompagner et me reconduire ?

- LJ doit aller en cours, précisa d'emblée Lincoln. Et même si Michael bosse à la maison, on voudrait pas le mettre en retard, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je dois aller faire des courses, de toute façon, alors je t'embarquerai. Tu pourras m'aider à les trimballer, comme ça…

- Merci bien, répondit-il sur un ton où la sincérité et le sarcasme étaient impossibles à distinguer.

Burrows les suivit donc chez Tony Calieri, avec lequel Theodore resta aussi discret que possible, en dépit de la sollicitude envahissante de l'Italien à l'égard de leurs affaires. Ils déposèrent ensuite les gamins devant la primaire et la maternelle et Lincoln ne put retenir un commentaire nostalgique sur le première fois où il avait emmené Junior à l'école.

- Dire qu'il s'est passé des mois avant que j'apprenne que tu avais un fiston, et par hasard encore ! se remémora Bagwell.

- Ouais, ben qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse ? Que je te glisse entre la poire et le fromage pendant qu'on creusait « au fait, T-bag, là qu'on va bientôt sortir, je t'annonce que je suis l'heureux père d'un magnifique garçon de quinze ans, des fois que ça t'intéresse » ?

Le pédophile ricana de bonne grâce.

- C'est assez pertinent…

Les deux hommes remontèrent dans la voiture de la famille Burrows-Scofield et le sudiste s'étira sur le siège du passager, inclinant la tête pour faire craquer sa nuque.

- C'est vrai, cela dit. Tu as un fils magnifique, Grand Frère.

- Les tiens deviendront probablement de sacrés petits mecs aussi, biaisa Lincoln pour détourner le sujet. Tu verras, t'auras pas le temps de les voir grandir… enfin, sans doute plus que moi, cela dit…

T-bag tapota mollement une main réconfortante sur la large épaule.

- Sans rancune, le Déluge, tu l'as peut-être pas vu grandir mais pour sûr tu lui auras permis de voir sa majorité. C'est que'que chose, non ?

- J'suppose… concéda Burrows, le regard soudain mélancolique sous ses lourdes arcades sourcilières. Enfin, en définitive j'aurais rien pu faire sans Michael…

- Oui, c'est une perle, cette Beauté… soupira Bagwell en repliant une jambe contre la boîte à gants. Tu es un homme chanceux, Grand Frère… d'autant plus que, Dieu merci, Junior marche davantage dans ses traces que dans les tiennes, pour ce qui est des études comme du charme.

- Hé, va te faire foutre, T-bag, t'as pas non-plus de quoi pavoiser question diplômes… et puis, j'ai du charme, affirma Lincoln que la chamaillerie avait détendu.

Le sociopathe se contenta de glousser l'un de ces hoquets perfides qui ne passaient pas la barrière de son larynx, la tête tournée vers la vitre.

- … Michael, en tout cas, il me trouve beaucoup de charme… ajouta Burrows par provocation.

- T'en as certainement pas autant que ton fils à l'intérieur d'un cerceau…

- … Enfoiré de malade.

* * *

Burrows déposa ensuite Theodore devant la belle maison de leur couveuse.

- J'en ai pour trois quart d'heure-une heure… Ca ira ?

- Espérons… se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de refermer la portière.

Lincoln repartit tandis qu'il prenait le petit chemin de gravillon.

- … Salut, minette ! lança-t-il avec un sourire aussi faux qu'enjoué lorsque la maîtresse des lieux lui ouvrit la porte.

- Ah, c'est toi, constata-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu me fais entrer ? la pria-t-il en enlevant son chapeau.

- Qu'eest-ce qui se passe, encore ? râla-t-elle pour la forme en se retirant pour lui laisser passer le seuil.

Pour tenter de l'amadouer, T-bag la considéra un peu par en-dessous et conserva un ton inhabituellement sérieux pour dire :

- Il nous est arrivé une crasse… Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de ta coopération, même si ça ne va pas te plaire.

- John va bien ? demanda Italienne, étonnée de ne pas le voir à ses côtés et soudain inquiète.

- Eh bien… pour tout dire, il a connu des jours meilleurs. En fait, il s'est fait tirer dessus… commença à dessein le sociopathe.

- Non ! se catastropha la plantureuse brune.

Aussitôt, elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna au salon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Ernesto ! appela-t-elle soudain d'une voix impérieuse en claquant des doigts.

Un homme à l'agréable plastique accourut, vêtu d'un tablier blanc – beaucoup moins original que celui du Déluge – et de gants en caoutchouc bleu encore mousseux, assortis aux patins qu'il avait aux pieds.

- De l'eau au miel pour cette pauvre créature !

Le latino hocha la tête et tourna aussitôt les talons, révélant également un short bleu sous le nœud blanc de son tablier. Bagwell leva un sourcil.

- Tu dois pas t'ennuyer, ma…

Il se reprit en se rappelant qu'il devait adopter l'attitude du chiot repentant s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de la faire fléchir.

- … ma chère.

- Alors, John ? le pressa son hôte.

Alors, pour la seconde fois, Theodore raconta tout, en accentuant le côté tragique et en tenant volontairement son interlocutrice en haleine lors de l'intrusion de l'agent fédéral. Pour ne pas l'effrayer – non par crainte qu'elle soit impressionnable mais plutôt qu'elle ne veuille pas se mouiller dans l'affaire – il enjoliva en revanche d'autres éléments, comme le sort d'Eve Gisolfi, pour lequel il lui fit le bon vieux coup de la séquestration temporaire dans un van. Ca, il en aurait retenu quelques unes, de son commerce avec John… Quand il fut parvenu à la conclusion de son récit, la maîtresse de maison commença par se récrier en ouvrant de grands yeux absinthe :

- Je ne ferai rien de la sorte !

- On n'a pas le choix…

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça dépend encore de moi !

T-bag la fixa à nouveau par-dessous, mais cette fois en dardant discrètement une langue sournoise, sans rien répondre. C'était là une manière de lui faire comprendre tacitement que, non, s'ils en étaient réduits à employer les grands moyens, ça ne dépendrait plus d'elle, mais qu'il répugnait à le mentionner et plus encore à l'envisager sérieusement. Ce serait tellement sordide… Il ne sut pas exactement si l'Italienne l'avait pressenti, car il comptait sur elle pour sauver les apparences à la perfection afin de s'arroger une position de force.

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Je ne peux pas m'exiler comme ça, en quelques jours ! Mes proches, mon travail, ma maison… ! énuméra-t-elle avec force tourniquets de ses amples manches de soie plissée.

- Mais enfin, mon cœur, tu ne travailles même pas : tu es rentière !

- Oui, eh bien, c'est beaucoup à gérer, grognonna l'intéressée avec une moue récalcitrante.

- Mais tu peux le faire de n'importe où. En plus, là-bas, John a pas mal de relations qui s'y connaissent en matière de finances, peut-être même que ça pourrait te donner un coup de pouce ! … Et quant à tes « proches », tu pourras refaire toutes les mondanités que tu voudras sur place…

- Ha ! Tu parles comme si tous mes amis étaient parfaitement interchangeables.

- Ecoute, soyons honnêtes entre nous, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de briller dans ta petite société d'aristos européens, on sait tous les deux que tu as un cœur de pierre. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on t'a choisie… outre le fait que tu aies un bagage génétique splendide, tenta Theodore avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est absolument faux. J'ai des sentiments, moi aussi, rétorqua péremptoirement la maîtresse de maison en s'emparant d'une tasse d'eau au miel.

L'Alabamien se renfonça dans son fauteuil, les jambes écartées, goguenard.

- Allons ! Quelle greluche normalement constituée aurait pu voir les yeux de Dino sans faire sa garce pour le garder en pleurnichant qu'après tout il était sorti de sa ch… hm, de ses « entrailles » ?

- Il avait des yeux adorables, soit, concéda-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de la main qui n'était pas sans rappeler les manières de T-bag lui-même. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, tu sais, ça ne restait qu'un nourrisson boursouflé… un nourrisson boursouflé qui a mis ma divine poitrine au supplice, d'ailleurs.

Les babines de Bagwell découvrirent ses dents pour un sourire amusé et grivois. Après quelques instants, il se pencha à nouveau en avant, les coudes déployés sur les genoux, un doigt vaguement tendu vers son interlocutrice, et reprit son sérieux.

- Voilà ce qu'on a décidé : étant donné l'urgence extrême de la situation, on te réexpédiera quelques semaines plus tard en espérant que personne ne pose de question. Si un quelconque fouille-merde commence à s'intéresser à ton cas, en revanche, il faudra que tu reviennes, pour la sécurité des gosses et surtout la tienne. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

La femme aux longues boucles brunes avait l'air froissée… froissée comme une chatte vaniteuse qu'on caresse dans le sens inverse du poil. Elle se leva pour faire quelques pas dans son séjour en tripotant à deux mains son élégant pendentif de style grec avec un air songeur.

- … Je pourrai rentrer après quelques semaines… vraiment ?

- Je t'en donne ma parole, pour ce que ça vaut, mais tu as aussi celle de Johnny-boy, si ça peut avoir plus de poids, répondit-il avant de boire cul-sec sa propre tasse et de froncer les narines sous l'effet des effluves un peu trop douceâtres.

- _Combien_ de semaines ? demanda-t-elle en fixant sur lui des prunelles glaciales – elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie…

T-bag fit la grimace et roula de ses deux épaules indépendamment, tâchant d'accoucher d'une estimation honnête tout en persuadant son hôte qu'elle ne représentait pratiquement rien.

- Pas plus de quatre.

- Et si par malheur je devais revenir ultérieurement, j'aurais une villa ?

- Certainement.

La maîtresse des lieux se remit à arpenter son salon, sa longue robe traînant légèrement à ses pieds. Theodore la suivait des yeux depuis sa place, les sourcils levés dans l'attente de son verdict, la langue se tortillant nerveusement entre les dents. Au bout d'une minute, il crut bon d'ajouter.

- Mon cœur, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est mettre tes affaires en suspens. Et puis ton monde, là, il pourra aller se rhabiller. Je parie que tu seras la seule à avoir jamais vraiment baigné dans le berceau de la Renaissance.

La génitrice sillonna encore un moment son mobilier puis finit par lui accorder à nouveau son attention.

- Bien, j'imagine que je peux bien m'offrir des vacances au pays… déclara-t-elle avec une soudaine désinvolture, très probablement affectée au vu de toutes les manières qu'elle avait faites précédemment.

Le pédophile relâcha la tension de son échine, soulagé.

- Fêtons cela ! décréta l'Italienne, soudain enthousiasmée. Ernesto ! Apporte-nous du vin, avec du pain et du fromage !

Elle se laissa retomber sur son sofa, savourant tout simplement son confort avec un sourire content. Brusquement, la tendance s'inversa, et se fut au tour de T-bag de se crisper légèrement dans son fauteuil.

- Une dernière chose, mon cœur : je sais que les Ritals ont une vision très confuse des bornes de la famille, et quelque part ça tombe bien, mais le temps du voyage les gamins s'adresseront à toi avec le doux préfixe de « tante »… point-barre. C'est clair ?

- Dieu merci oui !

* * *

Plus tard, les trois ex-taulards partagèrent le déjeuner, évidemment préparé par Bagwell, qui avait aussi aidé Lincoln à ranger les monceaux de courses dans leur garde-manger. Puis Michael s'en retourna à ses ordinateurs, sur lesquels il était en train de concevoir Dieu sait quoi grâce à de sombres logiciels de construction. Burrows, quant à lui, sortit faire des travaux de jardinage, mais le pédophile refusa de l'accompagner, arguant que ça ne faisait pas parti de leur accord. Lincoln avait raillé qu'il aurait probablement tué toutes les plantes, de toute façon. Par la fenêtre, T-bag le regarda tailler un buisson en forme de cocotte en papier, un canotier protégeant son crâne massif et rasé ; il secoua la tête et se remit à siroter sa tasse de café. Quelques temps après, un ronronnement grave au-dehors annonça le retour de Junior ; Theodore l'accueillit chaleureusement, mais le jeunot annonça qu'il avait des choses à étudier.

- Je pourrais peut-être te donner un coup de main ? proposa le criminel, toujours prompt à aider les enfants des autres à faire leurs devoirs.

- Tu t'y connais en droit ? demanda LJ, ironique.

- Oh ! Je m'y connais certainement plus que beaucoup de personnes. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de chefs d'accusation pour lesquels je suis tombé, et dans bien des tribunaux…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et esquissa un sourire troublé.

- Et tu veux qu'on s'amuse à les chercher ensemble dans le Code Pénal ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Aussi divertissant que ça en a l'air… je dois surtout commencer à rassembler des idées pour un devoir sur la controverse morale associée à une loi, récita LJ en commençant à gravir les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre avec son sac-à-dos.

- Tu pourrais traiter du statut des rapports sexuels avec personnes non-vivantes, ça ferait un bon sujet.

- Tu veux dire, la nécrophilie ? demanda l'étudiant en s'arrêtant un instant sur une marche.

- Oui, mais dit comme ça, ça fait déterreur de cadavres dégoûtant, frissonna pudiquement Bagwell, les bras croisés sur la rampe.

LJ reprit son ascension sans faire de commentaire.

- Hé, petit ! le poursuivit T-bag en montant à son tour des escaliers quatre à quatre. Je peux compter sur toi pour me véhiculer à la Cahute, tout à l'heure ?

« la Cahute » était le nom qu'il avait donné à son lieu de travail. Outre le petit côté terroir du mot que le sudiste affectionnait, une telle dénomination était assez peu justifiée pour ce vaste bâtiment à deux étages pourvu depuis peu d'un petit parc privé, sis dans la banlieue immédiate de la ville.

- Pas de problème, lui assura LJ sur le seuil de sa chambre.

- Merci. … Un petit câlin avant la dure besogne ?

- J'ignorais que tu étais devenu câlin. C'est la paternité qui t'amollit ? le taquina le jeune Burrows.

- Eh bien, tu sais… commença le sociopathe avec son élasticité habituelle, dangereusement appuyé au chambranle. Si… « câlin » implique que je sente ta peau douce contre moi… et que je croque dans ce cou d'albâtre pendant que mes mains se _fourreront_ lentement dans…

LJ s'enfuit en claquant la porte derrière lui et Theodore l'entendit se précipiter à la fenêtre pour crier :

- PAPA ! T-BAG ME DIT DES VILAINES CHOSES ALORS QUE J'ESSAIE DE TRAVAILLER !

Il entendit très lointainement un « fous-le camp, sale pervers ! » intransigeant et reprit l'escalier, sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à entendre Le Déluge débouler dans la baraque pour le traîner en bas par la peau des fesses, quitte à lui faire cogner la tête sur chaque marche. LJ, quant à lui, se laissa tomber sur son siège de bureau. Oh, génial… Pourquoi ce genre de situations en privé devait-il toujours lui occasionner des érections inopinées, alors qu'il n'avait plus l'excuse d'être un ado impressionnable ?

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, c'est LJ qui se vengea un peu en sortant sa petite cylindrée orange vif du garage.

- Tu montes, mon joli ? lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en faisant vrombir ostensiblement le moteur.

T-bag acheva d'enfiler avec les dents le deuxième gant de cuir qu'il lui avait prêté et s'approcha, jouant le jeu de bonne grâce, quoiqu'avec un soupçon d'ironie.

- Tu sais bien que ça a toujours été mon rêve tout mouillé de midinette, déclara-t-il en grimpant sur le repose-pied pour enfourcher l'engin derrière lui.

Lincoln Jr lui tendit un casque.

- Il le faut vraiment ? Ca va aplatir ma houppe, je vais avoir l'air d'un beau con après… geignit Bagwell.

- Une vraie gonzesse… persiffla LJ en enfilant le sien. Je t'emmène pas sans casque. Si tu veux en arrivant je te brosserai les cheveux, et tu seras beau comme un camion.

L'Alabamien leva brièvement les yeux au ciel puis obéit, se vengeant en glissant lubriquement ses bras autour du garçon.

- Je te conseille de te tenir d'une main à l'arrière, sinon tu vas être tassé vers l'avant quand je vais freiner.

- Ca me dérange pas… lui assura-t-il avant de fermer sa visière, mettant fin à la discussion.

Le jeunot replia la béquille et laissa doucement descendre la moto jusqu'au portail, avant de la lancer rapidement sur la petite route de campagne qui menait à leur maison isolée. Theodore était moins à son aise qu'il n'aurait certainement voulu l'admettre. Il n'était pas monté sur ce genre d'engin depuis sa jeunesse, et encore, les bécanes antédiluviennes des petits va-nu-pieds de son coin paumé ne souffraient guère la comparaison. Pour commencer, ils avaient souvent la manie de s'entasser à deux ou trois sur ces tas de ferraille souffreteux, ce qui faisait qu'on les poussait tout au plus à des pointes de 50 à l'heure. Pensant apprivoiser à nouveau les sensations, cependant, T-bag profita d'un ralentissement alors qu'ils traversaient un lotissement pour s'autoriser à pétrir insidieusement la cuisse d'LJ à travers les importunes épaisseurs de jean et de cuir, lequel répliqua par un écart calculé, un petit écart de rien du tout, parfaitement maîtrisé par l'habitude, mais assez impressionnant pour qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la moto. En un clin d'œil, la main aventureuse du sociopathe s'était repliée autour de lui, cramponnée à sa taille comme la petite vérole au bas-clergé et, en complète panique l'espace d'un instant, il avait vociféré hargneusement à l'intention de son jeune chauffeur :

- TU REFAIS CA ET JE TE TUE !

Mais sa menace avait été parfaitement vaine sous son casque et le bruit du moteur… ce qui, en définitive, était probablement mieux pour sa fierté.


	16. Du fil à retordre pour nos tordus, 2

**Du fil à retordre pour nos tordus**

_Partie 2_

_Deuxième partie de chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Tous les petits évènements auxquels j'avais pensé pour ce moment de l'histoire n'ont pas été bouclés (Je dois bassement avouer que les petits morceaux d'érotisme furtifs me manquent, notamment...) donc je reste sur le coup et me met à la suite demain. Après le prochain double-chapitre, quand même, je me calmerai un peu et me remettrai à Entre, comme je l'avais déjà dit la dernière fois (hem), parce que c'est pas mal d'écrire des trucs sérieux, pour changer, sinon je vais finir par avoir l'impression de céder à la facilité ^^'. Bonne lecture !  
_

Il y avait un moment que Theodore était cloîtré dans son bureau, à faire un premier inventaire grossier de ce qu'il finirait avant de partir et des projets qui devraient être mis en suspens pour une durée indéterminée. Il soupirait amèrement en feuilletant quelques croquis et autres griffonnages de tenues qu'il aurait voulu avoir le temps de confectionner. Quel dommage… Ses motivations n'étaient certes pas aussi basses que l'appât du gain mais le petit marché qu'il développait était bien loin de s'étendre au-delà des frontières du pays, et il se demandait sérieusement s'il se relèverait d'un tel déracinement. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendait les garçons arriver petit à petit et se mettre à l'aise dans la pièce principale ; ils étaient toujours un peu azimutés après le week-end, des anecdotes plein la besace, et il était courant que même ceux qui n'avaient pas été mandés ce jour-là passent faire un tour, juste histoire de « traîner » comme le disaient ces jeunes citadins fainéants. Il ne pourrait pas se planquer dans son antre indéfiniment… Aussi décida-t-il de les rejoindre. Octavian et Simon étaient avachis sur l'un des canapés unis, en plein palabres, et Morten était en train de jouer avec un drap de couleur qui avait été tendu récemment pour une séance photos.

- Hé les gars, r'gardez : Chris Crocker ! lança-t-il avant de se placer devant le pan de tissu, d'en agripper dramatiquement deux pleines poignées et de décomposer son visage dans une pathétique grimace de désespoir absolu et de sanglots. LAISSEZ BRITNEY SPEARS TRANQUILLE !! C'EST UN ETRE HUMAIN, SERIEUX !!

LJ et Jeremy, non loin de lui, se pissèrent de rire. Bagwell fut au regret d'interrompre la petite fête par un sifflement bref.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je vois que vous êtes tous là, ça tombe très bien, j'ai à vous causer.

Simon et Octavian reprirent forme pour faire un peu de place aux autres, qui prirent d'assaut leur canapé, l'un s'installant à califourchon sur le bras. Le couturier chopa une chaise à portée et l'enfourcha lestement, appuyant ses avant-bras sur le dossier.

- Oh ! Tu vas nous faire un striptease ? demanda spontanément Jeremy sans prendre la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

LJ fronça un sourcil surpris dans sa direction et T-bag le foudroya d'un regard rôdé par la prison qui signifiait « n'oublie pas notre accord ». Le garçon se rembrunit légèrement.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Cette fois, le couturier ne détailla pas la manière dont son confrère criminel s'était fait écharper dans un établissement douteux, ni la visite du FBI à son domicile. Il y fit simplement référence par un grave « accident dans la famille » qui faisait taire d'avance les indignations. Il doubla son explication en évoquant aussi pudiquement des soucis avec la législation fédérale ; après tout, il était aisé de laisser entendre que le jeune âge du benjamin, licite depuis peu seulement, avait éveillé les soupçons… Il l'avait assez prévenu, même si c'était avec la plus lamentable complaisance…

- Et c'est pourquoi je pars m'installer en Europe… à la fin de la semaine.

Theodore considéra ses employés d'un œil circonspect. Il s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarii suivant le dévoilement du pot-aux-roses. Dans le premier, Octavian se levait et le giflait d'importance, très noblement, puis les accusations courroucées fusaient de toutes part. « Comment oses-tu nous laisser en plan comme ça ? Minable ! » S'ensuivait une curée des plus pénibles où il se voyait reprocher de ne jamais les avoir pris au sérieux, certains balançant dans leur rage les tabourets à travers la pièce. Dans le second, leurs grands yeux frappés par le choc s'embuaient de larmes et ils venaient bientôt tous le serrer dans leurs bras en se désolant de sa perte. « Teddy, non, ne pars pas, on a besoin de toi, Teddy ! » Tant et si bien qu'il en ressentait lui-même un pincement d'émotion, même s'il le cachait bien. Dans le troisième, l'un des ados lui répliquait simplement « Parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir ? », puis ils se jetaient littéralement sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements, laissant vaciller la chaise désormais orpheline pour le renverser au sol et l'envahir voluptueusement de leurs petites mains, de leurs bouches innocentes et du doux étau de leurs cuisses filiformes. Theodore se serait parfaitement accommodé de la dernière possibilité. Néanmoins, rien de la sorte de ne se produisit. Les garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, comme craignant de comprendre.

- Tu t'en vas ? Mais… pour combien de temps ? demanda Jeremy, qui ne connaissait que trop la réponse.

- Je ne compte pas revenir de sitôt, confirma-t-il en douceur avant de rentrer sa lèvre inférieure à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Mais et nous ? souleva Morten.

- J'ai bien peur que notre collaboration s'arrête ici.

- Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! se récria-t-il. Du jour au lendemain, comme ça, ça se fait pas !

- Je sais. Et la soudaineté de la chose doit justement vous prouver que c'est inévitable. Croyez-moi, si j'avais eu envie de me transplanter là-bas, j'aurais pris le temps de bien organiser tout ça. Là, comme vous voyez, je vais être obligé de tout plaquer en catastrophe, tout simplement parce que j'ai pas le choix.

C'était logique, mais ça n'en restait pas moins difficile à accepter.

- Mais comment ça se fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? voulut savoir Octavian.

- C'est compliqué et délicat, avoua honnêtement le meurtrier. Je peux pas vous donner les détails. Sachez seulement que j'ai le couteau sous la gorge et que s'il y avait eu la moindre possibilité d'éviter ça, je l'aurais saisie sans hésiter.

- Mais c'est trop facile de t'en tirer comme ça ! rouscailla Jeremy en se levant. On bosse pour toi, nous, tu peux pas nous foutre un beau matin à la porte en nous disant simplement que t'as pas le choix !

- Les faits décident pour moi, objecta T-bag en décroisant les bras pour écarter des mains impuissantes. Il va sans dire que vous aurez tout votre argent de poche de ce mois-ci, ainsi qu'une petite indemnité en compensation.

- C'est pas qu'une question de fric, répondit le garçon aux longs cheveux. Tu sais bien qu'aucun de nous ne vit dessus, de toute façon…

- Moi si, signala Simon. Du moins ça me dispense d'être emmerdé par mes parents en attendant d'avoir cette putain de licence…

Jeremy se sentit un peu con, mais il poursuivit tout de même.

- Bon raison de plus. Mais y a aussi le métier, j'aime ce boulot, moi ! Même si c'est pas mon but ultime dans la vie, j'aurais bien aimé faire ma petite carrière et là… tu nous balances dans la nature.

Bagwell le considéra par en-dessous.

- Toi… toi tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ta carrière, et tu le sais.

Il le fixa quelques instants de plus, pour s'assurer que l'affaire était entendue, puis il reporta son attention sur les autres.

- LJ, j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème pour toi…

- Tu étais au courant, toi ? lui demanda au passage Octavian, un peu outré.

- C'est moi qui l'ai amené, se contenta de répondre l'aîné sans en dévoiler plus que nécessaire.

Il avait appris de la cavale l'intérêt de ne pas parler trop quand on était dans une situation précaire ; T-bag lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Simon, si tu veux te trouver une nouvelle boîte, tu peux le faire dès maintenant et tu as tout le bagage qui faut pour ça, affirma-t-il fermement.

- Tu disais que j'étais trop infantile pour de la mode adulte, marmonna l'intéressé.

- Parce que je voulais te garder pour moi, jeune serin ! répliqua le couturier. Je vais pas laisser les petites perles que j'ai débusquées et élevées moi-même me filer entre les doigts à la première velléité, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Sans rancune, c'est la loi de la jungle dans ce milieu…

Interloqué, le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment comment il aurait dû accueillir cette révélation. Theodore était de toute façon déjà passé aux derniers cas.

- Restent Octavian et Morten… Mes agneaux, je crains qu'en ce qui vous concerne il faille attendre un peu… ou alors mettre le grappin sur une griffe qui fasse aussi les ados mâles mais, je serai honnête, c'est rarement un boulot à long terme.

Le plus jeune avait l'air parfaitement décontenancé, comme s'il peinait à se faire à l'idée.

- Cela dit, reprit Bagwell, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. Il nous reste une semaine pour finir ce qu'on avait en cours.

Il se leva de sa chaise en balançant inutilement sa jambe par-dessus le dossier.

- Je vous laisse un moment pour digérer. Je suis désolé que ce soit aussi brusque, vraiment. LJ, si tu veux bien me suivre, j'ai des photos de toi à faire, tu te rappelles ?

Le jeunot acquiesça, puis se leva après gratifié Morten d'une tape encourageante dans le dos. T-bag s'attarda un instant, comme pris de remords.

- C'est assez dur à avaler pour moi aussi, vous savez. Vous allez tous me manquer, mine de rien.

Il brisa là, ne souhaitant pas voir le petit emo éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Abruzzi était parvenu à bon port et avait été accueilli par Nino Schibetta lui-même, ami de la famille de Tony Soprano et meneur du petit gang mafieux du coin, évidemment sous la coupe de Naples. Il avait amené son fils et son neveu pour l'escorter jusqu'à la petite ville d'Avellino. John avait ainsi fait la connaissance de Peter, un jeune freluquet plutôt pâlot pour la région, aux cheveux gominés et aux grands yeux sombres, et de Mark-Antony, un gaillard un peu plus âgé et visiblement plus épanoui, bien fait, le teint hâlé et le sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, avec une sourde goguenardise qui lui rappelait un peu celle de Theodore. Tous maîtrisaient un anglais plus ou moins parfait, comme le requéraient les affaires dans ce foutu monde de plus en plus mondialisé. Nino s'offrait très obligeamment de l'héberger, lui et sa famille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un logement définitif. « Prenez votre temps, la maison est immense et il y a déjà huit personnes qui y vivent. On ne verra pas la différence ! » lui avait-il assuré avec un petit côté m'as-tu-vu tout italien. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Abruzzi avait pris toute la mesure de ses dires. La demeure des Schibetta était, en effet, plus que spacieuse. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une villa ! Alors que Peter et Mark-Antony sortaient ses bagages du coffre – respect des aînés oblige – une vieille dame encore bien robuste se précipita à sa rencontre pour le saluer en italien.

_- Salve, salve ! Mi chiamo Marta ! _se présenta-t-elle, une main sur la poitrine.

_-_ _Mia madre_, précisa Nino.

Schibetta était plus vieux que lui et Abruzzi était étonné de voir qu'il avait une mère encore aussi en forme. Elle devait l'avoir eu très tôt, comme il était courant à cette époque et en ces lieux. Il laissa la vénérable dame lui faire la bise rituelle puis la salua à son tour très poliment, en inclinant solennellement la tête.

- _John. Piacere di conoscerti._

Elle parut ravie et le prit aussitôt par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

_- Benvenuto John, benvenuto…_

Le mafioso sourit. Une chose était sûre : il se sentait bien accueilli au pays. Il espérait simplement que son italien courant n'avait pas trop perdu faute d'un usage entretenu. Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, deux autres femmes vinrent le saluer. Schibetta commença par lui présenter sa femme Rosalia, une brune aux paupières un peu lourdes.

- _Come sta ?_ lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire courtois.

_-_ _Bene, grazie._

Une jeune rouquine qui détonnait au milieu de toutes ces têtes brunes – si l'on exceptait le chignon blanc de la matriarche – s'avança enfin.

- Bonjour. Je suis ravie de votre venue, on va pouvoir parler un peu anglais, je suis Irlandaise de souche !

Oui, si tant est qu'on arrive à se comprendre dans la même langue… songea le mafieux en entendant le fort accent, bien différent du parler américain et a fortiori des sonorités traînantes et avalées de son Alabamien.

- Je m'appelle Lucy, se présenta-t-elle.

- Enchanté de vous connaître.

- Lucy est ma nièce par alliance, lui expliqua Nino.

- Oh, vous êtes donc la femme de Mark-Antony, c'est ça ? demanda Abruzzi, fier d'avoir suivi.

Il sentit un instant de gêne passer furtivement avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- Non, j'étais l'épouse de Giordano, le frère cadet de Marc-Antony, Dieu ait son âme.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit John, réellement mortifié.

- C'était il y a près de six ans, déjà… Ne vous en faites pas, c'était la déduction logique à faire, sourit-elle un peu tristement.

A peine arrivé il avait déjà fait un couac, et il n'avait même pas encore évoqué Theodore… Par chance, deux enfants leurs déboulèrent dans les pattes à ce moment-là, une fille poursuivie par un plus petit garçon, tous deux aussi roux que celle qui devait indubitablement être leur mère. Il détendirent immédiatement l'atmosphère.

- Ah, vous tombez bien, vous ! Dites bonjour à Oncle Johnny. Il nous vient tout droit d'Amérique ! les apostropha Lucy, toujours en anglais.

Les mioches cessèrent docilement leur jeu pour un instant, levant le nez vers ce grand étranger venu d'un pays lointain.

- Voilà mes deux bouts de chou : Abigail et Gamaliel.

Abruzzi adressa un petit signe attendri aux enfants, qui répondirent timidement, le garçon se retranchant dans les jambes de sa mère.

- C'est très joli, complimenta-t-il poliment. Ca sonne très… gaélique.

- En fait, c'est plutôt juif… chuchota-t-elle faussement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'effronterie au sein d'une famille italienne bien catholique.

- C'est super que vous ayez des gosses ! J'en ai trois qui vont bientôt débarquer, si Dieu le veut bien, ça leur fera des copains.

- Vous allez nous raconter tout ça, l'approuva-t-elle tandis que Marta reprenait son bras.

* * *

- Joli, LJ… _très_ joli…

T-bag savait d'avance qu'il allait se retrouver en plein dilemme. Le concept de cette photo était plutôt celui d'un campus étudiant estival, aussi le jeune Burrows se trouvait-il allongé dans l'herbe, sur le ventre, les yeux normalement rivé sur bouquin – on ne pouvait pas en voir le titre, mais il avait pris soin d'empiler à-côté quelques autres livres aux tranches subtilement visibles et où l'on pouvait distinguer du Nabokov, du Sade et du Twain pêle-mêle. LJ avait pourtant de si jolies mirettes dans cette lumière naturelle que Theodore l'avait arrêté alors qu'il jetait un œil dans sa direction et avait pris quelques clichés, qui promettaient de le mettre au supplice une fois qu'il aurait à sélectionner la prise définitive. Certes, il était un peu facile de miser sur les yeux, mais T-bag avait toujours été une inconditionnelle victime des regards bleus. Peut-être étaient-ce ses propres iris brun pisseux qui lui avaient donné une fascination pour ces couleurs vives et claires, ou le fait que les larmes y miroitaient si bien… Les yeux d'LJ n'étaient pas vraiment bleus comme ceux de Maytag, cela dit, mais bien plutôt aigue-marine comme ceux de John, même si cette même couleur recelaient chez eux des tonalités bien différentes. Celle d'LJ avait la pétulance de la jeunesse, qu'il savait teinter d'une innocence tout à fait crédible en dépit de toutes les turpitudes par lesquelles il était passé. Celle de John était glaciale de toutes ces années de crime organisé, ou badine quand il était d'humeur joueuse. Le contraste entre le flegme sourdement menaçant du truand et cette étincelle gamine chaque fois qu'il s'amusait de quelque chose – le plus souvent de Theodore lui-même – avait quelque chose de surprenant.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda soudain LJ avec un sourire de jeune con.

- Mais à toi bien sûr, répliqua mielleusement Bagwell.

- Menteur… le nargua-t-il. Tu as ton petit air mélancolique de quand Abruzzi est hors de portée, je le reconnais bien…

- Tais-toi donc, petit, le rabroua le pédophile sans réelle méchanceté. Tiens, au lieu de pérorer, couvre-toi un peu, on ne voudrait pas être indécents.

Il se leva et tira lui-même doucement sur la chemise très studieuse mais trempée qu'LJ avait sur le dos, afin d'en recouvrir complètement son shorty blanc aux fines coutures noires qui soulignaient innocemment les courbes du garçon. Et qu'on n'aille pas lui dire que les étudiants avaient l'habitude de porter des pantalons ! Il avait vu des loupiots lézarder torse-poils et en shorts lors de ses petites balades estivales sur le campus de la fac, et c'était tout juste si leurs petites copines ne se retrouvaient pas en soutif. La jeunesse urbaine n'avait plus aucune pudeur et après, lorsque l'ombre s'allongeait, elle se plaignait quand on la violait sur un quelconque mémorial universitaire dédié à Abraham Lincoln ! Il reprit son gros appareil-photo-ne-jouez-pas-avec-ça-coûte-les-yeux-de-la-tête.

- Croise-moi ces bras par terre, ne cache pas tes jolies joues… N'oublie pas ce que dit le Dr Lecter : c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur à croquer ! lui rappela le sociopathe avec le ton enjoué qu'on utilise pour convaincre un enfant de boire son huile de foie de morue.

- Tu me fous la chair de poule quand on prend des photos, parfois…

Un rire sourd et obscène s'échappa de la gorge de T-bag.

- Mais tu aimes avoir la chair de poule, pas vrai LJ… ?

Le jeunot n'avait pas grand chose à répondre à cela. Il nota que le meurtrier n'avait toujours pas repris de cliché et que son regard vagabondait à présent sur son corps frêle avec ce qu'on ne pouvait définitivement pas qualifier de professionnalisme. Bagwell couva bientôt avec adoration la petite croupe rebondie de Junior, qui était probablement plus indécente dans ce shorty et sous cette chemise stricte collée à sa peau qu'elle ne l'aurait été toute nue. LJ réprima le frisson ambigu que cette concupiscence à peine retenue titillait inéluctablement chez lui et brisa le silence par une remarque taquine :

- Tu sais, t'as de la chance que je sois pas une fille, sinon les féministes de la NOW t'accuseraient d'exhibition-dissimulation complaisante.

- Justement, je ne fais que rééquilibrer les comptes, expliqua le couturier d'un ton docte. Et je te signale que je paye de ma personne : tu crois que j'avais pas tous les jeunes gars de Fox River après moi pendant l'émeute, quand j'avais le tee-shirt trempé par le verre d'eau d'un garde-chiourme et que ça ne ressemblait à plus rien de décent ?

- Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à le croire…

- Ben t'as raison. Mais c'est pas gentil, tu aurais pu me donner le bénéfice du doute.

- Oh mais à-côté de ça je sais que tu peux déchaîner les foules sans même le mouiller, ton tee-shirt ! précisa le jeune Burrows pour le consoler.

- Oui, tout dépend du public, je suppose… Enfin toujours est-il que, moi, je prône l'élévation de tous au rang d'objets sexuels : femmes et hommes.

- … et enfants…

T-bag haussa les épaules.

- Ma foi, tu sais que je suis pas sectaire…

- Les noirs aussi, alors ? demanda LJ pour le contrarier.

- Les noirs, c'est pas pareil. S'il y a au moins une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est zoophile.

- Oh ! émit le jeune homme, outré et blasé tout à la fois.

- Allons, reprenons le travail, veux-tu ?

« Et quel travail… » songea Theodore avec une honte parfaitement savourée.

* * *

Abruzzi, lui, se trouvait dans une posture beaucoup moins plaisante. Il était attablé avec ses hôtes autour d'un café, et Nino venait de lui réclamer en italien :

- Alors, John, parle-nous un peu de ta famille !

- Comme je le disais à Lucy, j'ai donc trois gosses… trois garçons… de la vraie graine de canaille, déjà ! commença par répondre le gangster avec un sourire fiérot.

- De quels âges ? lui demanda la jeune irlandaise en adoptant elle aussi la langue familiale.

- Dino a huit ans, c'est mon aîné… C'est un peu dur pour lui de déménager, parce que ça va lui faire un chagrin d'amour, mais je suis sûr qu'il aimera le pays.

Des exclamations d'attendrissement faussement éploré se firent entendre autour de la table.

- Il est très sociable, il devrait pas avoir de mal à se refaire des amis, à commencer par vos petits, poursuivit-il en donnant un petit coup de tête en direction de Lucy. Jimmy, en revanche, est un peu sauvage, ça va lui faire drôle d'être catapulter loin de tout ce qu'il connaît. Mais c'est un gamin très marrant, il faut juste apprendre à le connaître.

- Je suis sûr que mamie saura l'apprivoiser à coups de tartes aux abricots, lança Mark-Antony, le pied appuyé sur la chaise vide à-côté de lui.

Marta approuva sa gageure, se réjouissant d'avance d'avoir de nouveaux bambins à la maison.

- Voilà donc pour Jimmy, qui a sept ans, et le plus jeune, Caligula, en a cinq. Il est pas bien haut mais il a déjà un caractère bien trempé. Dans le sens où il peut être un peu buté, parfois, mais globalement c'est une crème. C'est peut-être le moins timide des trois, en fait.

- Trois _bambini_… Félicitations, John, tu as du courage, déclara Schibetta Senior en lui levant sa tasse de café.

- Et votre femme, comment est-elle ? lui demanda Rosalia, tout sourire.

« Maigrichonne mais assez musclée à la poitrine, avec un bouc, un vocabulaire ampoulé garni de jurons blasphématoires et une fâcheuse tendance à enculer tout ce qui porte un cartable » fut la réponse qui vint spontanément à l'esprit de John, mais il se garda heureusement de la balancer telle quelle.

- Eh bien, je n'ai comme… pas vraiment de femme.

- Oh ? Tu as divorcé et tu t'es installé avec ta régulière ? Y a pas de problème, John, le monde change, on comprend… s'empressa de lui assurer Nino avec l'intime satisfaction de mettre son invité à l'aise grâce à son libéralisme.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, commença Abruzzi.

Il excellait dans l'art de masquer la pression qu'il subissait dans une situation de tension extrême, mais l'aveu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était tellement pesant qu'un instant il fut tenté de ne rien dire du tout, de prétendre que sa tendre épouse était morte et enterrée et que son cousin avait accepté de l'aider avec les mômes. Puis aussitôt il entendit le ton railleur de T-bag lui lancer « Ca alors, moi qui croyait que la nature t'avait pourvu d'un semblant de couilles ! », puis il l'imagina lui claquer la fesse devant tout le monde, comme ça, sans crier gare. Il en était bien capable. L'ex-parrain s'empressa de se ressaisir et déclara tout simplement :

- C'est sans doute un peu délicat pour vous, et si ça remet en cause le fait qu'on puisse rester dans cette maison, sachez que je comprends tout à fait, mais je vis avec un homme, maintenant.

Un long silence perplexe suivit ses dires. John s'efforça de scruter franchement les regards, prouvant par là qu'il n'en demeurait pas moins un mur qu'on n'abattait pas si facilement, en dépit des points faibles qu'on pouvait lui trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « tu vis avec un homme » ? T'as tourné pédé ou quoi ? lança Schibetta sur le ton de la rigolade, comme pour dissiper un malentendu dans la bonne humeur.

- Eh bien j'imagine que ça dépend de ta définition de la chose, Nino, répondit simplement Abruzzi en conservant son sang-froid. Si pour toi « être pédé » c'est ne s'intéresser qu'aux hommes, non, je ne le suis pas. Si pour toi « être pédé » c'est avoir une relation avec un autre homme, oui, je le suis.

Un silence plus bref resta suspendu l'espace d'un instant, puis tout fusa très vite.

- OH-HO ! éclata jovialement Mark-Antony avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'admiration bluffée.

- Putain, on nage en plein délire… marmonna Peter.

- Nino, qu'est-ce que John veut dire ? Est-ce que c'est l'usage, maintenant, en Amérique ? demanda Marta, étonnamment pleine de bonne volonté, à ce qu'il semblait.

- John… balbutia simplement Schibetta sur un ton de reproche ennuyé en désignant vaguement sa mère de la main, l'air aux abois.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? se rebiffa Rosalia.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, deux hommes ensemble, John. Ca ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, cet homme, il élève aussi vos enfants ? Parce que je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, chacun fait ce qu'il veut chez soi, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bien, pour deux personnes du même sexe, de faire comme s'ils étaient des parents. Un enfant a le droit d'avoir un papa et une maman, vous ne croyez pas ? Pour avoir un modèle des deux sexes… acheva la jeune veuve.

…

Et de toutes les premières réactions, celle-là était sans doute le clou.


	17. Camarades de jeux, 1

**Camarades de jeux**

_Partie 1_

_Le titre vient d'une petite réplique d'Abruzzi dans la saison 1, lorsqu'il s'adresse à Michael. En français, il a une manière tout simplement incroyable de prononcer "camarade de jeu" en gloussant à moitié de ses gloussements sadiques de gros mafieux. ^^ Et je me suis dit que cet intitulé convenait à tout point de vue à ce nouveau double-chapitre :D. Bonne lecture !_

A présent retourné à l'intérieur de la « Cahute », Theodore était en train d'ajuster sur Morten un ensemble qu'il devait finir avant de partir. Le garçon était étrangement peu loquace. Assis sur un tabouret, il laissait le couturier lui tourner autour sur son propre siège à roulettes, sans piper mot. Il avait rarement joué le rôle de « mannequin » aussi fidèlement. Un marqueur à textile sur l'oreille, des épingles plein la bouche, T-bag se concentrait sur sa tâche, qui consistait à ramener des bandes de tissu noir dans le dos de Morten pour refermer l'insolite tee-shirt hybride qu'il était en train de confectionner. Jeremy vint fouiner à leurs côtés, bien qu'il sût que l'« artiste » n'aimait pas cela. Simon était parti, Octavian récriminait dehors sur l'épaule d'LJ, et il avait eu envie de voir comment cette nouvelle affaire évoluait. Teddy fit pourtant preuve d'une indulgence inhabituelle, s'écartant légèrement pour lui montrer le travail, gardant deux lanières de toile pincées entre les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Original… Oui, ça a d'la classe. Mais t'ajustes vraiment ça au plus près. A lui, ça lui fait un très beau dos, mais t'as pas peur que les petits gothiques torturés qui bouffent toute la journée devant « Twilight » ou en écoutant Marilyn Manson ça les fasse ressembler à des grosses paupiettes ?

Morten se laissa aller à glousser légèrement, accompagné par Bagwell.

- C'est de la responsabilité de chacun de renoncer à des choses susceptibles de porter les tassements adipeux au sommet de leur art, pas la mienne. Je suis créateur de mode, bon Dieu, pas marchand de parachutes !

Les deux adolescents rirent à leur tour. Il accrocha son épingle.

- A part ça, je me tâte toujours pour la fermeture : boucle ou bouton…

- Si tu veux mon avis, toute une rangée de boucles, comme ça, ça fera vachement sado-maso.

- C'est goth, ducon ! s'exclama gentiment Bjorksen.

Le sudiste fit pour sa part observer tout en marquant la bande d'étoffe :

- Peut-être mais au moins ce serait réglable, et tu n'aurais plus à geindre pour défendre la cause des petits dépressifs boulimiques.

- Le truc c'est que des boutons… vas-y pour les accrocher toi-même. Pourquoi pas des agrafes ? suggéra Jeremy.

T-bag parut choqué au plus haut point, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ce n'est pas un damné soutif élaboré, mon garçon !

- Oh, excuse-moi bien… se repentit le jeunot en levant une main apaisante.

- Non, un petit bouton rouge, ce sera parfait. Du reste, c'est tout à fait faisable de boutonner quelque chose dans son dos, du moment que ça ne dépasse pas les omoplates et que la finition est bonne, ce à quoi je mets un point d'honneur.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Grand merci. Allez, ouste maintenant, laisse-nous finir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de prendre tous ses repères, Theodore retira les épingles et annonça :

- Fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me mettre dessus de manière intensive et ça devrait être prêt demain en fin d'après-midi. Tu peux te rhabiller, petit.

- Okay, répondit simplement Morten.

D'une impulsion, Bagwell s'expédia près d'un grand pupitre dont il ouvrit le couvercle pour jeter un premier coup d'œil aux boîtes de boutons qu'il avait en réserve pour ses prototypes. La voix du jeune garçon s'éleva à nouveau, anxieuse et penaude.

- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec moi, le fait que tu doives t'en aller ?

Le couturier leva les yeux de sa fouille ; Morten s'apprêtait à renfiler son tee-shirt et les prunelles de T-bag parcoururent naturellement la chair juvénile exposée avant que le tissu ne voile à nouveau l'illicite spectacle.

- Non, mon garçon, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, lui assura-t-il.

Laisser planer le doute était une chose, mentir allègrement en était une autre.

- C'est tellement soudain, t'es sûr que c'est pas New-York qui a…

- J'en suis sûr.

L'ex-taulard se projeta à nouveau vers le petit emo et il poursuivit :

- Tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que t'engager est la seule chose illégale que j'aie fait dans ma vie mais…

Il hésita, mordillant sa lèvre et échappant une ou deux moues spasmodiques.

- … mes gamins, comme tu t'en doutes, c'est pas une cigogne qui me les a apportés. Et comme on ne peut pas les pondre nous-mêmes, ça pose tout un tas de questions… La plus misérable pécore venue peut avoir des gosses avec la bénédiction de tout le monde, sans même s'emmerder avec le gugus qui va avec mais risque aussi de lui piquer son chômage pour aller le boire au troquet du coin ; il y aurait un tollé à décorner les bœufs si quelqu'un songeait à remettre en cause le droit d'avoir des enfants pour les junkies, les immigrés ou les pauvres qui ne peuvent pas les assumer et obligent la société à le faire à leur place ! Toute cette engeance-là, elle peut y aller, y a pas de problème ! Mais sitôt que la nature ne t'a pas fourni, comme dirait Sade, « le vagin au fond duquel faire éclore un peu de morve », si tu n'en as pas loué un dans les règles de l'art, avec une bague en toc, eh bien tu es baisé, mon petit ! Pour la justice de ce pays, mes propres mômes ne sont pas à moi.

- Oh, Teddy… Bien sûr que ce sont les tiens, et ça ne fait pas de toi un criminel ! s'émut Morten en enveloppant d'un geste protecteur la tête du meurtrier pédophile multirécidiviste, qui se retint de ronronner au contact de la poitrine gracile du préado, dont il sentait les battements de cœur à travers le tee-shirt.

- Enfin, tout cela pour dire que tu n'es pas le seul péché mignon que je garde par devers moi, conclut-il en ornant sa voix d'une subtile nuance d'embarras.

- Bon, ça me console un peu… même si ça va être dur de ne plus avoir ce boulot, déplora Bjorksen en le relâchant.

- Tu t'en sortiras… lança Theodore avec désinvolture. Tu es un petit gars très débrouillard, je te connais…

Morten soupira. Certes, on lui avait souvent dit qu'il était débrouillard, et à la vérité sa capacité de résilience arrangeait beaucoup de monde. Il avait un tempérament émotif mais, contrairement à ceux qui doublaient cela de passivité et de victimisation, il s'en servait pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à faire des esclandres parfois. Et quand un orphelin se mettait à hoqueter des sanglots incontrôlables dans un bureau administratif de son collège, même une secrétaire scolaire tendait à faire quelques efforts pour se montrer arrangeante. La communauté devait certes s'occuper spécialement de lui, mais elle ne se sentait pas obligée de le porter à bouts de bras comme elle le faisait avec des personnalités plus démunies ; cela lui semblait quelque peu injuste, parfois. On lui faisait sans doute un brin trop confiance pour se tirer des mauvais pas qu'un garçon de treize ans dépourvu de tutelle parentale était susceptible de rencontrer.

- A demain, alors, lança-t-il en attrapant son sac à dos.

- C'est ça, à demain mon garçon, merci beaucoup ! lui répondit T-bag en récupérant le vêtement en cours de conception.

* * *

John était toujours à la table familiale sous le feu des questions, dans lesquelles on sentait étrangement un intérêt plus accru qu'au début. Certains membres de l'assemblée comme Rosalia et Peter semblaient tout simplement ne pas se faire à l'idée, comme figés dans l'attente d'un dévoilement de la mascarade. Les autres, à peine moins ébahis, cherchaient activement des explications.

- Mais… c'est qui ce type, John ? voulut savoir Schibetta, repassant à l'anglais, comme pour préserver les chastes oreilles de sa _madre_.

- Un autre ex-taulard.

- Oh… Vous… vous êtes rencontrés en prison, alors ?

- En effet.

- Vous étiez en manque et vous avez compensé comme vous pouviez… Ca compte pas en prison, pas vrai ? Le truc c'est que, maintenant que vous êtes sortis de la cabane, vous avez l'impression d'avoir créé un lien et de ne plus pouvoir vivre de relation normale avec les autres, quelque chose comme ça ? échafauda le mafioso en mobilisant toutes ses compétences en psychologie.

- A vrai dire, non. Pour ta gouverne, en prison, j'ai parfaitement su me tenir. C'est une fois évadés qu'on a commencé à… tu vois… gérer en commun la frustration à laquelle tu faisais allusion. A Fox River, on passait notre temps à se bouffer le nez… ce qu'on fait toujours à moindre échelle, note bien… expliqua pudiquement Abruzzi.

- Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens ! Quand vous étiez coincés ensemble, vous vous avoiniez le museau, et quand vous avez pris le maquis, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de… faire ça ? C'est parfaitement absurde ! protesta Nino.

John soupira intérieurement. Comment faire comprendre à l'archétype du macho italien les subtilités de la tension sexuelle de vieux mâles dominants mal résolue ?

- Quelque part, non… Au ballon j'avais mes visites conjugales et lui il avait ses mignons. En cavale la promiscuité était plus grande, dans les faits.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas payée une fille à la sauvette ? Vous étiez à ce point planqués en rase campagne ? demanda Mark-Antony.

Abruzzi haussa lentement les épaules, dodelinant la tête.

- Pas de fric à jeter par les fenêtres surtout. Vous n'imagineriez pas ce qu'on a fait pour gagner notre croûte, à la frontière… Enfin bref, j'ai quand même fait ce que j'ai pu.

Dans ce fameux bar, il se souvenait avoir embrassé à corps perdu une petite jeune contre une poignée de billets – qu'_elle_ lui avait donnée pour ça ! Peu après, Gueule-d'Ange lui avait lancé avec le sarcasme pince-sans-rire qu'il lui réservait : « tu essayais d'exhumer ton hétérosexualité, là-dedans, John ? ». Il avait dû énormément prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui abîmer son parfait minois et compromettre par là-même une partie de leur recette. Abruzzi avait toujours su garder son sang-froid quand il s'agissait de gérer des revenus…

- … Je vois… mais maintenant, tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux, John ! insista Schibetta, comme s'il avait eu affaire à quelqu'un d'un peu lent.

Le mafieux faillit lui répondre qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'amuser avec la petite hôtesse pendant le vol, mais il songea que cela ne risquait que de discréditer Theodore avant même qu'il n'arrive. Il avait là affaire à un homme qui entretenait probablement une demi-douzaine de maîtresses et révérait la mère de son enfant comme la madone, mais il savait que l'aveu d'un seul batifolage avec une personne de la gent féminine serait à ses yeux une preuve de l'artificialité et de la faiblesse de cette relation invertie. Il se contenta de sourire calmement.

- Maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de cet enfant de salaud.

Le silence se fit un moment et, sur les instances de Marta, Mark-Antony se mit à lui traduire l'essentiel de la conversation à mi-voix.

- … Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Nino, abasourdi. C'est pas parce que tu t'es fait un compagnon irremplaçable que tu es obligé de te mettre en ménage avec ! Réfléchis, John, ça ne tient pas debout : quelqu'un qui a préféré le café toute sa vie ne va pas passer au thé du jour au lendemain en atteignant la cinquantaine !

Abruzzi lui sut gré de ne pas lui avoir servi les huitres et les escargots de Spartacus mais, quelque part, la métaphore du thé n'était, à son insu, que trop appropriée…

- Il faut croire que je suis de ces vieux singes à qui on peut apprendre à faire la grimace…

Il retrouvait dans la sincère incompréhension de Schibetta ses propres certitudes du début. Et encore, il était persuadé que les choses auraient pu être relativement plus simples s'il lui avait ramené un type comme le Bleu, tout en élégance, en visage de poupée et en courbes parfaites. Il n'aurait eu qu'à sortir de la voiture en costume, ôter une paire de ray-ban pour révéler son regard d'acier à couper le souffle, et déclarer avec un sourire tout en amabilité et en retenue mélangées : « Michael Scofield, ingénieur en génie civil. Enchanté de vous connaître ». La petite Abigail aurait couru à sa rencontre pour être soulevée dans un éclat de rire cristallin et Nino se serait tourné vers son confrère mafieux pour lui déclarer solennellement « je comprends, John », tandis que Rosalia se serait évanouie sur le pas de la porte. Aucune chance que la familia ne soit attendrie par la grâce et la délicatesse d'un T-bag, en revanche… Il l'imaginait débarquer dans un jean élimé et une chemise à carreaux délavée ouverte, ôter un Stetson et l'agiter en lançant : « salutations d'Amérique, ritals de mon cœur ! ». Une grosse santiag s'écraserait alors sur la petite fontaine à chérubins style Renaissance du jardin et il ferait tournoyer un lasso avec un puissant « YEEEHA ! » d'exaltation, lasso qui irait bien vite se refermer autour des collants blancs de la petite Abigail, lui faisant pousser un bref couinement de surprise comme elle serait fauchée et tirée par à-coups jusqu'à un Theodore appréciateur.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour atterrir en taule, celui-là ? demanda Nino sur un ton où perçait une certaine résignation.

Abruzzi chassa prestement de ses pensées le Bagwell aux grolles boueuses et au Colt 45 planté à l'arrière d'un pantalon puant le bétail.

- Meurtre au premier degré, comme nous tous, _vecchio_, ne mentit-il qu'à moitié.

S'il y avait bien une situation où l'omission était nécessaire, c'était celle-là. « Jamais de la vie », comme disaient les mômes, il ne pourrait préciser que ce qui lui avait valu le premier degré n'était pas la préméditation, comme eux, mais les sévices sexuels sur mineurs…

* * *

- Nous voilà ! proclama T-bag en passant la porte d'entrée avec LJ.

Il s'attendait à voir une flopée de gamins accourir à lui. Il était convenu que Lincoln irait les chercher à la sortie de l'école et ils devaient être rentrés depuis un moment, à présent. Il n'entendit cependant qu'un brouhaha qui venait du salon. Intrigué, il alla voir de quoi il retournait, et découvrit avec stupeur les deux frères à quatre pattes sur le tapis, chevauchés par Jimmy et Dino qui croisaient ardemment le fer… ou plutôt le plastique des bouteilles d'eau minérale vides avec lesquelles ils se battaient.

- Qu'eeest-ce que je vois là ? Je vous laisse un moment entre frangins et ça tourne au pugilat ? lança Theodore en se coulant nonchalamment contre le chambranle.

- Papa ! s'exclama Caligula en venant lui tirer la jambe de pantalon. Tu viens jouer avec nous, sitoplait ?

- On t'attendait pour avoir un troisième cheval, lui indiqua Scofield avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas refuser une invite de ta part quand tu es à quatre pattes, mon joli, lui répliqua T-bag avec un clin d'œil et tout en retirant sa veste avec juste ce qu'il fallait de suggestion dans le geste.

Gugul exulta et s'empressa d'aller chercher sa propre bouteille en plastique.

- Le dernier en selle a gagné, lui expliqua Dino, fièrement juché sur Michael. Toi tu as le droit de bousculer les autres chevaux pour déstabiliser le cavalier.

- Mais la règle c'est que tu dois garder les deux mains au sol, compléta Lincoln en le considérant avec insistance.

- Ca a l'air fort convivial, votre affaire, déclara Bagwell en s'installant à son tour sur le tapis, remuant le derrière comme un jeune chien joueur prêt à l'attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris d'assaut par le bambin de cinq ans avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Ouch ! Non, pas les cheveux de Papa, gamin, regarde Junior et Dino, ils sont bien obligés de se débrouiller autrement !

Caligula s'agrippa au col de son tee-shirt et, sous le regard plein d'intérêt d'LJ, les trois ex-taulards et les trois mioches se jetèrent dans joyeuse mêlée, les bouteilles d'Evian s'entrechoquant dans un imbroglio qui éclatait en tous sens. Michael et Lincoln, bloqués épaule contre épaule, tentaient tous deux de se repousser et T-bag vint y mettre son grain de sel, tandis que les garnements redoublaient de passes. Chacun encourageait son cavalier avec des conseils plus ou moins pertinents mais qui contribuaient à l'exaltation sonore ambiante.

- Tiens-toi prêt, Gugul, je vais nous faire gagner, l'avertit son père en changeant de position pour l'amener à affronter Dino en attaquant sa monture tête-bêche.

Et au milieu du joyeux raffut, on entendit soudain Scofield pousser un cri plus rageur que les autres et ruer brusquement comme une bête de rodéo, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à son cavalier, que Caligula put achever d'un coup de bouteille déterminé.

- T-bag ! grogna hargneusement l'ingénieur.

L'ancien chef suprématiste lui lança un regard innocent, comme s'il ne venait pas à l'instant de prendre une grande bouchée de sa fesse droite à travers son pantalon, et d'en aimer chaque seconde.

- C'est pas régule, ce que tu fais !

- Je n'ai pas décollé mes pognes du sol ! protesta Theodore, l'outrage faisant partir sa voix dans les aigus.

Il vit Burrows le fixer d'un regard furibond sous ses robustes arcades sourcilières, puis sa grande main se mettre à racler le tapis.

- Oh… Du calme, le Déluge, bébé à bord… tenta le sociopathe.

- Chuis pas un bébé ! clama aussitôt Caligula avec véhémence.

- Jimmy, tu es prêt ? demanda simplement Lincoln.

- Fin prêt ! répondit Junior, cramponné à son col.

Burrows se mit à charger Bagwell tête baissée. Voyant cela, Gugul décida que le plus sage à faire était sans doute de quitter le navire et hurla « A L'ABORDAAAGE ! » en se jetant sur son frère au moment où le crâne massif percutait son père et l'envoyait bouler un peu plus loin. Le pauvre Lincoln le sentit passer dans son dos, heureusement d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Les deux garçons churent tous les deux et continuèrent à s'asséner des coups de bouteilles plastique une fois à terre.

- T'as perdu ! affirmait le benjamin.

- Peut-être mais t'as pas gagné non-plus, demi-portion ! répliquait le cadet.

- Ben plus que Dino.

- Pasque toi et Papa vous avez triché, ça compte pas ! bouda l'aîné.

- Match nul, déclara LJ pour mettre fin au problème. C'était un sacré spectacle, les gars, je vous remercie. C'est le genre de chose qu'il faut voir une fois dans sa vie.

Les galopins hésitèrent entre la fierté fringante et les bougonnements d'insatisfaction.

- Allez, tournée de smoothies, annonça le jeune homme pour achever de les contenter.

La fratrie approuva et se leva pour accompagner LJ à la cuisine, lequel jeta quelques coups d'œil méfiants à Jimmy Jr par-dessus son épaule.

- Les gave pas trop, on ne va pas tarder à manger ! se chargea de lui rappeler Grand Frère en partant à leur suite pour superviser cette débauche de purée de fruits.

Michael lâcha un souffle amusé et déclara :

- J'aime décidément beaucoup vos rejetons, je dois dire. Par certains côté on a l'impression d'avoir affaire à des petits bouts de vous, en moins vindicatifs, mais par d'autres on ne vous retrouve pas tout à fait. Tu savais que Jimmy faisait des choses très artistiques avec des scoubidous ? Des assemblages incroyables que je serais proprement incapable de reproduire ! Franchement, d'où il a pu tirer ça, entre vous deux ?

En l'absence de réponse, il se tourna vers la forme inanimée de l'Alabamien, abandonnée contre un placard design.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix, en s'approchant de lui.

T-bag porta mollement un revers de main à son front et entrouvrit les paupières avec une confusion exagérée.

- Est-ce que je suis au paradis ? demanda-t-il à la vue de Michael à son chevet.

- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que c'est là où tu vas aller ? répliqua l'intéressé.

- Eh bien, tu sais… Comme disait notre cher Huckleberry Finn : « un endroit où tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est déambuler une harpe à la main et chanter encore et encore pour l'éternité, ça m'dit pas grand-chose ».

- Tu cites Huckleberry Finn, maintenant ? s'étonna Scofield en s'installant à plat ventre, les bras croisés. Tu sais que c'était un vil libérateur de noirs ?

- Tu rigoles ? Il ne trahit pas Jim parce qu'il s'y est attaché mais il est rongé par la culpabilité tout au long du bouquin. Même à la fin il ne décide pas d'aller le délivrer parce qu'il a conclu que c'était la bonne chose à faire, il se résigne définitivement à aller en enfer, justement, et quand Tom Sawyer se propose de l'aider, Huck dit qu'il « baisse considérablement dans son estime » ! Le petit sait que ce qu'il fait est mal.

- Peut-être mais, dans ce cas, reste qu'il sacrifie son âme pour Jim. Il a quelque chose de sublime, ce geste : le jeune garçon blanc et pur acceptant les tourments éternels pour le salut d'un esclave noir dont la vie terrestre vaut moins que rien…

- Il le fait uniquement parce qu'il en vient à considérer à la fin que Jim est « blanc à l'intérieur ». C'est le plus beau compliment dont il le gratifie à travers tout le bouquin. Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire…

- Et ça t'est même pas venu à l'idée que ça pouvait être un moyen ironique de montrer l'absurdité de l'association systématique du bien au blanc ?

- Fouchtre non ! Si c'est ironique pour quelqu'un, ça ne peut être que l'auteur… et encore, pas sûr. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que le personnage d'Huck Finn était bien loin d'être le négrophile convaincu qu'on voudrait nous faire croire !

Michael soupira.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être assez qualifié en littérature pour t'offrir une contrepartie digne de ce nom. Mon truc ça a toujours été les sciences…

Theodore s'étira voluptueusement sur le sol.

- C'est bien la seule chose que m'aura fournie mon paternel, la lecture… même si ce livre-là, pour le coup, il l'avait mis en pièces sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait de « conneries libérales ». Pauvre loque arriérée… Il avait pas la queue d'une idée de ce dont il parlait…

T-bag tourna la tête en voyant Lincoln jeter un œil par l'encadrement de la porte, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas déjà menotté Gueule-d'Ange à son mobilier moderne de très bon goût et profité de ce que son frère buvait son jus de fruit pour le déshonorer sournoisement.

- Ca va, l'Déluge ? lui lança-t-il, narquois.

- Ca ira mieux quand je t'aurai à l'œil… répliqua Burrows en tendant vers lui un doigt menaçant.

- Oh si tu savais tout ce qu'on fait dès que tu as le dos tourné… dit-il avant de faire claquer ses babines de manière obscène.

- On discutait littérature, Linc, expliqua un Michael tout aussi moqueur mais moins provocateur.

- C'est ça, mon joli, c'est exactement ce qu'on faisait, confirma-t-il excessivement.

Lincoln partit en maugréant des choses sur ce « putain de pédophile », l' « inconscience » et le fait qu' « il ne faudrait pas venir se plaindre ». Scofield en rit tendrement tout en aidant Bagwell à se relever.

- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à toucher encore à un poil de mes fesses… pas devant lui, en tout cas, l'avertit Michael en prenant le chemin de la cuisine.

- Je me demande vraiment comment je dois le prendre, répondit T-bag en pétrissant aussitôt nonchalamment les rondeurs de l'ingénieur, qui repoussa machinalement son bras.

* * *

Morten débarrassa son assiette et grimpa dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, le petit Miguel l'apostropha.

- Hé, mec, tu descends faire un billard ? Eric et Zayn y sont d'jà.

Le petit Miguel était un gamin de son âge, mais qui ne l'avait pas encore suivi en taille ; Morten aimait d'ordinaire sa compagnie. Ce soir, cependant, il se sentait davantage d'humeur à aller s'échouer sur son lit, seul, pour y mourir à moitié en écoutant Mylène Farmer. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où le naturel revenait au galop…

- La prochaine fois, mon pote, là j'ai des trucs à faire, répondit-il aimablement avant de reprendre l'ascension de l'escalier.

Il ouvrit sa piaule et posa son sac à dos. « Quelle misère… » songea-t-il en retrouvant cet espace dans lequel il commençait à se sentir franchement à l'étroit, au bout de deux ans. Le petit pécule qu'il s'était fait en bossant pour Teddy lui avait permis d'y apporter de sensibles améliorations, cela dit : une petite télé, un mini-frigo – parce qu'une collectivité de mineurs de sexe masculin était le royaume de la rapine et de la crasse, quand on pouvait déguster sans danger une glace à la vanille sur la lunette des toilettes du foyer de filles, juste en face – et une pure chaîne hi-fi qu'il devait le plus souvent écouter un casque sur les oreilles, pour ne pas déranger la tranquillité de ses congénères. Il mit son CD de Mylène Farmer et s'installa pour pouvoir se morfondre à son aise.

_Nager dans les eaux troubles_

_Des lendemains…_

_Attendre ici la fin._

_Flotter dans l'air trop lourd_

_Du presque rien…_

_A qui tendre la main ?_

_Si je… dois tomber de haut_

_Que la chute soit lente…_

_Je n'ai… trouvé le repos_

_Que dans l'indifférence…_

_Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence…_

_Mais rien n'a de sens… _

_Et rien ne va._

Un importun frappa à la porte et le préado ôta son casque en soupirant qu'on vienne ainsi troubler sa dérive vers la phase végétative. Une surveillante se tenait derrière la porte.

- Morten, c'est bien toi que j'ai vu entrer avec une fille, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca m'étonnerait… grinça l'emo manqué.

- Dans ce cas ça t'ennuie pas que je vérifie ?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel et entrouvrit un peu plus la porte de son antre. Les filles étaient autorisées dans les salles communes, jusqu'à une certaine heure, mais pas dans les chambres, Dieu merci. Comme la garde-chiourme poussait le zèle jusqu'à contrôler le dessous de son lit, un soudain accès d'angoisse et de révolte accumulées lui fit s'exclamer :

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, regardez autour de vous ! Si je me tapais quelqu'un dans ce clapier, vous ne le sauriez même pas !

Parmi la faune cosmopolite qui avait élu domicile sur ses murs, en effet, en plus de sa chanteuse frenchie de prédilection plus ou moins dénudée, on trouvait surtout, pour le patriotisme, Viggo Mortensen pataugeant dans un marigot quelconque ou encore, pour la bannière étoilée, Bruce Willis en noir et blanc, lardé du genre de cicatrices qui ne suscite pas la répulsion et somptueusement vêtu d'un marcel taché de cambouis et de deux holsters. La pionne le considéra comme s'il venait de lui faire boire de la vinaigrette.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, mon petit, laissa-t-elle entendre en s'esquivant de la pièce.

Bjorksen claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit pour remettre ses écouteurs.

_… Je suis d'une généra-tion désenchantée…_

Il les rejeta aussitôt d'un geste excédé et se donna une bonne taloche mentale, chose qui lui arrivait très rarement aussi vite. Il se redressa en position assise, la tête appuyée contre le mur et se mit cette fois à réfléchir.

* * *

C'était bientôt l'heure du coucher pour les bambini et Dino surprit Theodore en venant se glisser discrètement auprès de lui alors qu'il discutait avec les trois larrons de la maison ; il chercha sa main pour s'en saisir et l'entraîner à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, p'tit bonhomme ?

Il avait l'air assez fébrile mais prit bien soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne alentours avant de lui annoncer :

- Becky m'a embrassé.

Un sourire niais lui grimpa jusqu'aux oreilles. Un rictus sucré ne tarda pas à se former aussi sur les lèvres de son papa, découvrant ses dents et un petit bout de sa langue tandis qu'il s'accroupissait près de lui.

- Voyez-vous cela ?

- Ouaip'.

- Comment tu t'y es pris, champion ?

Le garçon remuait, timide et fier comme un coquelet.

- Ben je lui ai dit que j'allais partir, et elle a été triste aussi. Mais elle m'a dit qu'e'm'oublierait pas. Moi j'lui ai dit que j'lui écrirais. Elle m'a fait un p'tit câlin pis elle m'a embrassé.

Le sociopathe fronça les sourcils d'attendrissement en entendant le récit.

- Aaaawww, c'est trognon… Sur la bouche ?

Dino s'empressa de lui plaquer les deux mains sur la sienne, comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité.

- Arrêêête ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant anxieusement autour d'eux. Non, pas sur la bouche. … mais pas vraiment sur la joue non-plus.

T-bag continua de sourire derrière les deux menottes du galopin.

- Entre les deux, voilà ! lâcha ce dernier en le libérant.

- C'était comment ? s'empressa de demander son père.

- J'ai eu chaud tout partout, pire que quand Melle H m'interroge, mais en agréable cette fois.

- Hm hm, ça c'est ma terreur ! le congratula le sudiste en lui donnant deux lourdes claques sur la tempe avant de l'attraper pour le soulever dans les airs et le retourner joyeusement dans tous les sens. Haut comme trois pommes et déjà un vrai p'tit séducteur, hein ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu as de qui tenir après tout !

- Tu veux dire Papa Johnny ? demanda le petit en gloussant d'être ainsi roulé sur lui-même, jeté sur une épaule, puis amené à faire une galipette dans le vide, le tout sans effort.

- Oh, tu sais, les savants de nos jours accordent bien plus d'importance à l'acquis qu'à l'inné. Il faut pas croire que tout se joue avant la naissance, ce serait du déterminisme.

Dino s'ébattit encore quelques instants, évacuant la surexcitation de la nouvelle, puis il s'accrocha au cou de Theodore et lui demanda avec un soudain sérieux très affecté, qui dissimulait mal le triomphe.

- T'es pas trop jaloux ?

L'ancien chef aryen considéra le môme en fronçant un sourcil déconcerté.

- A toi, elle t'a pas fait de bisou, souligna l'enfant.

- Oh ! Oh, si, je suis très jaloux, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison de connaît pas ». J'imagine que c'est sur toi que la donzelle a jeté son dévolu, il va bien falloir que je me fasse à cette disgrâce.

Dino rosit de plaisir, inconscient de la légère pique que sous-entendait la citation, volontairement trop implicite pour le petit garçon qu'il était, et resserra ses bras autour de son cou pour lui offrir un câlin de consolation sans rancune.

- C'est follement bien, mon grand, tu peux être fier de toi, conclut Bagwell le serrant contre lui en retour.

- Mais tu le dis pas à Jimmy et à Caligula, hein ? Y sont trop p'tits pour comprendre ça, précisa instamment l'aîné.

- Je sais garder une bouche cousue, parole de scout, lui assura son papa sans lui préciser qu'il l'avait déjà fait littéralement en représailles à l'égard de certains détenus qui l'ouvraient un peu trop.

T-bag laissa son fiston s'enfuir pour rejoindre ses frères dans leur grande chambre, empli d'orgueil paternel. Il prit mentalement note de l'exploit pour la compétition tacite qui se jouerait inéluctablement entre Abruzzi et lui sur l'âge auquel Jimmy Junior et Dino décrocheraient leur premier baiser, leur première fois, leur première voie de fait, leur première victime, etc. Au train où allaient les choses, cependant, il craignait de voir l'aîné caracoler après les jupons quand le cadet en serait encore à se faire fondre le nougat dans des chaussettes en étant parfaitement satisfait de la situation… Peut-être devrait-il veiller à l'avenir à éveiller un peu plus Junior à l'intérêt de ses semblables.


	18. Camarades de jeux, 2

**Camarades de jeux**

_Partie 2_

_Oui, je sais, j'ai complètement craqué mon slip dans cette deuxième partie, surtout vers la fin... hm. -_____-' Me demandez pas pourquoi, je serais bien en peine de vous donner une justification rationnelle. ^________^'''_

Plus tard, alors qu'il s'installait lui-même pour la nuit, il reçut un nouvel appel d'Abruzzi, auquel il répondit allègrement.

- Mister Mafia !

- Sergent Sodomie, lui répliqua une voix encore basse et embrumée.

- Alors, bien implanté en terre natale ?

- Pas mal. Je suis chez cet ami de la famille dont je t'avais parlé.

- Tu as une petite voix, quelle heure il est là-bas ?

- Le matin, je me réveille là. Je suis encore un peu sans-dessus-dessous avec le décalage mais il faut que je me force, de toute façon.

- Ca se passe bien ?

- … Oui… Je crois que la famille n'a pas encore décidé si elle me garderait encore sous son toit une fois que tu m'auras rejoint mais… pour l'instant c'est au poil.

- Tu leur as déjà dit que tu te vautrais dans le péché sodomitique ? s'étonna Bagwell.

- Affirmatif, répondit Abruzzi avec une trace de fierté dans la voix.

L'Alabamien haussa les sourcils et une moue d'admiration exagérée déforma ses babines.

- Bigre, moi qui croyais que je serais l'homme de main dévoué et qu'on jouerait aux lycéens en chaleur dans les coins sombres de la maison parentale, je me suis bien fourvoyé !

- Les seuls hommes de main qui marchent comme toi sont les cowboys qui ont oublié qu'ils n'étaient plus à cheval…

Le sudiste ignora royalement la remarque.

- Et ils ont bien pris le fait que tu aies viré ta cuti ?

- Plus ou moins. Je crois qu'ils ont tenu un grand conseil hier soir, quand je suis allé me coucher, pour savoir si oui ou non c'était mal. Je crois que ce qui leur pose problème, en particulier, c'est les mômes qu'on a fait pousser pour les élever ensemble. C'est pas très catholique, comme démarche.

- Ces gens… D'abord ils nous empêchent de tourner en rond parce qu'on baise sans procréer, et une fois qu'on procrée, ils font encore leurs mal-baisés ! Ils savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils veulent… constata T-bag, les yeux rivés sur ses ongles.

- Je te tiendrai au courant des résultats mais, s'ils acceptent, tu voudras quand même bien faire ce que tu peux pour faire bonne impression ? demanda un Abruzzi désabusé.

- Pour un peu je croirais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, sourit son comparse.

- Ils ont deux magnifiques enfants à la maison.

- Ah ? Garçons ou filles ?

- Les deux.

- Quel âge ?

- Entre six et huit, peut-être neuf.

- Hm…

- …

- … Ben c'est bien : les mômes auront des petits camarades de jeu !

- T'espères sérieusement me faire croire que c'est ce qui t'est venu à l'esprit ?

- C'est ce que tu entendais par « faire bonne impression », non ?

- Tu m'as eu. Continue dans cette voie… Mais c'est pas pour jouer à « bonjour la petite fleur » avec la gamine, par derrière.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon, cette façon de le dire ! s'extasia ingénument le sociopathe.

- Ouais, ben en attendant je t'étripe si j'ai vent de la moindre bavure, et crois-moi je veillerai au grain.

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu uses de vaines menaces à mon endroit, Johnny-boy…

- Hé. Je ne déconne pas. La cambrousse italienne grouille de scouts. Mais on ne badine pas avec la famille, déclara gravement le mafioso.

- J'en prends bonne note…

L'ex-parrain lâcha un soupir de lassitude.

- Tu sais, aussi cinglé que ça puisse paraître, je réalise que ça me fait bizarre d'être tout seul au pieu. On s'habitue, l'air de rien, même après s'être fadé des mois de taule…

L'ancien chef aryen étira un sourire.

- Pense à moi qui n'ai jamais fait l'expérience d'un paddock vide, même en cabane.

- Oh oui, tout le monde sait quel don juan tu étais, T-bag… répliqua le mafieux, sarcastique.

- Je te taquine, Johnny-boy, moi aussi j'aimerais trouver ta viande dans les parages en me réveillant le matin.

Le plus cocasse dans cette histoire était qu'ils ne se réveillaient presque jamais en même temps, et qu'Abruzzi était souvent amené à se retourner et repousser les mordillements de Bagwell en maugréant des « fous-moi la paix, satyre », tandis que ce dernier lui allongeait parfois sèchement la main sur la figure en grognant des « arrête tes grimaces, je pionce, bon sang ». Avec un tout petit peu de recul, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins silencieusement contents d'être importunés au réveil. Le truand ne sut trop quoi répondre et biaisa le sujet.

- Tu as pu la voir ?

- J'ai pu. Elle marche.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu la connais, elle a fait sa rétive pour la forme mais ma langue de velours a fini par la convaincre.

- Tu parles au figuré, j'imagine.

- … C'est que ton esprit deviendrait aussi mal tourné que le mien… ou alors c'est la nostalgie de ladite langue de velours ? émit le sudiste d'un ton léger.

- Arrête, Theodore, c'est le matin, j'ai déjà un chapiteau à déplanter.

- Aw, et on ne voudrait pas pour cela souiller les draps de cette bonne maison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Teddy… l'avertit l'ex-parrain.

- Dans ce cas tu ferais effectivement mieux de ne pas penser à cette langue de velours autrement qu'en tant que métonymie, parce qu'au sens propre je ne te raconte pas les dégâts que ça pourrait faire, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier ça de propre…

- « Mais ma religion ! mais mon Etat ! » protesta l'Italien avec une fausseté toute assumée.

T-bag lâcha un rire sourd et salace.

* * *

Plus tard, LJ entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir pour trouver un Theodore coulé contre le chambranle, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement son menton, l'autre main plantée dans la poche. Le jeune homme le considéra et leva des sourcils interrogateurs.

- T'aurais pas un bon bouquin ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr… répondit Lincoln Junior en le laissant entrer.

Il lui désigna la bibliothèque et lança simplement :

- Jette un œil et sers-toi.

L'Alabamien se mit à déambuler nonchalamment devant les étagères. LJ se laissa retomber sur son lit avec son propre livre et le regarda faire, le sourcil froncé et un sourire amusé en coin.

- Mark Twain… On en parlait pas plus tard que tout à l'heure avec ton bel oncle, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment en s'emparant d'un ouvrage.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Oh, Laclos, en voilà un bon auteur ! On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra mais ces bouffeurs de grenouille s'y entendent pour la littérature érotique de haute pointure.

- J'imagine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, toi ? demanda-t-il alors en le rejoignant pour jeter un œil à son bouquin.

Le sourire ironique du jeune Burrows s'accentua avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Howard Zinn, « Histoire populaire des Etats-Unis ».

T-bag s'installa naturellement à-côté de lui et se mit à lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Je te savais pas si passionné d'Histoire… observa-t-il.

- Oh, détrompe-toi, l'Histoire m'intéresse beaucoup ! Ca nous aide à comprendre toutes les erreurs que nous avons faites dans le passé, comme les Droits Civiques…

- Pfff…

Bagwell sourit de sa contrariété de jeune intellectuel gauchiste et entoura ses épaules avec ce qu'il essayait de faire passer pour de la camaraderie sans rancune.

- T-bag, prends un bouquin et tire-toi, on va pas coucher là, répliqua LJ.

- Ton père et ton oncle sont encore en train de jouer à la balancelle là en bas, je préfère leur laisser le temps de finir. Ca me gêne d'être le témoin auditif de leurs ébats !

- Dit l'homme qui se targue d'avoir été le premier témoin oculaire de leurs découvertes fraternelles.

- Je jubilais de mes prédictions, c'est tout. … Bon, d'accord, le spectacle était assez jubilatoire lui aussi, pour un pauvre ex-taulard en manque coincé dans un bain de tension hormonale avec une bande de clampins de son espèce, du moins.

Junior esquissa un sourire, compatissant cette fois.

- Je me sentais bien seul, tu sais, c'était affreusement triste… conta Theodore. A cette époque Johnny-boy piquait sa crise comme une pisseuse de seize ans chaque fois que je voulais jouer… Heureusement que ton bel oncle était d'un tempérament un peu plus ouvert aux autres.

A ces mots, des souvenirs plus que perturbants revinrent à l'esprit d'LJ. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur le New Deal de Roosevelt.

Un petit moment plus tard, cependant, son attention fut à nouveau troublée par des caresses légères dans ses cheveux.

- T-bag… grogna-t-il en réalisant que le prédateur d'enfants était en train de humer discrètement ses mèches châtain avec une béatitude apparente.

- Hm ? se contenta de répondre l'intéressé en descendant contre son oreille.

- Arrête de me r'niffler !

Le sociopathe se glissa alors subrepticement dans le creux de son cou pour caresser la veine d'une langue chaude avant de mordre la peau délicate. LJ prit une brusque inspiration subjuguée et catastrophée ; il se mit en tête de remuer, jusqu'à ce que la main de Bagwell ne se mette à parcourir résolument son corps par-dessus son tee-shirt, de la poitrine jusqu'au bas du ventre. Il lâcha son livre, qui dégringola sur le côté, et saisit en hâte le poignet. Son souffle s'étrangla un peu malgré lui et il protesta :

- Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

La voix rocailleuse de T-bag lui répondit à l'oreille :

- Mmmh continue, y a rien qui m'échauffe plus qu'un garçon qui dit non…

- N… T-bag ! l'avertit LJ, plus véhément que réellement effrayé.

La main qui reposait jusqu'alors sur son épaule vint cajoler son cou et l'arrête de sa mâchoire tandis que l'autre, cessant de lutter contre la prise qui la retenait, reprit de la hauteur, mais sous son tee-shirt cette fois. La paume câlina tendrement son ventre tandis que Theodore s'en reprenait passionnément à la chair de sa gorge. Junior suffoquait ; ses tentatives pour éloigner son ancien compagnon de cavale manquaient un peu de sincérité et ne réussissaient qu'à le pousser à se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme sentit bientôt le tissu rugueux du jean frôler le coton de son caleçon sur sa hanche.

- Bon CA SUFFIT ! cingla-t-il. Tu calmes tout de suite tes ardeurs ou j'appelle mon père !

L'Alabamien cessa et haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu si prude, petit ? T'appelais pas ton père quand t'avais quinze ans et que tu fuguais en douce de la tente familiale pour venir nous rendre une petite visite vespérale…

- Ouais eh bien… comme tu dis, j'avais quinze ans… répondit LJ en retirant la main désormais inerte de sous son tee-shirt. J'étais un malheureux ado « coincé dans un bain de tension hormonale » !

- Oh, et à présent que te voilà dans ta petite vie étriquée d'étudiant en droit, l'andropause te guette, c'est ça ?

- Ecoute, je suis désolé mais certains d'entre nous dépassent la puberté.

- Oui… Je vois que tu es à la limite de la flétrissure, persiffla T-bag avec un regard de biais vers le renflement du caleçon.

- C'est pas le problème. Tu peux pas te pointer ici, profiter des faiblesses que tu connais, et ensuite exiger, sous prétexte que je ne suis pas en bois, que je te soulage du manque que tu accumules à nouveau. C'est trop facile ! décréta Lincoln Junior en croisant les bras.

- Mais si tu en as envie toi aussi ? Ca ne peut être que dans l'intérêt général ! Et tu m'as l'air d'en avoir très envie, LJ… argua Bagwell en caressant doucement le haut de sa cuisse pour se rapprocher du panier à friandises.

Le jouvenceau, cependant, éloigna à temps la main d'une claque sèche.

- On n'est plus en cavale. Je bosse pour toi, maintenant, y a une certaine éthique à respecter, pour l'amour du ciel !

- Une éthique, mon garçon…

- Débarrasse-moi le plancher, T-bag !

L'intéressé le fixa avec une fugitive moue suivie d'un mordillement de lèvre, comme s'il hésitait. LJ ne dit rien. Après quelques instants, le pédophile finit par battre en retraite avec un soupir de mauvais poil.

- Tu sais, tu es un sacré petit ingrat, mon garçon. Quand tu étais dans le besoin, moi j'étais toujours là pour donner de ma personne !

- Oui, j'imagine à quel point ça a dû te coûter… dit le jeune Burrows en ramassant son livre.

- D'abord j'étais le salopard de l'équipe, après l'homme-objet de service… J'en ai marre de la tyrannie de cette bande de saintes-nitouches, moi ! râla T-bag d'une voix forte avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

LJ laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur et relâcha une profonde expiration. Puis, lorsque le bruit des pas dans l'escalier cessa, il se releva et gagna furtivement sa salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre des enfants pour rejoindre son canapé, bougon, Theodore entendit la porte s'ouvrir et deux petites têtes émergèrent de la pièce.

- Papa ? demanda une petite voix.

Le maniaque sexuel frustré se radoucit immédiatement et vint s'accroupir devant les deux petites formes serrées l'une près de l'autre.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les mômes ?

Ses deux cadets vinrent s'accrocher à son cou.

- On arrive pas à dormir ! se plaignit Jimmy.

- Aw, dans un beau lit pareil ? Comment ça se fait ? s'enquit Bagwell en leur frottant gentiment le dos.

- Je suis inquiet, déclara formellement Caligula. Je veux voir Papa…

- Aaaaww, mais y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mon Gugul, vous le reverrez bientôt ! lui assura-t-il avant de se tourner vers James Junior. Toi aussi tu te fais de la bile, gamin ?

- Non, moi j'ai juste pas sommeil. Et je m'ennuie, répondit-il en frottant sa joue sur les cheveux duveteux de son papa.

- Bon, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : toi tu vas rester avec moi un petit moment, dit-il au benjamin. Et toi, Jimmy, si tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à aller jouer avec LJ, il n'est pas encore couché.

- D'accord, acquiesça tout de go le garçonnet en prenant le chemin de l'escalier.

T-bag le regarda partir avec un sourire qui réussissait le prodige d'être à la fois mesquin et tendre. Puis il attrapa Caligula.

- Allez viens, toi.

Il souleva le bambin et le ramena avec lui dans le salon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il commença par longer le mur en tapant régulièrement dessus de sa main libre et en claironnant :

- J'AI UN ENFANT AVEC MOI ! ATTENTION ENFANT ! Y A UN ENFANT ICI DANS CETTE PIECE !

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Papa ?

- T'occupe, bout d'chou.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Lincoln et Michael froncèrent un sourcil.

- L'enfoiré, je parie qu'il est allé réveillé ces pauvres gosses exprès.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Lincoln, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'être un peu plus silencieux…

Burrows répondit par un grognement contrarié.

- Allons, on sait tous que tu en rajoutes juste pour le faire bisquer, tu ne brames jamais si fort d'habitude, s'amusa tendrement Gueule-d'Ange en se penchant pour mordiller son oreille.

Le Déluge dut bien admettre qu'il était toujours la voix de la raison, même lorsqu'il remuait ses hanches sublimes contre le giron de son grand frère d'une manière aussi indécemment voluptueuse.

Les mesures de précaution étant prises, à la satisfaction particulière de T-bag, le suprématiste blanc ramena convenablement son petit dernier contre lui pour qu'il puisse poser ses mèches légèrement bouclées dans le creux de son épaule et passer un bras autour de son cou.

- Là, bonhomme… Papa Teddy est là… Papa Johnny va bien, il est juste aux prises avec une famille catholique mais, le connaissant, il s'en sortira.

- C'est quoi un catholique, Papa ? demanda l'enfant.

- Une personne qui, parce qu'elle croit en Dieu, voudrait ne pas laisser les autres faire ce qu'ils veulent de leurs zizis, mais croit pourtant qu'on peut se dédouaner de tout en allant le raconter à un curé.

- Ben ! C'est n'importe quoi : c'est ton zizi, tu fais ce que tu veux avec, comme tu nous as toujours dit, hein Papa ?

- Ca c'est sûr, et ne laisse jamais un prêtre catholique te dire le contraire, surtout, tu m'entends ? insista le pédophile.

- Un prêtre c'est comme un curé, c'est un monsieur qui porte une robe, comme on a vu, hein ?

- Hm-hm, acquiesça Theodore en le berçant légèrement par petites secousses.

- Mais « se dédouaner », ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire ne pas prendre ses responsabilités. Par exemple, si tu soulèves la jupe d'une fille, tu vas le raconter au curé, et c'est comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Pratique, hein ?

- Mais c'est super, je veux êt' un catholique, moi !

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, on ne devient pas un homme en étant catholique. Quand on a soulevé la jupe d'une fille, il faut le clamer haut et fort et en être fier, déclara solennellement Theodore.

- Mais Papa Johnny, c'est un catholique, lui ?

- Il croit qu'il l'est parce qu'il porte cette petite croix à la mords-moi-le-nœud autour du cou, mais il ne respecte strictement aucune des règles qu'on doit suivre pour en être. C'est du flan, tout ça, Dieu merci d'ailleurs, si j'ose dire !

- Mais ceux qu'il est avec, là-bas, y risquent de lui en vouloir, alors.

- Te fais pas de mauvais sang, p'tit bout. Ton père s'en est tiré quand je lui ai tranché la gorge en prison, tu te rappelles ? Il survivra aux sermons d'une bande de cul-bénits… lui assura T-bag.

Caligula hocha la tête sur son épaule, confiant ; il frictionna à nouveau son petit dos pour le tranquilliser et déclara :

- On l'appellera tous ensemble demain, c'est promis. Mais pour ce soir, finies les questions de spiritualité. Il est de temps de dormir.

Le bambin se blottit étroitement contre la chaleur du tee-shirt et se laissa bercer par le rythme lent de la chanson que T-bag se mit à fredonner et dont les notes basses vibraient dans sa poitrine.

- 'Sun went down… 'Stars came out… and I could heeear the wind blowin'… Mexican girl, walkin' daaawn the Tucson street… destination nowhere… Gone long gone… Are you lost, radio girl ? Gone long gone… Are you looost, radio girl ?

* * *

Jimmy Jr vit de la lumière sourdre sous le seuil de la porte de la salle bain. Il voulut entrer, mais constata que la porte était cette fois dûment verrouillée. Il poussa un soupir déçu, et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit que le bruissement d'une respiration profonde, pas celui de l'eau qui coule. Dommage. Il se rabattit alors sur la chambre, certes vide, mais tout de même digne d'intérêt. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'amusa à rebondir dessus un moment, puis ouvrit le livre qui reposait dans un coin.

- « dé-lé-tère »… lut-il avec curiosité sur la page.

LJ, pour sa part, était tranquillement en train de se débarrasser de l'énième nœud de tension libidinale qu'on lui avait infligé en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté. Les souvenirs renfloués par ce pervers de T-bag l'avaient empêché de se remettre le nez dans son bouquin et la tête dans les déboires des victimes de la Dépression de 29. Comment était-il censé se sentir réellement concerné par les vices intrinsèques du système capitaliste quand on lui avait obligeamment rappelé cette nuit de stupre absolu où, de guerre lasse, il avait laissé sa concupiscence et son inconscience de tout jeune freluquet le précipiter sous la tente d'un mafioso et d'un pédophile qui passaient la moitié du temps à s'écharper et l'autre à se monter dessus ? Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé : il avait fini presto dans leur sac de couchage, commun depuis un bout de temps déjà, il en était sûr, à laisser son tee-shirt se retrousser et son caleçon couler sans opposer la moindre résistance. Au départ Bagwell avait voulu prendre la main, le plaquant au sol et le recouvrant de son torse nu pour pouvoir prendre tout à loisir possession de lui, mais Abruzzi l'avait vertement bousculé. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à râler, encore ? Ca t'intéresse pas les garçons, non ? » lui avait sifflé Theodore au visage. « Il est hors de question que tu t'en arroges plus que moi, _Teddy._ » avait répliqué John hargneusement. « Ecrase, tu es un véritable boucher, tu saurais pas t'y prendre… » « Je suis un boucher quand j'ai affaire à quelqu'un qui me supplie pire que si sa vie en dépendait, et je sais de quoi je parle. » « Heu, les gars, je peux vous laisser seuls si vous vou… » « Toi la ferme, petit. Maintenant que t'es là, tu y restes ! » T-bag l'avait attiré à lui et Abruzzi l'avait rattrapé par les hanches, si bien qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être un doudou entre les pattes de deux sales gosses. Il avait fini serré comme une sardine entre les deux comparses et avait cru bon d'émettre l'une de ses remarques préférées à cet âge : « vous êtes totalement immatures, les gars ». Le mafieux était resté coi mais le sociopathe avait ricané de bon cœur. « C'est ce qu'on va voir… » avait-il conclu en se léchant la lippe avant de s'attaquer à son cou en suçant et en mordillant la peau juste à l'endroit où battait le pouls. Ce souvenir ravivé un instant plus tôt par la sournoiserie de Theodore, dont il gardait une légère trace, lui donna quelques sueurs tandis qu'il continuait à se livrer au joie de l'onanisme. La brûlure humide de sa langue dans le creux de son cou, la barbe de six jours d'Abruzzi rugueuse sur sa nuque, la main de T-bag qui guide la main étrangement précautionneuse de John sur son torse fluet… LJ étrangla un léger gémissement. Les doigts de Bagwell qui laissent ceux d'Abruzzi agacer doucement sa poitrine d'adolescent pour glisser lestement sur son flan, puis sur sa croupe, en appréciant la fine courbure. Les lèvres et les dents de T-bag qui rencontrent l'haleine plus distante du mafioso sur la jointure sensible de son épaule et de son cou, la bouche d'Abruzzi qui se fait brusquement plus féroce et assaille celle du sociopathe. Ce baiser incongru qui gronde juste sous ses yeux fascinés, tandis que la main sur son buste saisit brutalement l'épaule de Bagwell pour le retenir tout près, et que l'autre quitte l'arrière de sa cuisse pour aller se refermer ailleurs, à en croire les frôlements languides du poignet près de ses fesses… LJ poursuivit son ouvrage un peu plus fermement, la bouche entrouverte sur un souffle chevrotant. La tension que T-bag aspire entre ses dents et qui grésille à son oreille, lorsque John suit le mouvement et baisse le caleçon de son complice, ne laissant là pour tout rempart que sa grande pogne de mafieux couvrant son sexe pour le masser délicatement. La voix rauque d'Abruzzi qui y succède, lui suggérant de l'aider à faire gémir ce prétendu grand psychopathe. « Va te faire foutre, Mister Mafia » en réplique, puis un hoquet incrédule lorsque ses doigts, après avoir suivi le dos de la main de John, se risquent à caresser tout doucement les deux orphelines abandonnées. Les halètements profonds de Bagwell dans le silence de la tente, qui finissent par se muer en un reproche de déloyauté à l'encontre des deux complices. Le ricanement de requin d'Abruzzi lorsqu'il annonce « Et voilà un Teddy qui commence déjà à être tout mouillé ! Le gosse avait raison : tu es « totalement immature »… ». Un ordre essoufflé : « Le gosse… Fais goûter au gosse, il l'a bien mérité »… Le souvenir de tous ces sons lui montait à la tête, ainsi que toutes les turpitudes qui avaient suivi et lui avaient affolé les sens. Les phalanges du mafioso que Theodore retire de son érection spumescente et lui présente, perlées d'une larme de suc. L'odeur puis le goût de la souillure, âcres dans les faits, capiteux dans le feu de l'action. Son désir qui lui grimpe aux reins, attisé par le grognement sourd qui ronronne dans la gorge de John et surtout par ce regard forcené dont T-bag le dévore en susurrant de son timbre traînant « vas-y, mon garçon, c'est très bien… ». La sensation des doigts juteux qu'il voudrait lui fourrer plus loin dans le bec et que l'ex-parrain, mine de rien, retient. L'accès de fièvre qui s'empare alors de Bagwell comme il saisit sa cuisse et force son bassin tout contre le sien. Le sexe dur, chaud et poisseux contre le sien. La paume qui glisse furieusement sur l'une de ses fesses, bientôt rejointe par sa jumelle comme T-bag l'empoigne pour de bon. Sa chair juvénile pétrie et ouverte comme un abricot… L'excitation embarrassée mais tellement irrésistible de cette position vulnérable, tandis que les reins du sociopathe assaillent son bas-ventre de manière un peu éperdue. L'intervention d'Abruzzi qui enjoint Theodore de se calmer puis prend les choses en main… et les manie fort bien ensemble. Le cri un peu désespéré qu'il lui arrache et qui vient se mêler aux grognements à peine retenus de l'Alabamien. Et une ardeur silencieusement attendue qui point entre ses rondeurs garçonnières toujours offertes par T-bag, en humecte le creux, en menace le coeur avant de passer outre et de les rejoindre dans leurs joyeuses et impures frictions… LJ lâcha un geignement submergé et s'abandonna enfin, se soulageant de ces préoccupations qui avaient fortement tendance à obnubiler une fois qu'elles avaient planté leur tente dans l'esprit… et ailleurs.

Il se reculotta gaiement et regagna sa chambre, fin prêt pour un bon dodo. Il rangea son livre sur la table de chevet et se mit au lit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en se retournant, de tomber sur une petite boule de chaleur blottie à-côté de lui. Il hurla d'abord par réflexe et alluma sa lampe de chevet, pour trouver un petit Jimmy tranquillement installé dans son pyjama rouge à girafes jaunes. Son hurlement se mua en une plainte résignée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? aboya-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ben rien. Je dormais pas et Papa m'a dit que tu dormais pas non-plus alors… Je m'suis dit qu'on pourrait jouer, répondit simplement le petit garçon.

« L'enfoiré… » songea LJ avant de répliquer :

- Oui eh bien je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, moi, je veux dormir.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Non, retourne dormir avec tes frères. Allez, ouste !

Jimmy le dévisagea de ses grands yeux bruns pendant un moment avant de lancer, comme une fleur :

- Tu veux bien me remontrer ton zizi si je te montre le mien ?

Epouvanté, Lincoln Junior s'empressa de répondre :

- Mais enfin, Jimmy, ça se fait pas !

Il se sentit aussitôt bien hypocrite, lui qui s'était frotté à ses parents avec aussi peu d'équivoque que s'il avait porté un tee-shirt « Je suis un ado en rut et j'ai besoin qu'on me touche »…

- Pourquoi ? demanda ingénument l'autre Junior.

- Ton père t'a jamais appris cette comptine ? « Mooon corps c'est mooon corps, ce n'est pas le tieeen ! » entonna le jeune homme. « Tuuu as ton corps donc ne touche pas au mien ! »

James le considérait à présent avec air à la fois dubitatif et vaguement navré.

- … Non, j'imagine que non… se résigna LJ, se sentant à présent assez con.

- … Mais si je te montre le mien, on partage ! C'est bien d'partager ! insista l'enfant.

Lincoln Junior dut se jeter littéralement sur le pantalon de pyjama rouge à girafes jaunes pour empêcher le gosse de le baisser tout naturellement.

- Nooon… ! Ecoute, Jimmy, ton zizi ne m'intéresse pas ! Alors retourne faire dodo dans ta chambre, tu m'entends ? asséna-t-il fermement.

A ces mots, il lut le choc et l'incompréhension dans les yeux du petit bonhomme, qui ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de larmes.

- Oh, non, allons… ne pleure pas, le supplia LJ.

Les lèvres se crispèrent aussitôt vers le bas et un reniflement piteux se fit entendre. Désemparé, le jeunot songea tout d'abord à le ramener à son père, puis il imagina le chérubin lui confier ses malheurs et T-bag, outré, s'exclamer : « qu'est-ce qui te prend de castrer le gamin comme ça ? C'est pas bon pour son développement ! » En désespoir de cause, il lâcha :

- Bon, c'est d'accord, tu peux rester dormir vers moi mais à une condition ! Tu gardes ton pantalon et tu fais pas le mariole. Je veux pouvoir passer une bonne nuit…

Jimmy retrouva le sourire et acquiesça avidement. Après l'avoir jaugé une dernière fois du regard, le jeune Burrows éteignit la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, LJ !

- Dors bien, Jimmy.


	19. Etre en position de négocier

**Les examens sont finis. L'été est là... C'est reparti ! ^_^**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore pour leur patience !**

* * *

Abruzzi s'enfilait les meilleures olives qu'il avait goûtées depuis longtemps, sur la terrasse du patio, tout en écoutant avec attention les termes de l'accord que son hôte lui présentait sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Nino semblait avant tout embarrassé par la situation. Le simple fait de donner à son hospitalité des allures de négociations le chiffonnaient au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre d'accueillir n'importe quelle foire sous son toit et celui de la mère de ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Peter et Mark-Antony l'encadraient mais ne faisaient guère qu'acquiescer ou dodeliner de la tête autour de la conversation.

- _I tui bambini non sono un problema per noi, John… __Rosalia è lieto deli ricevere. __Ama i sui pronipoti, è contenta che possono avere amici a casa. I tui ragazzi possono stare tutto il tempo che ci vuole, va bene ?_

Abruzzi inclina la tête.

-_ A proposito di quello tizio… Che tipo è, hm ? _demanda Shibetta.

- _Che cosa vuoi dire con « che tipo », Nino ?_ l'interrogea à son tour John en faisant tourner son cure-dent au coin de sa bouche.

_- Non so, John… __E un frocio? E… stravagante o… ?_

Abruzzi s'accorda un sourire amusé, mais en gardant la retenue qui convenait malgré tout. Il répondit en repassant automatiquement à l'anglais, qui lui était plus naturel :

- Je ne me mêle pas aux tapettes…

Il fit grâce à Theodore de sa main légère pour la bonne impression et reprit :

- Extravagant… ça dépend de ce que tu entends par là, j'imagine. Il vient du sud profond et, aux Etats-Unis, le sud profond c'est comme en Italie : que des consanguins et des va-nu-pieds sans le sou.

Nino sourit.

- Il a gardé un côté un peu rustre, quoi, résuma John d'un air dégagé.

- Mieux vaut un homme rustre qu'une folle, pas vrai ? déclara Shibetta en avalant le fond de son verre de chianti.

- Il est du genre raciste… avec les noirs. En taule, chez nous, tu es avec eux ou contre eux, tu comprends ?

L'Italien reçut la nouvelle avec un simple geste évasif.

- Il est aussi un peu cavalier avec les femmes mais je saurai le tenir. Et il ne manquera de respect à personne dans ta maison, fais-moi confiance ! lui assura l'ancien boss de Chicago.

- _Caspita_, John, mais tu me parles d'un homme normal, là ! s'exclama Nino, toujours aussi incrédule.

Certes, Abruzzi n'avait pas été de toute bonne foi dans ses mises en garde. Présenter la rustrerie et la cavalerie comme les défauts de Bagwell, c'était un peu comme se dire perfectionniste à un entretien d'embauche. Aucun mensonge là-dedans ! Mais il glissait gentiment sous le tapis son manque cruel de galanterie au meurtre ou encore son aisance à entreprendre les jeunes garçons innocents. Il avait espoir d'en limiter l'incidence sur le cercle familial…

- Bon, reprit Nino. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je n'ai pas d'objection à ce qu'il reste ici le temps que ça se tasse. Mais ce qui se passe entre vous, John, je te demande que ça reste entre vous. T'es pas un de mes gars, ça me concerne pas. Mais je veux pas en savoir plus, d'accord ?

Peter secoua la tête.

- _Assolutamente_, acquiesça Abruzzi.

- Je veux pas que mes p'tits-n'veux soient perturbés, tu comprends ?

- Les gosses causent, cela dit…

- Ces gosses, justement… à qui ils sont, exactement ? demanda le Napolitain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a de lui et il y a de moi dans le lot, répondit-il évasivement.

- Bon. Pour les gosses, les tiens sont les tiens. Les siens sont les siens. _E chiaro ?_

Abruzzi le considéra alors, son œil bleu scrutant la marge de négociation.

- Y a pas le choix, John. Comment tu voudrais que je leur explique vos histoires, hein ? Ces petits vont à l'école catholique, pour l'amour du ciel.

- Il y en a un dont on n'est pas sûr… précisa-t-il laconiquement.

Nino expédia le problème sans se démonter et surtout sans chercher à comprendre.

- Ce sera le tien, dans le doute !

- Theodore n'acceptera jamais ça.

- Eh bien s'il n'est pas content, il s'arrangera autrement, hein ? répliqua Schibetta, soudain cassant.

John le laissa se calmer quelques instants, sans le lâcher du regard.

- Ils m'appellent tous Papa, Nino… On change pas ça.

Mark-Antony considéra le chef de famille. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier finit par répondre :

- Vu le nombre de bonshommes qu'ils appellent Oncle, ils n'en sont plus à ça près… On leur expliquera qu'en Amérique c'est pareil, mais avec Papa pour la famille proche…

Abruzzi lui renvoyait cette fois un air dubitatif, si ce n'est vaguement navré.

- Elle a quel âge, ta petite-nièce ?

- Neuf ans, pourquoi ?

John s'appliqua à mettre son noyau dans la coupelle et hocha la tête sans mot dire. Son silence était toutefois évocateur.

- C'est Lucy qui me le demande, John. Mais je ne me cache pas derrière elle, je suis responsable de ces petits.

« Sale mick », pensa l'Américain en son for intérieur.

- Je comprends son point de vue, acquiesça-t-il cependant.

Après tout, l'hospitalité des Schibetta ne leur était pas due dans de telles conditions, loin s'en fallait. Cela, Abruzzi le gardait bien à l'esprit. Quelques instants après, Nino reprit :

- Rosalia vous préparera donc vos chambres : _per te, per i tui bambini, e per lui. Va bene ?_

En relevant les yeux vers lui, John constata qu'il cherchait instamment son regard. Il le soutint longuement, essayant de ne pas grincer des dents, puis inclina finalement la tête.

- _Va bene._

* * *

Le pot de départ de Bagwell fut discret et un peu amer. Il fit tout de même cadeau d'un cubi de bière à ses garçons pour leur remonter le moral, lui qui était d'ordinaire très regardant sur leur consommation d'alcool lorsqu'ils étaient en déplacement. Ils trinquèrent entre trois canapés et quelques poufs à la cahute. Il donna ses ultimes recommandations, puis tâcha d'alléger un peu l'ambiance. Les minets finirent par prendre congé quelques soupirs attristés furent lâchés mais personne n'en vint aux larmes, ce qui froissa sans doute quelque peu T-bag en son for intérieur. LJ lui proposa de revenir le chercher en soirée. Theodore avait encore pas mal d'ouvrage sur le métier il finirait de travailler seul les deux prochains jours, le temps que le patrimoine familial soit en sûreté, les affaires expédiées, les papiers préparés et la logistique du voyage prise en charge. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil, cependant, il entendit un grattement penaud réclamer l'entrée de son bureau.

- Oui ? répondit-il, curieux.

Morten se faufila à l'intérieur et le considéra de ses yeux torturés de petit gothique manqué.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Sûr, petit, viens là ! dit le couturier avec une joyeuse commisération toute prête à dispenser le supplément de consolation dont le benjamin aurait besoin.

Celui-ci posa son sac à dos par terre.

- Je peux te parler sérieusement, pour une fois ? répliqua-t-il en remontant l'une de ses longues chaussettes à damier d'un geste anxieux.

Bagwell acquiesça, la main sur son bureau, avant de s'enquérir sur un ton qui n'était pas tout à fait dupe :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Morten barguigna quelques instants puis finit par prendre place directement sur les genoux de Theodore, y grimpant doucement à califourchon pour déclarer :

- Ca va me faire triste de ne plus revoir tes gamins.

T-bag l'avait regardé faire, mi-stupéfait mi-catastrophé mais se gardant bien de le montrer. Dieu savait que Morten aimait à le mener par le bout du nez en paradant un peu plus que de raison au moment choisi mais Teddy n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y mettre la patte. Il n'avait jamais senti ces petites cuisses encore filiformes, avait à peine imaginé les sentir un jour ouvertes contre les siennes. Le gosse devait avoir une furieuse intention de parler affaire pour lui monter dessus de la sorte…

- … D'accord… finit-il par répondre sans bouger. Je te propose de les voir quand tu veux d'ici dimanche, voire le jour du départ.

- Tu les prends avec toi pour partir, donc ?

- Bien sûr.

- Non seulement je veux vous accompagner au départ mais je veux partir avec vous, décréta Bjorksen.

Le pédophile le considéra, franchement perplexe cette fois. Il n'y avait que de la gravité résolue dans les yeux noisettes cernés de noir.

- Pourquoi Diable voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, si tu me laisses là ? Encore cinq ans coincé dans neuf mètres carrés au milieu de la faune, m'endetter à vie pour me payer deux-trois années d'études pour avoir un boulot décent, et bosser au McDo pour assurer le tout-venant ? Non merci !

- Il faudra bien que tu fasses des études, mon trésor. Faut avoir un sacré talent pour s'en sortir sans diplôme dans ce monde urbain pourri. Et puis t'auras des bourses, grâce à l'Etat-Providence que les démocrates se sont tués à nous imposer…

- Tu parles que je vais ramer avec ça…

Le filou. Il appréciait les bonnes choses, avait de la suite dans les idées, et savait se débrouiller, trois qualités qui faisaient de redoutables jeunes loups bien armés pour tirer le maximum de leur donne de départ, aussi maigre fût-elle. Passé le choc de la doléance, T-bag oblitéra l'excitation que lui procurait la perspective pourtant bien incertaine et entreprit de presser un peu le citron.

- Mais tu as une vie, ici, enfin !

Morten haussa les épaules.

- Oui. Et j'en aurai une autre en Europe.

Après un hoquet de rire un peu haut, Theodore lui répliqua :

- Ne parle pas comme si tu y étais déjà, bonhomme, c'est loin d'être aussi simple !

Et en cela il disait la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de m'emmener?

A ce moment-là, le garçon se rapprocha légèrement, inquisiteur. Ses guiboles glissèrent brièvement sur le pantalon de Bagwell et son tendre derrière quitta la dureté de ses genoux pour trouver une assise plus confortable un peu plus haut sur ses cuisses.

- Eh bien, pour commencer, dois-je te rappeler que pour l'heure tu es la propriété des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ? répondit le sudiste en dissimulant mal sa convoitise, la main sagement à plat sur le bureau.

- Où t'as lu que j'étais une propriété ? rétorqua le préado, franchement goguenard.

- Au hasard : dans le code pénal.

- Alors là, je me marre. Le code pénal, je m'assois dessus et j'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce qui t'arrête de manière générale, lança-t-il avec un sourire connivent.

- Je veux dire par là que ça pose des complications. Je ne peux pas t'embarquer comme ça.

Il y eut un silence. A nouveau Morten sembla hésiter et dévisagea le sociopathe comme pour se faire comprendre tacitement. Les yeux toujours levés sur lui, T-bag haussa les sourcils. Le garçon se laissa alors tomber sur son épaule, comme pour éviter son regard, et demanda :

- Teddy, tes gamins, ils voyagent comment ?

Bagwell ne put réprimer un sourire. Il n'était vraiment pas si con, le salopiot. Restait à savoir si sa perspicacité suffirait à les conduire quelque part. Son silence momentané encouragea Morten, qui se redressa finalement. Il sentit les cuisses qui l'enserraient gentiment se tendre contre les siennes. Les petites fesses du garnement pressèrent à nouveau sa chair, toutes rondes et toutes menues. Le souffle de T-bag se raccourcit légèrement et, pour différer sa réponse, il risqua un regard à son giron en appréhendant déjà l'état des lieux. L'étroit damier noir et blanc des longues chaussettes tirait l'œil et rejaillissait dans les bretelles qui assuraient le short noir. Un lambeau de peau laiteuse émergeait entre eux, à mi-cuisse, et Theodore regretta de ne pas en sentir la chaleur sous son futal. Rien ne lui échappait des pressions et des imperceptibles frottements de tissus lorsque le garçon remuait, mais sans les nuances du coton, de la toile dure ou de la chair. L'emprise des jambes encore frêles se referma sur lui l'espace d'un instant, dans un geste impatient qui voulait faire avancer la monture et s'arroger gain de cause.

- Allez, Teddy, prends-moi avec vous, s'il te plaît ! Je m'incrusterai pas, c'est promis, je sais gérer… J'ai du fric. Tout se passera bien !

Morten sentit la main de Bagwell courir sur sa chaussette avant même de l'avoir vu quitter le bureau. Il sursauta brusquement. Lorsqu'elle s'aventura délicatement sur sa peau, il la stoppa aussitôt par réflexe.

- Hé, non ! Pas ça !

Theodore inclina la tête.

- Petit, t'as vu où tu es ? Drôle de position pour jouer la brigade des frontières personnelles…

- Oui mais toi tu t'es déshabillé pour de l'argent au Nouveau-Mexique, c'est pas ça qui va te faire peur. Moi on me touche pas, pour le moment, asséna l'inconscient garçonnet en balayant sa main.

- « Pour le moment » impliquant que si je veux entrer en lice quand il sera temps, il faut que je t'emmène avec moi, c'est bien ça ? badina le sociopathe avec un sourire ironique.

Morten rajusta le haut de sa chaussette et se contenta de répondre :

- Une chose est sûre : si je reste ici, c'est clair que tu peux faire une croix dessus !

« Tiens donc » aurait volontiers répondu T-bag, tout sourire. Il s'amusait tout à fait de la situation mais il ne fallait pas trop pousser ce genre de petit jeu avec lui, sous peine de le voir soudain transgresser les règles sans prévenir. Il savait que tout le monde avait déserté le bâtiment et cette seule pensée constituait une tentation difficile à outrepasser. Ils étaient seuls. Morten sur lui, à faire joujou et à lui agiter une carotte sous le nez sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour l'attraper. Il se voyait très bien poursuivre ses caresses à l'intérieur des cuissots chauds, le saisir et le faire glisser au bout de ses flâneries, sur la butte bien dure qu'il avait fait pousser là, juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferait. Et ces frêles guiboles étreindraient sans doute beaucoup mieux les siennes une fois renversées sur un bureau, le damier plissé aux chevilles. Il se redressa, profitant de la manœuvre pour faire rebondir le môme sur ses genoux, sans le quitter des yeux. Il n'avait qu'à plier la jambe pour saisir la lame dans sa botte, en cas de besoin.

- Donc… reprit Morten, soudain légèrement mal à l'aise. Si je continue à bosser pour toi, je pourrai me trouver un coin et rien demander à personne. Ca va le faire. De toute façon je peux pas rester encore cinq ans au foyer, je te jure, je vais péter une durite là-dedans !

L'ex-taulard le lorgna un moment.

- C'est pas de la tarte de fabriquer des faux comme ça… Et c'est pas de mon ressort comme t'imagines. T'as tes papiers sur toi ?

- Dans mon sac, acquiesça Bjorksen en se levant pour retourner vers l'entrée.

Il les tendit à Bagwell en restant debout, cette fois. Ce dernier soupira.

- Je sais vraiment pas si ça va être faisable, petit…

- Tu veux bien faire ton possible, malgré tout ? le pria Morten.

- J'essaierai, abdiqua T-bag.

- Merci, Teddy. Merci, j'apprécie.

- J'ai dit que j'essaierais alors ne te monte pas le bourrichon ! l'avertit l'Alabamien. Allez file, maintenant. J'ai du pain du planche !

Le préado attrapa son sac et quitta les lieux, le pas un peu plus léger. Theodore resta un moment hagard puis, tel Madame Bovary, il s'exclama pour lui-même avec une incrédulité non-feinte :

- Comme j'ai été sage…

Il pressa d'une main l'arrête de son nez et de l'autre son entrejambe, puis il lâcha un lourd soupir. Un simple constat s'éleva dans la solitude de son bureau.

- Seigneur Tout-Puissant j'ai besoin de baiser quelqu'un.

* * *

Lorsque LJ vint le chercher en fin de journée, il avait abattu un boulot incroyable.

- Je te préviens, ce soir, c'est l'Déluge qui se colle à la tambouille, parce que je suis lessivé… sans compter que j'ai encore une jolie partie de marchandage qui m'attend, du genre pas piquée des hannetons… déclara le sudiste avec une nervosité assez inhabituelle.

- Ca risque pas : il va traîner je-ne-sais-quel tripot avec ses potes… Il rentrera pas tard mais pour la bouffe c'est mort, prédit Junior. Et puis, ça faisait partie du marché, la cuisine !

T-bag sortit de la cahute en soupirant et verrouilla l'entrée.

- D'accord, d'accord… Je m'en charge. Au moins je pourrai peut-être coincer ton bel oncle pour me consoler.

- Un peu tendu du goupillon, à ce que je vois, observa LJ en lui donnant son casque. Morten t'a fait des misères, tout à l'heure ?

- Cet enfant est un bourreau.

- J'en doute pas, sourit Junior.

- Le petit veut venir avec nous, figure-toi, dit Bagwell en enfilant les gants de moto.

- Sérieux ?

- Comme je te le dis.

LJ marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'enfiler son casque.

- Hé ben, il s'est vraiment attaché.

- Il ménage son train de vie présent et futur…

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Quoi, tu penses qu'il traverserait l'océan juste pour mes beaux yeux ? demanda T-bag avec un sourire sardonique.

- Pour tes beaux yeux sans doute pas… mais tu es tout ce qu'il a vu d'une famille depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il s'accroche, pour ce que ça vaut, je pense… C'est normal.

- Comment ça « pour ce que ça vaut » ? répliqua le sociopathe, vexé.

LJ enfourcha sa bécane et demanda :

- Tu vas faire quoi, du coup ?

- Ca, c'est avec Abruzzi que ça va se négocier… répondit Theodore en s'installant derrière lui, les bras languides autour de sa taille.

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita le jeune Burrows avant de baisser sa visière.

* * *

T-bag s'était installé sur le canapé où il avait été relégué. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore rentrés d'un petit tour avec Michael et il profita du calme de la maison pour passer son coup de fil.

- Teddy ?

- John, salut… Comment ça se passe, là-bas ?

- Pas trop mal… On se faisait une petite partie de poker bon-enfant avec les gars, autour d'une petite liqueur… Nino t'accepte officiellement dans sa maison, au fait !

- Trop d'honneur ! Comment t'as réussi à le convaincre ?

- Je lui ai assuré que tu ne te baladerais pas en mettant la main au cul de tout le monde.

- Je serai donc sélectif. John, j'aurais… une faveur à te demander. Du genre qui risque de me coûter cher mais je suis prêt à payer la note.

- Dis toujours.

- Aujourd'hui Morten est venu me dire que les gosses allaient beaucoup lui manquer et qu'il avait du mal à se faire à ce soudain départ… Il m'a dit à quel point ce serait dur pour lui de continuer encore des années sans rien voir d'autre que les bancs de l'école et le foyer et…

- Oooooh Theodore : non.

- C'est pas fair-play, ce que je lui fais, John ! Du jour au lendemain je le prive du travail où il s'épanouissait. Je le balance dans la nature, où il est tout seul, et je lui dis de se débrouiller ! De grandir dans sa cage à lapin et d'essayer de se faire une place dans ce monde, sans personne pour le soutenir !

- De grands Américains se sont construits comme ça…

- Eh ben, mettons les gosses à l'Assistance tout de suite, dans ce cas…

- D'accord, c'est pas facile, j'imagine bien. Mais il a survécu jusque là avant toi, Teddy, il survivra après.

- Pourquoi tu lui refuses d'emblée ton aide, comme ça ?

- Je ne lui refuse pas mon aide, j'aime bien ce gamin ! Je suis prêt à lui envoyer une petite enveloppe raisonnable pour ses étrennes et son anniversaire. Et libre à lui de déménager quand il sera majeur.

- C'est maintenant que ce petit a besoin de notre aide. Et par « aide » je n'entends pas « petit cadeau pour la Noël »…

- Chaque faux papier d'identité est un risque de plus qu'on prend. Pour toi, et pour les gosses. C'est non.

- Oh enfin, ne m'la fais pas : tes gars sont des experts, non ?

- Tout ne dépend pas que d'eux. Un garde de sécurité suspicieux qui le reconnaît après avoir vu sa petite gueule sur une affiche, qui se demande ce que fout un ado au milieu d'une marmaille qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas, qui le cuisine un peu trop… Vous êtes tous gaulés. C'est un risque de trop pour ce qui est en jeu.

- Il est orphelin, John…

- C'est ça : fais-moi pleurer sur les orphelins maintenant… après avoir brisé des dizaines de familles.

A ce moment-là, la fratrie rentra de sa promenade, accompagnée de Michael. Jimmy Junior accourut, une petite boîte dans les mains, et lança avec véhémence :

- Papa !

- Une seconde, champion, Papa est au téléphone, l'arrêta Bagwell en levant une main devant lui. John, ne lui fais pas payer ce que tu peux me reprocher. Dis-toi bien que tu ne fais pas ça pour moi mais pour lui.

- Ben tiens, pourquoi ai-je la curieuse impression que tu es tout de même considérablement intéressé dans cette affaire ?

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me décarcasser par charité chrétienne, et je n'aurai pas le front de nier que je me suis entiché de ce gamin. Mais c'est de sa vie à lui dont il s'agit. Moi, des muscadins comme lui, je pourrai en avoir autant que je veux sur ton Vieux Continent de païens, et des moins farouches. Alors ne t'imagine pas que je te demanderais une chose pareille juste dans l'espoir de m'escagasser le sucre d'orge !

- Papa !

- Je veux bien te croire, Teddy. Et je compatis avec le petit s'il est à ce point mal dans ses baskets qu'il est prêt à se transplanter de l'autre côté du globe. Mais je ne peux pas te mettre en péril pour ça, sans parler des garçons.

T-bag lâcha un hoquet incrédule.

- Espèce de rital condescendant ! Tu t'adresses pas à ta putain de bourgeoise, là, capisce ?

- Papa !

- La ferme, Jimmy !

- Theodore, te passe pas sur le gamin !

- Si tu tirais pas les ficelles, John, je te jure… Ca se passera pas comme ça, là-bas, je t'aurai prévenu ! J'ai pas besoin de me faire mettre sur tous les plans en permanence !

- A ce propos…

- PAPA !

- LA FERME, JUNIOR !

La baffe partit, entraînant le fracas de la petite boîte en plastique sur le sol. Une longue plainte monta de la gorge de Jimmy, qui s'enfuit en courant. T-bag finit par balancer violemment son téléphone sur le coussin opposé du canapé.

Michael fit bientôt irruption dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Bagwell le regarda par en-dessous sans mot dire.

- Ne me fais pas ton air mauvais, ça ne prend plus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jimmy ? Il voulait te montrer le couple de lucanes qu'il a attrapé.

Theodore remarqua alors les deux gros insectes aux mandibules disproportionnées en escapade sur le sol.

- Tu mets le pied dessus et je te préviens, je te casse encore le genou à la barre de fer. Je pense que tu n'en gardes pas un très doux souvenir…

Scofield avait raison.

- Ce serait pourtant le meilleur service que je pourrais rendre à ces bestioles, répondit-il. Jimmy prévoit probablement de leur arracher les pattes, de toute façon…

- Je veillerai à lui faire voir autre chose de la vie que les mutilations d'animaux, affirma Gueule-d'Ange. Maintenant vas t'excuser.

Bagwell haussa les sourcils.

- On voit que tu n'as jamais dû élever d'enfant en bas-âge, toi…

* * *

La soirée se passa dans une triste ambiance. Michael retrouva Jimmy Jr roulé en boule sous le blouson de LJ, en train d'en sucer anxieusement une manche. Il tenta de le consoler comme il pouvait, faisant pratiquement le mea culpa de son père, mais le bambin resta maussade. Il finit par grimper jusqu'à la chambre de LJ, non sans lancer au passage un regard noir à Theodore, et alla se lover contre sa jambe droite sans rien demander, le pouce fermement enfoncé dans la bouche. L'étudiant se contenta de continuer son travail comme si de rien n'était… Bagwell s'acquitta de sa corvée de cuisine mais demeura des plus bougons pendant tout le repas, sous le regard de Jimmy qui ne le lâchait pas plus que l'œil d'Abel. Seuls Dino et Caligula continuèrent de jouer tranquillement, assez peu perméables à la tension qui flottait bas sur les convives. Plus tard, alors que Theodore débarrassait la table, Michael se proposa gentiment pour lire la petite histoire du soir. LJ remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de repasser son cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la porte s'ouvrit et Jimmy Jr se glissa à nouveau à l'intérieur pour aller se pelotonner dans son lit.

Le jeune homme se crispa.

- Ah mais non, Jimmy, tu peux pas venir squatter ma piaule tous les soirs ! s'exclama-t-il en veillant à conserver un ton aussi gentil que possible.

- Je veux dormir avec toi ! déclara l'enfant.

- Oui mais moi j'ai envie d'avoir mon lit à moi ce soir, expliqua l'étudiant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mon lit, et que tu en as un à toi en-bas.

- Mais j'ai plus de place ici.

- J'en ai besoin, de cette place. Allez allez, file !

- Pourquoi t'en as besoin ?

LJ se résigna finalement à sortir le petit garçon par les aisselles et, en dépit de ses virulentes protestations, à le redescendre jusqu'à la chambre des enfants, où il refusa évidemment de rester, tant et si bien que ce que LJ craignait arriva : Bagwell intervint et gourmanda à sa façon le pauvre Jimmy qui lui en voulait encore amèrement pour la claque précédente. Lincoln Junior battit en retraite dans le salon, préférant ne pas assister à la leçon. Il entendit quelques glapissements furibonds et des coups étouffés, bientôt éteints par les mots de T-bag qui frappaient en cadence rapide. Un claquement de porte finit par conclure la dispute et l'Alabamien reparut, à bout de nerfs.

- Désolé, j'ai… j'ai vraiment pas su le gérer autrement… regretta LJ, resté debout.

- Non mais t'inquiète pas, va… C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il piquait une crise, celui-là, répondit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- Il voulait encore dormir chez moi mais… ça devient un peu pot-de-colle, là, je pense qu'il faut lui donner une limite…

- Je comprends. Les garçons ont besoin de leur intimité, pas vrai ? suggéra le pédophile en se fendant tout de même d'un rictus polisson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour le faire rester avec ses frères ? demanda le jeune Burrows, curieux.

- Que s'il continuait comme ça, on allait le laisser là et partir sans lui, répondit Theodore en retirant ses chaussures.

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Le petit doit savoir ce qu'il veut…

Il établit à nouveau son camp dans le canapé, balançant certains coussins, en installant d'autres… LJ vint s'asseoir sur un coin disponible.

- C'est pas une sinécure, hein, d'élever des mômes ? meubla-t-il.

- Ca, tu peux le dire… vraiment une tâche ingrate, conclut le sudiste en enlevant sa chemise avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son duvet.

- Tu veux taper le carton en te remontant avec un bon vieux rock ? lui proposa Junior.

- Très franchement, mon garçon, je n'ai même plus l'énergie pour ça aujourd'hui… répondit T-bag, maussade.

- Tu veux te mater un film ?

- Nah… je suis pas trop d'humeur. Plus tôt je pioncerai, mieux ça vaudra pour tout le monde.

- Oh allez, faut pas te coucher sur toute cette merde… insista LJ.

- Tu veux dire sur le superbe canapé design de Gueule-d'Ange aussi chic que les joyaux de la couronne et aussi douillet que le latex d'une capote ?

Le neveu se contenta d'un sourire indulgent. Finalement, il répondit :

- C'est vrai que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un sommeil réparateur… Allez, viens, on va te mettre dans un vrai lit.

Sur ce, il se leva, et Bagwell le regarda un instant comme s'il n'osait pas comprendre. Lorsque LJ quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était, cependant, il envoya valser son duvet par-dessus les moulins et bondit désespérément à sa suite. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir et le saisit d'un bras par derrière pour le ramener contre lui.

- Je suis confondu, dit-il à voix basse avec un étonnement affecté. Tu viens de virer le pauvre Jimmy de ton paddock et maintenant tu m'invites ? Ca n'a pas de sens…

Le garçon gigota un peu entre ses bras pour la forme mais rétorqua :

- Ouais, eh bien… Je doute que Jimmy soit déjà en mesure de me donner ce dont j'ai besoin ce soir.

La gorge de T-bag vibra d'un ricanement bas.

- On dirait qu'on est moins propre sur soi que l'autre jour, hm ?

Sa langue darda brièvement sous son oreille et le jeune homme tressaillit avant de pouvoir articuler :

- Je m'en tiens à mes principes. T'es plus mon patron depuis tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

- Une famille vertueuse… admira gravement le sociopathe en caressant légèrement le garçon par-dessus son tee-shirt. Et de quoi exactement as-tu besoin ce soir, LJ ?

Junior retint un gémissement et se remit à avancer pas à pas, dans l'espoir d'atteindre un lieu plus isolé avant de se mettre à geindre tout ce qu'il savait au vu et au su de toute la maisonnée.

- De la même chose que toi, il me semblait… mais… comme tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus d'énergie pour quoi que soit… répondit-il pour narguer Bagwell.

Ce dernier brusqua alors son avancée jusqu'à la rambarde de l'escalier. Il se retrouva penché sans merci sur le garde-fou, une saillie impitoyable au creux de ses fesses.

- Rien que de te sentir quand tu es dans cet état me fait méchamment remonter la sève, petit, méfie-toi… lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurai baissé le futal et que je te monterai comme au bon vieux temps, quand je me chargeais de te débourrer un peu plus que ton premier coup…

Les jambes de LJ se mirent à flageoler et son souffle s'étrangla brièvement dans sa gorge.

- J'ai fait du chemin depuis mes quinze ans, je vais t'en remontrer ! Tu vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive, tenta-t-il.

- Ca a tout juste plus de vingt piges et ça cause déjà comme un homme, ma parole, répondit simplement T-bag en glissant une main entre ses cuisses et en caressant sans pudeur l'entrejambe pleine du garçon.

LJ fut traversé d'un spasme et dut se mordre franchement le poignet pour ne pas faire de bruit. Après quelques trémolos, il remonta à l'assaut.

- Tu cherches encore à te faire jouir sur les doigts, T-bag ?

- Je te conseille de te retenir, garçonnet, parce que je vais te baiser jusqu'à l'os et te laisser pour mort, lui susurra Bagwell.

A cet instant, alors que Junior s'apprêtait à tourner de l'œil d'anticipation, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit juste devant eux et Lincoln Sr apparut, accompagné de la lumière blafarde du porche. Profondément absorbé par son trousseau de clés, Burrows déclara :

- Je n'ai rien entendu. Je n'ai rien vu. Vous avez trois secondes avant que je revienne à moi.

LJ et T-bag se carapatèrent en toute hâte en haut des escaliers.


	20. Prêts pour le départ ?

Caligula s'agrippait fermement à la poche de Jimmy, lui-même accroché à celle de Dino, le tout fermement arrimé à Papa Teddy, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Ce dernier avait été clair : il voulait de l'ordre et de la commodité. Pas question de s'éparpiller dans tous les coins de l'aérodrome, de parler à des inconnus, ou d'être dans ses pattes pendant l'opération délicate que constituait le départ. Ils sillonnèrent ainsi le sol étincelant du hall tels un équipage de petits éléphanteaux se tenant sagement par la queue. Lorsqu'il se retourna, T-bag eut l'impression de traîner tout le festival de Cannes dans son sillage. La mère de ses enfants faisait claquer ses sandales plates, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse vert émeraude, en s'éventant à l'aide d'un éventail assorti, un large sac Vuitton au bras. LJ avait accepté de les conduire dans un Espace de location, Morten était venu dire au revoir à regrets, et tous deux toisaient le monde derrière des lunettes fumées, qu'ils redressèrent en entrant dans le hall. Lui-même avait opté pour des petites lunettes de vue, un tant soit peu susceptibles de déséquilibrer la ligne habituelle de son visage, qui courait toujours dans les fichiers du FBI. La compagnie se dirigea vers le passage du contrôle de sécurité et s'arrêta à quelques pas.

- Alors, ça y est ? demanda LJ avec un sourire doux-amer.

- Hélas. Mais toi et ta petite famille pourrez venir nous rendre une petite visite dès qu'on sera installés, promit Theodore.

- Je me le tiens pour dit mais mon père et mon oncle évitent encore ce genre d'endroits… dit le jeunot en baissant la voix. Par ailleurs je doute que Papa veuille revoir ta dégaine de sitôt…

Lincoln Sr avait à peine adressé la parole à son fils et à son hôte ces derniers jours c'est à peine s'il les avait mentionnés. La première fois que Michael lui avait demandé où ils étaient passés, il avait simplement levé une main sans détacher les yeux de sa lecture et indiqué d'un doigt laconique l'étage du dessus. Jimmy Jr avait lui aussi gardé une dent contre Theodore, qui ignorait si c'était la rancune des disputes ou une espèce de pressentiment qui lui valait les regards assassins dès le petit-déjeuner.

- Comme il lui plaira, répondit le pédophile avant de donner à LJ une ferme accolade. Tu les remercieras encore pour moi.

- Merci à toi de t'être acquitté de nos besoins en retour !

- Ce fut un plaisir ! lui assura Bagwell avec un rictus suave. Si un jour vous avez besoin de quelque chose… vous saurez bientôt où nous appeler, camarades.

Morten s'était accroupi pour dire au revoir aux bambins quelques gémissements de regret montaient de la fratrie mais l'ado finit par mettre fin aux effusions en se relevant. Il prenait visiblement sur lui.

- Je suis vraiment navré, trésor, déclara une fois de plus l'Alabamien.

Les explications n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir mais Morten n'avait pu que se rendre à l'évidence. Il haussa les épaules sans le regarder.

- C'est dommage.

- C'est très dommage. J'aurais aimé que ça se fasse, crois-moi.

Il lui donna l'accolade à son tour, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme, savourant le contact pour la première et dernière fois. Puis il sonna le départ, au grand soulagement de LJ qui ne s'était pas accroupi à temps pour empêcher Jimmy Jr de se serrer contre lui, la joue amoureusement posée sur son entrejambe. Après quelques signes de la main, les voyageurs prirent congé.

Theodore et sa compagne présentèrent leurs papiers, ainsi que ceux des enfants. Le douanier leva les yeux sur eux et finit par dire :

- Allez-y, Madame.

La beauté italienne posa son cabas sur le tapis roulant de la machine à rayons X et passa le portique.

- Je peux voir les enfants, s'il vous plaît ? exigea l'uniforme.

L'ex-taulard acquiesça et souleva un à un les gosses afin qu'il puisse y jeter un œil attentif.

- C'est bon, conclut-il avant de les laisser installer leurs petits sacs à dos pour qu'ils soient passés au peigne fin.

- Et, vous êtes… ? demanda-t-il en regardant le sociopathe dans les yeux.

A cet instant, la sonnerie stridente du portique se mit à retentir. Dino se figea, anxieux, et attendit que l'autre garde lui fît signe d'approcher.

- Monsieur ? reprit l'agent de sécurité pour rappeler son attention.

- Leur beau-père… officieusement, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Et… officiellement ? demanda le douanier sans le quitter des yeux et sans le moindre signe de connivence.

T-bag commençait à être agacé par le ton du pandore. Il doutait même qu'il fût réellement en droit de se livrer à ce genre d'interrogatoire personnel, à partir du moment où les enfants étaient accompagnés d'un adulte qui en était responsable. Il fit cependant le gros dos, aussi dégagé que possible.

- Officiellement ? Seulement le compagnon de leur mère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil plus loin pour s'assurer que les petits ne prêtaient pas attention à la conversation. Ils étaient trop préoccupés par l'alarme qu'avait déclenchée Dino et la confiscation temporaire de sa petite ceinture.

- Veuillez retirer vos lunettes, je vous prie.

Bagwell s'exécuta mais la tension grimpa dans tous ses nerfs.

- Vous avez un problème ? demanda le douanier.

Un spasme confus fronça les sourcils du pédophile.

- Un problème de vue… précisa-t-il.

- Eh oui, je suis presbyte… répondit-il alors pour se payer intérieurement sa tête.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Non, c'est assez récent. C'que c'est d'prendre de l'âge, hein…

Le garde continua de le scruter.

- Il y a un problème, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il comme tout bon quidam vaguement hébété.

- Posez votre sac et passez sous le portique, Monsieur, répondit fermement le douanier.

Allons bon, voilà qui augurait mieux. L'ancien chef de l'Alliance passa sous le détecteur en toute tranquillité d'esprit. Il avait même retiré la lame de rasoir qu'il gardait usuellement sous le palais, pour l'occasion. Enfouie à l'arrière de son caleçon, là où les cognes ne passeraient pas la main en cas de fouille civile réglementaire, une chivey restait à disposition en cas de pépin. L'avantage des brosses à dents aiguisées, c'était la matière plastique… et la discrétion en général. Il n'avait pas fait des années de taule pour arriver tout nu à un contrôle de sécurité. Il s'apprêtait à récupérer ses papiers après être passé sans encombre quand l'uniforme le rappela d'un ton sec.

- Revenez vers moi, Monsieur.

T-bag obtempéra, étouffant la crispation qui commençait à armer son corps comme une arbalète. Les garçons suivaient la scène avec inquiétude, sous la surveillance de l'autre douanier. Celui qui détenait toujours son passeport le scruta à nouveau longuement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il encore sur le ton légèrement énervé du bon citoyen victime d'une injustice.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ? lança-t-il.

La conversation devenait franchement inappropriée pour un contrôle de routine.

- Votre accent chantant, Monsieur… ça vient d'où ?

- Dixie, répondit laconiquement Theodore.

Après l'avoir encore fixé un moment, l'agent de sécurité déclara :

- Je vais vous demander de venir avec nous, Monsieur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le sociopathe avec un mouvement de recul, une décharge d'adrénaline lui secouant les nerfs.

L'autre douanier s'était retourné vers eux.

- Monsieur, calmez-vous et veuillez nous suivre !

Avant que quiconque ait fait le moindre geste, Jimmy Junior s'était emparé de l'arme à feu dans le holster et se reculait pour la pointer sur le garde peu méfiant.

- TU LAISSES MON PAPA TRANQUILLE ! rugit-il avec toute la véhémence d'un petit officier SS.

Les deux douaniers se retournèrent vivement, complètement pris au dépourvu. Il n'en fallut pas plus à T-bag pour saisir le mariole derrière son comptoir, un bras sous la gorge, et lui ficher sa chivey dans l'œil.

- Un régal de Dixie, salope.

La giclée de sang éclaboussa ses lunettes factices. La mère des enfants poussa une exclamation de dégoût. L'homme hurla. Le cri déchirant parvint jusqu'aux oreilles des deux minets, à la sortie du bâtiment. Bagwell s'empressa de le faire taire en récupérant à son tour son arme et en lui mettant une balle dans la tête.

- ATIA ! TU PRENDS LES DEUX AUTRES ET TU Y VAS ! vociféra-t-il.

La détonation acheva de précipiter LJ et Morten dans le hall, où les quelques employés et voyageurs parcellaires avaient tous rampé à couvert en poussant force cris. Au même moment, Theodore récupérait ses faux-papiers et la beauté italienne chargeait Caligula dans ses bras.

- Viens, Dino ! ordonna-t-elle avant de courir en direction de l'escalier d'accès aux pistes.

Le dernier douanier s'était baissé en jurant. T-bag voulut le mettre en joue mais ne put qu'arracher ses lunettes ensanglantées pour y voir clair. L'uniforme avait plongé sur Jimmy Jr, persuadé de neutraliser l'enfant avant qu'il n'ose lui tirer dessus. Le petit eut juste le temps de presser les deux doigts sur la détente pour le faucher en pleine course, en plein dans le visage, quasiment à bout portant. Le recul le fit basculer un ou deux mètres plus loin, les quatre fers en l'air. Bagwell, son arme braquée désormais inutilement sur le cadavre, haussa les sourcils et ne put retenir une moue stupéfiée.

- TEDDY !

Il se retourna pour voir LJ et Morten accourir… et une cavalerie d'uniformes déferler tout au bout du vaste hall.

- QUI M'AIME ME SUIVE, MAIS C'EST MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-il en se ruant sous le portique puis dans les escaliers, récupérant au vol son sac et son gamin mâchuré par la peau du col.

Bjorksen ouvrit des yeux ronds face à la flaque de sang qui grandissait à vue d'œil sous le corps inanimé du douanier. Dieu merci, la vue du cadavre qui servait à présent de porte-drapeau grotesque à la brosse à dents de Theodore lui fut épargnée…

- Morten, tu te décides tout de suite, mais pas de regret après ! le secoua LJ en constatant que des renforts accouraient.

Sans doute poussé par ce dernier avertissement, le môme se retourna une seconde puis s'élança sans même dire au revoir, affola en passant le détecteur avec le métal de sa tenue, et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Entre temps, la mère des enfants avait atteint le jet qui les attendait comme prévu sur la piste de béton, non loin du bâtiment.

- Atia Julii ? lui demanda le pilote, un cinquantenaire aux épais sourcils.

- Oui, c'est moi ! dit-elle, essoufflée. Tenez, montez-le dans l'avion.

L'homme se retrouva avec le plus jeune bambin dans les bras sans comprendre comment.

- Je croyais que John Abruzzi avait trois enfants…

- Le dernier arrive, répondit-elle en se hissant péniblement en haut du petit escalier de l'appareil, Dino sur ses talons. Et vous feriez bien de vous préparer à mettre les gaz tout de suite, parce qu'il y a du grabuge !

Le pilote s'empressa de monter à leur suite et de déposer Caligula par terre.

- Jack, ça a merdé ! Surveille ce qui se passe, je m'installe ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte du cockpit.

Un grand brun en sortit et salua Atia avant de se poster près de la porte, un Beretta à la main. A cet instant, Theodore fit irruption sur la piste en courant comme un dératé, Jimmy sous le bras.

- Papa ! s'écrièrent ses frères, collés aux hublots.

Le petit gothique manqué ne tarda pas à apparaître à sa suite, frappant le sol de ses grosses bottes pleines d'anneaux.

- OooOOh, Morten ! s'exclama Caligula.

- Qui est ce gamin, derrière ? demanda Jack, confus.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un ami, répondit la mère des enfants.

A cet instant, alors que Bagwell n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, des militaires déboulèrent et une première sommation retentit. L'ex-taulard posa son fiston par terre en lui enjoignant de courir jusqu'à l'avion et se retourna, son sac de voyage en bouclier, avant de faire feu sur les gardes. Une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline lui coula le long du dos en constatant que Morten avait bel et bien suivi, et qu'il offrait son dos aux tirs adverses en première ligne. Le môme semblait n'en avoir que trop conscience et se jeta à terre par instinct. Merde. Il ne se ferait pas trouer la peau mais n'atteindrait probablement pas l'avion. Enfin, il était mineur… Il s'en sortirait avec un peu de TIG et une tape sur les doigts, n'est-ce pas ? Les balles sifflèrent autour de Theodore, ricochant sur la carlingue du jet.

- Eloignez-vous des fenêtres, les enfants ! ordonna Atia.

- Putain, Jack, fais quelque chose ! s'exclama le pilote depuis le cockpit toujours ouvert.

Un élan de gratitude gagna T-bag lorsqu'il entendit d'autres tirs fuser en rafales de l'avion. Ainsi les hommes de Tony Soprano étaient bien outillés… Sous leurs deux feux, la garde de sécurité dut se replier à couvert.

- MORTEN ! LEVE-TOI ET MARCHE, MON GARCON ! MAINTENANT ! lui cria-t-il en reculant plus rapidement de son côté, avant de jeter un œil derrière lui pour voir Jimmy Jr grimper dans l'appareil.

- J'ai le dernier gamin, Fredi ! signala le tireur après avoir laissé le cadet se précipiter à l'intérieur pour rejoindre ses frères, un peu étonnés de le voir tout barbouillé de sang.

- Alors y faut y aller ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! affirma le pilote, palpitant de stress.

Jack s'apprêtait à relever le mini-escalier qui formait la porte de l'avion quand la mère des enfants le gifla vertement à l'aide de sa sandale.

- Non mais vous plaisantez, pauvre imbécile ? Je vous défends de toucher à ça !

L'Italo-Américain, tout confondu de se faire ainsi savater par une grande dame, se trouva désemparé.

- Ecoutez, Madame, on vous a vous… on a les gosses… c'est l'essentiel. Si on attend plus longtemps, vous risquez de ne jamais décoller d'ici.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une nouvelles salve atteignit l'appareil.

- Jack !

- Ces enfants ne sont pas à moi ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en occuper pendant tout le voyage !

- Mais enfin vous êtes bien leur…

- JACK ! ON MET LES VOILES !

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? ABRUZZI VOUS FERA COUPER LA TÊTE !

Deux coups sur l'escalier de métal et Theodore plongeait à l'intérieur, manifestement à court de balles et ayant terminé sa course tête baissée et sac dans le dos.

- Papa ! s'extasièrent les trois loustics.

Atia les retint et, malgré son avertissement, se dévoua même pour les attacher en sûreté sur des sièges du côté opposé.

- Un p'tit coup de main ? demanda T-bag, sarcastique, avant de s'emparer du Beretta pour couvrir les trois derniers mètres de Morten.

Le môme fut chopé par les bretelles et soulevé dans l'habitacle avec la vigueur du désespoir. La porte fut refermée sur lui et le jet démarra aussitôt à toute berzingue.

- Morten est là ! indiqua Dino, le seul à pouvoir apercevoir la scène en tendant le cou.

- Accrochez-vous ! leur conseilla Jack avant de regagner le cockpit.

Atia suivit son conseil et s'empressa de prendre place dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Merci, mon cœur, lui lança l'Alabamien.

- Ca va, Papa ? demanda Jimmy Jr depuis sa place.

- Ca va, les p'tits ! répondit vivement leur père.

Ce sont les dernières paroles qui sortirent à haute voix de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'effondre de tout son long sur le dos, la tête sur le sac de voyage.

- Dieu bénisse les petits satanistes prêts-à-porter dans ton genre, déclara un T-bag essoufflé, les doigts toujours serrés autour des sangles noires crochetées à la chemise de Bjorksen, jusque là inutilement.

- Gothiques… corrigea ce dernier avant de s'étouffer dans des larmes et sa respiration poussive.

- Allons, allons, ça te fera quelque chose à raconter… dit le sociopathe pour le réconforter, en le serrant mieux contre lui.

- Oh mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu… psalmodiait Morten, hors d'haleine, tandis que l'allure et les trépidations de l'engin augmentaient encore.

Le sol s'inclina sensiblement, annonçant le décollage, et les sanglots du préado se muèrent en hoquets de rire incoercibles. Les gosses se mirent à piailler, d'exaltation pour Caligula et Dino, de terreur pour Jimmy. Morten se raccrocha à la chemise de Theodore pour ne pas glisser à l'autre bout du jet et se mit le poing devant la bouche pour étouffer son rire nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se serait retrouvé sous les balles, il serait resté sagement dans sa petite chambre au foyer, c'était certain. Mais enfin, à présent que c'était fait, il jubilait d'être parvenu à ses fins contre toute attente et qui plus est en ayant frôlé la mort. Se sentir quitter le sol dans cet avion constituait une véritable libération. Et pourtant, la vue de la manche ensanglantée serrée autour de lui le fit soudain tressaillir.

- Teddy… t'as buté ce type ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Il s'agrippa de plus belle à la chemise maculée pour se hisser à hauteur de ses yeux. Une giclée de sang était également visible du côté de l'orbite droite jusque sur l'arête du nez. T-bag n'eut même pas besoin de mentir, devinant à quel type il faisait allusion, et répondit avec un aplomb éhonté :

- A vrai dire il se trouve que non. C'est Jimmy Junior qui l'a dézingué.

Les yeux du gothique manqué s'écarquillèrent un peu plus désespérément.

- Je me suis fait griller par les uniformes. Il m'a évité la cabane, ce salopiot… et il s'est évité l'Assistance par la même occasion… il vous en a tous dispensés, en fait… observa-t-il avant de lui caresser brièvement la joue du dos des doigts.

Morten ne put que froncer les sourcils, assailli par un mélange de reconnaissance et d'épouvante. L'inclinaison s'infléchit et la pression nouvelle sur le corps encore un peu haletant de Bagwell sembla le ramener à lui.

- Faut que j'aille féliciter mon gamin, déclara-t-il en se redressant, entraînant Bjorksen avec lui.

Avant de faire glisser le môme sur le côté, cependant, il se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que je suis content que tu sois parmi nous, toi ?

Morten ne sut pas exactement s'il faisait référence à sa migration en Europe à leurs côtés ou tout simplement au fait qu'il en soit encore en vie. La nouvelle du haut fait de Jimmy et le souffle chaud sciemment égaré dans son cou étaient assez pour pétrifier son esprit de 13 ans.

T-bag s'était relevé pour rejoindre sa nichée d'un pas d'autant plus houleux que l'avion ne s'était pas encore stabilisé.

- Visez-moi un peu qui vient de sauver la mise à Papa en explosant la tête du vilain garde-chiourme ! claironna-t-il fièrement en se penchant sur la fratrie, appuyé au porte-bagage.

- Purée, c'est vrai ? demanda Dino, enthousiaste.

- Woaw… s'exclama le benjamin.

« C'est fou ce que j'ai pu faire sortir de mon ventre, quand j'y pense… » songea Atia en contemplant rêveusement la ville lilliputienne qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

- Un peu, qu'c'est vrai ! répondit Theodore en caressant les têtes brunes de sa progéniture. Vous savez que sans Jimmy, Papa retournait éplucher du nègre en prison ! On lui doit une fière chandelle !

Caligula se mit à applaudir et Dino, déjà un peu plus sensible à la compétition, ne put que suivre le mouvement avec une sincérité un peu envieuse. Jimmy Junior esquissa un sourire mal à l'aise avant de jeter un regard inquiet par le hublot. Il considéra son père avec de grands yeux implorants ou milieu du sang qui lui avait éclaboussé une bonne partie de la figure.

- Papa, on va tomber ! se lamenta-t-il.

- Mais non, cesse de dire des inepties. Une petite teigne comme toi, hm ? Qui flingue les cognes à bout portant… c'est pas un petit avion qui va te faire peur !

Tout en disant cela, il détacha le marmot et le souleva dans ses bras.

- Oh, champion, il te reste des petits morceaux sur la frimousse… Toi et moi on va aller faire un brin de toilette, hm ? Aw, c'est qui le petit tueur à son papa ? Mais oui, c'est toi… Oui, Monsieur ! gâtifiait-il en l'emmenant vers les toilettes.

Le cadet cessa de se tordre les menottes, finit par se rasséréner et se mit même à gazouiller quelque peu sous les louanges.

- Je t'en dois une, p'tit bonhomme… Attends un peu que ton père apprenne ça, tiens ! poursuivit le sudiste, jubilant d'avance.

Morten ne put que se ranger sur le côté pour laisser passer le père et le fils qui se gratifiaient de bisous esquimaux un peu sanglants dans la plus grande félicité.


	21. Enchanté

Derrière ses ray-ban, Abruzzi scrutait le ciel. Il fut bientôt satisfait d'y voir poindre un minuscule jet, blanc dans l'azur sans nuage. Il était au beau milieu d'un champ et la touffeur ambiante irradiait du sol et montait dans les jambes de son pantalon, pour envahir jusqu'à ses poumons. Il était pourtant ravi d'être là, à présent que le petit appareil pointait le bout de son nez. Il avait demandé à Mark-Antony de l'accompagner, ayant rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait du moins impressionnable de toute cette vieille famille. Nino s'était également proposé mais John avait décliné, arguant qu'il ne serait pas digne pour un patriarche de sa trempe de jouer ainsi les chauffeurs pour lui.

- Les voilà, annonça-t-il.

Mark-Antony leva le nez, nonchalamment affaissé sur le capot du break noir familial, chemise grande ouverte et beretta 92 à la ceinture.

- Fort bien ! J'espère que tout aura roulé comme prévu.

Tout en regardant l'avion descendre rapidement, Abruzzi ajouta :

- Il y aura une dame avec eux. Tu ne feras référence à elle qu'en tant que tante des petits. Entendu ?

- Entendu, répondit simplement son acolyte d'un air détaché.

Le jet se posa bientôt sur une petite distance, soufflant les hautes herbes autour de lui. John accourut dans sa direction tandis que Mark-Antony rapprochait la voiture, par sûreté. T-bag ne tarda pas à en émerger tandis que le moteur se coupait et Abruzzi l'interpella. Tout sourire, le sociopathe descendit le petit escalier d'un pas cassé mais vif, pour une fois, et bondit à sa rencontre avec un rire jubilant.

- Ah ah ! Te voilà, vieux rital ? Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait courir, tiens !

Le mafioso jura en trébuchant dans la végétation puis s'empressa de saisir Bagwell comme pour un bras de fer aussitôt qu'il fut à portée de main, avant de l'attirer à lui.

- Ta gueule, viens là toi.

Theodore l'entoura de son bras libre pour une ferme accolade. John posa son visage dans ses cheveux et en profita pour embrasser fortement le haut de son crâne. Pas un mot de plus ne fut alors échangé. Dino, très digne, se chargeait de retenir pour quelques instants ses jeunes frères, les bras passés autour de leurs cous et les mains plaquées sur leurs bouches. Les deux meurtriers se séparèrent et se considérèrent enfin. Un sourire à la fois sardonique et niais rampa irrésistiblement sur leurs visages. Abruzzi fronça pourtant les sourcils lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience des éclaboussures de sang qui tavelaient la chemise de T-bag au col et à la poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Bagwell répondit en s'essuyant la lèvre avec le poignet, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Un petit… accroc dans la procédure… Pas mon sang, je te rassure…

- Mais tout va bien ? demanda-t-il encore en levant cette fois des yeux inquiets vers le jet.

Il fut aussitôt tranquillisé par la vue de ses trois petits en haut du mini-escalier, apparemment bon pied bon œil, encore que dans un certain état d'agitation en ce qui concernait Jimmy et Caligula.

- Faut faire confiance à ton homme, hein… susurra T-bag avec un sourire suave et suffisant.

Suite à son coup d'œil, les trois bambins s'étaient précipités vers lui.

- Hey ! Les lascars ! lança le mafioso en s'accroupissant pour les accueillir.

- Papa !

- Tu nous as manqué, papa !

Caligula arriva avec quelques instants de retard, ayant été contraint de descendre avec plus de circonspection les marches hautes comme ses jambes. En le voyant accourir de son petit trot enfantin à hauteur de son visage, Abruzzi s'exclama :

- OH ! Mais tu as encore poussé, toi, pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ! Tu vas bientôt attraper les couilles de Dieu !

Caligula gloussa et se joignit au câlin de retrouvailles en enlaçant son cou.

- Papa, alors, c'est bien l'Italie ?

- Du tonnerre, les p'tits gars ! Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles. … Tu verras, Dino, tu te plairas ici.

L'aîné lui offrit un sourire un peu mélancolique, impatient de pouvoir lui raconter qu'il avait tout de même gagné son premier bisou dans l'affaire.

- Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage ? reprit-il.

- Ah ouais ! Papa il a tiré sur plein de méchants pour qu'on puisse décoller, c'était trop fort ! s'enthousiasma Caligula.

- Ah bon ? demanda John en haussant des sourcils quelque peu circonspects.

- Ouaip' ! T'aurais vu comme moi et Papa on leur a fait leur fête, aux gardiens ! ajouta Jimmy Junior, qui avait eu la chance de bénéficier d'un tee-shirt de rechange initialement prévu en cas de vomissures aériennes inopinées.

Le malfrat n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que l'un des hommes de Soprano l'interpellait déjà.

- John Abruzzi ? Fredi Nelson, j'ai piloté le jet sur l'essentiel du trajet…

L'ex-parrain se releva aussitôt de sa marmaille.

- Je vous en remercie, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- On ne va pas tarder à y aller. Mieux vaut ne pas moisir au milieu de nulle part. Tout votre petit monde est livré à bon port…

- Certainement pas grâce à vous, en tout cas !

La mère des enfants avait lancé cette pique du haut du petit escalier, avec toute la noblesse péremptoire qui la caractérisait.

- Atia, ma chère, la salua John.

Le pilote, par crainte de ne pas faire de vieux os, préféra ne pas écouter cette harpie le cafter bassement auprès d'Abruzzi et fila à l'anglaise retrouver son cockpit. Comme la mère des enfants descendait les marches raides avec le plus d'élégance possible, la mine incertaine d'un préado apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. John n'eut qu'un instant de confusion avant de le reconnaître, davantage parce qu'il connaissait Theodore que parce qu'il se souvenait de sa physionomie.

- … Morten, constata-t-il.

- Salut, répondit timidement ce dernier.

Bagwell, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis sa dernière exhortation à la confiance chargée en testostérone, se sentit en devoir d'intervenir.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Johnny-boy, on a eu droit à un petit accroc… mais à quelque chose malheur est bon : ça a permis au petit de s'embarquer au pied levé !

Sans regarder T-bag, Abruzzi lança :

- Vas donc chercher ton sac, mon garçon.

- Ben… J'en ai pas vraiment du coup… à part celui-là, dit Morten en montrant son sac à dos raplapla.

« Il est malin, le salop » songea Theodore avec affection. Restait à savoir si John fliquerait lui-même toutes les affaires qu'il avait préalablement expédiées, pour vérifier s'il avait prévu le coup au point de cacher celles de Morten parmi les siennes.

- Eh bien, viens. On ne va pas te laisser là, indiqua gentiment le mafieux au minet toujours terré dans l'entrée du jet, comme s'il n'osait pas sortir.

Il avait parfois cet effet sur les gens… Et à dire vrai, depuis quelques heures, le garçon était en train de se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué, exactement. Il avait toujours eu conscience que Teddy n'était pas très à cheval sur les lois mais, après tout, élever des marmots au noir et le reluquer d'un peu trop près, ce n'était pas bien méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Entre ça et tirer sur du flic en famille, il y avait un pas, cela dit. A présent que le frisson de la fuite était retombé, il appréhendait quelque peu la panade dans laquelle il allait atterrir…

- Allez, en voiture tout le monde ! annonça-t-il en voyant Mark-Antony sortir du véhicule et ouvrir le coffre pour les bagages légers.

Comme T-bag se retournait, Abruzzi posa fermement la main sur sa nuque et se pencha à son oreille dans un geste tendre pour lui glisser :

- On dirait que les gosses ont beaucoup de choses à raconter… Je te préviens, s'il s'avère que c'est ta petite fantaisie qui est à l'origine du bordel en question et pas l'inverse, je te la coupe.

Le pédophile cilla douloureusement mais répondit :

- Ce serait bien masochiste de ta part… et puis attends seulement de les entendre, les mômes. Tu vas pas êt' déçu du voyage, c'est moi qui te l'dis.

A cet instant, John dut s'acquitter des présentations.

- Mark-Antony, tu seras le seul à entendre la dénomination authentique alors autant en profiter : voici Theodore Bagwell, le père de mes enfants. Theodore, voici Mark-Antony Schibetta, le neveu de Nino Schibetta, notre hôte.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en échangeant des « enchanté » cordiaux. Ce fut ensuite le tour des garçonnets, qui grimpèrent vivement dans la voiture. Le regard d'Atia dérapa sur le buste vigoureux qui émergeait de la chemise désormais fermée, mais à deux boutons près…

- Atia Julii. Ravie, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Mark-Antony. Resterez-vous avec nous également ?

L'intéressée allait ouvrir la bouche quand Abruzzi répondit :

- Non, j'ai réservée une chambre à Madame dans le plus bel hôtel du coin. Et elle pourra prendre possession de sa villa après-demain.

La beauté brune se renfrogna légèrement puis s'enquit :

- De quel hôtel s'agit-il ?

- Le Leone d'Oro, c'est pas très loin de la maison.

Un coup d'oeil furtif à l'adresse de Mark-Antony et celui-ci la débarrassait de son sac et lui donnait le bras pour aller l'installer sur le siège passager. Morten ne put que sourire de la façon dont il avait été royalement ignoré. Il se tourna vers Theodore et constata qu'il était à nouveau absorbé dans une « petite conversation » avec John, qui le faisait rentrer dans la voiture avec une certaine fermeté dans le geste. Il ouvrit à son tour une portière et constata que la deuxième rangée de sièges était occupée par toute la fratrie. Le break à sept places des Schibetta était entièrement rempli. Il eut un instant d'hésitation.

- Attends. Jimmy, bonhomme, viens voir là ! dit Bagwell en soulevant précautionneusement son môme pour le faire passer sur la banquette arrière, sur ses genoux. Tu as des exploits à raconter à Papa, c'est pas vrai ?

L'équipée se mit en route. Jimmy Junior se mit à relater son joli coup à bout portant, pas peu fier, couvé du regard par un Abruzzi stupéfié et un T-bag au sourire radieux. L'enfant Jésus…

- … Vraiment ? ne put que demander le mafieux éberlué au terme du récit.

- Ouaip' ! confirma le chérubin.

- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, renchérit le sudiste.

John ne put que lâcher un hoquet de rire incrédule et appuyer une grande pogne sur la tête de son rejeton, sans-voix.

- … T'es pas croyable, toi, tu sais ? dit-il enfin. T'es pas croyable ! Et pourtant, j'aurais dû me douter que ça arriverait plutôt tôt que tard. Sacré Jimmy, vas, graine de fripouille !

Les tapotements déconcertés sur le crâne du cadet se changèrent bientôt en ébouriffage vigoureux et euphorique. Dino poussa discrètement un soupir envieux mais résigné. En comparaison, un baiser, ça ne pesait pas lourd…

- Eh ben, ce petit gaillard nous aura tous battus à plates coutures, j'en ai peur ! s'exclama Mark-Antony, qui avait tout de même interrompu son badinage pour écouter l'aventure. Quel âge ça te fait, déjà, mon garçon ?

- Sept ans, dit Junior.

- Oooh que oui ! Définitivement plus tôt que moi… et même que Nino, ce vieux matamore ! gloussa-t-il.

Morten s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

- C'était quand, votre premier ? s'enquit Theodore.

- Ah, moi, il m'a fallu dix ans de plus. Vous ?

Bagwell trépigna un instant, sa fanfaronnade entravée par la présence du loupiot innocent qu'il avait ramené à l'improviste au milieu de tous ces vieux boucs, qui discutaient meurtre comme des commères discutent chiffons, devant une lady à qui cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il décida finalement d'achever de tomber le masque, au point où on en était.

- Moi, je peux me vanter d'avoir passé le cap à onze ans. La maison de correction, ça aide, je le confesse…

Mark-Antony émit un sifflement admiratif. Morten blêmit soudainement.

- Il a de qui tenir, ce gosse… ajouta le sociopathe en lui taquinant le menton. Mais il aura quand même réussi à faire encore mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, toi ?

Abruzzi ne put qu'accepter sa jubilation. Il avait toujours cru que Dino avait une longueur d'avance sur Jimmy question développement, qui outrepassait leur écart d'un an. Dire que cette petite teigne qui faisait des bulles dans son lait et pipi sur les souliers de fillette avait buté son premier gars… Bagwell ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

Lorsque le break se gara sur le parking de gravier de la villa, tout la maisonnée se pressa sur le pas de la porte. Le début d'après-midi avait été passé en spéculations autour d'une collation et d'un café en attendant les invités, et chacun était impatient de voir à quoi le pédé de service ressemblait – il était d'emblée vaguement acquis qu'Abruzzi n'en était pas un, enfin pas vraiment, compte tenu du fait qu'il était un ancien parrain et faisait preuve d'un comportement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Seule Martha, la mère de Nino, les avait gentiment qualifiés de « filles d'Eve » pour leur curiosité mal placée. Elle leur avait rappelé que le jour du Jugement Dernier, le Seigneur n'aurait pas besoin de l'opinion de tout un chacun pour se faire une idée sur ce bougre-là. Le reste de la famille n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'elle entendait par là, au juste, mais personne n'avait osé contredire farouchement la matriarche. C'est elle qui alla au devant de leurs hôtes à leur arrivée, comme les autres restaient amarrés au seuil, aussi intrigués qu'intimidés.

- _Buon giorno tutti ! Entrate, entrate ! Deve essere Theodore. Sono Martha. _

La vénérable dame répéta son prénom distinctement en se frappant la poitrine et prit le bras de Theodore tandis que Mark-Antony se tapait une fois de plus la corvée de bagages. L'Alabamien se laissa faire de bonne grâce avec un sourire resplendissant et surprit la matriarche avec ses rudiments d'italien, un peu optimisés dans l'avion pour les besoins de la cause.

- _Grazie moltissimo per la Sua ospitalità Signora. Piacere._

Elle l'amena ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée. Nino se secoua les puces et prit l'initiative de lui serrer la main, la paume inclinée vers le sol.

- Nino Schibetta, se présenta-t-il laconiquement.

- Theodore Bagwell, répondit le sudiste en lui redressant insidieusement la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le maître des lieux en désignant les éclaboussures sanglantes sur sa chemise.

T-bag lui posa une main sur le bras et Schibetta réprima un sursaut.

- Une longue histoire qui égayera sans doute notre première soirée au coin du feu, cher ami. Ce doit être votre charmante épouse…

Il se tourna vers Rosalia et lui fit tout naturellement le baise-main. Nino blêmit, ne sachant que penser.

- _Piacere, Signora._

L'expression froide de l'Italienne fondit quelque peu.

- _Piacere, Signore._

Theodore se retrouva face à Peter, qui n'avait pas décroisé les bras et le lorgnait d'un œil sombre. L'ancien meneur aryen soutint le regard, suffisamment longtemps pour flairer le jeune loup fraîchement sorti de cabane. Il avait dû en fournir, des efforts, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau sans l'aura de Papa… Bagwell, tout en le scrutant, se demandait s'ils avaient été concluants. La petite frappe finit par baisser les yeux et marmonna :

- Peter Schibetta.

En l'absence de main à serrer, T-bag lui saisit l'épaule dans un simulacre de camaraderie. Le fiston tressaillit et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Theodore Bagwell. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre, lui assura-t-il en instillant un doigt de causticité dans son sourire sucré.

Par chance, John n'était pas là pour lui défoncer discrètement les côtes à coups de coude ou le saisir par la peau du cou comme un vilain chiot, trop occupé qu'il était à présenter les enfants à l'aïeule et aux parents. Une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse inattendue le gratifia enfin d'un « bienvenue Monsieur » dans un anglais aux effluves de vieilles contrées nordiques.

- Merci, ma chère. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Appelez-moi Theodore, je vous en prie, dit-il en lui baisant la main à son tour.

- Lucy Schibetta. Mon défunt mari, Giordano, était le neveu de Nino.

- Je suis navré d'apprendre ça, déclara-t-il en gardant un instant sa main dans la sienne pour la presser légèrement.

- Le temps passe… mais merci. … Voici Abigail et Gamaliel ! reprit la jeune femme sur un ton plus jovial.

T-bag se pencha avec un sourire mignard.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama-t-il.


	22. Dans le doute, parquez les ! 1

**Après une (très...) longue pause, je me remets en selle pour poursuivre mes fics. Je reprends en douceur avec ce cher petit délire... Voici la première partie d'un double-chapitre !**

* * *

Abruzzi souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que l'ensemble de la maisonnée s'extasiait sur ses « magnifiques garçons ». Rosalia appela sa nièce et son neveu pour qu'ils viennent dire bonjour, mais Theodore était déjà en train de faire « la petite bête qui monte » sur l'épaule de la fillette, qui gloussait de délice. John se racla la gorge et la petite bête retourna au fond de sa poche, ce qui permit aux petits d'échanger des salutations intimidées, avec la réticence dont les enfants se sentent obligés de faire preuve. Le mafioso se retourna et, voyant Morten errer près de la voiture, soupira et l'appela :

- Viens, mon garçon, viens…

L'intéressé parut hésiter un instant, puis alla se glisser sous le bras tutélaire que l'ancien parrain avait étendu pour lui donner plus d'assurance.

- Ah tiens, qui est-ce ? demanda Schibetta.

Abruzzi considéra T-bag d'un air blasé comme pour lui retourner la question. Celui-ci rappliqua sans se laisser démonter le moins du monde.

- Ah, Morten… C'est un pauvre orphelin qui travaillait pour moi et que nous avions pris sous notre aile. Je dois avouer qu'au moment de partir, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le laisser tout seul. Un gentil garçon comme ça livré à lui-même dans le monde d'aujourd'hui…

Rosalia et Lucy fondirent immédiatement, pleines de commisération, bientôt rejointes par Martha à qui son fils avait fait la traduction. Le petit gars masquait du mieux possible à quel point il était effaré par la manière dont le couturier présentait les choses.

- Mon cher Nino, dit Theodore en prenant le préado par les épaules, dispensant par là-même Abruzzi de responsabilité. Voulez-vous bien l'accueillir ne serait-ce que quelques jours ou dois-je le déposer dans un hôtel des environs ?

Bagwell avait du culot, songea John, mais il l'avait bien coincé. Le maître des lieux ne pouvait guère refuser le gîte à un orphelin devant toute l'engeance féminine de la maison. La charité faisait toujours très chic dans les milieux mafieux italiens. Schibetta, du reste, ne semblait pas contrarié outre mesure. Il se contenta de lorgner brièvement les yeux cernés de noir d'un air dubitatif, puis répondit :

- Bien sûr. C'est tout à votre honneur de venir en aide à un enfant perdu.

La caution du patriarche donnée, Lucy tira des mains de Bagwell un Morten passablement mal à l'aise pour le nicher à l'abri contre son sein.

- Viens, mon poussin, on va te rajouter un matelas dans la chambre des enfants.

* * *

Ils y entrèrent quelques instants plus tard, après être montés au deuxième étage de la maison. Une chaude lumière de fin d'après-midi baignait les murs jaune pâle et la moquette couleur pêche. Trois peluches dont Abruzzi avait fait l'acquisition à dessein égayaient l'ambiance proprette sur chacun des lits. Jimmy et Dino se pressèrent avec bonheur vers les deux couchettes superposées mais Caligula resta interdit devant le lit amovible qu'on avait placé dans la pièce, manifestement à son intention.

- J'veux pas dormir dans un lit à barreaux, déclara-t-il.

John esquissa une grimace entendue.

- C'est provisoire, champion. Tu récupéreras un lit normal dès qu'on aura un nouveau chez-nous.

- Mais c'est un lit pour bébé ! protesta-t-il, désespéré.

- Papa et Papa ont passé bien des nuits derrière les barreaux, tu sais, intervint T-bag. Au contraire, y a que les durs qui ont l'occasion de faire ça !

- Mais si je veux faire pipi ?

- On laissera les barreaux baissés, comme ça, ça changera rien… proposa Abruzzi.

- Mais Dino et Jimmy y vont m'enfermer pendant que j'dors, je l'sais !

- Mais non… Morten sera là, il laissera pas faire ça. Pas vrai, Morten ?

- Bien sûr… répondit le préado, l'air toujours un peu hagard.

- Eh puis, ne t'inquiète pas, ton papa sera juste à-côté de toi, ajouta Lucy en désignant le mur de gauche.

Theodore se dirigea tout naturellement vers la chambre en question mais, à peine eût-il poussé la porte, Rosalia lui prit le bras et, avec toute la fluidité implacable d'une vraie maîtresse de maison, lui fit faire demi-tour et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du couloir.

- _La Sua camera è di qua, Signore_, indiqua-t-elle aimablement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? interrogea T-bag, refusant de comprendre.

- Oh, mais vous avez une chambre pour vous tout seul, Theodore ! expliqua allègrement Lucy. Vous aurez toute la place que vous voudrez !

Bagwell fixa sur Abruzzi un regard consterné tout en passant à-côté d'eux, mais le mafieux détourna pudiquement les yeux. Le pauvre Alabamien fut conduit dans une pièce aux murs cérulés, où trônaient un bureau, une commode et un lit-double inutile surmonté d'un crucifix au Christ martyrisé bien visible. Deux serviettes et une lavette immaculées était soigneusement pliées sur le couvre-lit blanc. T-bag était presque surpris de humer une légère senteur de pot-pourri en fait d'effluves de gousses d'ail. Déconfit par les évènements, il parvint à grimacer un sourire de gratitude à l'adresse de Rosalia et retint en son for intérieur un « compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, vieille carne ». Peter et Mark-Antony s'interposèrent en déboulant dans la chambre, traînant derrière eux les bagages de T-bag.

- Merci les gars… lâcha-t-il.

Nino arriva à leur suite.

- Vous avez sans doute envie de prendre une bonne douche après tout ce voyage, suggéra-t-il. Il y en a deux à cet étage et deux autres à celui du bas. Nous pourrons passer à table après, si vous voulez.

- Formidable, conclut le sociopathe.

- Alors on vous laisse tranquille…

- Oh, John ! s'exclama Lucy. Laissez-moi vous donner un coup de main pour le bain des petits.

En voyant la tête de son aîné, Abruzzi tempéra :

- Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à me débrouiller…

- Mais non, ne faites pas de manière ! Je sais ce que c'est… et encore, je n'en ai que deux !

- …Je crois que Dino préférera prendre une douche, de toute façon…

L'intéressé opina du bonnet.

Tout en ouvrant son sac, Bagwell riait doucement. Ces mères ritales n'avaient décidément aucune pudeur - et le fait que Lucy soit irlandaise de souche ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Au moins un souci qu'ils s'épargnaient à la maison… Si elles passaient leur temps à donner des bains à tous les compagnons de jeux de leur mômes, ce n'était guère étonnant que les garçons italiens ne soient souvent pas tout à fait finis. Il était assez contrariant d'enculer à fond de train un petit Napolitain qui pleurait pour avoir sa maman et pourtant… Dieu sait qu'il y en avait ! T-bag se demandait s'il en irait autrement du gibier sauvage qu'il débusquerait dans ces contrées…

- Teddy…

Le pédophile se retourna sur un petit Morten toujours aussi emprunté.

- Ah, trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi tu veux te faire donner un bain ?

Un sourire incertain traversa les lèvres du préado.

- Non, je voudrais du change, si t'en as à me passer.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça le couturier en fouillant dans son sac. J'ai amené certaines de tes tenues mais tout est encore dans les cartons… Tu auras donc l'immense privilège de porter mon tee-shirt des Skynyrd.

Il tendit à Morten un vêtement large de jeune beauf sudiste, qui aurait largement pu lui faire office de robe.

- Woah… lâcha le petit mannequin sans conviction. T'aurais le caleçon assorti ?

- Parce qu'il te faut des dessous, en plus ?

- Il se trouve que, personnellement, j'en change tous les jours.

Theodore plongea à nouveau la main dans son sac et en sortit un short blanc bien basique. Il fit mine de le retenir au moment où le garçon s'en saisissait.

- Pas de bêtise avec ça, hm ?

Un sourire condescendant lui répondit. Björksen avait fait de son mieux pour donner la réplique à ses taquineries légères mais T-bag voyait bien que les réactions manquaient d'enthousiasme. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien, il entendit Lucy descendre l'escalier en annonçant :

- On va prendre la salle de bain du bas avec la baignoire !

Il repoussa donc gentiment le jeunot sur le côté et s'avança d'un pas résolu dans le couloir.

Abruzzi se cala Caligula sous un bras et attrapa par les bretelles ce cher Jimmy Junior qui, à quatre pattes sur la moquette du couloir, échangeait une première observation curieuse avec Gamaliel, tapi deux marches plus bas.

- Allez, on va faire un brin de toilette, les gosses.

Il ne vit pas arriver Bagwell, qui lui prit dans la foulée sa progéniture des mains avec un sourire sucré.

- Aw, mon Jimmy… roucoula-t-il. On dit qu'après avoir tué, on a besoin d'une femme alors… arrange-toi pour que ce soit la jolie veuve qui te fasse ta toilette, hm ?

- Theodore… s'offusqua à mi-voix le mafioso, surveillant anxieusement les escaliers, où le petit Gamaliel les considérait de ses immenses yeux bleus.

L'intéressé en profita pour poser le garçonnet qui, sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui lui était suggéré, s'empressa de descendre les marches à la suite de Lucy, dont le fiston suivit prudemment, en gardant une certaine distance.

- Ooooh, mon bébé, toi tu dois être fatigué… renchérit le sociopathe en prenant le benjamin dans ses bras. On va enfin pouvoir se retaper un peu, hein ? Allez vas !

Sur ce, il engagea à son tour Caligula dans l'escalier avec une légère tape sur les fesses. Abruzzi, à présent les mains vides, s'apprêtait à prendre le même chemin en toute hâte quand T-bag l'arrêta d'une main sur la poitrine, sans le regarder. Le malfrat jeta un nouveau coup d'œil alarmé à la volée d'escalier mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser docilement encoigné sur le mur d'à-côté. L'ancien meneur de l'Alliance leva enfin vers lui ce sourire amène de salopard que John connaissait si bien.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chambre à part, Johnny-boy ?

Abruzzi se drapa d'une composition hautaine.

- Nino s'est montré suffisamment progressiste pour nous accueillir, il faut jouer le jeu maintenant, c'est la moindre des choses. Pas question de se monter dessus sous son toit, il faudra nous contenter de petites escapades jusqu'à ce qu'on soit installés. J'ai essayé de t'en parler au téléphone mais tu étais complètement hystérique au sujet de ce gamin que, pour finir, tu t'es débrouillé pour amener malgré tout, en me désobéissant délibérément. Alors méfie-toi avant de mettre des doléances sur la table, mon gars, ça pourrait se terminer plus mal que prévu.

Bagwell fronça brièvement les sourcils, l'air confondu.

- « Des doléances » ? Mais je n'ai aucune « doléance » à formuler, moi. Si ta nouvelle duègne a décidé d'ajouter un peu de sel à la partie, je ne peux que l'en remercier. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire l'expérience du pensionnat catholique quand j'étais môme et je suis persuadé que je suis passé à-côté de quelque chose… J'espère juste que tu es conscient que ce n'est pas une porte qui va m'arrêter…

Sa tête s'inclina, ses paupières se plissèrent et sa langue traversa ses lèvres, tandis qu'il appuyait à nouveau les doigts sur la poitrine d'Abruzzi il poursuivit de cette voix doucereuse, au timbre plus bas, et sur ce ton purement explicatif qui ne laissait aucune issue :

- Je viendrai dans ta chambre. Je te retournerai sur l'oreiller, je t'écarterai les cuisses et je te déshonorerai à bride abattue au nez de ces bonnes femmes, de Nino, et du Bon Dieu en personne.

Sur ce, T-bag repartit très simplement faire sa toilette. Il laissa un John aussi blême que la première fois qu'il lui avait susurré des obscénités à l'oreille pendant la cavale. Comment diable pouvait-il se laisser dire des choses pareilles dans une maison italienne respectable ?

* * *

Martha, qui présidait la table, avait d'autorité placé Bagwell et Abruzzi de part et d'autre de sa personne afin d'apprendre à connaître le nouveau venu. Venait ensuite leur fratrie, faisant face à celle de Lucy. Tout le reste de la maisonnée était relégué de l'autre côté. L'Alabamien faisait de son mieux pour suivre le discours de l'aïeule et répondre à l'aide de ses rudiments d'italiens.

_- E che cosa fa per vivere, Theodore ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Sono stilista_, répondit-il.

Peter roula discrètement des yeux à l'adresse de son père, comme pour dire « tous les mêmes… ».

- _Stilista !_ s'exclama la vieille dame, enthousiasmée. _Potrà mi fare un bel abito !_

T-bag esquissa un sourire incertain en interrogeant John du regard.

- Martha dit que tu pourras lui faire une belle robe, expliqua-t-il.

Aussitôt, la matriarche abattit la main sur le poignet du pédophile, le visage tout plissé par un sourire joyeux qui indiquait la plaisanterie.

_- Oh ! Faccio… vestiti per i ragazzi… ma può…_

_- Posso_, corrigea John.

_- Posso fare… questo, solo per La, Martha._

En l'entendant déclarer à la vénérable dame qu'il était prêt à confectionner une robe, rien que pour elle, en prenant à son tour la main burinée qu'elle avait approchée, Abruzzi se sentait à la fois fier et légèrement indigné. Si la pauvre matriarche avait pu entendre les goujateries qui étaient sorties de sa bouche un peu plus tôt…

A la fin du repas, les femmes se levèrent pour débarrasser la table et Morten suivit naturellement, histoire de faire sa part dans l'hospitalité qu'il recevait. Nino l'interpella cependant.

- C'est bon, reste assis, reste assis petit…

Björksen obtempéra, gêné. En revanche, le maître de maison suggéra à sa nièce et son neveu d'aller aider leur mère à la cuisine il demanda alors à Theodore de leur conter les aléas du départ qui l'avaient amené à se présenter la chemise tavelée d'éclaboussures sanglantes. Le meurtrier se lança de bonne grâce dans le récit promis, tandis que Rosalia leur servait le café. Ses talents d'orateur eurent tôt fait de suspendre l'auditoire à ses lèvres, y compris Peter. Il savait que Nino avait attendu que les rombières quittent la table pour entendre la version complète. Aussi se prêta-t-il au jeu en songeant que Morten en avait suffisamment entendu dans la voiture pour qu'il achève de tomber le masque.

- Cette petite crapule de Jimmy Junior m'avait ouvert une porte… et je savais qu'elle ne resterait ouverte qu'un instant.

Le cadet de la fratrie arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'on relatait ses exploits.

- Quand le moment est propice, il faut plus réfléchir. Ca doit tenir du réflexe. … Alors j'ai chopé l'uniforme comme ça, en lui écrasant la trachée, là, pour l'empêcher de résister, et je lui ai planté cette sacrée chivey au fond de l'œil !

T-bag constatait que les visages qui l'entouraient se peignaient de divers degrés de stupéfaction. Un effarement à peine dissimulé haussait les sourcils broussailleux de Schibetta et semblait agiter sa carcasse costaude. Peter le lorgnait sans broncher de ses grands yeux noirs, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Mark-Antony écoutait lui aussi attentivement mais dans une posture plus affaissée, en portant la minuscule tasse de café fumant à ses lèvres pleines - indubitablement, les vrais Italiens avaient parfois une classe qu'on ne trouvait pas en Amérique. Les yeux de Morten le dévisageaient, sans maquillage, laissant sourdre un profond désarroi. Les traits tirés, flottant littéralement dans ce tee-shirt à l'effigie des Skynyrd, il ne semblait plus le même. Quant à John, en l'entendant narrer les hauts faits où il couvrait la retraite des gamins au Sig Sauer, il s'était tendu comme un arc et le dévorait du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la frustration de ne pouvoir l'empoigner sur le champ pour lui faire sa fête.

* * *

« Alors, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? » demanda Bagwell, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre où Abruzzi venait de coucher les enfants pour qu'ils prennent un peu de repos.

- Oh, Teddy… toujours aussi beau-parleur… répliqua le mafioso avec bienveillance.

L'esquisse de sourire fanfaron se confirma sur les lèvres du sociopathe. John s'approcha, pour un instant oublieux du reste de la maisonnée, et hocha la tête pour considérer T-bag, le front frôlé par quelques cheveux de sa houppe.

- J'admets. Parfois, mon petit gars, on peut dire que t'en as une paire ! affirma-t-il en prenant la liberté de rajuster le col de sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de donner un peu de tendresse à ton héros durement éprouvé ?

Abruzzi allait répondre lorsqu'un pas dans les escaliers l'éloigna légèrement. Theodore, excédé au dernier degré, dû tourner le dos à l'apparition du trouble-fête et piaffer quelques pas dans le couloir, les mains derrière la tête. Il entendit « John, tu viens t'en griller un ? Papa voudrait discuter un peu avec toi de cette histoire de pizzeria dont on a parlé la dernière fois. » Bagwell se retourna et fixa Peter d'un regard apparemment neutre mais suffisamment franc pour exsuder un peu d'intimidation. Le jeune homme, en retour, lui esquissa son premier sourire cordial… car il était chez lui, et c'était cordialement qu'il venait s'imposer.

- Fort bien, approuva le mafioso avant de redescendre avec lui.

T-bag se sentait si royalement lésé qu'il ne put que sourire pour lui-même.

- Oh le sale petit con… murmura-t-il avant de reprendre résolument le chemin de la chambre des enfants.

Il ouvrit la porte, enjamba le matelas sur lequel était couché Morten, et se dirigea directement vers le lit à barreaux de Caligula la porte en était baissée, comme convenu, mais il s'appuya aux montants, les mains pendant à l'intérieur, et laissa tomber un regard grave sur le bambin confortablement bordé au fond de sa couche.

- Papa a besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui, Gugul.

- Quoi ? demanda le marmot en laissant traîner le mot avec curiosité.

Theodore s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et expliqua :

- Je voudrais que tu descendes là en-bas et que tu demandes à Papa de venir dormir avec vous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Pour qu'il puisse venir dormir avec Papa à la place.

- Alors pourquoi t'y vas pas ?

- Parce que les grands sont censés pouvoir dormir tous seuls.

- Moi chuis un grand. J'ai pas besoin de Papa.

- Oui, je sais, acquiesça patiemment le pédophile. Tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant, c'est tout.

- Mais on va croire que je suis un bébé, après ! se récria Caligula.

- Mais non. Ce serait normal : tu viens d'être déraciné, balancé dans cette drôle de famille sicilienne que tu ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, qui parle un langage de barbares incompréhensible… Tu es tout confus, tu te demandes ce qui t'arrive !

Le bambino gloussa non sans une certaine condescendance et répondit tout naturellement :

- _Io parlo un pò italiano, Papa ! _

Bagwell considéra son gamin, interloqué.

- Papa y nous a un peu appris, j'te signale ! lui rappela sévèrement le petit. Et moi, ben, je les trouve gentils, surtout Lucy.

- Oui, bon… Comme je te l'ai dit : il ne s'agit que de faire comme si !

- Et pourquoi moi je devrais passer pour un bébé à ta place ?

- Eh bien parce que… parce que… tu es quand même… plus petit que Papa, alors on pourrait s'attendre à…

- Nan ! Laisse-moi… C'est déjà assez qu'je dors dans un lit à barreaux… grognonna le benjamin avant de se tourner sur le côté, mettant fin aux négociations.

Theodore cligna deux fois des yeux. Puis il soupira et, tout en se relevant, entraîna la porte à barreaux avec lui. En entendant le déclic de fermeture, le bambin se retourna dans un sursaut, pour voir son père s'éloigner.

- Bon, comme tu voudras… Je te laisse dormir, alors.

- NaaAAN ! PA-PAAA ! protesta Caligula en secouant les barreaux, affolé, sous les rires qui cascadaient des lits superposés de ses frères.

Morten regarda passer Bagwell avec consternation, puis il secoua la tête à l'adresse du garçonnet en se désignant des doigts pour lui signifier qu'il lui rouvrirait. Aussitôt, l'enfant se calma.

- On a changé d'avis ? demanda l'ex-taulard, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Caligula se contenta de le fusiller d'un regard bougon.

- Quel dommage ! Moi qui voulais enfin t'emmener faire du poney, si tu avais réussi…

Le gamin s'étrangla aussitôt d'incrédulité.

- Du poney ? Je veux faire du poney !

- Tu es sûr que tu es assez grand, maintenant ?

- Oh oui ! Oui oui oui ! clama Gugul.

- Alors si tu en es sûr… peu importe l'avis des gens, fiston, déclara sentencieusement T-bag en revenant le libérer de sa cage.

Le petit garçon descendit et son père l'arrêta un instant il lui ébouriffa les boucles, rabattit sur sa menotte le repli des manches de son pyjama et lui colla sa peluche de lapin toute neuve sous le bras. Puis il le saisit sous le torse et les jambes pour lui faire faire l'avion au-dessus de Morten, avant de l'expédier tout gloussant dans le couloir avec l'ultime recommandation d'être convaincant. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il secoua la tête et dit au préado qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif :

- De mon temps, on n'avait pas besoin de promettre des poneys aux marmots pour les faire obéir…


	23. Dans le doute, parquez les ! 2

Alors qu'Abruzzi regagnait le rez-de-chaussée à la suite de Peter, Schibetta père l'alpagua et le garda un instant à l'écart pour lui demander sans badiner outre mesure :

- John, tu es vraiment sûr que ce mec est de la Jaquette ?

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, plutôt, oui… » songea d'abord le malfrat à la pensée de T-bag ravageant le papier-peint au-dessus de leur bureau en l'exhortant à le dérouiller correctement - il était décidément temps de déménager ; les petits tableaux qui se multipliaient sur les murs de l'ancienne maison apparaissaient à des endroits de plus en plus improbables.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est sans préjugé… exactement comme moi ! … Encore plus… sans préjugé que moi, à dire vrai, finit par répondre Abruzzi.

- Ma parole, poursuivit le chef de famille sans se départir de son air préoccupé. C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça…

- Theodore est une erreur de la nature, Nino… le rassura-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

Schibetta hocha la tête, pensif, avant de lui jeter un regard en biais.

- Bah, ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que j'arriverai à piger vos histoires… conclut-il avec philosophie.

Il prit son confrère mafieux par les épaules et l'entraîna vers l'un des petits salons en disant :

- Alors, à propos de cette pizzeria : un de mes gars a repéré un endroit propice rue Capuletta. L'établissement sera à mon nom, bien entendu, et je te fournirai les fonds pour investir dans la mise sur pieds… Je suis sûr que le fisc sera ravi de me voir enfin monter des affaires honnêtes ! Pas de strip-teaseuses là-dedans, John ! _Pulito e Splendente !_

* * *

Lorsque Caligula arriva dans le séjour, seuls s'y trouvaient la matriarche et les enfants, qui jouaient tranquillement sur le tapis bigarré. L'aînée faisait rouler un petit cheval à roulettes cubique, monté par une poupée de tissu, et le cadet en faisait sortir des bonshommes en bois par une petite trappe à l'arrière. Ayant constaté que Martha ne parlait pas sa langue, et en dépit de sa fanfaronnade précédente avec une petite phrase des plus simples, le bambin préféra s'adresser au plus proche substitut de grande personne présente : Abigail.

- Je cherche Papa, dit-il.

Aussitôt, la petite fille se leva et s'approcha de lui en lançant à l'adresse de sa grand-mère :

- _Ooooh vuole suo babo !_

Sur ce, elle empoigna un Caligula des plus suffoqués au niveau de la taille et le souleva tout naturellement pour l'emporter avec elle, légèrement arquée vers l'arrière et activant ses chaussons rouges sur le sol de diverses pièces, jusque dans un petit salon enfumé. Comment diable une fille osait-elle lui faire ça ?

- Abigail, chérie, je t'ai déjà dit d'éviter de venir rôder ici quand on discutait… la sermonna gentiment Nino lorsqu'elle fit son apparition.

La fillette, qui avait en effet quelque chose d'anachronique au milieu de tous ces grands hommes sombres avachis dans des fauteuils en osier, répondit dans un anglais aux accents très baroques pour le petit Américain :

- Je sais, mais Caligula y veut son papa.

Elle le posa enfin par terre et le môme défroissa dignement son pyjama coloré avec une œillade soupçonneuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, champion ? s'enquit son père, un léger agacement dans la voix.

Il répondit d'une petite voix timide :

- Papa, j'arrive pas à dormir… Tu veux bien rester avec moi pour cette fois, dis ?

La première réaction d'Abruzzi fut de l'embarras.

- Enfin, Caligula, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce caprice ? Tu ne me l'as jamais fait, ce coup-là !

- Mais… mais je suis dans un lit à barreaux, dans une chamb' qu'est même pas ma chamb'… Je sais pas où je suis, moi ! Je suis dératisé !

A ces mots, John plissa les yeux en tapotant son cigare et examina son fils avec circonspection. Il reprit gravement :

- Caligula. Tu n'as pas à me faire de cinéma.

Le garçonnet pensa au poney et serra davantage sa peluche contre lui.

- Mais c'est pas du cinéma ! Ca fait si longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, Papa, si-te-plaît, j'aimerais tellement que tu restes à-côté de nous pendant qu'on dort… qu'on sache que t'es bien là pour de bon, cette fois…

Même les mafiosi, devant lesquels John était gêné que son fils fasse preuve de sensiblerie, s'en trouvèrent attendris. Abruzzi, cependant, était à présent tiraillé entre une véritable émotion paternelle et son flair d'aigrefin qui détectait anguille sous roche. Devant l'hésitation du papa, Abigail se proposa aimablement :

- Si vous voulez, je peux remonter avec lui et lui lire une histoire le temps que vous ayez fini…

Sur ce, elle ceintura à nouveau Caligula pour le déménager de là, sans prêter attention à l'air consterné du petit garçon. Nino se rengorgea d'avoir une petite-nièce si bien élevée, qui s'occupait même des bourdes des enfants trop gourmands en attention. John, embarrassé, regarda les rubans des petits chaussons rouges s'éloigner à travers l'écran de fumée ambiant… puis il écrasa soudain le début de son cigare dans le cendrier.

- C'est adorable de proposer, ma chérie ! la rappela-t-il. Mais je pense que je vais y aller moi-même. Si ces messieurs veulent bien m'excuser, on reparlera de ce projet très bientôt.

- Ca tombe assez bien pour moi, à la vérité, répondit Mark-Antony en redressant son corps indolent dans une posture plus altière. J'avais une course à faire.

- Je ne t'avais rien donné à faire, aujourd'hui… s'étonna Schibetta.

- Pas ce genre de course, mon oncle.

- Bon. Seras-tu là pour le dîner ?

Le grand brun parut hésiter un bref instant, puis répondit :

- Oh, je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur moi.

- Très bien. Tout le monde déserte, ma parole ! badina le chef de famille.

L'ancien chef de la pègre de Chicago crut bon de s'excuser à nouveau sincèrement.

- Je suis navré, Nino. Je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Il considéra Caligula avec sévérité et le petit se tassa légèrement, mortifié par ces reproches immérités.

- C'est bon, John, ne te bile pas… Ce n'était qu'une petite discussion informelle. Va, va rassurer tes fils.

Abruzzi, contrarié par cette conclusion, prit tout de même congé avec un hochement de tête respectueux, bientôt suivi par Antony.

- Messieurs…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, Abruzzi posa son fils sur le sol et le laissa trottiner jusqu'à la chambre. Il le vit taper au passage dans une main ouverte et entendit un « bon garçon… » aux intonations country émerger du seuil de la porte.

- Oh, j'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, tout en prenant garde à ne pas hausser la voix.

Il avait déjà tourné les talons quand Bagwell bondit pour le rattraper par le poignet en ricanant sourdement au fond de sa gorge. Le mafieux se dégagea vivement pour le désigner d'un doigt accusateur.

- Non ! C'est pas correct, ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu viens d'interrompre l'élaboration de projets d'avenir très importants ! Et ton fils vient de passer pour une lopette ! Utiliser ton môme pour arriver à tes fins… Ca puait tes vieilles ruses à plein nez !

- Schibetta a fait exactement la même chose ! se récria le sociopathe.

- Theodore, pour une fois, ne fais pas l'enfant…

A ces mots, T-bag lui saisit la main et la cala contre sa braguette avec la vélocité d'un rat d'égout.

- C'est assez adulte pour toi ?

Abruzzi tressaillit et la retira vivement, comme par réflexe, avant de se retourner pour repartir d'où il était venu. Il se sentit bien vite agrippé et maintenu d'une prise ferme.

- Quoi ? T'as pris un coup de jus ? lui susurra la voix sinueuse. Je sais que ça te plaît de sentir quelle sale envie j'ai d'être avec toi, John, alors cesse de jouer les princesses lointaines !

Abruzzi s'ébroua avec l'énergie du désespoir pour se retourner face à lui et protester avec autant de virulence que de discrétion :

- Ne me force pas à te mettre la tête contre le ciment pour te calmer une bonne fois pour toutes, ça ferait trop de bruit !

T-bag le gratifia d'un sourire mielleux qui fondit bien vite, au profit de l'attention fixe et dénuée d'émotion du prédateur ; le timbre rocailleux rampa à nouveau aux oreilles de John.

- Si tu ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention, tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire sans rouscailler… parce que si je dois employer la force pour te traîner jusqu'à ma piaule, crois-moi, j'y arriverai… mais je sais que ça risque de faire du vilain… et nous ne voulons pas faire profiter toute la sainte-famille de nos ruades, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex-parrain tenta le large rictus crispé plein de dérision.

- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu crois, au juste ? …Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Il est pas question… que j'aille dans ta piaule.

Les paupières sous les yeux sombres de Theodore se plissèrent de courroux.

- Très bien. Je vais donc devoir te violer sur le sol de ce couloir.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Ben tiens… … J'ai déjà violé dans un magasin de jouets à heure d'affluence.

- … Attends un peu, cette fois où je t'ai cherché partout pour avoir ton avis sur la future voiture à pédales de Dino ?

- … Ca se pourrait.

- Mais tu es odieux !

- Mais je l'ai vu entrer dans cette petite maison de pain d'épice en tissu et elle était si menue-mignonne !

- Et si ses parents étaient venus la chercher ?

- Eux ne l'ont pas vue rentrer : ils étaient lancés dans un grand débat sur les choix éducatifs. Et puis, j'ai expédié ça vite : ce n'était pas très difficile de la convaincre que j'avais un gros sucre d'orge salé à lui faire goûter, dans un endroit pareil…

- Eh bien, le choix éducatif aura été fait pour eux, au moins…

Les deux meurtriers gloussèrent sourdement, non sans une certaine honte de la part du mafioso, avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Après quelques instants d'immobilité suspendue, Abruzzi se lança dans un mouvement de retraite décidé. A peine avait-il esquissé un geste que Bagwell l'empoignait de toutes ses forces et le tirait dans la direction opposée.

- Mais… foutue mante religieuse, tu vas me lâcher, oui ? vociféra John à voix basse.

- Laisse-toi faire, j'te dis ! siffla son compère, comme exaspéré par cette proie décidément plus robuste que d'ordinaire.

Le truand freina des quatre fers sur la moquette du couloir et T-bag s'échina pour le tracter par brusques coups successifs. Abruzzi acheva bientôt de camper sa haute stature sur ses rétives positions, cependant, et s'autorisa un ricanement nerveux.

- Avec un peu de chance… tu te fatigueras tout seul…

Le pauvre pédophile renâcla un moment comme une bête de trait, en vain, avant de le repousser brutalement vers l'arrière, en lui faisant un croche-pied. Un nouveau juron fusa en chuintant de la bouche de John. Il dut se résoudre à un équilibre précaire pour ne pas aller cogner le mur du couloir.

- Allons, cesse de faire ta tête de mule. Je vais finir par te ramener dans cette chambre à la Scarlett O'Hara ! clama le sudiste, déjà penché sur lui dans une attitude qui tenait plus de Pépé le Putois que de Clark Gable.

- Sale cueilleur de coton… Je serais curieux de te voir essayer !

Theodore acheva de le faire basculer dans une improbable passe de tango et Abruzzi se raccrocha par réflexe à sa chemise, persuadé qu'il finirait au tapis à grand bruit. Bagwell le retint pourtant mais de manière fort brouillonne. Il passa un bras sous ses jambes et entreprit de le soulever, soufflant comme un bœuf.

- Nom-de-dieu-de…

- Quel homme ! C'est comme ça que t'as sauvé le monde pour venir ici ? demanda John, qui ne décollait pas franchement.

Il connaissait T-bag depuis la taule : il avait cela de commun avec les taureaux de rodéo à l'ancienne qu'il fallait lui écraser un peu les couilles pour décupler ses forces. Cela étant, malgré quelques féroces coups de pieds préalables, Abruzzi se demandait encore par quelle opération du Saint-Esprit cette petite teigne avait pu soulever de terre toute la masse de Bob le maton, afin de la balancer au fond de la cellule 40…

- Non, comme ça, lui répondit un ton grinçant.

Le criminel fut remis sur pieds et sentit avec stupeur le contact froid d'un canon sur sa tempe. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il porta la main à sa poche-revolver… qu'il trouva tristement plate. Ah. Mauvais calcul, donc…

- Theodore ? Rends-moi ce pétard, tenta-t-il calmement.

- Il est sur le cran de sécurité, tu voudrais pas que ça change ? se contenta de répondre la voix doucereuse de l'ancien chef aryen.

Un frisson inavouable remonta le long de son échine à présent qu'il était rassuré. Bien malgré lui, Abruzzi se prit au jeu et Bagwell l'entendit tout de suite.

- Tu menacerais le père de tes enfants avec une arme ?

- Le père de mes enfants m'a _beaucoup_ manqué.

John sourit, tandis que le canon caressait son crâne jusqu'à se caler à l'arrière.

- Dans ma chambre, maintenant.

La haute silhouette du malfrat demeura immobile encore quelques instants avant de se mettre en branle.

- Dire que tu as besoin d'un flingue pour arriver à tes fins… C'est minable.

T-bag l'ignora et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Atia Julii écarquilla de grands yeux verts étonnés, qu'elle cligna deux ou trois fois.

- Re-bonjour, Madame… Je vais sans doute vous paraître audacieux mais je me suis dit que vous auriez sûrement besoin d'un guide pour découvrir notre charmante petite ville d'Avellino…

La génitrice des enfants contempla le beau chevalier-servant qui venait de se présenter spontanément à sa porte. Mark-Antony portait à présent une élégante chemise pourpre, dont il avait cette fois fermé les boutons, mais qui épousait davantage les lignes de son corps athlétique. Il se tenait sagement en retrait, le port presque militaire et pourtant avenant. Un léger sourire un brin provocateur détendait quelque peu tout ce décorum.

- Comme vous êtes gentil ! s'exclama-t-elle de manière très américaine. Mais je ne sais que vous dire… A vrai dire, Mr Schibetta…

- Je vous en prie ! Appelez-moi Mark-Antony.

- Mark-Antony… Je vais tout vous avouer : j'ai passé l'après-midi à faire la sieste comme une pauvresse. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite ! J'ose à peine imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air… Je dois être coiffée comme la poupée du loup ! tergiversa Atia en portant la main à son abondante chevelure de boucles brunes.

- Si vous saviez, Madame ! Toutes les femmes de Naples tueraient père et mère pour vous ressembler, en ce moment même ! répliqua le neveu Schibetta.

L'intéressée esquissa un sourire faussement gêné en baissant un instant les yeux.

- Vous êtes gentil, décidément. Mais, voyez-vous, toutes mes affaires sont censées m'attendre dans ma villa, enfin, si j'en crois notre cher John. Vous me trouvez avec mon sac pour tout bagage, une vraie bohémienne !

- Vous êtes parfaite comme ça, insista Mark-Antony.

- Je ne sais trop si…

- Nous ne ferons pas de chichis ! Une petite trattoria, au débotté, ça vous tente ?

- Bon… Je me laisse convaincre. Laissez-moi dix petites minutes et je tâcherai de me rendre présentable.

- Ah ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que vous me faites ! s'exclama le beau brun en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Je vous rejoins dans le hall, conclut Atia en refermant la porte.

Sur ce, elle jeta sa tunique d'intérieur par-dessus les moulins et trottina légèrement jusqu'à la longue robe opaline dont elle avait fait l'acquisition l'après-midi même, dans une boutique des environs.

* * *

La porte close, Theodore poussa sèchement Abruzzi au fond de la pièce et glissa lestement le revolver à l'arrière de son jean noir. Puis il arracha l'édredon de la literie pour le jeter au sol, avant de se saisir rudement du matelas double et de le manœuvrer contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda le truand.

- C'est une bonne maison, ici : le sommier grince… expliqua le pédophile entre ses dents. Autant mettre à profit ce matelas pour que personne ne m'entende te faire feuler, hm ?

Sur ce, il se mit à déboutonner prestement sa chemise et s'en débarrassa d'un geste sec, tandis que John restait immobile de son côté. Bagwell leva les yeux au ciel et dégaina son arme pour l'agiter vaguement dans sa direction.

- Je vais encore avoir besoin de ça pour éviter un boucan du diable ?

Abruzzi ne parut pas affecté le moins du monde par la menace il se contenta de le considérer d'un drôle d'air.

- T'as du chien avec un Beretta en main. J'aurais dû t'en donner un depuis longtemps.

T-bag sembla confus l'espace d'un instant puis esquissa un rictus salace.

- Et encore, tu m'aurais vu en pleine action dans cet aérodrome, ça valait le coup d'œil !

John approcha soudain à longues enjambées implacables, ce qui suffit à faire vaciller les moyens de Bagwell, dont le revolver resta platement appuyé contre son torse. Il déboutonna d'autorité le jean qui couvrait encore la dignité de Theodore et un simple regard le fit reculer de deux pas contre le mur. Abruzzi tomba alors à genoux en baissant brutalement pantalon et caleçon sur les cuisses de T-bag, qui émit un hoquet étouffé.

* * *

Caligula cessa de sucer son pouce et ouvrit les yeux en entendant un petit sanglot étranglé. Il se redressa et guetta par-dessus le portillon baissé de son lit à barreaux. Dans la chaude lumière qui filtrait directement à travers les rideaux, il distingua sans peine que Morten s'était entièrement terré sous sa couverture et que la forme ainsi constituée tressautait par intermittence. Sans hésiter, il descendit précautionneusement de son paddock et s'approcha du bout du matelas pour tapoter résolument ce qui devait correspondre à la tête du jeune garçon. Des cheveux brun-roux et une figure humide aux traits creusés émergèrent aussitôt.

- Ben… tu pleures, Morten ? demanda le bambin.

- C'est rien… T'en fais pas, va dormir, répondit le préado en le repoussant avec douceur dans la direction opposée, dans l'optique de se débarrasser de lui.

Caligula, cependant, était du genre opiniâtre.

- T'es pas content d'être là ? insista-t-il sans aller plus loin que les quelques centimètres où la main l'avait relégué.

- Si si… dit Morten. C'est juste un peu beaucoup d'un coup, c'est tout. T'inquiète pas.

Gugul le lorgna pourtant d'un air confondu avant de repartir, pour aller tirer sur la manche de son frère le plus âgé. Bjorksen l'entendit chuchoter « y a Morten qui pleure » et soupira, fatigué d'avance. Se gérer tout seul était suffisamment éprouvant, à ce moment précis… Un Dino ensommeillé se leva et réveilla d'une bonne tape Jimmy Junior, à l'étage du dessus. Le benjamin revint en tentant une incursion sous la couverture pour venir se pelotonner entre ses bras, et l'aîné la souleva pour se coucher de l'autre côté Dino passa un bras par-dessus son cou dans une amorce de câlin mais se rendormit presque aussitôt. Le cadet, quant à lui, descendit de la couchette et les rejoignit sans réellement comprendre ce qui se tramait, il se trouva simplement un coin de couverture du côté de leurs pieds et s'y blottit nonchalamment.

- Tu vas voir, on va être bien ici tous ensemble, bâilla Caligula avant de glisser à son tour vers le sommeil.

Morten n'était qu'à moitié convaincu mais il trouva finalement un peu de réconfort à fondre en larmes ainsi entouré. Son spleen de jeune gothique manqué prenait des proportions moins dramatiques à présent qu'il serrait une petite présence tiède.

* * *

Rosalia avait perçu du mouvement mais elle n'avait pas pu repérer Abruzzi. Le trou de la serrure ne lui offrait hélas qu'une vision très tronquée de la chambre des enfants. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Afin de s'assurer que ne se déroulait dans sa maison aucun batifolage que la morale ne réprouvait, elle jeta un œil satisfait dans la chambre de leur invité d'honneur, puis se glissa jusqu'à celle dudit Theodore, au bout du couloir, aussi subrepticement qu'un scutigère. Elle eut cependant la mauvaise surprise de trouver son œilleton obstrué. Bien que cet intrus eût l'art de charmer les dames, il avait aussi celui de boucher les trous qu'il ne fallait pas, décidément ! A bien y réfléchir, il l'avait probablement fait exprès pour la contrarier. Il était clair que le larron ne paraissait pas ravi-ravi de sa nouvelle situation. Rosalia colla son oreille à la porte… mais ne distingua aucun son croustillant. Rassurée mais quelque peu chiffonnée, elle finit donc par battre en retraite et reprendre le chemin du rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

Fort heureusement, le matelas amortissait suffisamment les quelques halètements qui montaient de l'imbroglio bestial qui houlait sur le sol, près de la carcasse oiseuse du lit. Le crucifix de bois avait également fini par terre lors du déménagement du matelas et gisait à présent près du Beretta que Theodore avait lâché sous le coup d'une stupeur délicieuse. D'une chemise troussée à la hâte et de pantalons écartés sans soin sortaient des lambeaux de chair crispés les uns contre les autres, cramponnés face à un doux roulis à peine esquissé par les reins de T-bag.

- Oh, me faire encore attendre pour ça… après tout ce qui s'est passé… Tu divagues !

Abruzzi ne répondit pas, ployé dans une position qui domptait considérablement sa morgue habituelle. Une inspiration sèche siffla bientôt entre les dents de Bagwell et il acheva de dégager le dos du mafioso en repoussant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. John s'en débarrassa confusément et perdit l'appui de ses coudes, fléchissant un instant sur le sol, avant d'être repris en mains par la poigne ferme de T-bag sous l'une de ses épaules, par bonheur bien charpentées. La secousse courte mais rude qui accompagna ce redressement lui arracha un grognement incrédule, difficile à réprimer sous la coupe des hanches lestes qui continuèrent de le travailler au corps. Le crucifix se retrouva bientôt contre sa mâchoire, provoquant de sa part un mouvement rétif, et il émit d'une voix étouffée :

- Oh non, pas le petit Jésus…

La main de Bagwell lui força pourtant de plus belle la croix du chapelet contre les dents.

- Tu vas te griller, Johnny-boy… chantonna l'Alabamien.

Comme le malfrat persistait à se montrer récalcitrant, T-bag passa aux mesures drastiques :

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te carrer ça entre les ratiches, saleté de papiste, ou je m'arrête là !

Après quelques cahots avortés, Abruzzi consentit à desserrer les mâchoires et le sudiste le ressaisit brusquement en tirant sur le chapelet, pour le retenir tout près de lui par ces rênes improvisées.

- Bon garçon, lança-t-il avant de reprendre les ondulations lascives de ses reins en claquant la langue avec concupiscence.

Ce n'est pas sans une bonne suée que John laissa Theodore remonter à l'assaut. Il était plutôt enclin à se faire grimper dessus terré au fond du lit, en restant sagement couché le temps que Bagwell lui vocifère tout son excédent de machisme à l'oreille, comme pour laisser croire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait au courant de la situation. Les genoux enlisés dans l'édredon jusqu'au plancher dur, il chercha vainement l'appui du sommier quand un bras l'étreignit à la taille pour lui imposer un rythme plus ardu. La poigne de fer serrée autour du chapelet suffit pourtant à le maintenir contre Theodore, qui gémit désespérément son nom de baptême contre sa joue déjà trop chaude. Si le Bon Dieu existait, il ne laisserait probablement pas passer celle-là…


End file.
